New Company: New Days
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Every day is never the same, and that fact applies to Xiang and his four younger stepsiblings. Experience what it is like to be with such a weird group of kids and their everyday adventures, or misadventures in some cases. Multiple oneshots following New Company. Extended Tea Family. Chapter 48: Visits and Vlogs. Chapter Characters: HK, S Korea, N Korea, all four kids, both parents
1. Treehouse

**BYR** _\- This is a sequel to a previous fic of mine called _**New Company**_, so I recommend go reading that before this so things make a bit more sense!_

* * *

_Reminder:  
_

Xiang - Hong Kong - 14

Dylan - Australia - 8

Steven - New Zealand - 7

Wendy - Wy - 6

Peter - Sealand - 6

Yao - China - 28

Arthur - England - 28

* * *

Another nice day graced over the town, yet the young Kirkland children found themselves bored, laying on their backs in the backyard.

"I see a bunny," Wendy said. The four youths were watching the clouds.

"A car," Dylan said, bored.

"I see a sheep!" Steven said more enthusiastically.

"You always see sheep, Steven!" Dylan called back, sitting up a bit when looking at his brother.

"I see Xiang!" Peter called, noticing Xiang walk into the backyard.

Xiang walked over to them. "What are you four doing?" the teenager asked, curious.

"Being bored!" Dylan complained.

Xiang sat crisscross beside his stepsiblings. "There are four of you. How can you all be bored?"

"There's nothing to do!" Wendy whined.

Xiang watched as one by one, each of the kids whined and groaned. They were getting louder and louder with each sound of complaint as if they set off into an unspoken contest.

"How about you... go swimming?" Xiang suggested.

"Did that," Dylan answered blandly.

"Wii?"

"Mama doesn't want us playing inside too much on a nice day," Steven explained.

Xiang rolled his eyes. "Yep, sounds like Baba... How about Long? Where's Long?"

"Daddy took him to the vet," Peter answered.

Xiang sighed. He looked around the yard for something that might entertain the younger kids, stopping at the tree in their yard. "If I cleaned up my old treehouse, would you guys want to play in there?"

"Tree– treehouse!?" Dylan stuttered a repeat.

All four Kirkland children looked all around the yard, eyes wide.

Xiang sighed, shaking his head. "You four have been living here for months, yet you guys never noticed my treehouse? You guys were even looking up just now."

The kids bashfully laughed before Xiang pointed to his old treehouse. Their eyes widened in awe.

"We never had a treehouse before!" Steven said aloud.

"We never had trees big or strong enough to hold one," Wendy explained to Xiang.

"Alright then," Xiang started, standing from his spot, "looks like I'm cleaning my old treehouse for you guys."

The kids all cheered, standing up as well. They followed Xiang inside as the teen grabbed some cleaning supplies: a bucket of water, a scrub brush, and a broom. Once collecting the supplies, the group headed out again.

"You four stay down here," Xiang bade as he climbed up the rope ladder. "Wait 'til I'm done."

Dylan, Wendy, and Peter pouted, wanting to play right away, while Steven nodded obediently.

The Kirkland children sat on the deck, watching Xiang first sweep off any excess dirt and dust as well as any webs. The teenager then started scrubbing down the floors and walls.

"Are you done yet!?" Peter shouted as Dylan told Steven to get a juice box for their stepbrother.

"Almost," Xiang called back, still cleaning the small treehouse deck. He still had to scrub the railings that went around the perimeter of the deck. The Chinese teen then looked over the edge at the wobbly rope ladder. '_I should probably build a more sturdy way to get up here for them..._' he thought to himself.

Once Xiang finished cleaning up the old treehouse, he climbed down and received the juice box the others brought for him. "Thanks. The treehouse is still a bit damp, so you're going to have to wait a while for it to dry up before going up."

The kids pouted and whined again, growing more inpatient.

Xiang chuckled. "Don't worry, the wind is picking up a bit, so it'll be dry in no time."

"Did Mama build that whole thing by himself?" Steven asked.

Xiang shook his head. "I think he had a bunch of his friends help him," Xiang recalled. He started walking back inside again with all the cleaning supplies, the others following behind. "I think I have some pictures, too," he added, guiding the others to his room.

After entering his room, Xiang immediately went to where he stored all his old photo albums. The kids only stood near the door, looking all around. They rarely ever went in his room; they never had a reason to be there. So, they took the chance to look around.

"Here it is," Xiang called.

The kids quickly made their way over to their stepbrother, surrounding him. Xiang was sitting on the floor with the album open on his lap.

"Yep, the makings of the treehouse," Xiang said as the others looked at the photos. They mainly consisted of older teens they didn't recognize and the process of building the treehouse.

"I see Mama!" Peter pointed out, pointing to a younger version of Xiang's father, though there was not much of a difference between how he looked then and now.

"That must be Xiang then," Wendy added, pointing to a little toddler behind and clutching their teenaged father's/stepmother's leg. The children laughed as Xiang's cheeks faintly flushed. He had a football helmet on in the photo that was way too big for him.

"Why are you wearing that?" Dylan asked in between laughs.

Xiang quickly shut the album and placed it back. "Okay, that's enough of looking at my childhood. I was probably one or two years old at the time and it's most likely for safety," Xiang answered as they left his room, still embarrassed.

"I wanna see more pictures of you and Mama when you two were young!" Wendy plead.

"Me, too!" Peter joined.

"Didn't you guys want to play in the treehouse?" Xiang intervened with a question, not wanting to show more pictures.

"Oh yeah!" Steven perked up.

"Last one there's a rotten emu egg!" Dylan shouted, dashing down the stairs.

"Not me!" Peter shouted as well, following after.

"I was it last time!" Steven cried, not wanting to be the rotten emu egg.

"Well, it won't be me!" Wendy called, catching up.

"Why an emu...?" Xiang questioned more to himself, trotting behind them all.

As the four younger kids raced to the backyard, they ran past their stepmother Yao.

"Ai!" Yao yelped, hopping back when Dylan first ran passed him, followed by Steven, Peter, and finally Wendy. "What's going on aru!?" he called to them before Xiang trotted and stopped by him.

"I cleaned up the treehouse for them and now they want to play in it," Xiang explained before continuing.

"The treehouse aru...?" Yao questioned, now following behind. When he walked out, he saw his stepchildren already in his son's old treehouse, Xiang halfway up the ladder. "Oh my..." Yao smiled nostalgically.

"Hello, Yao."

Yao turned, seeing Arthur walk around back with Long.

"What's this?" the Englishman asked, seeing the kids up in the treehouse. "Have you always had that?"

Yao laughed, crouching down and petting Long. "Yes, that's Xiang's old treehouse. Some friends of mine helped me build it for him back in high school aru."

"Oh, well that's nice," Arthur said, smiling as he watched his kids. His smile dropped when hearing them argue about who the rotten emu egg was and threatening to push each other off. Luckily, Xiang, who wasn't considered last for some reason, was there to breakup the fighting.

"Do you want to go up as well aru?" Yao asked.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't want to push how much weight it can hold."

Yao rolled his eyes. "If that treehouse can hold eight varsity football players, it can hold you aru," he said nonchalantly, walking up to the treehouse.

"Eight varsity football players? Yao, what kind of friends did you have?" Arthur asked, only to be ignored.

"Having fun up there aru!?" Yao shouted from below.

"Loads of fun!" Dylan answered for the group.

"Look, Daddy!" Steven called. "Xiang cleaned up this whole place for us to play in!"

"That's wonderful, Steven! Did you four say thank you!?" Arthur called back.

"Thank you!"


	2. How to Bike

_Whoops, meant to have this out sooner! Sorry! I really wanted to try updating once a week, but we'll see._

* * *

The street Xiang and his family lived on was always fairly quiet. Quiet, safe, with rarely any cars driving by. A perfect street for the kids to enjoy biking around without worry, and that's what they did. All but one little seven-year-old.

Steven watched as his older brother Dylan speedily peddled around in circles, followed by Wendy on her pink princess bike, and Peter on a hand-me-down bike that previously belonged to Dylan.

Little Steven was seated on the curb with his sheep plush. "It's okay, Kiwi," he huffed to his sheep. "We don't need them to have fun. We can have fun all on our own, just the two of us." Steven continued staring down at the plush before sighing. Maybe it just being the two of them wasn't the best way to have fun.

"Steven?"

Said little boy turned, looking up to see his stepbrother.

"What are you doing sitting all alone?" Xiang asked.

"I-I'm not alone! I have Kiwi!" Steven stuttered his answer, holding the sheep up.

Xiang furrowed his brows at Steven and Kiwi for a moment before shifting part of his attention to the others, seeing them bike around. "Why aren't you with your brothers and sister?"

Steven stayed quiet, clutching Kiwi tighter.

Xiang turned back down to Steven with another question. "Do you not have a bike?"

"N-no..." Steven mumbled, staring downwards at the concrete street under his feet.

"...There's a spare bicycle in the garage. You could use that if you want. Here," Xiang said, helping Steven up, who seemed very reluctant.

The Chinese teen lead the New Zealand boy to their garage. Xiang went inside as Steven stood outside by the door with Kiwi still in his arms. Steven watched as Xiang unveiled something, revealing an old bicycle just the young boy's size.

"The wheels might need some air though," Xiang said as he wheeled the bike out. He got down on one knee, testing the tire pressure by pinching the wheels. "Yep, needs air," he deemed. "Go get your helmet while I add more air in the tires, okay?"

Steven nodded his head slowly. "O-okay..." he mumbled again, dashing away. When he came back, Xiang was just about done.

"Alright, hop on," Xiang said, standing back up after testing the pressure again.

Steven hesitantly nodded, handing Xiang Kiwi. Stiffly, the boy approached Xiang's old bike, getting on just as nervously.

Xiang watched as Steven sat frozen with both feet still on the ground, knuckles white from clutching the handle bars too tight.

"Um, Steven...?" he started before the younger boy began whimpering and tearing up. "Steven, what's wrong?" Xiang asked, worried as he instantly moved to Steven's side.

"I-I can't- I can't r-ride a b-bicycle," Steven admitted as he cried, wiping his tears with both hands. His stepbrother was holding onto the bike so keep it balanced as the young boy cried.

"It's alright, Steven. Don't cry," Xiang said softly, trying to calm Steven down. "It's okay that you don't know how to ride a bike yet. Many kids don't know either. Heck, many adults don't."

"B-b-but Wendy a-and Peter do, a-and they're small- smaller than me," Steven continued to cry.

Xiang sighed a bit, understanding how embarrassing it might be to be unable to do something your younger sibling can do. That's when a simple idea came to his mind.

"Do you want me to teach you, Steven?" Xiang asked.

Steven shook his head no, eyes still blocked by his hands.

Xiang sighed again, thinking. "...Would you rather I teach you without the others around?"

At this, Steven started hesitantly nodding his head yes.

"Alright, we can start tomorrow morning, that is, if you're okay with that?" Xiang asked. He and Steven woke up the earliest out of the kids, the others sleeping in rather late compared to them.

Steven nodded again, this time picking up his head. He hopped off the bike, taking Kiwi back into his arms.

Xiang wheeled the bike back into the garage.

"Thank you, Xiang," Steven bashfully mumbled.

Xiang inwardly smiled. "Of course. Anytime, little guy," he said, ruffing Steven's hair. The younger boy revealed a toothy smile at the gesture.

The very next morning, Xiang woke up a tad earlier than usual for Steven. The young teen was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal when he noticed Steven peeking in. The boy was still dressed in his pajamas.

Xiang furrowed his brows at Steven's action, causing the timid boy to go rigid and hide. Xiang sighed.

"You want breakfast?" the teen asked, shaking the cereal box.

Steven bashfully reappeared, nodding his head as he sat down in the chair besides Xiang.

Xiang stood and got another bowl and spoon for Steven. "You know, you don't have to learn today if you don't want to," he said, knowing the reason behind Steven's timid behavior was because of the upcoming lesson.

Steven hastily shook his head. "I want to learn," he said a bit louder than needed, eyes clenched shut.

"Don't worry," Xiang started, pouring Steven a bowl of cereal and milk, "you'll do fine."

Steven slowly nodded, keeping his head down as he ate.

The two of them continued eating in silence. They were always the quietest in the family, Xiang never one for words and Steven still shy.

Xiang then stood, gaining Steven's attention. The older of the two finished his breakfast, placing his bowl in the sink. "You go finish up and get changed. I'll meet you in the backyard."

Steven nodded. "O-okay!" he stuttered, watching Xiang take Long outside.

Once outside, Xiang got out his former bike that now belonged to Steven as Long ran about, along with some other bicycle gear. The teen didn't need to wait that long for Steven to come out.

"O-okay. Ready."

Xiang turned, giving Steven a blank stare. Steven had covered himself with pillows, using jumpropes to hold them. The young boy was a bit pink with embarrassment.

"Steven, you are not going to need all that."

"B-but what if I fall?"

"That's what these are for," Xiang answered, holding up some elbow and knee pads by their straps. "Good thing Baba doesn't clean out the garage often..."

Steven still gave a nervous look.

Xiang took in a deep breath. "Don't worry; I'll be right beside you as you ride."

Steven took a deep breath himself. He removed all the pillows and placed them on the patio furniture before scampering off to Xiang and his bike. Xiang helped him put on the elbow and knee pads and the two moved to the front.

Taking another breath, Steven got on his bike. Xiang was holding onto the back of the seat and a handle.

"Alright, start by pushing off with one of you legs, then start peddling," Xiang instructed. "We'll start slow."

Steven did as told, going slow.

"That's it." Xiang continued encouraging the young boy, noticing him building confidence, though still slowly. "You're doing great, Steven. Now, you think you can turn?"

"O-okay..." Steven mumbled, shakily turning.

"No need to worry."

After a couple loops, Steven grew more and more confident. Xiang deemed it okay to let Steven try on his own.

"Steven, you're doing very good. I'm going to let go now, okay?"

"What!?" Steven gasped, turning to Xiang with gaping eyes. "Xiang, I can't!"

"Yes you can. Just keep your balance like you've been doing and don't worry. Ready?"

Steven braced himself for when Xiang released him. Once the teen did, Steven continued biking shakily.

"Keep going. You got this," Xiang called to Steven, trotting behind.

"I got this..." Steven mumbled before realizing he was biking on his own with no problem. "I got this! Xiang, look! I'm biking!"

"Yeah, you are."

Steven continued looping around the street, Xiang still following behind, though not as fast. The young boy was as happy as can be until a small thought came to mind.

"Xiang, how do I stop?"

Hearing Steven's question made Xiang start to panic. "H-hold on, Steven," he called after Steven, running up to his stepbrother.

"X-Xiang!" Steven shouted, nervous all over again. His nervousness made him bike shakily. Steven's shakiness made him accidentally ride into a curb, flipping him over.

"Steven!" Xiang shouted, quickly leaping for his younger stepbrother. Luckily, he was able to catch Steven before he hit the ground, though still landing on his own shoulder.

Xiang groaned a bit from the new pain before perking up. "Steven, are you okay?" he urgently asked Steven, who had his head down in his chest.

Steven quickly picked his head up eyes sparkling with innocent glee. "Xiang, did you see that!? I was biking all by myself! For the first time ever!"

Xiang stared back, dumbfound, before sighing, relieved that Steven wasn't hurt. "Yeah, I saw everything."

"Thank you so much, Xiang!" Steven cheered, wrapping his arms around his stepbrother in a tight hug.

"N-no problem. You can ride with your brothers and sister now."

And that Steven did.

The others eventually awakened and joined Steven in biking around the street that very same day. Xiang ended up having to get his shoulder checked out that very same day as well.

* * *

_I forget to say this last chapter, but I'm willing to hear requests on what you want to see with this weird family! Anything at all! There's a high chance I'll do it. But, no promises about when you'll see them. Also! I think I'll jump around with tags since there's more than four characters, though Hong Kong/Xiang is still the main tag. Hope you liked this chapter!_


	3. Mother's Day

Every weekend was practically the same for the conjoined family; Yao and Arthur would be up and ready first, preparing breakfast while Xiang would be awake in his room doing god knows what, and the kids all sleeping in. However, this morning was different.

It was still early, 8 in the morning, and Yao and Arthur were still fast asleep in bed. A few seconds later, they were abruptly awoken by loud clanking and hushed arguing from the floor under them.

The two adults groaned, not wanting to check up on the noise. They kept their eyes shut, hoping to ignore the ruckus and wishing it was actually nothing.

"The kids are up," Arthur mumbled when it looked like their wish didn't come true.

"I can see that aru," Yao mumbled back.

"Go see what's going on," Arthur added, nudging his partner.

"Why me?" Yao asked back, irked and pushing back.

"Your kids."

"They were your kids first ahen..."

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle, finally blinking his eyes open. He saw Yao's back was to him, the Chinese man still obviously annoyed by Arthur. The Englishman continued smiling, wrapping his arms around the other and giving him a morning kiss. Yao visibly softened.

"You know, there's a chance that Xiang heard the noise from his room," Arthur started, causing Yao's shoulder to shake from silent laughter. "Meaning there's another chance that he rushed to see what his little boys and sister are doing and is now watching them."

Yao rolled over, now face to face with Arthur. "You're awful," he said through a cheerful smile. "But very right. Which means we can stay in bed a little longer without worry aru," Yao finished, snuggling more into the sheets. Arthur did the same, and within seconds, the two were oblivious to the mayhem going on in the kitchen.

Sadly, Xiang was not.

Arthur had been correct about the teenage boy hearing the chaos and investigating what was going on. He didn't rush per se, but he was walking a bit faster.

When Xiang turned the corner to the kitchen, he was met with an awful mess and four just as messy kids. The Kirkland children were covered in a combination of pancake batter and mix, and were somehow wet. The kitchen was in the same condition, plus some cracked and raw eggs here and there, milk spilt onto the counter and floor along with chocolate chips, and dirty cooking utensils of all sorts were scattered amongst the counter top, including an eggbeater.

Xiang and the four kids stood frozen, staring back at each other. The eldest in the room's eyes were completely blank and unreadable, which was normal, but this time very unnerving, while the other kids' eyes were fearful. They stood like so until Xiang heard whimpering, turning and seeing Long covered in pancake ingredients as well with his head down, eyes staring up at his owner in a pleading way.

"I don't want to know..." Xiang finally said through an exhausted breath. He turned around, tiredly heading back to his room. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with his stepsiblings' shenanigans. Sadly, it didn't seen like Xiang was going to get his desired extra hour of sleep after hearing what the others were saying.

"Okay, moving on!" Dylan started. "I think it's this one."

"No!" Wendy shouted. "That's the button for the oven, dumb dumb!"

"No, that's for the oven!" Dylan argued back. "This one's for sure for the stove."

"No one's touching the stove," Xiang quickly interjected, having dash right back into the kitchen and get the two Australian accented kids away from the stove. "What the heck is going on?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to know–" Peter started, getting cut off by Xiang.

"I've changed my mind."

"We're making pancakes," Steven answered.

"Why?"

"For Mother's Day," they all answered at the same time.

Xiang paused for a moment, turning to the calendaring. Sunday, May 11. "What..." he mumbled under his breath to himself. Then, the Chinese teen remembered his stepsiblings considered his father their mother, hence Mother's Day. He himself never had an opportunity to celebrate it, so it never crossed his mind.

"Okay, fine, but you guys are _not_ going to use the stove," Xiang said, a bit irked. "Give me the batter; I'll do it."

As Dylan brought over their pancake batter, Xiang got out a clean pan. After placing the pan on the stove, Xiang received the batter from Dylan, looking at what he thought was a soupy pile of glop instead of pancake batter.

Xiang stared down at it with another blank face before turning to the others.

"T-there were some problems when we were putting everything in and mixing," Dylan explained when the others hid behind him.

Xiang took in a deep breath. "Let's start everything over."

The Chinese teen then sent the others to clean themselves up as he got rid of the glop and cleaned up the cooking utensils. When they returned, Xiang then had them start cleaning up their mess before actually starting to make pancakes again.

Instead of making the mix in one giant bowl, Xiang thought it'd be a better idea if each of the kids made their own batch. That way, they could present their own pancake and lower any chances of another argument uprising. He would just use a forth of the ingredients for each of their bowl. No problem.

First, Xiang had them scoop 1/4 cup of mix into each of the kids' mixing bowl, then help pour 1/4 cup of milk for each, and finally half an egg each. It was tricky to use half an egg each, but Xiang managed it.

"Alright, line up the batters," Xiang said once they were done mixing. "I'm the only one using the stove."

" 'Kay," the kids said.

"Go make cards or something until I'm done," Xiang added as he started cooking.

" 'Kay!" they responded again more enthusiastically before running to get craft supplies.

While waiting for the pancakes to cook, Xiang took a peek at what his stepsiblings were making. It looked like Dylan was writing a small and decorative letter as Steven cut and pasted colored paper to make a picture. Wendy was creating a lovely painting as Peter did his best with markers. It was hard for Xiang to believe he probably did the exact same when he was their age.

Xiang turned back to the stove, beginning to flip the last pancake. Once it was done cooking, he placed it on a plate. Each kid had their pancake on their own plate: a green plate for Dylan's, yellow for Steven's, pink for Wendy's, and blue for Peter's.

"Pancakes are done," Xiang called, gaining the others' attention. They dropped their things and jolted right over.

"Can we decorate them?" Wendy asked.

Xiang shrugged. "Sure, they're your pancakes," he said, finally taking a seat. "Don't go overboard."

The kids cheered, collecting ice cream toppings, but using them for pancakes. For younger kids, they decorated their pancakes fairly nice and somewhat neat.

Xiang looked at the time: 8:27. He had been up for over half an hour and hadn't eaten yet. Right when he was about to get up and make himself a bowl of cereal, Xiang was met with two large, sad eyes. Long had yet to be clean.

Xiang's eyes widened when realizing he forgot about his dog. "I'm so sorry, boy," he said apologetically, getting up. "Let's get you cleaned up." Breakfast was going to have to wait.

Luckily, it didn't take long for the Chinese teen to give Long a bath. When he came back into the kitchen, the kids were finishing up their pancakes and cards. Long had dashed off, afraid of the kids being in the kitchen.

"I'm ready to give these to Mama!" Peter exclaimed loudly.

Wendy shushed him. "Be quiet, dumbo! Mama's still sleeping!" she hissed.

"W-wait!" Steven timidly cried, still working on his card. "I'm not done yet!"

"Me neither!" Dylan said, too, almost done with his pancake decorating.

Xiang sat back down, watching his stepsiblings. He then noticed a plank sheet of paper before him, a thought and idea coming to mind. The Chinese teen took the paper along with a regular mechanical pencil and starting doodling quickly. When he was done, so were the others.

"Come on! Let's bring these to Mama!" Dylan excitedly said.

He and the others placed all the pancakes on a tray their stepbrother got them, along with a big glass of milk and a fork and knife. Under their respective plates were their cards.

Overflowing with fits and giggles, the four younger kids scurried to their parents' room with Xiang following behind and holding the tray. He didn't want them dropping all the pancakes and making another mess.

In no time flat, the four of them made it to their parents' room, swarming the bed. "Happy Mother's Day, Mama!" they announced, jumping onto their stepmother, at the same time unknowingly shoving their father off the bed. Long was at the foot of the bed, high and alert of the sudden company.

"What!?" Yao and Arthur yelped at the same time, eyes wide. So that was what the noise was about.

"Yeah! We made breakfast!" Steven announced. He and Dylan went to Xiang, who was at the door, and carefully brought the tray over. "Pancakes!"

Yao looked down at the four little pancakes on his lap. "Oh my..." he breathed out, smiling. He could tell exactly which one was from who. "Xie xie."

Arthur got up from the ground, looking at his children and partner with a look of disbelief. He wasn't sure what to make of it. But Yao seemed okay with everything, so so was he.

The Englishman stood and walked over to Xiang after seeing him at the door. "Did you do all of this?"

"It was either help them or watch the house go up in flames," he answered.

Arthur laughed, ruffling Xiang's hair. "Thanks for saving us all then."

Xiang nodded. "Oh yeah." Bringing up his hand, Xiang handed something to Arthur. "Didn't want you feeling left out now," he said, trying to hold down a smile and laugh. "Happy Mother's Day, Arthur."

"Xiang!"

Xiang held down his laughter when seeing Arthur's embarrassed expression, biting his lip. The Chinese teen quickly trotted over to the bed, sitting on the edge beside his father and stepsiblings.

Arthur looked down again at the card, opening it up. It was a quick sketch of the whole family with a written 'Happy Mother's Day' on top.

Arthur chuckled, joining everyone else. The kids had been explaining all their pictures to Yao, who had a bright smile on his face.

* * *

_Haha, yeah, once a week, who was I kidding... I'll try to get request/idea thingies out soon though! Also, I'm tempted to do a pokemon AU with this soon! In a huge pokemon mood bc of the release and stuff (only tumblr followers could probably tell. hey, follow me if you don't! hehe jkjkjk~). Hope you don't mind! If you do, too bad! just skip or something heheh_


	4. Chinatown

_Chapter suggestion by **PhantasmalEminence**! Love you, dearie!_

* * *

Another early Saturday morning found its way to the Wang-Kirkland household. Little Peter was already up and about, having just finished watching that morning's episode of Pokemon, when he heard muffled arguing.

Peter went off in search of where the arguing was coming from, noticing it lead to Xiang's room. He tried to listen in on what was being said, but the young boy realized the conversation was not in English.

"_Wang Xiang, you get your lazy bum up and out of bed this instant!_" Yao had growled to his son, literally trying to pull him out of bed.

"_No!_" Xiang shouted back, holding onto the headboard of the bed with all his might.

"_I've given you an extra half hour of sleep, now get up!_"

"_No! It's Saturday morning and I want to sleep in! Go by yourself, Ba!_"

"_No! It'll take longer!_"

"_Then take Arthur!_"

"_Arthur wouldn't know the first thing to do! Now get up, you lazy child!_"

"Mama?"

Xiang and Yao went rigid, surprised to hear the third voice. Yao had instantly released his son while Xiang released his grip on the headboard. They both turned to the door, seeing Peter.

"What's going on?" the English boy asked.

"P-Peter, why are you up here? Isn't Pokemon on?" Yao asked.

"The time got moved to 8 o'clock. Is Xiang in trouble?" Peter innocently questioned.

"He will be if he doesn't get up and changed ahen..." Yao answered, throwing a glare at his son. Xiang stared blankly back before groaning and getting up.

"Fine."

"Why does Xiang have to change his clothes? Are you going somewhere? Why so early?" Peter continued throwing questions as he watched his stepbrother collect some clean clothes and leave.

"Xiang has to go with me to the market aru," Yao answered. "We have to get there early before everyone else takes the best things and fine parking."

Peter nodded his head, but was still confused. "But we don't normally do that."

"That's because Baba wants to go shop at Chinatown," Xiang answered begrudgingly, re-entering his room, all changed. "Alright, I'm ready."

"I wanted you to be ready half an hour ago," Yao responded, arms crossed. Xiang groaned again.

"Chinatown..." Peter repeated to himself before asking excitedly, "can I come, too!?" He had never been to their city's Chinatown.

Yao and Xiang turned to each other first, considering Peter's question. After a second, they turned back it him. "I don't see why not," Yao answered with a smile. Peter cheered. "Hurry up and get changed aru."

After Peter quickly changed, he and the others were off to Chinatown.

"Alright, Peter," Yao started, gaining the young boy's attention, "the markets are usually very crowded around this time of day, so while I find parking, Xiang's going to take you in first, okay?"

"Okee dokee!" Peter responded with a cheerful smile.

Yao laughed silently, watching Peter for a bit through the rearview mirror. "You alright with that, Xiang?" he asked next, turning to his son for a bit. The Chinese man's cheerful mood escaped him, a dull mood replacing it. Xiang was caught asleep in the passenger seat. "Aiyah, lazy bum..." Peter let out a giggle.

As Yao slowed his driving down beside the crowded street, he smacked his son awake. "Xiang, hurry up and get out ahen."

Xiang jolt awake. "Alright. Don't need to smack me," he grumbled tiredly, getting out of the car. Peter followed behind.

"Do you not like coming here?" Peter asked suddenly after the two of them ran to the sidewalk, holding his stepbrother's arm.

Xiang shrugged, still walking towards the market place. "It's not that I don't like it. It's," the Chinese teen paused when reaching the entrance, looking around at the crowdedness. He sighed, not needing to finish his sentence. "Stay close."

Peter nodded, looking around. The grocery place looked a lot different than the place his dad usually took him when grocery shopping. It looked a lot less... clean, a strong fishy sent wafting throughout the air. Not that Peter really mind; it was a new experience and he loved new experiences. "This is my first time in this kind of place. What about you?" Peter asked as he and Xiang were wondering the inner parts of the market.

"I've been coming to these kinds of places for as long as I can remember," the older teen answered nonchalantly, scanning some of the meat his father would eventually look over.

"Oh..." Peter mumbled, still looking around, amazed. Something caught his eye as he scanned the place, starting to wonder off by himself without realizing his own actions. He found himself in the snack aisle.

The young English boy browsed all the brightly colored packages, though had no idea what things were with the labels all in different languages.

"Ai," Peter heard, turning to where the curt call was coming from, seeing a Chinese boy his age with a green cap. The green capped kid was giving him a disdainful look. "Who are you and what are you going here?"

Peter looked around. When seeing no one, he pointed to himself.

"Yeah you."

"I was just looking at the snacks," Peter answered with an upset look. The other boy sounded so mean.

"But you're not Chinese or anything, so why are you here?"

Peter crossed his arms. "Well my brother and mama is Chinese, so that means I'm can be," the English boy reasoned, "and we're here to shop for food."

"Your brother and mama can't be Chinese if you aren't!"

"They are!"

"You're lying!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

The two six year olds went back and forth for sometime before running back to their family, Peter to Xiang and the green capped boy to his parent.

While Peter had been venturing off to the Asian snacks and arguing with the other child, Xiang had been still browsing the raw food, meeting with some familiar faces.

"_Wang Xiang? Is that you?_"

Xiang looked up, recognizing an elderly man behind the counter. "_Yes, it's me,_" he answered, baring his teeth with his attempt at a smile.

"_Wa! You have gotten so big!_" the old man exclaimed before calling over some other workers. "_Everyone! Look! It's little Xiang! How is your father? It's been so long since he's worked here. He was a little older than you, you know?_"

Xiang silently nodded his head as the old workers talked, telling him how big be had gotten, remembering seeing him as a little toddler, their time when they were his age, and so on.

"_Are you alone? Where is your father?_" an elderly woman asked.

"_Baba should be coming in any minute, parking the car, and I'm actually here with my stepbrother. This is Pe-_," Xiang turned, expecting to see Peter, but the English boy was nowhere in sight. "Peter?"

"_Stepbrother? Your father finally married!?_" an old worker asked, shocked. "_Wa! He always seemed so scared of women!_" he added, laughing.

"_Oh hush you,_" another worker hissed. "_How long ago was this? I'm sorry we missed the wedding._"

"_T-there wasn't a wedding,_" Xiang said, only partly paying attention to the elderly workers. He was still hastily looking around for Peter from where he stood. His father was already irked with him and would kill him if he lost Peter. "Peter!?"

"Xiang!"

Xiang turned, seeing Peter running up to him. "Peter!" Xiang instantly picked up his stepbrother. "What did I say about staying close?"

"Xiang, am I Chinese?" Peter asked, upset, ignoring his stepbrother's question.

The older boy looked at the younger boy questioningly. "What?"

"_Oh, he married an American lady,_" Xiang overheard a worker woman say, turning his way to them a second later.

"Xiang!" Peter whined for an answer, Xiang turning back to him.

"_You hush up, crazy hag. As long as he is happy,_" another worker man defended, Xiang turning to the workers again.

"Xiang! You didn't answer me!"

"_If that's the lady's son, then that means Yao is her second husband?_" the old woman asked.

"This boy kept picking on me because I'm not Chinese!"

"_Oh, I guess you're right there._"

"Okay, just wait," Xiang snapped from all the commotion going on around him. "_Yes, Baba is the second spouse to someone who is actually English, not American, and they are very happy even without a big wedding,_" Xiang said speedily first to the old workers. "Peter, sorry, but you are actually not Chinese. You're English."

"But what about you and Mama?" Peter asked a little sadly. "I mean, you're my brother and all."

"Yes, Baba and I are Chinese. And, remember, we're stepbrothers. That means we were born from different people, but then our parents got married...?" Xiang tried to answer, feeling unsure and awkward about his answer. "So our background isn't exactly the same... Wait, who was making fun of you?"

Right when Peter was about to answer Xiang, they heard a shout.

"_You said what!?_"

As soon as they heard the voice, another man carrying the pouting green capped boy appeared, spotting Peter and Xiang.

"I'm sorry, are you the one my son was talking to?" he asked. Peter nodded slowly. "Alright, Long, apologize."

"I'm sorry I was mean to you..." the green capped boy known as Long begrudgingly apologized.

Peter let out a quiet giggle. "That's our dog's name," he said just as quietly, going unnoticed to the two. Xiang hushed him.

"I am very sorry for his behavior," the father apologized to Xiang. "My wife and I will have a talk with him."

"Um, no worries. My stepbrother wasn't really hurt or anything, right, Peter?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Peter said out of obligation.

The father apologized once more before leaving with his son.

Xiang sighed. Too much excitement. "Peter," he started, gaining said boy's attention, "these are some of my dad's old friends," the Chinese teen finished, finally introducing Peter and the workers. "Baba used to work here a really long time ago." He turned to the elderly workers. "_This is Peter. He's my youngest stepbrother. I have two more and a stepsister._"

"Wow! Really big family!" an elderly woman sweetly said in heavily accented English.

"Yes, very big aru," Yao said with a laugh, finally making an appearance. The workers shouted in delight.

"_Yao! You look the same! How has adult life been? You're married now! And your son is so big!_"

Yao let out another laugh. "_Things have been very well._" Yao then turned to his son. "Xiang, did you collect any of the things I asked for?"

"...What?"

Yao sighed. "Aiyah, if you were actually paying attention, then you would've known what to get ahen!"

Xiang groaned again, walking off with Peter. "Really, Ba?"

Peter turned back, waving to the old workers he just met. "Bye-bye! It was nice meeting you all!"

The workers waved back. "_Peter is a very polite boy,_" one of the workers said.

"_When are we going to meet the rest, eh?_" another asked.

"_I wanna met the person you married,_" a third said with a hearty laugh.

"_M-maybe later,_" Yao respond with a nervous laugh. Bringing along one was a fine idea, but all five would be hard to keep an eye on.

* * *

_These just keep getting longer and longer, ugh. Sorry for lack of length and word count consistency. Hope you liked this! Feel free to suggest chapter ideas! Also! The Chinatown here is based off the one where I live. Not all Chinatown are the same I suppose, hehe. __Reviews are loved!_


	5. Father's Day

_I know this chapter/event is super late, but please just bare with me._

* * *

"Xiang!" a familiar name rang throughout the house. "Xiang!" the shouting came from the four Kirkland kids.

Hearing his children shout, curious as to why the four were calling for Xiang, Arthur went to where they were. Even though the door was partly open, the Englishman knocked. "Hello?" he called first.

"D-Daddy!" the kids stuttered, eyes wide with shock.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, now curious about their shock. "Is there something you four need?"

"Nope!" Dylan responded a little too quickly.

"Alright, then why were you calling for your brother?" Arthur asked, arms crossed.

"Stepbrother," Xiang clarified, popping up behind Arthur, making the man's heart jump from the surprise.

"Xiang!" the children shouted with glee, running to their stepbrother and pulling him into the game room.

"What are you five up to?" Arthur asked cautiously. Xiang gave a shrug.

"Nothing, Daddy!" Peter answered with just as much haste as Dylan when he answered previously. "You can go now!"

Arthur was taken aback, Peter and Dylan starting to push him out. After a curt 'have a nice day,' from Dylan, the kids slammed the door in Arthur's face.

"You four!" Arthur fumed. After a huff, the Englishman leaned his ear against the door, attempting to listen in on what they we doing. He heard whispering, but nothing audible. With a sigh, he gave up, leaving the kids to their business.

"Arthur?" Yao called when seeing his husband walk into the kitchen. The Chinese man had been feeding Long. "Why the glum face?"

"What do you mean 'glum face'?" Arthur retorted. "This is my face."

Yao couldn't help bit snicker, walking towards Arthur. "Alright, what's wrong aru?"

"Nothing," Arthur started with a mumble. "Just... I think I'm getting more distant with my own kids. They don't come to me for help as often. And when I do try to help them, they rather have Xiang."

Yao rose a brow. "Arthur, are you jealous of Xiang?"

"What? Are you crazy?" Arthur stuttered defensively, making Yao laughed again.

"No need to be upset aru."

"I'm not upset."

Yao smiled softly as Arthur was crossing his arms with a childish pout, avoiding the Chinese man's gaze.

"I'm sure it's all in your head, Arthur," he said, taking the other's hand in his. "They probably just like having another person to play with, and Xiang's living up to his role as a big brother."

Now Arthur began smiling softly. "You're probably right. It was silly of me to think of such a thing."

"I always am."

Arthur rolled his eyes befor giving Yao's head a chaste kiss. He no longer worried about his children not needing him at such an early age.

Sadly, the thought still lingered in the back of Arthur's mind.

For the next two days, Arthur noticed his kids avoid him a lot more than usual. Being ran away from caused him to worry, and seeing the kids always dash off to his stepson made Arthur somewhat upset. He was their father for crying out loud.

Finally, on the third day, Arthur decided to investigate his children's odd behavior. That night, Arthur went up to Xiang as the four younger kids were asleep.

"Xiang?" Arthur called first to get his stepson's attention.

Xiang turned. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question? It's about the others," Arthur started.

"Alright, go ahead," Xiang said.

Arthur took a deep breath. Xiang's straight expression never ceased to put him on edge at times like these. "Well, it's... I just... I'm sure you've noticed Dylan and the other's presence around you, and how they're always around you. Is there perhaps a reason why that is? Don't get me wrong, that's not a bad thing! You know, spending time with their brother and all! I'm just wondering!"

Xiang started tuning Arthur's voice out as the Englishman continued babbling. He noticed his stepfather tended to babble when he was nervous.

"Arthur," Xiang curtly cut his stepfather off. "Don't worry about it. They're kids. To them, I'm probably like a younger version of you and rather come to me or something," he said awkwardly.

"Alright," Arthur mumbled, still not quite at ease, dismissing himself.

"Arthur, are you still on that thing about your kids not liking you?" Yao asked in an annoyed tone of voice. He was sitting on their bed as Arthur paced at the foot of their bed.

"I guess it makes sense that kids would rather go to their siblings for help and such than their parents," Arthur went on babbling mostly to himself as Yao groaned at being ignored.

"Arthur," Yao called sharply, getting said man's attention. He gestured to the other's side of the bed. Arthur sighed and finally sat beside Yao.

"I'm sorry."

Yao smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Arthur, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You just miss spending time with your kids and being their superhero father aru. I understand. I went through the exact same with Xiang. But you don't have to worry, because no matter what, they'll always need you."

Arthur cracked a small smile as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His smiled grew as he pulled Yao onto his lap and tightly into his arms. "You always know what to say, Yao. Thank you."

Yao gave a small laugh. "And, you know, Father's Day /is/ tomorrow aru. Dylan and the others are still very young, so no doubt the kids will be spending time with you tomorrow. Unlike Xiang with his whole halfhearted 'how about a hug' aru..." the Chinese man added, mumbling the last part more to himself.

Arthur laughed, snuggling more with his husband before tucking into bed.

Even though the next day was Father's Day, there was no rush to the parents' room in the early morning for homemade breakfast like for Mother's Day. It was just a normal morning, and frankly, that was a little disappointing to Arthur.

Maybe the kids were getting to the age where these days were just regular days. (And the whole Mother's Day breakfast was because it was their first with Yao). Arthur tried to brush off the day now, keeping his attention on his breakfast.

Yao sat beside Arthur, watching him with an empathetic look before turning to the kids. They were acting like their usual selves, teasing each other, playing with their food, and so on.

"Maybe they'll do something later aru," Yao said to Arthur after breakfast when it was just them two.

Arthur gave a soft smile. "It's alright. I'm fine."

Yao gave a crossed look. "No, you're not. You're lying."

"What? No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You were sulking yesterday aru!"

"W-well, I'm doing a lot better."

"Liar!"

"I am not!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu uh!"

The two adults went back and forth immaturely a while more before Xiang finally stepped in, having watched them for a bit.

"What are you two doing?" Xiang asked loudly, shocking Yao and Arthur. The two started stuttering, defending themselves, embarrassed they were caught doing something so childish. "Whatever, I just need you two to come with me."

Arthur and Yao followed behind Xiang with slightly tinted cheeks. The teen lead them to the backyard, where the four Kirkland children were with strange homemade costumes and props.

"W-what's this?" Arthur asked aloud.

"Presenting," Dylan started, about to answer his father's question, "The Little Things with Daddy!" he finished, directing the attention to a sign the other three held that read the same thing he said aloud. "It took us days to put together!"

"First," Steven began, "the youngest, Peter, with his thanks."

Peter stepped forward with Steven and Wendy dropping the sign, revealing another that read, 'Proper English.'

"Daddy," the youngest Kirkland said to Dylan very stiffly. The older boy had put on one of Arthur's dress shirts and tie along with his shoes, all too big for him. "I'm gonna play outside, okay?"

"Peter, please use proper English when speaking. 'Going to'," Dylan said, mimicking Arthur, causing his father to hold back a laugh. The Englishman had a good idea what was going on now. "I do not want you used to speaking The Queen's English in an improper fashion."

Peter exaggerated a groan. "Okay, Daddy. I will try my best."

" 'Shall', Peter!"

Arthur couldn't help but laugh aloud now, covering his face with his hand. His children were all making skits about him and what he had done for them: teaching Peter how to talk, allowing Wendy to be girly while growing up with only boys, helping Steven befriend the 'monsters' in his closet and under his bed, and coming up with the idea of sports when it came to channeling Dylan's wild side.

"It's the little things you do that build up into greatness," Steven recited, stumbled a bit. "Thank you for everything you do."

"Happy Father's Day!" they shouted all together, running up to their father with hugs.

Arthur kneeled down to his kids' height with open arms. He engulfed them all in a giant hug, grateful for such wonderful children. "Thank you all for the skits. They were wonderful."

The Englishman felt a hand in his shoulder, turning up and seeing Yao. "Always right," he said softly.

Yao then turned to Xiang, the teen beginning to help his stepsiblings clean up. "Did you do anything for me, Xiang?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Xiang was silent before awkwardly bringing his arms up. "H-how about–"

"Just save it..." Yao cut him off with a sigh. His smile was brought back when watching the others enjoy themselves, the kids sharing their gift's process and Arthur happily listening.

Xiang watched as well, glancing back at his father, slightly guilty for not doing anything. With a deep breath, he hugged his father.

Yao's eyes widened at the surprise gesture. It wasn't an obligatory hug from Xiang. It felt... different. Real.

"I know I don't say this much, but thanks for staying with me and raising me and all," Xiang mumbled. His father shook, silently laugh. He knew the boy was embarrassed.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't really been updating. I think my use of 'shall' is right and all, but not 100 percent. Hope this chapter was still good!_


	6. Hissing Shoeboxes

_Chapter suggestion by **doctorwhovian00**. Sorry for the long wait, dearie!_

* * *

_Vroom! Vroom! Vroom!_

Back and forth, Yao pushed and pulled the vacuum cleaner. It was around that time when the house needed to be vacuumed up. He found that he needed to vacuum around the house a lot more with four extra little kids running around. Long's shedding fur didn't help much either.

Finishing up the downstair's carpets, Yao turned off the machine with a tired breath. Now he would have to haul it all the way upstairs. With another sigh, the Chinese man began carrying the vacuum cleaner up.

When he finally got to the top, Yao first walked over to his room, opening the slightly closed room. There Long was, laying flat under his bed, hiding. Yao couldn't help but laugh; such a big and tough dog was afraid of their vacuum cleaner.

Yao whistled, Long turning his head to him. "Go downstairs, boy."

The Doberman slowly crawled from under Yao's bed, slowly heading out. Yao watched as the dog warily watched the machine when he walked around it before quickly dashing down the stairs, another laugh escaping him.

"Silly dog," Yao mumbled to himself as he started vacuuming the hallway, followed by his room, the twins', Steven's, then finally going into Dylan's room.

"Aiyah..." Yao groaned when entering Dylan's room. He was definitely the more rambunctious one of the kids, his room showing clear signs of the fact. His clothes were scatter all over the place along with his bed sheets, pillows, and toys.

"I told him to pick up his things aru," the Chinese man said to himself, picking up the things on the floor. He only placed the items on top Dylan's furniture: his bed, dresser, table, and so on. Yao was going to have a talk with the Australian boy later.

The Chinese man finally started vacuuming again, noticing the amount of crumbs and dirt being sucked up. He didn't understand how that could happen. The kids weren't allowed to eat in their rooms, and no one wore shoes in the house.

As Yao was deep in his thought, still wondering about the amount of dirt and crumbs, he failed to notice a shoebox hidden under Dylan's corner table. He didn't notice until he accidentally hit it.

Yao instantly stopped vacuuming. He got down on his knees to look under the table and noticed the box. Curious, Yao pulled the box out, noticing holes poked in the lid of the shoebox. His eyes widened when he heard a quiet hiss. The next thing Yao knew was him letting out a loud scream after taking a small peek inside the box.

Yao instantly dropped the box, jumping to his feet. He also jump on top of Dylan's bed to get away from the snake he found housed in the box. "Arthur!"

Seconds after Yao screamed for his husband, loud and brisk footsteps were heard coming towards Dylan's room. Arthur, along with Xiang, appeared at the door, slightly out of breath.

"What!? What's going on!?" Arthur hastily ask all in one already tired breath, panicked from hearing Yao screaming seconds ago.

Yao pointed to the box with wide eyes. The lid of the box had shifted when he dropped it, allowing the snake to pop its head out into the open.

"Oh my god..." Xiang said under his breath, seeming calmer than the others, though eyes still widening.

Arthur gaped as well at the reptile before shouting for his eldest son. "Dylan!"

In no time flat, Dylan appeared at the scene as well. Before he could question what was going on, Arthur threw out his own question.

"What did I say about bringing living creatures into the house?" he ask in a scolding tone.

Dylan turned to the opened box with the snake in his room, then turned down to his feet. He now understood what all the yelling was about.

Xiang looked back and forth between his stepfather and stepbrother with disbelief. "He's done this before?"

"Multiple times," Arthur answered, being sure his son understood that what he did was unacceptable with the tone he used.

"But Clara's just a Garter snake!" Dylan defended. "Her venom won't kill anyone! Promise!"

"That does not mean it is okay to bring her inside and keep her as a pet," Arthur responded. "I've told you many times, we do not bring creatures into the house, Dylan."

Dylan dropped his head with a pout.

"Now, please take the snake back outside and release her," Arthur bade his son.

"T-the snake won't find its way back, right?" Yao stuttered as Dylan silently took the box and made his way out. The young boy was clearly upset.

"It shouldn't," Arthur answered with crossed arms, watching his son tread on down the stairs.

"Poor kid," Xiang mumbled, starting to follow Dylan. He continued to walk behind Dylan as the young boy went outside.

Dylan kneeled down by the bushes by the fence, opening up the lid of the box. He carefully picked up the Garter snake and set it back down, watching the reptile slither away into the bushes. Xiang watched as well, standing beside Dylan.

"Daddy never let's me keep anything," the Australian boy pouted softly.

Xiang ruffled the boy's hair in attempts to cheer him up a bit. "There are just some animals that live better out in the wild. The snake probably wouldn't last that long inside a house."

"But I was going to take care of her! Honest!" Dylan pleaded, turning to Xiang with big, sad eyes.

"I get that, and I'm pretty sure your dad does, too. But what Clara needs to live a long life is all outside," Xiang continued to explain.

Dylan went silent again, standing back up with his eyes reverted to the ground.

Xiang sighed, giving a soft smile that went unseen. He guided his stepbrother to the back porch, the two taking a seat on the patio furniture.

"Why bring in animals anyways?" Xiang asked, trying to get Dylan back to his enthusiastic self.

" 'cause I really like them," Dylan answered. "I want to learn a bunch about snakes, and alligators, and crocodiles, koalas, lizards, tarantulas–!"

"Alright, I get it," Xiang quickly cut in with a chuckle because of the noticeable theme, though shuddering a bit at the last mentioned creature. "So, you like dangerous and venomous animals?"

Dylan nodded his head with his smile brightening up. "Mmhmm! They're really cool! Even though they can all be deadly, I bet they can also be really gentle if you treat them nicely! Just like you!"

Xiang paused, furrowing his brows and causing Dylan to laugh aloud at his reaction to his claim.

"You little rat." Xiang grabbed Dylan in a headlock, noogie-ing the still laughing boy. The teen was smiling a bit himself.

"But I like other ones, too!" Dylan exclaimed when freeing himself from Xiang's grasp. "Like wombats, and wallabies, and dingoes, and kangaroos!"

"Platypus?"

"Of course!"

Xiang laughed again. "I'm sure you'll get to meet and learn about all of them when you get older."

"I hope so!" Dylan chimed. "I wanna be a wildlife specialist when I get bigger!"

Xiang ruffled Dylan's hair once more. "I have no doubt in my mind that that will happen. But that means you have to study animals in their natural habitats and not bring them inside houses."

"Aww, okay," Dylan whined. But Xiang did make a good point. For that, Dylan revealed another one of his bright smiles.

* * *

So, we had a chapter with Steven, Peter, and now Dylan! I will say Wendy will be featured with Xiang-Gougou next time! Hehehe. Having a lot of fun coming up with story ideas for family fics like this as well as write idea requests! **Feel free to share whatcha wanna read!** Reviews are loved, please excuse spelling, grammar and/or language.


	7. Tea Parties

Everyday, the Kirkland kids would find some way to entertain themselves with games. The day's game was a cross between being knights and pirates, mainly them running around with foam swords. Or at least that was the case with the boys.

"It's my turn to pick the game!" Wendy shouted, chasing after her brothers, who were running down the hall with their swords.

"But tea parties are boring," Dylan whined, still fencing with Steven at the same time.

"You always pick girly stuff," Peter added, sticking his tongue out soon after.

"Nu uh!" Wendy fought back. "I picked kickball last time, and frisbee the time before that!" The young girl crossed her arms with a pout. "I just wanna play with the tea set Nanna gave me, and we never play it!"

"Well we don't want to!" Peter argued back with his twin. Their sword-play game had taken a pause.

"Do we have to?" Dylan asked with another whine.

Wendy turned to Steven, knowing her second oldest brother was the one who usually followed rules. "Steven?"

The New Zealand boy went rigid before turning his gaze downward, his actions hinting how he did not want to play the more girlish game.

Wendy balled her hands in fists as she stomped once on her foot. "Fine! I don't want dirty boys touching my tea set anyways!" she shouted, turning her back to her brothers as she headed back to her room. "Come on, Long!" Wendy called to their family dog, who was napping on the couch. The Doberman perked up before following the young girl. As they stomped off to Wendy's room, the two of them passed by Xiang.

Xiang watched as Wendy begrudgingly head towards her room. He had just finished his shower and missed the commotion going on with his stepsiblings. The door slamming suggested that it was not a good commotion.

The Chinese teen first peeked over to see what the boys were doing. They continued on with their game as if their sister did not just leave. Xiang then headed towards Wendy's and Peter's room.

Xiang knocked on the door. "Wendy?" he called first.

"Go away!" Wendy yelled back, causing Xiang to wince a bit. "A royal tea party is going on and it's no dirty boys allowed!"

Xiang paused, wondering what he had missed that caused his stepsister to be so upset. "Well, um, I-I just got out of the shower, so I'm not really dirty," Xiang awkwardly said through the door.

Wendy paused herself. Well, it was just Xiang. He was fine. So, the Australian girl opened the door for him. "You may enter," she said highly of herself, dress in a pink tutu and crown. "You may be seated next to Lord Long."

Xiang walked into the girl's room, noticing a low table with a blanket draped over the top and a nice tea set. Long had a tutu and crown on as well, strangely enjoying his doggy self.

"So, Wendy," Xiang started, taking an uncomfortable seat in a low chair by the table, though he was cut off.

"Ah! It's Queen Wendy here!" Wendy had corrected him.

"Alright, Queen Wendy," Xiang went along, "why aren't you playing with your brothers?"

Wendy frowned. "Because they're all big dumb-dumbs! It was my turn to pick the game and they wouldn't play," she explained. Before Xiang could say anything else, Wendy started talking again to change the topic. "Why are you dressed like that? You can't be dressed like that if you're attending a royal tea party!"

Xiang looked down at the clothes he was wearing: a graphic t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"You must wear something more appropriate."

"Uh, but-"

"No 'but's! Change!"

And so, Xiang was shooed out of Wendy's room, the door closing behind him. The teenaged boy sighed and did not want to change his attire just to play tea party with his little 6-year-old stepsister. But at the same time, he didn't want her upsettingly playing by herself either, even if Long was there.

With a deep breath, Xiang walked to his room and searched his closet for anything Wendy would accept. He ended up putting on an old cosplay his father's friend made for him a while back. "Thank you, Uncle Kiku..." he mumbled as he changed.

After peeking out of his door to see if anyone was near, Xiang hastily made his way back to Wendy's room, pleading to not be caught. "Wendy?" he called after knocking on her door again.

"Did you bring snacks?" Wendy responded with a question.

Xiang gave a look of disbelief at what she asked. "What?" Wendy repeated herself. "Wendy, you and the others aren't allowed to eat in your rooms."

"You can't have a tea party without snacks."

"You didn't say anything before-"

"Snacks."

Xiang balled his hands into a fist as he held down a groan. "Alright, alright," he finally gave in and made his way to the kitchen. "These kids are going to be the end of me..." Xiang mumbled to himself has he grabbed a bag of assorted cookies. The Chinese teen also made some tea, knowing Wendy most likely did not have any. It was a tea party.

Before heading back upstairs, Xiang poured the cookies out of the bag and onto a plate. He then placed the plate on a tray along with the tea in a nice pot and suitable cups to use. Right as Xiang was about to leave, he made sure to grab some doggie biscuits for Long, too.

Finally finished with collecting treats for Wendy's tea party, Xiang started to make his way back up. Sadly, this time he wasn't as lucky and ran into someone: his stepfather.

Arthur was walking down the stairs as Xiang was walking up, the two pausing when coming across each other. Xiang's eyes widened as his stepfather's looked him head to toe. It must've been quite a sight seeing him holding a tray of tea and cookies dressed as a fire nation prince.

"I-it's been a... weird day so far..." Xiang defeatedly said. Arthur only silently nodded his head, making room for Xiang to walk. The teen passed his stepfather with his head down in shame.

"Wendy," Xiang called once more, not bothering to knock this time. She opened the door right away, a large smile growing on her face.

"Perfect!" Wendy giggled, allowing Xiang to enter. "You look perfect for a royal tea party. Dressed as a royal prince and everything!

"Yeah, I thought it'd fit the occasion," Xiang answered, somewhat embarrassed.

"And you brought actual tea, too!? Thanks a bunch!" Wendy carefully took the tea pot and poured the tea into her own tea pot, causing Xiang to panic. "Don't worry. This isn't a toy tea set. My grandma gave me an actual set you use. I cleaned it this morning, too."

Xiang sighed with relief after hearing Wendy's explanation. "Okay, here are the cookies. Just make sure not to get crumbs on the floor or anything or my dad won't be happy with you," the teen said, passing the plate of cookies to his stepsister before turning to his dog. "That goes for you, too, boy."

Long barked happily, already starting to devour his doggie biscuits.

"Remember your table manners, Lord Long," Wendy said highly, starting to pour tea for Xiang and herself. "Your tea, Prince Xiang." She passed him a small tea cup.

"Hey, why am I just a prince while you get to be a queen?" Xiang seriously asked.

"Because I'm the hostess," Wendy answered, proud of her response.

Xiang couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at her cheerfulness. "Alright, fine."

"Now," Wendy began, "I would like you to meet all my guest joining us today. This is Lord Rocky the armadillo, Princess Marina the dolphin," Wendy motioned towards her two stuffed animals, "and Merida, Anna, Elsa," her Disney Princess plush dolls, "and finally, Natasha."

Xiang's eyes had followed Wendy's hand as she pointed to each guest. He looked skeptically at the last guest. "Black Widow is attending your tea party? Are there really dolls for her?"

"No, Daddy repainted another doll's face and changed its hair and clothes. And master assassins can like tea, too!"

Xiang shrugged at Wendy's answer and the two continued on with their tea party.

The little party started out very amusing for the two. Wendy had a wonderful time being able to play a more girly game without being picked on because of it, and Xiang was just glad Wendy was having a fun time. Over time, even after the tea and cookies were finished, the fun only began to grow.

The two of them began more of a role play game. Xiang had somehow became a firebending dragon, reeking havoc around the kingdom, while Wendy was still a queen, defending her kingdom with her toy wand.

"Leave my kingdom, fire dragon!" Wendy bade, pointing her wand at Xiang.

"Dragons do not follow the orders of simple humans," Xiang had said in a raspy voice.

"You will from me!"

Wendy had grabbed her plush Elsa doll and thrown it at Xiang, casting an ice beam to freeze one of his imaginary wings. After the assault, Xiang fell to his knees, allowing Wendy to hop on his back.

"You are now under my command, flaming beast!"

Xiang chuckled. "Yes, your majesty." He stood with his stepsister still on his back, piggybacking her. "Would you like to soar around your kingdom?" Wendy's eyes gleamed with joy as she shook her head yes, causing Xiang to smile more. "Alright, hold on tight."

Xiang began to run around the room a bit with Wendy on his back and Long right beside him. He then opened the door and started taking off down the hall and stairs. Wendy was light and not a problem for the teen's back.

Wendy had made sure to hold on very tight, though not enough to constrict Xiang of air. She couldn't help but call out with glee as she really did feel like she was flying. Xiang was a lot taller than the young girl, allowing her to see things from a higher perspective.

When the two of them ran downstairs, they circled the more open rooms, unaware of how they passed the others and gained their attentions. Xiang then lead the two of them outside to the back patio, starting to slow down a bit.

"Alright, Queen Wendy," he started, a tad out of breath. "I think this is where you shall be dropped off." Xiang sat down on a cushioned bench, Wendy now standing over him from behind.

"Awww, please!" Wendy whined. "I wanna keep playing!"

"Play what?" a third voice asked. It was Peter.

"What's Xiang doing and dress as– woah!" Dylan started but cut himself off when seeing what Xiang was wearing.

"Well, you three would know if you played with Wendy earlier," Xiang answered.

"But she wanted to play tea party," Steven defended the three of them timidly.

"What's wrong with that?" Xiang asked them.

"They said it was a girly game," Wendy pouted.

"And, again, what's wrong with that?" Xiang asked Wendy, but directed the question to the others as well. He then turned to face the three boys. "It's fine if girls play what you call boy games, like sports or pirate or whatever, right?" The four of them nodded. "Then why is it bad the other way around, when boys want to play tea party or prince and princess?"

The three boys thought as hard as their young mind could think, finding Xiang's claim reasonable and true. It shouldn't matter if boys played girl games or the other way around. As long as they're willing to open up and try, anything can be fun.

"Now, I don't want you four picking on each other and excluding each other– or anyone in this case– anymore for any reason, especially for a reason like this. You guys aren't in trouble; I just want you to understand that. Okay?"

The four of them nodded their heads yes, understanding what their stepbrother was explaining to them.

"Good. Now, I think you three owe Wendy an apology," Xiang said, bringing back their issue.

"We're sorry, Wendy," the boys said more like out of obligation.

"It's okay," Wendy responded with the same obligatory tone. "You want to try playing with my tea set? You can be knights or something."

"Okay!" the three answered more eagerly.

Xiang watched as the four of them took off back inside with Long. Exhausted now, the Chinese teen turned a bit to lay down on the bench he was sitting on, staring up at the sky. He took in a deep breath. At least the kids were now starting to get along again and they learned to be more accepting. That was nice.

"Xiang!" Wendy called from her opened window. "Can you get more snacks and tea!?"

Xiang let out his deep breath. "Yep, the end of me..."

* * *

_l want to see how much I can post with about a week left of summer, minus a day for waterpark day and Kumori-Con. All four kids got their day with Xiang! Hehe, who got ATLA reference?_


	8. Back to School

_Bit of warning, last line might be considered T, just because of language._

* * *

The day the children of the Wang-Kirkland dreaded had finally come: the end of summer. Peter and Wendy were starting second grade, Steven starting third, Dylan fourth, and Xiang starting sophomore year of high school. They all had their own reasons for dreading the day.

The Kirkland children, having moved to a different house, had to transfer to Xiang's school district. They were going to an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people and have to make new friends.

Xiang on the other hand was already familiar with everything about the school, having been there since kindergarten. Sadly, that meant being stuck with the same classmates every year. The same ones that tend to avoid and look down on him because of family affairs they barely knew and that were none of their business.

"First day of school," Arthur said in a cheerful tone to the kids finishing up breakfast in the kitchen. "Everyone packed up their supplies last night, correct?"

"Yes, Daddy," the Kirkland kids answered back. Xiang just assumed his stepfather was only asking them and kept quiet.

"Lunches all packed," Yao said proudly, setting everyone's lunches by their owners.

The younger kids all lit up with excitement. They never brought lunch before and loved their mother's cooking.

As the others were eagerly taking a peak inside their own lunches, Yao gently set down Xiang's lunch beside the quiet teen. "_It'll all be fine. Don't worry,_" he said softly and reassuringly to his son. "_Don't forget to keep your head up, okay?_"

"_Yeah..._"

Though Arthur could not understand what the two were saying, he had a pretty good idea what was being said. "So, 10th grade," the Englishman started, hoping to get Xiang out of his slump. "I remember my first day as a sophomore. I was already familiar with friends and other students, how things were done in school, where everything was, continued on with student activities, and even joined new ones."

Xiang only nodded, his head still down as he poked at his barely finished breakfast.

"H-how about you, Yao?" Arthur asked. He thought hearing words from his own father might sound more reassuring for Xiang.

Yao went rigid and even though Xiang wasn't looking at him, the boy could tell his father went stiff. The Chinese man first turned to the younger kids, making sure their attention was anywhere but them. They were still looking through their lunches.

Taking a small breath, Yao finally honestly answered. "Arthur, I was raising Xiang by then aru."

The next thing the two adults knew was the clanking of Xiang's spoon hitting his bowl after he dropped it, the teen standing from his seat. "I'm going to school."

"A-alright! Have a nice day!" Yao called after Xiang as he was opening the door and putting his shoes on. The kids noticed their stepbrother about to leave and quickly followed behind him.

"Wait for us!" Dylan called after Xiang. The teen was halfway down the driveway as the others were putting on their shoes. The primary, middle, and high schools were fairly adjacent to each other and started around the same time.

"Bye, Daddy, Mama!" Steven and Wendy said to their parents before catching up to the others. Dylan and Peter had already ran after Xiang.

"Be extra kind today!" Arthur shouted to his kids. He let out a sigh through a shy smile, watching them head off to school. "I can't believe they're walking to school," he said his thoughts aloud. "The school bus used to pick them up right out front, and I would watch them wave goodbye as it drove away."

Yao couldn't help but smile at Arthur's sincere memory, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a kiss. The two of them then went back inside.

"I used to take Xiang to school myself when he was their age aru," Yao nostalgically shared. "I was on my own by then, just starting college. I had to take Xiang to school by public bus, you know?"

"Really now?" Arthur asked, legitimately surprised and curious.

Yao nodded his head, smiling at the past memory. "He'd sit on my lap and always wanted to pull on the rope to stop the bus. Then, after I'd drop him off, I'd take another bus to school."

His smile dropped a bit. "I was never able to pick him up on time though. You never know with public transportation and traffic. Xiang would just be waiting there, alone. Luckily the custodian was always there to watch him aru." Yao sighed, dropping his head on the table they were sitting at. "The other kids and parents picked up on all of that very quickly. This is why he has such a hard time with school."

Arthur tried his best to comfort his spouse, rubbing his back reassuringly. "Hey, you did the best you could at the time. No help, no one to turn to. With those kind of circumstances, I think you raised Xiang brilliantly."

Yao picked up his head. His smiled returned for a second before he sighed again. "Yeah, but thanks to those circumstances, Xiang never got the normal childhood every kid deserves aru."

"Well," Arthur started after giving Yao a gentle kiss on the cheek, "he has four younger siblings to help him live the childhood he never had."

Yao smiled all together now. "You're right aru." Xiang was probably out there enjoying his time with his innocent stepsiblings, he thought. And he was right.

The Kirkland kids had been following behind Xiang as they walked to school like ducklings following their mother. At first, it was felt very strange and awkward for Xiang, used to being alone, but the feeling soon subsided.

"What's the school like?"

"Is there a big playground?"

"Are the kids nice here?"

"When's lunch time?"

The kids bombarded Xiang with questions, which he tried to answer to his best ability. He didn't blame them for asking so much; it _was_ their first day at an unfamiliar place.

"Alright," Xiang stopped walking, turning to his siblings. "This is your school." They were standing in the courtyard, right in front of the entrance.

The kids looked around. It was pretty empty, but that was only because they left with Xiang when he was going to school, which started earlier than theirs.

"My school's right over there. I'll pick you guys up right after school, so just wait here until you see me. Do not follow anyone you don't know, even if they say they know your dad, my dad, or me, got it?"

The four of them nodded their heads. Xiang could see their excitement for school dropping when they realized he was leaving.

"Alright, you four know your teachers?"

They nodded.

"Great..." Xiang turned to the old playground, seeing it kind of empty. There was a teacher out here to watch any kids like his stepsiblings who would come early. "Looks like you guys can go play on the playground until school starts."

They nodded again, more slowly.

Xiang sighed and smiled softly, kneeling down to their height. "Hey, cheer up, you guys. There are four of you, remember? So you guys are never alone. With the four of you together, you guys can do anything," Xiang said reassuringly. He could see the kids growing more confident. "Just remember to always stick together, okay?"

"Okay!" the four of them confidently said.

"There you go." Xiang took a glance at the time on his phone. "I gotta run now, but I'll be back," he said.

The Kirkland kids quickly engulfed Xiang in a group hug, catching the teen by surprise. He didn't deny the hug though and hugged back after regaining his composure.

"Alright, now I have to go," Xiang said after letting his stepsiblings go. They all waved goodbye as he sped off.

"Have a nice day!" Wendy called.

"We'll see you later!" Peter added.

"Be careful!" Steven inputted.

"I'll be sure to watch over them!" Dylan finished.

Xiang gave them one last encouraging smile and wave before heading to school.

The kids slowly brought down their waving hands, turning to each other.

"Kirkland pride," Dylan said confidently, holding his hands out.

"Kirkland pride," the younger three repeated, holding their hands out as well. They did their secret hand shake with smiles and nods. As long as they were together they were fine.

Xiang, however, was on his own. He walked down the front courtyard and instantly recognized the glances his classmate nervously or disdainfully threw his way that followed him over the passed few years. Xiang remained stoic as ever to those glances.

"Looks like hell's welcoming me back," he mumbled.

* * *

_Back to school for me means back to school for them hehehe. There won't be too many school chapters, unless you guys would like them. Maybe just a few._


	9. Bring Your Child to School Days

_There were a few comments about school chapters, so I wrote one. Not the kids' school though... And **TEAMLEO4THEWIN** asked for a 'feelsy chapter', so this could be considered one. Rated over K? Maybe..._

* * *

The kids going back to school meant Yao and Arthur going back to work at their normal times. Yao was one of the top chefs at a fancy restaurant while Arthur was a well published writer.

Even though he was busy working, Yao couldn't help but keep being distracted. It was like this every year; Yao would worry endlessly for his son for the first day or so when he went back to work and Xiang back to school before everything was normal again.

"Wang!"

Yao jumped when hearing a booming voice call him. It was the head chef.

"Yes, Chef?" Yao asked, turning to his boss.

"It's that time of year again, isn't it?" asked the Turkish man. "Your son's going back to school?"

Yao sighed. "You can tell, Sadik?"

The chef known as Sadik gave a hardy laugh. "Yeah, well, my little boy started school today, too. He's starting fourth grade. How about yours?"

"10th."

"10th!? Wow! So grown up!" Sadik said, patting Yao's back a little harder than needed. "Why don't you take a long break outside? The cool breeze with do good for you."

Yao smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Chef."

The Chinese man made his way out to the restaurant balcony. The restaurant had a wonderful view of the city and water. He sighed, placing his head in his hands, elbows on the balcony ledge as he leaned against it. "10th grade," Yao repeated, eyes drifting shut. Without even knowing it, the sea breeze, warm sun, and quiet rise and crash of the waves lulled him to sleep.

_It was the first day back to school. Going back to school after summer break was always exciting, but also stressful at the same time. For Yao, it was only stressful._

_Yao was only 14‒ going on 15 in a month‒ and already raising a 1 year old child. Even worse, he had to bring the baby to school with him._

_Normally, if having a child while still in high school was considered normal, the parent's parents might help take care of his or her child, but Yao had seen how his parents raised baby Xiang near the end of the last school year._

_At first, his sister, Xiang's actual parent, had raised him for the first 9 months of his life with a lot of help from their parents, but their parents were completely disgusted with having a bastard child as their first grandchild and wanted nothing to do with him. They only helped halfheartedly raise him out of obligation. When his sister dropped out of high school and ran off, Yao's parents had to raise Xiang completely, though not for very long._

_It didn't take long for Yao to notice how his parents treated his nephew. Sure they fed and changed him and so on, but they never showed him love. That was when Yao stepped up all together, raising and loving Xiang all on his own as if he were his own._

_Now here Yao was, waking his 14 month old 'son' at 7 in the morning to get ready for school. He knew it wasn't a good idea to bring Xiang to school, but Yao would rather do that than leave him home with his heartless parents._

_"_Hey, little panda boy, time to wake up,_" Yao said in a nurturing tone to Xiang. He made sure to only speak to the boy in Chinese so he knew his language._

_Baby Xiang stirred in his sleep, clearly distraught about being woken up from his sleep. Xiang finally blinked his eyes opened, sniffly ._

_"_No, don't cry! Big boys don't cry,_" Yao said a bit anxiously. He hated seeing the baby upset. "_You're not crying, right?_" the teen asked, starting to tickly Xiang. The boy now started erupting with laughter, making Yao laugh as well. "_Big boys don't cry, right? They don't cry._"_

_Finally, when Xiang calmed down, Yao picked up the baby, carrying him to the bathroom for the little one's morning routine. Yao finished his up earlier, giving Xiang some extra time to sleep. "_Can you say_ 'Kauhfu'_? Xiang, say _'Kauhfu'_,_" Yao said as they entered the bathroom. Xiang couldn't say any words completely yet, but it didn't hurt to get him ready._

_"_Okay, maybe you're not entirely ready for it yet,_" Yao sighed, giving up after repeating 'uncle' so many times. He had finished getting Xiang ready and was now feeding him breakfast. "_Okay, Xiang, I trust you to feed yourself properly, okay?_" Yao had yet to pack some of Xiang's things for the day. He watched Xiang from the corner of his eye as he placed a bag filled with Xiang's things next to his own._

_"_Alright, ready to go now, little panda boy?_" Yao asked, seeing Xiang clapping his hands as a response. At that moment, Yao's parents walked into the kitchen, all ready for their day as well._

_"_I cannot believe you are really bringing him along to school with you, Yao,_" Yao's mother said disdainfully. "_You're going to be the outcast of your school._"_

_"_Outcast, fall behind in your grades, teachers not only looking down on you, but us as well!_" Yao's father added, grabbing his keys to drive him to school. Yao only remained silent throughout his parents' usual spiteful remarks, carrying his and Xiang's things as he took a hold of the baby's hand. Xiang was barely balanced, but could walk._

_The car ride to school was about the same as being at home, Yao's father still going on and on, hinting his disappointment in his children. Yao didn't care; he was used to it, but he was worried about Xiang growing up in such an environment. The Chinese teen could already tell it was affecting the baby, Xiang always turning completely silent with no emotions when his parents were around._

_Surprisingly, Yao was relieved to get to school and out of the car. Though, they were a block away. Yao's father did not want to be seen with his son and his grandchild. So, Yao placed his backpack on his back, Xiang's bag hanging over his shoulders, and Xiang himself was held in his arms. With a sigh, Yao asked, "_Ready for school?_"_

_The moment Yao stepped on school grounds, he could feel the other students' eyes on him, whispers from people he never knew went to the school seem to already be talking about him. Yao did his best to ignore everything, quickening his pace to reach his first class: Language Arts._

_"_Well, that was fast, wasn't it, Xiang?_" Yao rhetorically asked, talking about the stares and whispers already appearing. He was doing his best not to let them all bother him. Xiang giggly face helped Yao get over his peers a lot faster._

_Yao was first in class, choosing his seat near the corner window so people wouldn't notice them as much and so Xiang could enjoy the nice window view. But even with them seated in the most unnoticeable spot, they were not invisible. The teacher walked in, instantly noticing._

_"Young man," the teacher called to Yao. The teen stood as the man was walking towards him. "Is he your little brother?" he asked hesitantly._

_"No, Sir, he's," Yao paused for a second before letting out a brisk sigh. "He's mine aru."_

_The teacher didn't say a word, turning back and forth from Yao to Xiang, who was preoccupied with looking out the window. "What is your name?"_

_"Yao Wang."_

_"And him?"_

_"Xiang."_

_"Tell me, Yao, how old are you and Xiang?"_

_"I'll be 15 next month, Sir, and Xiang is a little over 1; 14 months."_

_Yao could just tell where the conversation was headed and what his teacher was thinking about him._

_"Yao, you do understand that bringing a child to high school is not a good idea. I mean, the environment, other students taking notice, distracting other students-"_

_"I know, Sir," Yao cut his teacher off. "I know, but I don't really have any other choice right now. Please, I'll make sure he's not a distraction or anything."_

_Yao's teacher sighed. "We're going to have to speak with your councilor and the principal."_

_"Yes, Sir..."_

_And that was what his first day consisted of._

_Each teacher made their own remarks of concern, all saying how they would need to speak to Yao's councilor and principal as a group. The stares and whispers never lightened up, only seeming to drown him more. Barely any of his old friends would even glance his way now. What was supposed to lasted only 6 hours and 45 minutes felt like an eternity. And there he was, still at school after hours, waiting outside a conference room for all his teachers, councilor, principal, and parents to finish talking._

_Yao looked around the now vacant area. He could still feel all the eyes and whispers of the day. All because of what? One little boy who could barely walk and talk? '_I can't believe any of this_...' Yao thought, feeling an aching pain in his chest. '_So much trouble over a little baby who couldn't hurt a single person, even if he tried..._' Yao didn't even notice he was crying until he felt something small and soft touch his face._

_Yao opened his eyes that he didn't realize were closed, seeing Xiang's big innocent eyes looking up at him. He was napping in his arms before, but stirred awake when feeling Yao's tears fall on him._

_Yao watched with widened eyes as Xiang babbled in his baby language, playing with the teen's face and hair. Yao's shocked face soon relaxed into a cheerful smile as he began nuzzling his child, the baby giggling with glee._

_"That's right, I won't let anything harm you. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks of us, we're going to get through it all, Xiang."_

_Yao couldn't help but shed tears again, this time smiling, as he played with his little boy until the adult part of the conference was over._

_The door opened brutally suddenly, making Yao jump a bit. Mr. and Mrs. Wang came out first, harshly walking away. "_Yao, we're leaving,_" Yao's father said with just as much harshness._

_The Chinese teen stood from his chair, following behind his parents. He stopped when seeing his teachers all come out of the office, quickly making his way towards them. "What's going on aru? What did my parents say?" Yao couldn't help but ask._

_"Don't worry," the principal said. "We've all talked it over and we came up with a decision. Yao, it is okay for Xiang to come to your classes."_

_"Except for science!" Yao's science teacher cut in. "I'm sorry, but it is just way to dangerous for a baby to be in a lab setting," she said. "But! Since you're in my later class, we thought it'd be a good idea if maybe that was Xiang's new nap time. The nurse is happy to watch over him as he sleeps."_

_"R-really?"_

_The principal nodded. "However, we do ask if Xiang is making a ruckus, because we're parents and know babies tend to be a handful sometimes, please take him out to calm him down as to not disrupt the class."_

_"Yes! Of course! Thank you!" Yao said, relieved. He thanked each and every one of them, finally noticing his teachers' faces. Some were happy to help and have a solution to the issue, while others seemed very annoyed. Yao made sure to be wary of the crankier looking teachers._

_Finally, Yao quickly followed his parents to the car. Sure the ride home was an earful, but Yao couldn't help but smile._

_"_Did you hear that, Xiang?_" Yao whispered to his sleeping son. It was pretty late. "_We're going to be alright..._" '_You're going to be alright..._'_

Yao stirred, blinking his eyes open. "W-what...?" He looked around, noticing he was at work, still outside. "Aiyah!" the Chinese man yelped, running back inside. Sure his boss let him go out for a break, but that didn't mean he should be napping.

After a long day's work, Yao finally came home. It was around evening time when he arrived home. The house seemed so empty when he came in.

"Oh, Ba, you're home."

Yao turned, seeing the little baby from his dream all grown up, coming down stairs. He couldn't help smile, a relieving feeling filling up his chest as he ran over to his son and tightly wrapped his arms around him. Uncontrollable content tears built up his eyes.

Xiang only stood stiffly, confused as he allowed his father to embrace him suddenly. He awkwardly patted his father's back, unsure how to react, until he heard him whisper something almost inaudibly.

"_You're alright..._"

Xiang softened up with an unfamiliar yet nostalgic feeling to what his father said.

"Yeah, we're alright..."

* * *

_The Chinese here is Cantonese for reasons that may be revealed later. Don't worry, I'll try to make a kids' school day chapter._


	10. Brothers Beat Bullies

Four weeks into school and all the excitement seemed to have died down. Dylan, Steven, Wendy, and Peter all seemed to fit right into their new school and each made a handful of friends. Xiang, well, he was hanging in there a lot better than usual.

The elementary school the Kirkland children attended was a fairly decent sized school. The recess schedule was broken up so half the school would go out at one time and the other another time because of this. Wendy and Peter went out with the younger half of the school while Dylan and Steven went out with the older half.

Even though the two of them went out at the same time, Dylan and Steven didn't really play together all too much during recess. They had their own friends in their own grades. However, that day, Steven was alone at recess. The boys he usually played with were either home sick for a few days, out of town, visiting relatives, or something along the lines of not being at school.

Steven didn't mind all that much. He knew his friends would come back eventually. So he would play hopscotch on his own for a bit. No big deal. Sadly, it wasn't as peaceful as Steven thought it would be.

No matter what age, the world would always be filled with meanies. And if you were a more shy, introverted kid who also happened to be alone at the moment like Steven, you would stick out the most to those meanies.

Steven was just finishing up hopping through the drawn squares on the concrete ground when he noticed a group of older boys confronting him. "H-hello," he stuttered softly, shrinking back a bit.

"What cha doing?" one of the boys asked with fake kindness.

"Just playing hopscotch," Steven answered quietly, fiddling with his sleeves.

"All by yourself? Don't you have friends?" a second asked.

"I-I do."

"We don't see them," the first boy said, looking around. "Are they imaginary?"

"No! They're just not here today..." Steven started backing up a bit more. His father always said to just walk away if meanies were picking on him. But they only followed.

"Ha! You have imaginary friends!" a third boy teased, the group laughing.

Steven was practically shaking, really wanting the group to leave him alone. But the next best thing happened.

"Hey!"

Steven turned, seeing his older brother starting to run up to him and the bullies. Dylan did not have a happy look on his face.

"Leave my brother alone!" Dylan shouted, jumping in between Steven and the group.

"And who's gonna stop us?" one of the boys retorted, pushing Dylan back. They were also older than the Australian boy.

Dylan was going to fight back, but Steven pulled him back by his arm. "Dylan, let's go..." the younger boy said quietly, starting to lead his brother away. Dylan was still glaring back at the group as he followed Steven's lead.

The boys were pointing and laughing. "Ha ha! Your big brother had to save you, but he didn't even do a thing!"

Steven and Dylan did their best to ignore the group. "Don't listen to those guys," Dylan said to his little brother. He then gave the brightest smile he could smile to cheer up his timid younger brother. "You can play with me and my friends for a while! Come on!"

Dylan pulled Steven to his friends and the group welcomed the New Zealander with open arms. They played together until recessed ended and returned to their classes. The two boys thought with that ending, the bullies were no longer going to pick on them. Their thoughts were wrong. When school ended, they were met with a few more upperclassmen boys. The bullies had told their classmates about them and they seemed to be into messing with Dylan and Steven as well.

"Hey!" the first boy from before called when seeing Dylan and Steven walking out of the building. Wendy and Peter were there as well.

Dylan stood protectively in front of his younger siblings. The twins didn't know what exactly was going on, but they could put two and two together. "Will you just leave us alone?"

"Those are sixth graders," Wendy whispered to Peter.

"The head of the school," Peter added back.

"Hey, we're just trying to be nice," a different boy said. "I mean, that one was playing with no one but his imaginary friends," he added, pointing to Steven. "Was it wrong to help him get actual friends?"

"You were picking on him!" Dylan hissed, starting to advance a bit. The younger three held him back.

"Even if that was true, what're you gonna do about it?" the first boy asked with a disdainful smile, easily pushing Dylan down.

"We'll tell our big brother to beat you up!" Peter shouted, fumed.

"Then we'll tell our big brothers to beat up you and your brother!" another boy said, stepping up.

The Kirklands each gave their own versions of angry faces, all turning to the front entrance. There Xiang was. The Chinese teen usually waited for them there, leaning back on the concrete fence with his headphones on and his nose in a book. "Xiang!" all four screamed at the same time.

The elementary school kids all watched as Xiang looked up from his book, taking off his headphones. His head tilted with squinted eyes, trying to focus his vision on his far away stepsiblings.

"Wait, isn't that the crazy kid in the high school?" the Kirkland kids heard one of the bullies ask his fellow bullies.

"M-maybe. I don't know," another said.

"My sister said he was, like, a ticking time bomb or something. I don't know what that means exactly, but I know it's not good," said a third.

The four kids stared confusedly as the other group started panicking. They ran off in fear when Xiang started walking up to them.

"What's going on...?" Xiang hesitantly asked once reaching his stepsiblings. He had watched as all the sixth graders in the group dispersed a moment ago.

"Xiang!" the twins happily exclaimed, wrapping Xiang in hugs.

"There were some big meanie sixth graders picking on Dylan and Steven!" Wendy explained with a huff.

"But I said you'd beat them up if they kept being mean!" Peter proudly added. Xiang frowned, going unnoticed by the kids. Hopefully that wouldn't come back to bite him in the future.

"They ran off scared," Dylan laughed as the five of them began walking home.

"They said you were crazy and was a ticking time bomb," Steven said kind of sadly. He wasn't happy about them making false and hurtful claims about his stepbrother. "But you're not."

Xiang sighed. '_High school gossip travels all the way down to elementary schools, huh...?_' he inwardly thought. Xiang was pretty crossed with how the bad opinions about him managed to get to his stepsiblings' ears, but didn't let it show.

"Oh whatever, those guys were stupid anyways!" Dylan huffed.

"You know," Xiang started up, "if there's anyone picking on you in school, you should go tell a teacher."

"No one likes a tattle tale..." he heard all four mumble. Xiang sighed. That was true.

"It's okay now," Steven said. "I don't think they'll pick on us anymore."

"Alright, but at least tell me if they do, alright?" Xiang said. The two older kids nodded.

Xiang's uneasy feeling from hearing his stepsiblings' issue dissolved as they were walking home. He was listening to them all talk about the good things that happened during the day.

Xiang couldn't help but wonder, did his father feel the same way when listening to him as a kid talk about his day? Did his father think and worry about him throughout the day while he attended school as well? Because that was what Xiang was doing the day after the small commotion his stepsiblings went through.

Xiang sighed. He was walking through the halls of his school. He couldn't help but worry about Steven and Dylan and if they were being bullied again. Xiang had been a victim of his peers' outright taunting when he was their age and did not want them going through the same. Though, it wouldn't be until later after school that day that Xiang would hear the bullies did stop picking on his stepsiblings.

School days always looked bright for his stepsiblings, but for Xiang...

"Hey! You!"

The Chinese teen looked up, seeing a few guys he somewhat recognized head over to him, ranging from his grade to seniors.

"Our kid brothers said you were picking on them or something yesterday. That true?"

Xiang gave an even more deadpanned look than what he always showed. '_Are you serious...?_'

* * *

_This may be the last school one for a bit. I'll show Xiang's school days in a later chapter maybe. School's been four weeks, going on five for me. Woo..._


	11. Sick Day

Mornings are usually very hard for some people, having to get up from a blissful sleep and comfortable bed. But for Xiang, the hardships of getting out of bed seemed a thousand times more difficult that morning.

Xiang groaned when he started to wake up and for some reason, he was cold. It wasn't a normal cold either. He started wrapping himself up tighter while still in bed, starting to peek over at his clock. Xiang groaned even more when finding that he had slept in. He had promised to help do so many things for his stepsiblings that day and he was already behind.

The moment Xiang sat up in bed was the moment he knew something was off about himself. He felt dizzy from just sitting up and his head was killing him. When he tried to stand up, Xiang's legs gave out on him, causing him to stumble as he tried to keep balance. Luckily, Long was in the room to help support him.

"Good boy," Xiang wearily said, noticing how stuffed up his nose was and how sore his throat was when hearing his voice. Finally, realization dawned on him. "Oh shoot..."

Xiang grabbed one of his smaller blankets and wrapped himself up. He started to head downstairs with Long beside, but it was harder than usual with how weak he was feeling. The Chinese teen had to use the walls as a support. When he neared the bottom of the stairway, he was bombarded by his stepsiblings.

"Xiang! You said you were going to show me your old Pokemon games this morning!" Peter whined when Xiang came down. "It's almost noon!"

"Xiang, you promised to help me make my own costume for Halloween, remember?" Wendy cut into Peter's words. "You said you would help this weekend."

"Xiang's supposed to help me on my homework!" Dylan yelled. "Homework's more important than costumes! I still don't understand math!"

"But Xiang said he was going to fix Kiwi for me!" Steven said with a sad tone, holding his favorite toy sheep out. "He had his rip all week!"

Xiang sadly had to ignore his stepsiblings calling out for him. He was doing everything he could to get to the kitchen in one piece, but the others were making it more of a challenge, shouting his name. When he finally reached the kitchen, the only one there was his stepfather, reading the newspaper.

"Arthur," Xiang managed to say through the pain of his sore throat. "Where's my dad?"

"He went to pick some things up at the market," Arthur answered, starting to put down the paper and turn to Xiang. His expression changed to a worried one when he saw his stepson. "Xiang, are you alright."

"Oh..." Xiang said when hearing his father was out before falling to his knees and collapsing onto the floor.

"Xiang!" Arthur shouted, rushing to the teen's side. Long was barking, frightened, as the other kids started panicking at what just happened. "Dylan," Arthur called over to his oldest, snapping the boy out of his panicked state, "get my phone and call Mama. Steven, get the thermometer. Wendy and Peter, calm down."

As the kids did as they were told, Arthur himself was trying to get Xiang on his back to carry him back to his room. The Chinese teen was no longer conscious at the moment.

"Daddy," Wendy started in a frightened tone of voice, following her father and stepbrother. "Is Xiang going to die?"

"What? Of course not, dear," Arthur reassuringly said, heading up the stairs.

"But- but- but he fell down and everything," Peter added, just as scared.

"He's just ill. Might be the flu," Arthur responded, entering Xiang's room now. He tucked Xiang back into bed before placing his hand on the teen's forehead. It was burning.

"I got the thermometer!" Steven called as he passed his younger siblings and entered the room. The twins were waiting by the door.

Arthur turned on the little machine to take Xiang's temperature. "Thank you, lad."

"Mama's on the phone!" Dylan called as well, running through the door and handing his father his phone. Arthur thanked him as well before speaking with Yao.

"_What's wrong!? Dylan said it was an emergency! I'm just getting into the car and on my way home aru!_" Yao urgently said through the phone.

"Xiang walked into the kitchen and collapsed a minute ago," Arthur explained as he started reading the temperature on the thermometer. "He has a fever. 102.2 degrees," he read aloud. Arthur could hear Yao sigh with worry through the phone.

"_What are his symptoms?_" Yao asked.

Arthur thought about the answer before answering, "he came down with a blanket, so I'm guessing chills, and since he collapsed, that would mean fatigue. Judging from his voice when he spoke to me for a second, I think he also has a stuffy nose and sore throat. That's all I know so far."

"_Okay, thank you. I'll be home soon. Just going to pick up some things for Xiang. Bye bye._"

"Bye." With that, Arthur hung up the phone, starting to leave and allow Xiang to sleep in peace.

"What'd Mama say?" Dylan asked as the four of them followed Arthur back down stairs. Long stayed with his owner, resting on his bed.

"Mama said he'll be home soon to help Xiang feel better," Arthur answered, kneeling to his children's height. "Until then, you four have to make sure he is resting, okay? That means you cannot bother him until he feels better. I don't want you four catching what Xiang has."

"But he was supposed to do stuff with us," Peter pouted.

Arthur sighed a bit. "I understand that, but you saw how Xiang's feeling. He's already done so much with and for you four, and you need to give him a break to get better."

The Kirkland kids nodded their heads, understanding their father's words.

Arthur smiled. "And if you need help with stuff, you can always come ask me and Mama, right?"

"Right!" all four answered. They made sure to be extra quiet that afternoon until Yao came home with groceries and something extra.

"How's Xiang?" Yao asked Arthur as the Englishman was helping him with the bags.

"He's still asleep," Arthur answered, bringing the bags into the kitchen.

"Okay," Yao sighed, starting to pull out something from another bag. Arthur's eyes widen at the content. When the kids came in to meet their stepmother, their eyes widened as well.

"What's that?" Wendy asked.

"It smells kind of weird," Dylan added.

Yao gave a cheerful smile. "I have a friend who runs a herbal shop in Chinatown who knows which herb will help Xiang's sickness aru."

"Why not use medicine in the medicine cabinet?" Steven asked, curious.

"Because these are a more natural approach and helps a lot," Yao answered. "Plus, I happened to be in the area," he added, starting to fill a mug with the grounded up herbs. Yao then poured some hot water into the mug, turning the grainy contents into what looked like mud.

"Ew..." the kids said all at once, pulling away from the drink. Even Arthur couldn't help but do the same. The scent was even stronger.

"Xiang has to drink all of that?" Peter asked, scared for his stepbrother.

"Yep," Yao measly answered, stirring the drink up more. He went back to the medicine cabinet and took out some things. One thing the others recognized was the vapor rub, but the other was foreign to them. It looked like a coin attached to a handle stick.

"What's that for?" Steven asked.

"Another thing to help Xiang feel better aru," Yao answered. He held the mug in one hand and the two items from the cabinet in the other as he started heading up to Xiang's room, everyone following behind. They were curious about the foreign remedies. They waited at the bottom of the stairs that lead to Xiang's room, listening.

Yao placed everything on the bedside dresser beside Xiang before softly nudging him awake. "Xiang, wake up," he softly said.

Xiang stirred, blinking his eyes open. "Baba, I'm sick," he tiredly said.

Yao laughed a bit, helping his son up. "I can see that." He picked up and brought over the mug to him. "Here, drink this."

Xiang's eyes shot opened when seeing what his father was handing to him. "Oh my god. Ba, no."

"It'll make you feel better."

"So will the medicine in the cabinet. I'm not drinking that."

"I already made it, Xiang."

"Baba, no."

Arthur and the kids listened as Xiang and Yao went back and forth. It sounded like they were arguing, but they weren't positive because they started speaking in Chinese. However, Xiang did end up gulping down the super bitter drink judging from the sounds of disgust he was making.

"Arthur," said Englishman heard his spouse call, "can you bring up a cup of water aru?"

"They're down there?" Xiang asked with a groan.

Yao hid a laugh, now starting to uncap the vapor rub. "Shirt off," he said, now grabbing the coin.

"I know the drill," Xiang mumbled, removing his shirt. "Can you not do it too hard this ti‒" The teen wasn't even able to finish his question with his father already scraping the coin on his back. Xiang was wincing in pain, holding down his urge to yell. His efforts were futile though with muffled whines.

"Wow, the marks are really dark," Yao said, unable to help another laugh.

"You're enjoying this too much, Ba!" Xiang fumed.

"Yao," the two of them heard, turning to the door. Arthur was there, gaping. He nearly dropped the water he got. "What are you doing to Xiang?" The kids popped their heads through the door when hearing this, eyes wide as well.

"Chinese remedy aru," Yao answered, continuing to rub the coin into Xiang's skin.

"B-but it hurts," Arthur stuttered, seeing his stepson wincing more.

"Like heck," Xiang groaned, censoring himself in front of his stepsiblings.

"But gets rid of the illness faster," Yao added.

"I-I don't want to be sick!" Dylan screamed, running out of Xiang's room. The three others agreed, running behind their brother.

Yao started laughing once again. "I wouldn't do this to them," he said to Arthur. "They're still a bit too young."

"What are you talking about? You did it to me when I was younger!" Xiang retorted, offended.

"Aiya, all you do is complain aru," Yao huffed, moving to scrape at Xiang's shoulders.

"Does that really work?" Arthur asked, moving to sit on Xiang's bed as well. He was still unsure about the painful remedy.

"Yeah..." Xiang mumbled. "Chinese remedies are the worst, but work really fast and well."

* * *

_I got sick... Which encouraged me more to write this chapter. That back-coin-scraping-with-vics thing, yeah, real and hurts like hell. Darker the marks made, sicker you are. But it works a lot, so worth the pain. Gets you better faster. As for herbal medicine, used to have to take that, too. Super gross._


	12. Yao's Birthday

Arthur had been in his office area in the room he shared with Yao when he heard a noise coming from the floor below him. The Englishman looked up from his work he'd been focusing on all day, first checking the clock. It was too early for his kids to be out of school and Yao didn't usually get home until before dinner. It didn't seem like some stranger broke their way in either with Long calmly getting up from his spot on the bed and walking out.

Deciding to investigate, Arthur got up from his desk and headed down. "Hello?" Arthur called, making his way down the stairs. Even though he suspected someone else to be in the house with him, Arthur couldn't help but jump when actually seeing the person. "Xiang? What are you doing home so early?" he asked, voice showing how the Englishman was a bit irked from being scared.

"Hey, Arthur," Xiang greeted first, making his way to the kitchen after removing his shoes and patting Long's head. "I thought I'd go ahead and finish the thing I was doing for my dad."

Arthur paused, brows furrowed in deep thought. He followed the teenager, seeing the other uncover a mixing bowl "Wait, what? What's that? When did you do that?"

"I ran home during my lunch break," Xiang explained, examining the liquid mixed up ingredients in the bowl. "I think you were sleeping or something."

Arthur blushed, embarrassed. "Anyways," he coughed, "why all the trouble all of a sudden."

Xiang had been pressing dough he had kneaded during his lunch break into little tins when he suddenly stopped. He looked up, giving his stepfather a confused, disbelieved look. "Arthur, when's my dad's birthday?" he asked out of nowhere.

"October 10th," Arthur answered right away, confused himself.

"And what's today?"

Arthur froze, putting the two questions together. Jerkily, he turned to the calendar. October 10. Arthur was prepared to yell out a curse, but he was used to holding them down with kids around. "I didn't realize today was the 10th!" he yelled out instead, beginning to panic. Xiang had gone back to baking. "What am I supposed to do!?"

Xiang shrugged, barely paying attention to his stepfather now. "What do you usually do?"

"Well, take your father out for a special evening, but I usually plan and make reservations at least a week prior," Arthur answered. He groaned, taking a seat at the kitchen island. He watched Xiang finish with the tins before asking, "is there a chance I can help with that?"

"Hey, get your own present," Xiang bluntly shot back, making Arthur drop his head on the table.

Arthur noticed Long looking up at him. "I don't suppose you have an idea?" Long only tilted his head before running off someplace. The Doberman came back a second later with one of his chew toys proudly in his mouth. Even Long had a 'gift' for Yao.

Xiang was finishing up pouring the liquid mix into the tins and about to put it in the oven he preheated before hand when he looked back at Arthur for a moment, seeing his stepfather thinking really hard about what to do for his father's birthday. Xiang sighed as he popped the egg tarts he was making into the oven, turning to Arthur afterwards. "How about something you make yourself?" he suggested.

"Pardon?" Arthur asked, giving Xiang his attention again.

"Like, cook him dinner or something," Xiang awkwardly advised, running his hand through his hair. "I mean, he's the one always doing it."

Arthur thought about Xiang's suggestion. Yao never let him cook, so maybe it'll be the something special he can do for him.

The two of them discussed different things Arthur could make while Xiang waited for the egg tarts to bake. Or more like Arthur was listing the different possibilities as Xiang silently nodded his head until

_Ding!_

the timer for the egg tarts went off. Xiang grabbed an oven mitt to take the tray of egg tarts out. "Alright, now that just needs to cool and I have," Xiang mumbled, looking at the kitchen clock. His eyes widened. "No time left," he panicked, rushing for the door. The elementary school students were just about to be dismissed and Xiang was about a 20 minute walk away.

"Xiang, I can drive and pick up them up," Arthur called, following Xiang.

"No need," Xiang rushed to answer, finishing slipping on his shoes. He let out a sharp whistle, Long dashing to him barely a second later. "We're off," the teen called, hastily out the door with his skateboard and helmet he had grabbed.

Arthur watched as Xiang skated off. The teen was already a speedy boy, but with Long pulling him, he was even faster. That was definitely not safe and Arthur made a mental note to confront his stepson about it. "Don't you dare touch the egg tarts!" Xiang had shouted to him as he was rolling off. Arthur chuckled, waving goodbye.

When Xiang was out of sight, Arthur went back inside, thinking over the different things he and Xiang said to cook. Well, he had watched Yao make fried rice a lot and had a really good idea on how to make it. Perhaps he could try to make that for his spouse's birthday.

Deciding on making Yao fried rice, Arthur began cooking. He started with the rice, scooping a few cups into a large bowl and rinsing it with water. Once that was finished, Arthur headed to the rice cooker, though, he wasn't very familiar with how to use it. Better safe than sorry, the Englishman decided to cook the rice in a pot on the stove, the method he was used to using when cooking rice.

Arthur poured a few cups of water in a pot and allowed it to boil before transferring the uncooked rice to the pot. He then placed a lid on the pot to cook the rice. So far so good. But sadly, everything started going downhill the moment Arthur turned away.

Every possible disaster that could happen happened one after another and it had gone on long enough for the kids to come back and see.

When the five children returned home, they were met with loud beeping. The smoke alarm had gone off, and it wasn't the first time to go off that day.

"What is going on!?" Xiang yelled, running to the smoke coming from the kitchen. He neglected to remove his shoes because of the urgency.

"Looks like Daddy's cooking," Steven thought aloud.

Xiang slid to a stop when entering the kitchen. "Arthur!?" His stepfather was coughing a bit from the smoke coming out of the pot, fanning the smoke detector with a kitchen towel.

"Oh, welcome back," Arthur said.

"Daddy..." the Kirkland kids blankly said at the same time.

Xiang allowed himself a second to turn back and forth between father and children, eyes wide, before shaking his head and rushing towards the stove. The first thing he did was turn the stove off, followed by grabbing a mitt and practically throwing what was supposed to be the cooked rice in the sink. He turned the faucet on, running the cold water onto the disaster.

"Hey, that was almost done cooking," Arthur huffed.

Xiang stiffly turned to his stepfather, a horrified look in his eyes. "What was that!?"

"Looks like Daddy was cooking rice," Peter stated, he and the others taking a seat at the island. Long followed, a frown forming on his face. They examined the mess, making Xiang realize the mess as well.

"Arthur, we have a rice cooker," the teen first stated. Before Arthur could say he wasn't sure how to use it, Xiang went on to explain the simple process. "You just put it in the pot, pour a few cups of water, plug the cooker in, _and click down on the switch._"

Another thing suddenly dawned on Xiang. "Where are my egg tarts?" he asked, looking around. He found them where he left them, untouched. Xiang let out a relieved breath.

"Yeah, I guess I'll start cleaning all of this," Arthur said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He started reaching for the pastries. "Here, I'll help move these."

"Don't touch them!" Xiang didn't entirely mean to shout, grabbing the tray from Arthur. The abrupt action surprised Arthur, making him fumble with the tray. Xiang tried to balance the egg tarts, but his attempts were all for naught.

The kids and Doberman watched as the tarts on the tray ended up falling on their stepbrother/owner. "Uuuu..." they winced away when Xiang stumbled back, slipping and falling on his back. Arthur tried to help him up, but the teen did not notice and tried to pull himself up instead. The Kirkland kids plus Long turned away completely when Xiang accidently grabbed the edge of the other trays when trying to pull himself up with the edge of the island, the remaining egg tarts falling completely on him and Arthur. "Uuuuu!"

"What is going on in here?"

The four of them plus Long turned to the sudden voice, seeing Yao. Yao was staring disbelievingly at the mess, the smell of burnt food not escaping his nose. His eyes only widened when seeing his son and spouse slowly standing back up, covered in food.

"Y-Yao, what are you doing home so soon?" Arthur stuttered, breaking the silence.

"Sadik let me go home early since it's my birthday," Yao answered, still distressed.

"It's your birthday!?" Dylan asked.

"Happy birthday!" Wendy shouted.

"How come no one told us?" Peter pouted.

"No wonder Daddy was cooking," Steven said aloud his realization.

"You were cooking!?" Yao asked, even more distressed."Arthur, I love you, but I told you never to set foot in my kitchen with any thoughts of cooking aru."

"No kidding," Xiang agreed, matching his father's anxiousness about Arthur's cooking.

"Oi! You suggested I cook!" Arthur fumed, flushed.

"No one told me your cooking skills leads to house fires!" Xiang defended himself.

"Xiang," Yao hesitantly started, making his son flinch. "Are those egg tarts?"

Xiang started blushing himself. He averted his eyes, turning down. That was when he noticed one egg tart survived the catastrophe. He took the chance to quickly take the pastry over to his father. "Happy birthday, Baba," Xiang said with an awkward smile, holding up the egg tart.

Yao looked down at the egg tart held up to him before looking passed it.

Xiang followed his father's gaze, finally realizing his shoes were still on. It took everything for him to not curse in front of his younger stepsiblings.

Yao began shaking with silent laughter before breaking down completely. His laughter was so fierce, he ended up crying. "Aiya," Yao breathed out, wiping his tears.

"How about we all go out for dinner tonight," Arthur suggested, laughing a bit himself. His kids cheered when Yao nodded his head.

"Alright, you two go clean yourselves up while I clean up your mess," Yao said, smiling. Arthur and Xiang blushed again. "Later, we can all share this little treat Xiang made." He turned to his son. "Thank you by the way."

Xiang nodded. He trotted to the bathroom to clean up, finally taking off his shoes. Arthur made his way to the bathroom in the master room.

Yao sighed, still smiling, as he prepared to clean up. However, Long seemed to beat him to it, licking the floor.

"I'll help you, Mama!" Wendy called, doing as she said.

"Me too!" added Dylan. Peter and Steven joined in, making the cleaning process faster.

"How old are you?" Steven asked, curious.

"I turn 29 today aru," Yao answered.

Xiang and Arthur came back down right as the five of them were finishing up. The family went out for dinner at Yao's favorite restaurant, followed by ice cream. When they came home, they somehow managed to split the small egg tart so everyone had one small piece. It didn't start out a normal birthday, but to Yao, it was a great one no less.

* * *

_This is hecka late cuz I'm awful with getting things out on time as you know. Still confused with China's bday, so used the 10th._


	13. AU Halloween Monster Mayhem

_Chapter rated T for language._

* * *

Halloween, the one night the conjoined family could enjoy going out and act like normal humans since they weren't normal humans. They were far from normal and far from human. They were undead monsters, supernatural beings.

"It's that time of year again aru," Yao said aloud to his son. "I can finally open the door again instead of masking the house in fog!"

Xiang only nodded, still engrossed in his headphones and book.

Yao gave a blank look. "Really? The one night you can go out and you still choose to stay in?"

"Ba, I haven't gone trick-or-treating in years," Xiang answered, putting down his book and taking one side of his headphones off. "What makes you think I'd go this year?"

"Boo!" two little twin ghouls shouted, popping up from behind in attempts to scare Xiang. The twin's demon stepbrother wasn't fazed, only turning to them as expressionless as usual.

"Did we get you this time?" Peter excitedly asked. He had his surgeon costume, making him look like a gruesome doctor with his fearful, yet cute, appearance.

"Really close," Xiang answered, going back to his book. "I almost jumped. Almost."

"Are you going to go trick-or-treating with us?" Wendy innocently asked. She and Peter were matching in costume, the older twin dressed as a dark nurse. Their father just loved matching them up.

Xiang hesitantly brought his book down, meeting with the twin ghoul's innocent eyes. He could feel his Jiangshi father's knowing smirk.

"Has anyone seen my scythe?"

Xiang managed to break his gaze from the twin's hopeful eyes, looking up to see Steven frantically heading towards them. Steven tripped on his long cloak, falling on his face.

"Owie..." Steven muttered, still face planted.

Xiang reacted first, heading over to help his reaper stepbrother up with a sigh. "What did our dads say about running?" he asked sternly after picking up the fallen reaper.

Steven looked up at Xiang for a moment, in the demon's arms, his hood falling and revealing his childish face partly blocked by a skull. The reaper squeamishly shrunk away a second later. "To not to..." he mumbled his answer.

"Steven!"

Xiang and Steven turned again, seeing Dylan proudly holding a scythe.

"I found your scythe!" Dylan called. "Catch!" He threw the weapon towards the two, something still attached to it.

Xiang and Steven's eyes widened at the scythe coming towards them. Xiang held Steven close and turned away from the sharp weapon, protecting his stepbrother. Sure they were monsters with very high tolerance for pain, but getting hit with a scythe still harmed them.

Before the bladed weapon made contact, something stopped it. Long had ran up and caught the scythe by the handle with his mouth, dropping it on the floor soon after.

"Good boy, Long," Xiang praised. He set Steven down to pat his skeleton dog.

"Dylan, ew," Xiang heard Wendy say. When he turned, the saw his stepsiblings crowding around Steven and his scythe, a hand still gripped onto the handle. Dylan embarrassedly laughed, scratching the back of his head with the hand he still had.

"Dylan, again?" Yao sighed. "Get the sewing kit and come over here aru," he said, used to the zombie-Frankenstein like boy's disembodied limps flying around.

"Yes, Mama," Dylan mumbled in shame, doing as told. His siblings were quietly snickering.

As Yao was sewing Dylan's arm back on, which didn't hurt because of their high pain tolerance, a bat made his way to the room. "Who's ready to go out?" the bat asked.

"Daddy!" the younger kids called excitedly, all but Dylan running for the bat.

"Daddy's so cute!" Wendy cooed, picking up her father and petting his head.

"C-careful, sweetie," Arthur nervously said. The last time his kids picked him up as a bat, he ended up with a sprained wing. He hopped out of his daughter's hands, transforming back into his normal vampire form. "Dylan, again?" he asked with a headshake when noticing Yao finish sewing the Frankenstein boy up.

"Hey, I don't control my limps falling off," Dylan huffed, hopping off the stool and heading over to the others.

"No, but you do control the likelihood," Arthur sternly replied. "You know you fall apart when you get too rowdy."

"Yes, Daddy..." Dylan mumbled. His father only sighed, smiling as he patted his head.

"So," Arthur started up again. "Halloween?" His kids began cheering again. They paused when the doorbell rang.

"Trick-or-treaters!" Yao perked up. He loved finally being able to converse with humans, a very kind and social monster. "I'll get it!" Sadly, his speed wasn't as big as his enthusiasm. He could only hop towards the door since he was a Jiangshi, slower than normally walking. "Don't laugh at me, demon child!" Yao embarrassedly hissed at his son. Xiang only turned his head away from him with fake innocence.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh a bit as well. He went over and picked up his spouse bridal style, causing him to yelp and wrap his arms around the vampire's neck because of the suddenness.

"Arthur! I told you not to pick me up like this ahen!" Yao fumed, blushing.

"Don't you want to open the door before the humans get impatient and leave?" Arthur asked back with a sly smile, carrying Yao to the door. The Jiangshi only blushed harder, smacking the vampire once back on the ground.

"Damn bat," he grumbled before opening the door to two little girls and their mother.

"Trick-or-treat!" the girls recited cheerfully.

"Aren't you two adorable," Yao cooed. One was a fairy while the other a princess.

"What do we say?" the mother asked the girls. She was dressed as a witch.

"Thank you," the girls said, also taking candy from the bowl Yao held out for them. They ran off soon after, ready to hit the next house.

"Wait!" the mother called after with a sigh. The girls' father was at the end of the walkway, ready to take them to the next house. "Kids," she said with a chuckle to Yao.

"I know what you mean aru," Yao responded.

"We have five in here," Arthur added, chuckling himself.

"Daddy," Wendy interrupted without realizing it. "Are we going soon?"

The mom jumped a bit when seeing Wendy. "My! Aren't you a scary young lady," she said sweetly, kneeling down to the ghoul's height.

Wendy turned to the human, hiding behind her father. "Thank you," she mumbled shyly.

"Are you a goblin nurse?"

Wendy stepped out from behind her father. "Close," she answered with a sweet smile, eyes closed. "A ghoul," she finished with her eyes open again to reveal it glowing yellow, baring her razor sharp teeth in a toothy smile.

The woman jumped back up and away. Arthur quickly pulled Wendy back behind him. "Is something wrong?" the Englishman asked, feigning innocent.

"N-n-n-nothing!" she stuttered before rushing off to her family.

Arthur closed the door, the two adults in the room giving Wendy a scolding look. "Wendy, what was that?" Arthur asked.

Wendy only fiddled with her feet on the ground guiltily.

"You know…" Yao started, curious, "I've seen this before…" When he looked up from his thoughts, he saw his son's retreating back facing him as he tried to escape. "Xiang!"

Xiang went rigid, caught red handed. "Hey, they asked me what I used to do for Halloween," Xiang defended himself.

"And you told them you ran around scaring the neighbors!?"

"I can see that happening…" Arthur added to himself, thinking about how mischievous his stepson can be. "Young lady, that was very cruel and can get us all in very big trouble," he said to his daughter, kneeling down to her height.

Wendy's eyes widened with panic. "I didn't mean to be that scary and get us in trouble."

"I should keep you home for that," the vampire added, making the young ghoul go pale. "In fact," Arthur started up again, turning to the other kids, "if I hear that any of you are going out scaring people, Halloween will be canceled."

The four younger kids started freaking out, pleading with their father to not cancel Halloween and to let them go out still.

"We won't do it anymore! We promise!" Steven cried.

"This is a once a year thing, Daddy!" Dylan begged.

"Wendy was the only one who did it!" Peter blamed his twin.

"Calm down," Arthur shouted above the noise, silencing his kids. "This is just a warning, okay?"

"Yes, Sir," the kids sheepishly said simultaneously.

The kids then began getting ready to leave, collecting their baskets. At the same time, many trick-or-treaters and their parents came knocking. Arthur then decided to stay home to help Yao move around quicker, meaning Xiang had to take his stepsiblings out.

"Hurry up, Xiang!" Dylan shouted, he and his siblings speeding from house to house. "You're so slow!"

"Dylan, wait," Xiang called, catching up behind them. "Your—" he watched the Frankenstein boy fall from his leg breaking off, "legs…" Xiang noticed some horrified looks from neighbors and parents. "P-prosthetic," he covered up.

Xiang sighed, going to pick up Dylan and carry him over to a bench. "You three go on to the next house while I patch up Dylan," the demon called over, gaining three 'okay!' "And remember to say thank you!" Three more 'okay!'

"Good thing Baba had us bring a needle and thread," Xiang said, threading the needle.

"No, I want the blue thread," Dylan childishly said. The demon only shrugged, switching to the preferred color.

Right when they were finishing up, Steven, Wendy, and Peter came running back, screaming. "Xiang!" they cried, hugging their older stepbrother for comfort.

"What the—what's gong on?" Xiang asked, worried. That was when he heard some laughing coming from the house his stepsiblings were just trick-or-treating at. He put two and two together, continuing to comfort the shaken monsters.

"Oh those college boys again."

Xiang turned his head, seeing an old man and whom he assumed was his grandson.

"Ever since they moved in, they insist on scaring youths every Halloween," the old man explained to Xiang. "We all learned to skip this house, but they somehow get victims every year."

"They enjoy scaring the souls out of kids?" Xiang asked, getting mad.

"They terrorize everyone," the old man sighed, moving on.

Xiang turned back to the house. They were using tactics scary enough to scare grown adults and were using them on innocent kids. "Dylan, watch your brothers and sister for a bit," Xiang said, starting to head for the house. "Stay here and scare off anyone who wants to harm you."

"W-what are you doing?" Peter asked, still fearful.

Xiang turned back to them for a second, revealing his black eyes after a blink. He brought a finger up to his mouth, signaling them to keep quiet before blinking again, eyes back to normal.

As the demon was heading up the makeshift haunted lane to the front door, he got a better understanding on what the college students were doing. Dry ice, corpses and skeletons, fake blood, eerie music, flashing lights. The props could match up or even be considered better than some professional haunted houses.

Xiang kept on walking, unfazed. He was a demon and never got scared by these kinds of things. Even when the college boys began jumping out at him, he just brushed them off. "Trick-or-treat," the demon called out when he made it to the front door, turning back to the walkway where all the college boys were hiding.

"What the hell, kid," one of them asked, mad. He and five more other guys came out from hiding, confronting Xiang. They were all much larger than him and at least eight years older.

"You all need to knock it off with these heart attack effects and scaring," Xiang said.

"Dude, it's Halloween," another laughed at him. "Trick-or-treat, and we pick trick."

"You seriously think it's okay to scar little kids?" Xiang asked venomously. He darkened when they beginning laughing more. "Knock. It. Off."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, small fry?" another asked, walking up and about to push Xiang back by pushing his chest.

Before the hand touched him, Xiang grabbed it, locking the arm in a tight grip. "Can't say I didn't warn you," he darkly said, a demonic voice speaking through his voice at the same time. The effects began acting up, but all the college students could focus on was the demon. Xiang's nails grew sharp and darkened as well, seeping into the boy's arm he was still gripping.

The six of them were screaming when watching a shadow grow throughout the boy's arm from Xiang's hand. They made the mistake of looking up from the arm to the pissed demon, seeing his misty black eyes. Blood red horns grew out of Xiang's head as shadows formed wings of midnight feathers bleeding to red like his horns.

"Still like scaring?" Xiang's demonic voice asked, revealing a devilish grin, baring his sharp teeth. "Becoming a part of the undead will make you very scary."

The boys screamed as if they were going to be murdered, which they might be in their mind. They began running off, the boy in Xiang's grip attempting to get free. The demon let him yank his arm free. The shadows were no longer swirling his arm.

As they were running through the walkway, they were getting terrified by the their own effects. They almost reached the end, but Xiang beat them to it with his supernatural speed, blocking their escape with his body and wings.

"Where are you going?" he asked, teeth still bared. "The fun's just starting."

The boys screamed even more, fighting their way through the effects to get away from Xiang, running around the demon. They neared the bench where the four Kirklands were still waiting for their stepbrother.

When the kids noticed them coming, they turned to them. The twin ghouls bared their sharp nails and teeth, eyes glowing yellow. The reaper held out his skeleton hand, as if ready to guild them to their deaths, red eyes glowing. Revenge.

The kids stopped the boys dead in their track. They made a 180, meeting with Xiang once again. The demon was back in his human form, but eyes still misty black. "Don't mess with my siblings."

One last scream as they ran off.

"You better run!" Wendy shouted after them!"

"Bullies!" Peter added.

Steven stuck his tongue out at the frantic retreating figures.

Dylan turned to Xiang. "What's going on? What did you do?"

Xiang measly shrugged. "They liked scaring, so I taught them a very informative lesson."

The twin ghouls cheered, happy their stepbrother avenged them.

"Want to keep trick-or-treating?" Xiang asked as if nothing happened.

All four monsters cheered this time, excitedly heading to the next house.

* * *

_I got it out on time! I tried to base their monster selves off the Hetaween comics, but some weren't really scary monsters, so I tweaked it. I'll be throwing out AUs of this AU once in a while hehehe. Hope you have a Happy Halloween!_


	14. Singing in the Rain

**(c)Back to Back (Hug) - JJ Lin**

* * *

Another rambunctious night at the Wang-Kirkland residence. The kids had finished all their homework and were playing with Long, throwing the Doberman's toy back and forth at each other and letting the happy dog chase after it.

"Over here, Long!" Steven called, waving the toy rope around. Long ran to the boy, Steven tossing the toy to Peter.

"I got it!" Peter yelled, waving the rope now. Long ran from Steven to Peter. "Go, Dylan!" The English boy passed the toy to his older brother when he ran passed him, taking the toy with him.

"Long~" Dylan called to the dog in a singsong tone. Long followed him before he finally tossed the toy to Wendy. Sadly for them, Long was a very smart dog and saw the action coming. He leaped onto the young girl, making her fall on her bottom.

"Oof!" Wendy yelped before suddenly getting attacked by Long licking her face. "Okay, okay! You win!" Wendy giggled, trying to get the giant dog off her. Her siblings helped, giggling as well. "Ew, Long, that was gross," she added, still smiling as she wiped dog drool off her face.

"Daddy said to wash your face whenever Long licks you that much," Peter reminded his twin.

"I know, I know," Wendy said. Dylan helped her back up before she went upstairs to wash her face in the bathroom. "I'll be right back!"

Wendy headed up by herself, stopping when she got to the top of the stairs. It looked like someone was already using the bathroom. "Oh yeah, Xiang's in the shower," Wendy remembered aloud, starting to head down to use the downstairs bathroom. However, hearing something, she stopped.

Curious, Wendy tiptoed to the bathroom where her stepbrother was showering, the sound getting clearer. She listened by the door, realizing that it was singing. Xiang was singing, and was a very good singer as well.

Excited by her discovery, Wendy bolted downstairs to her brothers. "Guys! Guess what!" Wendy started as she ran down the stairs.

"You haven't washed your face yet because Xiang's in the bathroom," Dylan said. "We forgot to remind you about that."

"No! Well, that, too," Wendy replied. "But that doesn't matter right now! Xiang sings! And really good! And in the shower!"

The boys paused for a moment before laughing all together, making Wendy fume.

"It's true!"

"I don't think so, Wendy," Dylan said.

"Xiang doesn't even really talk all that much," Steven added.

"Well neither do you!" Wendy huffed at her second older brother. "I can prove it!" She started pulling the others upstairs with her. Once they reached the top, Wendy made them all be quiet as they tiptoed to the door. "Listen."

The four of them listened. Wendy was right, there was definitely singing. A Chinese song.

"_We will press our backs against each other~ Misusing the silence that's roaring~  
Love is too late to become late~ Buried in flames of the joke~  
_  
"_We will press our backs against each other~ Truth is randomly scattered in circles~  
It only wants to let me know~ It only wants to let you know love's warning~_"

"I told you," Wendy hissed. The boy were still stunned.

"Well, Mama can sing really well, too," Dylan recalled from that night. "I guess Xiang gets it from him."

"Like how we have Daddy's eyebrows?" Peter curiously asked.

"Exactly," Dylan answered.

Steven hushed his siblings. "I can't hear," he mumbled, still trying to listen to his stepbrother, even though he and the others couldn't understand what it was Xiang was singing.

Being left alone, Long wandered up to where the kids went, giving them a confused head tilt. They were all just sitting with their backs against the door and walls of the bathroom where his owner was. Following their lead, the Doberman walked over to them, laying on the floor before them.

"I bet you wait for Xiang outside the bathroom door all the time just to listen to him, huh?" Wendy asked, patting Long's head. The dog didn't respond. The kids only giggled more, continuing to pet their gentle pet. They didn't notice the water stop running.

Hearing the giggling from inside the bathroom, Xiang turned to the door. "What...?" He quickly dried off and got dressed, opening the door to find four little kids right outside. Wendy and Peter were leaning against the door and fell over when Xiang opened it. "What are you four doing?" Xiang yelled a bit. The kids scrambled away from the door.

"L-listening to you sing," Peter answered bravely for the others.

Xiang gave a confused look as Long went up to him. He patted the dog's head. "What?"

"Y-you were singing. In the shower," Dylan added.

"No I wasn't," Xiang responded, brows furrowing.

"Yeah huh!" the kids argued back.

"It was like," Wendy started humming the part they caught.

"No, more like," Steven began as well, followed by Peter and Dylan trying to do their best to hum their stepbrother's song.

Xiang rubbed his temples. They sounded tone-deaf trying to hum together a song they only heard a small snippet of through a door. Xiang pulled out his iPod from his pocket, tapping the screen for a moment before asking, "this is?"

The Kirkland kids listened to the chorus Xiang skipped to, eyes widening in realization. "Yeah!" they answered.

"Yeah, iPod. Not me."

"Aw..." the four of them whine in disappointment.

"What's going on here aru?"

The five of them turned, seeing their father/stepmother walking through the hallway with folded laundry.

"Nothing..." the younger four answered, mumbling. They went back downstairs to continue playing with Long.

Yao watched them trudge away before turning back to his son. "Xiang?"

"They heard singing and thought it was me singing in the shower. I told them it was my iPod," Xiang explained, pocketing the music player.

Yao paused a bit. "But your iPod speaker's broken and won't play music that loud."

Xiang nodded. "Yep, I know that, and you know that, but they don't know that. Lucky I left it in my pocket and brought it in, and that the song was by a guy."

Yao sighed, ruffling Xiang's damp hair with a soft smile. "Is it really that bad to let people hear you sing? You sing so well aru." The Chinese man laughed at the face his son made at him, ruffling his hair again. He shook his head at Xiang, who went back to his room to finish homework up. Yao went back to putting the folded clothes away. Neither one of them noticed Wendy hiding, seated on the stairs.

Wendy had forgotten she still hadn't washed her face and went back to do so, stumbling upon her stepbrother and stepmother's conversation. "I knew it was him singing," she said proudly. She ran back to her brothers to share the news again after washing her face. This wasn't going to be the last time the four of them try to catch Xiang singing again.

* * *

_So, this might pop back up again later, idk. Sneaky kiddies~ Small refresher, the kids still don't know that Xiang is technically Yao's nephew, hence not really getting that he probably didn't get Yao's singing voice through genetics. But hey, they're still related, never know._


	15. Big Hiro Look-A-Like

**(c)Big Hero 6 - Disney, Marvel (chapter contains no movie spoiler)**

* * *

It was later in the evening that day with all the kids' homework completed, not that it took up much time to finish anyways. The four of them were all watching a movie that just so happened to be playing on TV. Eventually, Xiang stumbled upon them with Long and joined in for the heck of it, followed by Yao, then finally Arthur. A family movie night.

A commercial break cut into the movie playing and the seven of them started conversing amongst themselves, or more like the kids were going on about how they liked the movie with each other, the two adults sharing how there should be more family nights like this one, and Xiang listening in on both conversations while petting his sleeping dog.

The teen listened as his four stepsiblings seated on the floor were assigning which one of them would be which character, something they tend to do with everything they liked. He then turned his attention to his parents seated beside him on the couch as they started laughing a bit at something that was said. Xiang's attention shot back to the kids once again when they started letting out excited cheers.

"I really want to see this movie!" Dylan called out first, watching the commercial for the newest Disney film out in theaters: Big Hero 6.

"Me, too!" Steven joined in, focusing excitedly on the screen.

"It's out already!" Wendy added.

"Daddy, can we see it!? Please! Please! Please!" Peter begged for the four of them.

Arthur laughed a bit. "Peter, you know how I feel about taking all four of you to the cinema."

"We're bigger and can be quiet!" Peter whined.

Arthur turned to his spouse. "Yao?"

"It may not seem like it, but Xiang really does love Disney movies," Yao said, smiling. "What do you think?" he asked his son, turning to him. But Xiang wasn't paying attention to any of them this time. His eyes were fixated on the TV, brows furrowed in concentration. "Xiang...?"

Xiang looked back and forth between the TV screen and his clothes. "What the..." he was mumbling.

Yao followed his son's lead, from Xiang's clothes to the screen. He then realized what got Xiang so disoriented. Yao hid his quiet snickering behind his hand, but didn't hide how he was shaking with laughter.

Arthur noticed Yao, asking what was so funny. Yao only motioned Arthur to look at the movie commercial and at Xiang. The Englishman did as hinted to do, trying to hold down his laughter as well afterwards.

"Ba," Xiang seethed, catching his father taking notice to him and how he had had Arthur notice as well. The teen blushed, embarrassed.

Hearing the small commotion behind him, Peter turned. "Hey..." he started, turning to the screen like his older family members did a second ago. "Xiang, you look like Hiro!" the boy exclaimed aloud, gaining his siblings' attention as well.

"Woah! He does!" Dylan agreed, happily amazed.

"No, no, no," Xiang tried to stop them.

"Yes you do," Wendy said back. "You're dressed exactly like him and everything."

That fact was true. Xiang had on practically the same blue hoodie jacket, red t-shirt with a white sleeved shirt under it, and tan cargo pants. Heck, he even owned gray sneakers that were sitting by the front door.

"You're even the same age!" Steven made matters worse for Xiang.

"Oh my god," the teen groaned, hiding his embarrassed face in his hands as his parents erupted into laughter.

"You know, maybe we should watch this movie," Arthur said as he wiped a tear he shed.

"Has Kiku got you so into cosplaying with him that you do it subconsciously now?" Yao teased. Xiang shot him a glare through his fingers.

"I am never wearing this all together again," Xiang groaned.

"No!" the kids all whined together, making Xiang and the adults turn to them.

"It's super cool!" Peter claimed.

"I want a Disney super hero brother!" Dylan said.

"And Daddy will let us see the movie if you dress like Hiro!" Steven plead.

"I bet he's exactly like you, too!" Wendy giggly added.

"Can we not talk about this?" Xiang sighed.

"Alright, we're done aru," Yao said, his smile still on his face.

Xiang slouched on the couch. The whole ordeal was just embarrassing. Why did the character have to have such simple and realistic clothes? And why did he have the exact same article of clothing all worn together the same way?

"The movie's back!" Wendy called, her and her brother's attention back to the actual movie they were watching. Good. The attention was no longer on Xiang.

Xiang let out one last sigh. He hated when the attention was on him and was glad it was over. Hopefully his family wouldn't bring the character looking like him back up again. Sadly, the attention resurfaced.

"So," Arthur began, snickering a bit. Xiang knew what he was going to say wasn't going to be good. "What does it feel like to be a Disney character, Xiang?"

"That's it. I'm changing," Xiang deadpanned, standing and beginning to leave.

Yao laughed a bit again as he grabbed his son's arm, stopping him. He pulled Xiang back down beside him. "Arthur," Yao warned his spouse with false scorn and light smack. "He's just teasing, Xiang," the Chinese man said to his son, tightly wrapping his arms around him with a hug, much to the boy's displeasure.

"Just so you know," Xiang began, embarrassed all over again. "Hiro and Big Hero 6 is Marvel, too," he finished as if letting the facts of the character's origin be clear would make things any better for him. It didn't.

* * *

_This has got to be my shortest chapter so far. If you haven't watched Big Hero 6, you have to! I loved it! Hiro's clothes, hella realistic and normal. I finished a cosplay of him and wore it to a Thursday showing. Meant to have this out a week ago with the movie._


	16. Babysitting Playdates

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

The home phone rang. Dylan, being near the phone already, called out, "I'll get it!" as he picked up the phone. Normally, he wasn't really allowed to, still being pretty young, but he _was_ right there. "Hello?"

There was a brief pause before the other person spoke. "_H-hello?_" an unfamiliar man's voice asked before Dylan heard him mumble, "_did I dial the wrong number...?_" The man then cleared his voice before speaking again. "_Hello, is Xiang there?_"

Dylan frowned. Why was some stranger calling for his stepbrother? "Who is this? What do you want with Xiang?" Dylan was going to continue on interrogating the man, but the phone was suddenly taken out of his hand.

"Dylan, give me that," Xiang said, a tad irked, before turning his attention to the phone. "_Wai._" A pause. "No, I'm not busy, but I'll need to ask my dad."

"Ask Mama what?" Dylan asked, failing to get Xiang's attention. "Who's that? What are you not busy for?"

Xiang only patted his stepbrother's head before calling out something in Chinese to his father. Yao responded back a second later and Xiang turned back to the phone. "For how long?" Another pause before Xiang called out to his father again. After getting another response, the Chinese teen went back to the phone. "Okay, I'll be there in a bit. Have a nice day, Sir."

When Xiang put the phone back on the receiver, he was met with Dylan's huffed face looking up to him. The little Australian boy didn't appreciate being brushed off and ignored. "What?" Xiang asked.

"Who was that on the phone?" Dylan asked, still pouty.

Xiang laughed a bit, ruffling his stepbrother's hair. "One of our neighbors. Mr. Edelstein. I've been babysitting his kid for a few years," he answered, starting to gather some of this things.

"How old's he or she?" Dylan asked, following.

"Steven's age." 7.

"Can I come, too?" Dylan asked with more excitement. He loved making new friends.

Xiang paused. That didn't seem like a bad idea. The kid he babysat wasn't great with making friends, so bringing Dylan and the others with him may not be a bad idea. They could all get along.

"I don't see why not," Xiang answered. "But I'd have to ask Mr. Edelstein first. You ask one of our dads if you can go. And the others if they wanna come, too."

Dylan cheered, running off to find everyone as Xiang called up Mr. Edelstein again. He asked if it would be fine to bring his stepsiblings along and have all the kids play together. Mr. Edelstein didn't reject the idea, thinking it was a great one. But he did ask answer question.

"_Your father married? I didn't know that. Um, sorry for, uh, missing the wedding?_" Mr. Edelstein said awkwardly through the phone.

"It's fine. There wasn't a wedding. My dad's not that public with stuff I guess," Xiang said. He could hear the Austrian man laugh a bit through the phone.

"_Very true. Alright, I'll go let Ulrich know about the new company._"

"Okay, I'll be over in a bit."

The two hung up the phone. Xiang continued packing some of his things, waiting for his stepsiblings to come downstairs. He had a good feeling their parents were going to be okay with them coming with him. And his feeling was right.

The four Kirklands all rushed like a wave down the stairs with excitement. They were going to meet someone new.

"We might be staying kinda late," Xiang had said to them, now unsure.

"That's okay!" Peter called out.

"Alright then... Be sure to dress warm," the Chinese teen sternly said. "It'll be a lot colder at night." Temperatures had been plummeting where they were.

"Okay..." the kids groaned, doing as told. They weren't fans of putting on thick layers just to take them off again not even 10 minutes later.

Xiang helped them put on their gloves, scarves, and hat along with their puffy jackets. It was taking some time. Usually he'd be out the door by now.

"Why don't you have to wear this much?" Wendy pouted. Xiang only needed a hat and regular jacket over his sweater.

"I'm older than you," he measly answered, gaining four huffed faces. "Alright, let's go."

" 'Kay."

The five of them headed out after Xiang called out to his dad, telling him they were leaving. They walked in a straight line, just like everyday on the way to school.

"Is our neighbor a boy or a girl?" Steven asked.

"Boy," Xiang answered.

"How old is he?" Wendy asked.

"7," Dylan answered, having asked before.

"Oh! Maybe Steven knows him!" Peter perked up. He assumed they went to the same school since they lived so close to each other.

"He doesn't go to the same school," Xiang said, correcting Peter's assumption. "He goes to the private school over there." He gestured to the general location of the private school in their community.

Before the others could ask any more questions, they had arrived at Mr. Edelstein's house.

Xiang walked up to the door, knocking. In no time flat, the door opened. Standing there was the Austrian man, all dressed up. Xiang noticed his eyes widen when seeing the kids.

"I didn't expect four stepsiblings," he said, shocked.

"I didn't either," Xiang nonchalantly responded with a shrug. "Is having this many kids around a problem, Sir? Because I can take them home if it's an issue."

"Oh no, no, no!" Mr. Edelstein quickly reassured, chuckling a bit when the kids had all gaped at their stepbrother before. "It was just a bit of a surprise! Not a problem at all. I'm sure you look after them well and could handle one more to the group, correct?"

Xiang nodded. "Not a problem at all."

Mr. Edelstein smiled. "Oh, please come in. It's getting chilly out there," the older man said, inviting everyone in. He then turned as he closed the door, calling for his son. "Ulrich! Xiang's here! And he brought some new friends!"

Seconds later, a young child entered the foyer. Xiang did say the child was a boy, but the Kirklands were unsure when seeing him. He had white hair in two long braids that reached past his waist. The only resemblance he had with his father was a similar mole and strange hair curl sticking out from under his red beret. The Kirkland kids weren't unfamiliar with boys having long hair, their stepmother had long hair, but Ulrich's was something else.

The so called boy hesitantly walked up to his father, shy around unfamiliar faces.

"Guys," Xiang started, "this is Ulrich." He then introduced each of them.

"Good, now that everyone has met, I really must be going," Mr. Edelstein said, looking at his watch. "I'll see you some time later." The six of them said goodbye to the man as he left.

"Alright, did you already eat dinner, Ulrich," Xiang asked the little Germanic boy. Ulrich nodded his head, running off someplace and leaving the group.

"Hey, wait up!" Dylan called, following the boy. The twins did the same.

"What does Mr. Edelstein do?" Steven asked, staying with Xiang as he walked into the living room.

"He plays piano as a job at fancy places," the teen answered, pulling out a book from his bag. "He's pretty famous here and there."

Steven looked amazed. "Really?"

Xiang nodded, flipping his book open. "Yep. He taught me how to play for a long time."

"You play the piano!?"

Xiang looked up from his book, staring off into space for a moment. Did Steven and the others really not know. "Huh, guess I haven't really been playing... Well, yeah, I know how to play the piano. Mr. Edelstein gets to play at the restaurant Baba works at, as well as gets big discounts there, and I got to learn from the best. I stopped around the middle of last year though because of school."

"Can I hear you play?" Steven hopefully asked. Xiang only patted his head.

"Why don't you go play with the others first?" Xiang suggested, leaving his spot on the couch to see what the others were up to. Right as he and Steven were reaching the stairs, they saw someone rushing down: Ulrich.

Ulrich ran to the older teen, tightly wrapping his arms around him from behind. He looked fiercely, yet still timid, at Steven and the others coming down the stairs as well. Things weren't looking great.

"What's going on?" Xiang asked, seeing all the unfriendly looks on the kids' faces, excluding a confused Steven.

"I liked it better when just you came over," Ulrich said.

"We were just trying to be friends, but Ulrich yelled at us!" Dylan claimed.

"You said my hair was weird and said I was a girl!" Ulrich yelled.

"I didn't say weird! I said different!" Dylan defended himself. "And I just asked if you were one, and that you were one!"

"Dylan, I already told you Ulrich was a boy," Xiang groaned.

"Ulrich said you liked him better than us!" Wendy yelled herself, pointing fingers. Xiang twitched at this.

"Tell him you like us more!" Peter fought as well.

"No, you like me more!" Ulrich fumed. "I've know you longer than they have!"

Xiang turned back and forth between the two feuding sides. Steven had somehow joined in on his siblings' side. And what Ulrich said wasn't wrong. He had known the Germanic boy for almost his whole life, five years.

Xiang groaned again. "Will you all stop yelling," he said, trying not to raise his voice. It was way easier to babysit before. Ulrich would just paint quietly as Xiang read. He'd have to make him food once in a while or play if the boy got bored, but it was never a hassle like tonight. "I like you all equally, how about that? You're all the same age and neighbors, why aren't you get along?"

"He's mean!"

"They're mean!"

They shouted at the same time.

Xiang rubbed his temple. "Alright, let's start over, shall we? Living room. Now." The kids begrudgingly did as told. "Now, let's introduce ourselves again. Everyone tells everybody their name and what they like."

"But we know everyone's name," Peter whined.

"Pretend you don't," Xiang measly said. "Let's go oldest to youngest."

Dylan started first, saying he liked playing soccer, followed by Steven with liking sheep. Ulrich said he liked art and painting, which Wendy related to, and finally Peter said he liked boats.

"So... You like painting?" Dylan awkwardly started, trying to make peace.

Ulrich nodded. "I love painting. I do it all the time."

"All the paintings hung up are his," Xiang added. He cracked a smile when seeing all his stepsiblings gape.

"Really!?" they all asked.

"They're all so good!" Steven said.

"I could never paint like that!" Wendy added.

"You're going to be famous when you get older!" Peter.

"Well it's obvious you love it now!" Dylan.

Ulrich blushed. "W-would you like to see what I'm working on now?" The others enthusiastically nodded their heads, following as the Germanic boy lead them to his art room.

Xiang, after letting out a relieved sigh, followed as well. He leaned against the door frame as he watched the kids. Ulrich was explaining how he painted along with his favorite artists while the Kirklands listened interestedly.

"No two work is ever a like," Ulrich explained as he was in deep focus with his piece, painting. "People can mimic and try to recreate, but it will never be like the original. Art is one of a kind."

"Is that why you grow your hair like that?" Dylan asked, curious.

Ulrich nodded, putting his brush and pallet down. "It's shows my uniqueness and is one of a kind like art." Now feeling kind of sheepish with all the attention on him, Ulrich started to ask questions himself. "So, um, soccer?"

Dylan laughed. "Yeah, I've been playing since I was little! My dad's the best and taught me everything!"

"Oh, I never really played before."

A collective gasp filled the room. "What?" Dylan incredulity asked. "No, no, no, you're going to learn and I'm going to teach you!" he claimed.

"O-oh, alright," Ulrich stuttered. Learning something new and completely different might be interesting and fun. "T-thank you," he said, smiling.

Dylan blinked a bit, starting to smiling himself. "No problem!"

The kids started playing together without issue now as Xiang watched everything silently. He couldn't help but notice Dylan starting to act a lot more cheerful than usual around Ulrich. His thoughts started to wander a bit as he watched the kids. Something seemed... familiar.

Teasing at first meeting, followed by arguing and fighting, finally becoming friends, then acting more cheerful than before as if... smitten...

Xiang dropped his previously crossed arms to his side. Only one word crossed his mind after his observation. "Wow..."

* * *

_Ulrich is the name I chose for Kugelmugel. Mr. Edelstein is Austria if you couldn't tell. I made Dylan have a little crush cuz I though it'd be cute, but now I ship. Crack ship hehehe._


	17. A Hero's Fear

Ever since the family became, well, a family, the kids looked up to their stepbrother. He could do anything in their eyes. Xiang helped with their homework, knew how to fix their issues, always found a way to entertained them when they were bored, was never mean, and so on. Kind of like their father, except Xiang would help them stay out of trouble at times.

Yes, Xiang was a cool big stepbrother hero to the four of them. There wasn't anything he couldn't do. Except, every hero has a weakness.

"Xiang!" Peter called, rushing to said teen's room with Wendy right behind him. They poked their head through the door, seeing Xiang turning to them in his chair. He was in the middle of homework.

"Yeah?" Xiang asked, taking off his headphones.

"There's a spider in the hallway," Wendy answered. She and her twin didn't notice Xiang go stiff. "Can you get it?"

"I-I'm busy right now," Xiang responded, throat suddenly dry. "W-who usually gets the spiders before you moved here?"

"Xiang, there's a spider in the hallway," Steven called, popping in as well.

"We told him already," Peter said to his brother.

"He's busy," Wendy said what Xiang said.

"But Dylan's at soccer practice," Steven whined.

Xiang wasn't surprised with the fact that Dylan was the one who got the spiders at their old home. The Australian boy probably played with them before releasing them, heck probably brought them in in the first place.

The Chinese teen turned to his clock before sighing. His father was still at work and won't be home for a while and Arthur was the one taking Dylan to soccer practice.

"What do we do now?" Peter sadly asked. "I don't want a spider in the house."

Xiang deeply sighed before standing. "Alright, where is it?" The three youngest smiled, heading out with Xiang behind. It shouldn't be that bad. Xiang just thought about how the spider was probably just a little guy. Nothing wrong with a tiny spider. Only, it wasn't a tiny spider.

"Holy–" Xiang stopped himself was cursing, jumping back from the spider. The body had to be as big as a coin.

"Do you see it?" Peter obliviously asked an obvious question.

Xiang turned to the English boy and his siblings, eyes wide. He was going to question how and why they weren't fazed, but they did grow up with Dylan.

"Are you gonna get it?" Wendy asked, snapping Xiang back to cruel reality.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, stiffly heading downstairs to get things to get the spider. The kids now noticed how odd Xiang was acting.

"_You're bigger than it. It's more scared of you than you are of it,_" Xiang repeatedly said under his breath in Chinese as he grabbed an old newspaper. The kids just made it down when Xiang was heading back up while rolling up the newspaper. "_More scared than you, more scared than you..._"

"Xiang?" Steven called. Even though Xiang didn't show how he was feeling, Steven could still tell he was off. So could the others.

Xiang stiffly neared the spider on the wall, holding the newspaper roll up. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for squishing the spider. The teen took a swing and hit the wall. Sadly, he miscalculated where he was hitting, causing the spider to fall to the ground.

All four of them jumped away from the spider as the arachnid scrambled around on the ground. Xiang couldn't help but curse this time, but at least it was in a language the kids didn't understand.

During the moment of terror, Long appeared. He instantly spotted the spider crawling on the ground before acting, squishing it with his paw. The spider was no more.

The four of them let out a relieved breath, but Xiang was still very shaken. He used the hallway wall as a support, leaning against it as he slid to the floor.

The Kirkland kids turned to their panicked stepbrother, curious. They had never seen him so distraught in such a way. "Xiang," Steven started. "Are you okay?"

Xiang turned to them before standing all of a sudden. "Y-yeah, of course," he stuttered. "Okay, spider gone. I'm going back to my homework now. You guys clean Long's paw. Alright? Bye." Xiang rushed away, back to his room. The kids winced when hearing the door shut.

"Xiang's... scared of spiders," Wendy hesitantly stated.

"But, Xiang's not scared of anything," Peter responded. "I mean, he wasn't even scared during the blackout last week when it was pouring."

Steven didn't say anything, doing as he was told and taking Long to clean his paw.

Later that evening when everyone returned, the three youngest Kirklands told of what happened with the spider in the hallway. Xiang was still pretty much locked in his room, though Long was there to comfort him.

"You guys killed it!?" was Dylan's first response. "Couldn't you have put it in a cup until I came home!?"

"Dylan," Arthur said in a warning tone.

"Aiya..." Yao sighed. "Xiang's terrified of spiders aru."

"Really?" all five Kirklands asked.

Yao rolled his eyes. "Why is that so unbelievable? Everyone's scared of something and a bunch of people fear spiders."

"I-I get that," Arthur defended himself. "It's just... Huh. I never thought of Xiang being scared of something really..." he finished sheepishly. The Englishman received a blank stare from his spouse.

"It was a childhood trauma thing ahen," Yao defended his son, irritated as he began walking away.

"I told you, I get that!" Arthur defended himself, having a good feeling he was somehow in trouble.

"I don't believe it," Dylan snobbishly claimed.

"It's true," Wendy said. "Xiang doesn't like spiders. We saw it ourselves."

"I guess Xiang isn't really not scared of anything after all," Peter added.

Dylan furrowed his brows for a moment. "How about we help him not be scared of spiders?" he came up with. "He always helps us with things, so we should help him this time!"

The others didn't object to the idea. "Okay, then how do we do that?" Steven asked.

Dylan had his siblings huddle up, explaining his plan. They all nodded, getting right to work. Later that same evening, the four of them made it up to Xiang's room in pursuit of their plan.

"Xiang?" Peter called, opening the door and popping his head in. Xiang was at his desk with Long by his side.

The teenage boy spun his chair to his stepsiblings. "Yeah?"

The four of them entered Xiang's room, Dylan holding their plan behind his back. Xiang didn't notice. "We have a surprise for you!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Really?" Xiang asked, standing up. He headed near his door, thinking their surprise would be downstairs. "What and what for?"

"Well, you're always helping us, so we thought we'd help you," Steven explained, he and the others heading over to him.

"Here!" Dylan called, revealing what was behind his back. A jar with some spiders he gathered from the yard.

Xiang's eyes shot open to the size of dished, yelping as his heart leaped out of his chest. He had jumped aback as he yelped, causing him to stumble and fall down the stairway the led up to his room.

The four kids' eyes widened as well, horrified looks on their faces. They screamed when they heard Xiang groaning in pain. The next thing anyone knew, they were driving home from the hospital in silence.

Xiang opted to sit in the passenger seat during that drive, his father beside him at the wheel. Everyone could feel his hostility in the air. His left arm was in a cast.

The kids were dead silent, on the brink of tears. It was their fault that their stepbrother ended up in a cast.

"W-we're sorry about the spiders, Xiang," Dylan bravely stuttered. "W-we just wanted to help." He stopped talking when Xiang stiffly turned around as he held down the urge to yell.

The three youngest began sniffling, trying to hold down their crying. Dylan was doing his best to keep it in as well, turning to his bundled hands in his lap. Arthur was trying his best to keep everyone calm.

"Xiang," Yao softly called to his son, the teen turning to him. "They didn't mean it and gave a sincere apology. Do you accept their apology?"

Xiang turned back forward with a deep breath. "Alright, yeah, fine..." he grumbled.

The rest of the night was less eventful, and the rest of the week or so was filled with guilt, even though Xiang had already legitimately forgave his stepsiblings later on.

* * *

_Xiang's room is the old attic. Stairs were built to get up there. Door's a hole in the floor with a fence-like thing around it. And idk how broken bones, casts, and hospitals work bc never broken a bone, so yeah..._


	18. AU Pokémon, I Choose You

**(c)Pokémon - Nintendo, Game Freak**

* * *

The weather outside was getting colder and colder every day as autumn drew on, but that wasn't a problem for Xiang. He was inside, sitting cozily on the couch with his handheld game. Long, his Houndoom, was curled up beside him, warming up the boy that much more.

"Aiya, Xiang," the teenage boy heard his father sigh, turning to him. "You've been playing that game nonstop. Why don't you go out and play with the others or train with your Pokémon aru?"

"It's cold out," Xiang measly answered, closing his game.

"Long's half fire type..."

"_Houn_!" the Houndoom barked, a happy face showing. He got off his trainer, much to Xiang's disappointment with losing his personal heater, and made his way over to Yao. The older man patted the Houndoom's head.

"Long!" a childish call came into the room. Peter. He and the others ran up to Long, happily petting the Pokémon as well.

"Mama," Dylan started, gaining Yao's attention. "When did Xiang get his first Pokémon again?"

Yao smiled a bit. The younger kids, mainly Dylan, asked this question multiple times, all wanting a Pokémon of their own. "You can't have your own until you're 10, dear," the Chinese man answered, patting the Australian boy's head. The boy pouted.

"But I thought Xiang had Long when he was our age," Steven timidly spoke up.

Yao didn't say anything at first about that fact, so Xiang did. "Long was my dad's first before he gave him to me," Xiang said, walking up to the group. Long barked happily, moving to his trainer's side.

Peter gasped. "Can we do that, too!?" he excitedly asked his stepmother.

This was why Yao didn't answer Steven when he asked. He knew they'd ask and he couldn't say no if he had allowed Xiang to 'have' a Pokémon under 10. "Ask your father," was all he could say.

"Ask me what?" Arthur asked, just coming into the room.

"Daddy, Xiang had a Pokémon when he was our age," Wendy started. "Can we have one, too, then?"

Arthur went rigid. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted his kids to have a Pokémon yet. "Raising a Pokémon is a very big responsibility," the Englishman said instead.

"We take care of Xiang's Pokémon all that time though," Steven said.

"Yeah!" Dylan backed up his little brother.

"But only for a little while," Yao said. "Then you give them back to him, right?"

The kids didn't really answer, all pouting.

"How about I catch and really care for the Pokémon for them?" Xiang suggested, gaining everyone's attention. "Even though they'd be mine, they can take care and play with them as if they were theirs."

"Really!?" the four kids cheerfully asked, hugging their big stepbrother and thanking him like crazy, even though their parents didn't answer yet.

"Would you really be okay with that?" Yao asked his son.

"If you two are okay with them having a Pokémon," Xiang answered. He didn't mind.

Yao and Arthur turned to each other.

"They wouldn't be battling or anything aru," Yao whispered.

"What if the Pokémon are rough and hurt them?" Arthur asked, worried about safety.

"Xiang wouldn't catch a Pokémon like that."

Arthur sighed. "Alright," he said aloud. His kids all looked excited and were filled with joy. "But, they are still your responsibility, and I don't want you four battling just yet."

"Okay!" the four shouted, running off to get their coats. In their mind, they were going to get their first Pokémon today.

"Wait!" Arthur called after them, but Xiang stopped him, putting a shoulder on the Englishman's shoulder.

"It's alright. Baba wanted me to get out anyways," he said, following after the kids. "I got this. You guys don't need to worry."

Arthur sighed, this time Yao comforting him. "Xiang won't let anything happen to them aru."

"I know..." Arthur responded as the two of them watched Xiang exchange some words with the little ones. The teen then headed off in the direction of his room, probably to get some things before they headed off. In no time flat, the Chinese teen returned and they were off.

"This is so awesome!" Dylan shouted, running ahead of everyone.

"We're getting our own Pokémon!" Wendy called out as well, following her brother.

"I'm gonna be the strongest ever when I grow up!" Peter claimed, right beside his twin.

"Where are we going first?" Steven asked Xiang, opting to stay with the older boy and his Houndoom.

Xiang shrugged. They were just following Dylan at the moment. He found that they were in a more opened field, the colors of the trees matching the autumn atmosphere. "Is there a Pokémon you have in mind already?" Xiang asked Steven.

Steven held his gaze down. "N-not really... Any is fine..." the shy boy stuttered.

Xiang held a small smile. He had a good idea what to catch for Steven. He ruffled the boy's hair as he spoke again. "Don't worry. You'll love your new lifelong friend." The teen was able to catch the smile Steven held even with his head down. When Xiang turned his gaze back up, he saw the exact Pokémon he had in mind: Mareep.

"You guys," Xiang called to Dylan and the twins. They turned around to him. "Get back here for a sec." They did as told, running back to their stepbrother. "I'm about to catch Steven his first Pokémon."

Steven's eyes widened. "R-really?"

"How come Steven's first?" Peter pouted a bit.

"Yeah?" Wendy agreed with her twin.

"You'll get your turn," Dylan said to them. "Just be happy we get to watch Xiang catch a Pokémon!" he added excitedly.

"Wait here," Xiang said, heading up to the Mareep with Long. Usually Mareep travel in hoards, but this one was alone. It was alright. The Mareep was about to have a new friend in Steven very soon.

Because of the dry leaves on the ground crinkling, Mareep was able to spot Xiang and Long, starting to run away.

"Long, make sure it doesn't get away!" Xiang called.

"_Houn!_" the Houndoom barked, running to the Wool Pokémon. He cut it off.

"Long start with Bite!"

Long ran up to Mareep, attacking. he followed all his trainer's commands, weakening the electric type until Xiang eventually threw a Pokéball.

"Did you get it?" Steven called, he and the others running up to Xiang and Long. They halted when their stepbrother held a hand up, signaling them to stop. The teen's eyes were focused on the Pokéball shaking back and forth. Their eyes were now set on the ball as well until it finally stopped. A catch

"Gotcha..." Xiang mumbled to himself, picking up the Pokéball. He turned when hearing his stepsiblings' excitement.

"Can I see!?" Steven asked since he was the once Xiang caught Mareep for. "Please, please, please!?"

"Of course." Xiang let out the newly caught Pokémon. Mareep was still injured from the previous battle, but Xiang was prepared. "Careful, you guys," he mumbled, beginning to slowly gain Mareep's trust. He held out an Oran Berry, which Mareep hesitantly ate. Eating the berry caused it to heal up and happily trust the boy. "Awesome..."

"_Mareep!_" Mareep happily called out, jumping onto Xiang. The teen patted the Pokémon's head.

"C-can I pet Mareep, too?" Steven nervously stuttered.

"She is yours," Xiang said, able to catch Mareep's gender with her closer. "Here."

Xiang made Steven hold out his hand, giving him Pokéblocks to give Mareep. The electric type happily ate the blocks, going up to Steven as well. The young boy lit up like a Charmander's tail.

"Wanna give her a name?" Xiang asked.

"Kiwi!" Steven instantly answered. "Your name shall be Kiwi!" he repeated to Kiwi. The Mareep loved her new name.

"I wanna Pokémon next!" Peter called out.

"No, me next!" Wendy argued back.

"I'm older than you two!" Dylan huffed.

"How about we just start wandering around and see what we find?" Xiang suggested. The others had to do as he said.

The five of them ended up heading to the water next. The twins ran around on the sand as Dylan followed them this time. Steven was happily caring for Kiwi. Xiang was browsing the area for any Pokémon his stepsiblings may like. The area was rather empty since it was cold, so there were more Pokémon about. He was able to spot the perfect Pokémon for one of them.

"Peter," Xiang called over to the kids, the three of them rushing back to him. "How's Wingull?"

Peter excitedly hopped back and forth between his two legs. He loved water types _and_ flying types, so Wingull were perfect for him.

Xiang tossed out another one of his Pokémon because Long was a bad matchup with water types. "Let's go, Millie." Xiang's Mawile Millie appeared from the Pokéball.

"_Mawile ma!_" Millie squeaked, ready to battle for her trainer.

"The Wingull on the far left, Millie," Xiang first pointed out since there were multiple. "Astonish!"

Millie attacked. The other Wingull flew away, but the one they were after wasn't able to escape with them. It actually attacked back unlike Kiwi before, shooting a Water Gun.

The two Pokémon battled, but the wild Wingull was no match for a trained Mawile. Xiang was throwing another Pokéball towards Wingull in no time, catching the water/flying Pokémon.

"Oh my gosh!" Peter eagerly let out as he watched Xiang heal Wingull like he did with Kiwi. He held out both hands for Xiang to give him Pokéblocks, feeding Wingull. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Peter asked after Wingull finished the Pokéblocks, flying and perching on the boy's head.

"Girl," Xiang answered.

"Pepper!" Peter called out. "Her name is Pepper! Do you like 'Pepper', Pepper?"

"_Wingull!_" Pepper tweeted out for her love of her new name.

Peter turned to Wendy with a sly smile. "I got a Pokémon before you did~" he teased in a singsong tone.

Wendy huffed. "I'm sure my Pokémon's gonna be way cooler than yours!" she called out, starting to look for her own as well.

"Wendy, wait for me," Xiang called after her, following. "Careful." Sadly, he didn't warn her early enough for Wendy tripped on a piece of coral that stuck out of the sand by the water.

"Owie..." she mumbled.

Xiang sighed, picking her up. "Are you okay? Do we need to cut anything off?"

Wendy wrapped her arms around Xiang's neck as he held her, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Good," Xiang said with a curt nod. Wendy giggled.

Something then caught the two's attention. The coral Wendy tripped on suddenly started moving, a Corsola popping up.

"_Corsola?_" The Corsola had a worried look on its face, as if asking Wendy if she was alright.

"I-I'm alright," Wendy answered. She had Xiang set her back down so she could talk to the water/rock Pokémon. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I tripped over one of your coral branches."

"_Corsola!_" Corsola smiled. It was alright.

Wendy smiled cheerfully as well, standing and starting to look for other Pokémon with Xiang and her brothers when Dylan pointed out something.

"Xiang, that Corsola is following us."

The group turned and Dylan was right. Corsola was right behind them. Xiang started heading back to it, having Wendy come with him. "Do you want to come with us?" he asked the water/rock type.

"_Corsola!_" Corsola exclaimed. Yes. It hopped into Wendy's arms, catching the girl by surprise.

"Looks like you got your own Pokémon now, Wendy," Xiang said.

Wendy was speechless at first, but then a huge smile grew on her face. "I got a Corsola!"

Xiang nodded his head, tapping Corsola with a Pokéball. After it stayed in the ball, he let it out again for his stepsister. "Corsola's a boy."

"A boy?" Wendy questioned, looking at Corsola's smiling face. It didn't bother her. "I shall call you... Florian!"

"Corsola!" Florian was happy with his name as well.

"Alright," Xiang started, standing up again. "Let's go find Dylan a Pokémon friend and then head back home. It's starting to get dark."

"Yeah!" Dylan exclaimed, running and leading the group again. He didn't mind being the last one. As long as he got a Pokémon himself, he would be fine.

The group headed into a more forested area of town. "Don't go off too far," Xiang said. "Stay close. I don't want you getting‒" as he spoke and walked, he was looking down at his stepsiblings and didn't notice the little Spinarak coming and hanging down by his shoulder until he bumped into it. Xiang froze when feeling its six legs crawling onto his shoulder. "...l-lost..."

Dylan was just amazed at the perfect Pokémon in his eyes as Steven and the twins were gaping, remembering their stepbrother's huge fear of arachnids. Xiang stiffly turned his head to his shoulder, the color in his face draining even when remaining stoic.

"_Spinarak,_" the String Spit Pokémon squeaked, the face on its back starting to form a cheerful smile.

Xiang yelled his curses in Chinese, swatting the bug/poison Pokémon away from him. He ended up falling on his bottom, urgently moving away from the Spinarak still hanging from its thread stuck to the branch. "L-Long!" he yelled for his Pokémon, the Houndoom firing a Flamethrower at the Spinarak.

Spinarak was fried crispy, the thread holding it up incinerated. As it was falling to the ground, Dylan acted quickly. He grabbed one of Xiang's spare Pokéballs and threw it at Spinarak, succeeding to catch it. Dylan proudly ran over to the Pokéball on the ground, picking and holding it high up. "I got it!" the Australian boy exclaimed, but no one paid much attention to him at the moment. The others surrounded Xiang, the teen pounding his racing heart beat.

"Thank you so much!" Dylan brightly said, engulfing Xiang in a tight hug. "I caught Spinarak!"

"What!?" Xiang exclaimed. "Why that one!?"

Dylan's attention was on his burnt up Spinarak, healing her with Xiang's Oran Berry. It healed right up. "Ain't little Jen a cutie?" he asked, holding out Spinarak. He could tell her gender as well, already naming her.

"Y-yeah, yeah, yeah, alright!" Xiang stuttered, making Dylan move the happy Spinarak away from him. Once he got his breath back, the teen stood. "Okay, let's head home now."

The five of them returned home right in time for dinner. The kids instantly went to their parents, showing off their new Pokémon.

"W-wow, all four of you got one?" Arthur asked, before turning up to Xiang. "I thought all four of you were going to take care of one."

"What?" Xiang turned to his father. "You guys didn't say that," he whispered so his stepsiblings couldn't hear. Yao only shrugged, not surprised to see four new Pokémon. He had a good feeling there'd only be chaos in the future if they all had to share one.

"I'm just surprised you caught a Spinarak for Dylan," he said.

Xiang cringed. "I wasn't trying to. She just came down out of nowhere and won't leave me alone."

"_Spinarak._"

Xiang twitched, going stiff. He could feel Jen crawling up his back. "Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off..."

Yao only hid a laugh behind his hand, Dylan taking Jen off Xiang. "Aww, she likes you," the younger boy said as he went back to his father and siblings, oblivious to Xiang's clear discomfort.

Xiang finally got to sit and take a break during dinner. He ate in silence as usual as the four younger kids conversed amongst themselves. Arthur and Yao were having a conversation, too.

"I really hope this wasn't a bad idea," Arthur sighed.

"Arthur, they're the most caring 6, 7, and 8 year olds I've ever seen aru," Yao reassured him. "And Xiang's not going to let anything happen to them or their Pokémon. He's raised his own very well."

Arthur showed a relieved smile. "You're right. Xiang picked out the perfect Pokémon for them, too," he added, noticing how each of the Pokémon complimented his kids' interests. "I'm really surprised he caught a Spinarak though," the Englishman practically repeated what his spouse said earlier.

Yao laughed again. "He wasn't trying to. I just hope Xiang doesn't think about Jen evolving into an Ariados."

Xiang perked up when hearing his name. "What?"

"Nothing!" Yao and Arthur simultaneously said.

* * *

_Celebrating the release of ORAS! Even though there's only two Hoenn PKMN listed... I got Alpha Sapphire and love it! Friend Code anyone? Hella long chapter... I love PKMN!  
_


	19. Thanksgiving

**(c)Super Smash Bros. 3DS - Nintendo**  
**(c)Pokémon - Nintendo, Game Freak**  
**(c)3DS - Nintendo**

* * *

**Frost687 **_wanted to see Alfred in a chapter, so here he is!_

* * *

Thanksgiving was never a holiday the family really celebrated. Yao's parents came from China and were more of the arrogant type of adults, never one to follow American traditions, so neither did he. Arthur was from England, not really following Thanksgiving tradition either. That and he couldn't even cook. So the fourth Thursday of November was just another free day for them. Except for that year.

"What do you mean you'll be stopping by!?" Arthur's yelling could be heard throughout the house. "You can't just stop by out of nowhere! Why here anyways and not your own home!?"

"Arthur?" Yao confronted this spouse, who was on his phone in the upstairs hallway. "What's going on?"

Arthur couldn't answer, still speaking with the person on the other line. "You bloody twat! You know we don't celebrate Thanksgiving!" The Englishman groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, alright fine! I'll ask him." Arthur didn't even say goodbye when he ended the call, pocketing his phone.

"Ask Baba what?" Xiang asked, sitting on his staircase. He came down to see what was happening like his father.

"Nothing, it's just my cousin," Arthur said through another groan. "He thought he'd come over here for a Thanksgiving dinner."

"But, you did tell him neither of us celebrate it," Yao confusedly said.

"Wait, your cousin's American-American?" Xiang asked.

"Yes and yes," Arthur answered both their question and comment. "He said he wanted us to experience the 'beauty of America' or something, I don't know."

Yao paused for a moment. "Does that mean _I_ have to cook tomorrow aru?" He sighed when Arthur gave him a sheepish smile.

"You don't have too, love. I could try to whip something up," Arthur offered, not wanting to bother Yao with his strange cousin.

"No!" Yao and Xiang shot out at the same time.

"I'll manage," Yao said, eyes slightly wider in fear of his spouse cooking. "I can look up something online or ask a coworker." He snapped his fingers in realization. "I'll probably need to get a turkey right now for it to thaw out in time." Before Arthur or Xiang could say anymore, Yao was already rushing back downstairs. "I'll be at the store aru!"

After his father left, Xiang started talking to Arthur again. "So, what's your cousin like? I haven't heard much about your family."

"Well, his name is Alfred and he's 22," Arthur started, slowing down a bit when recalling his cousin's age. "He's as stereotypically American as you can get," he added with a slight laugh. "Heck, his birthday's even on the fourth of July! But he's still a pretty decent person."

"Why's he coming here for Thanksgiving?" Xiang asked, curious.

Arthur shrugged. "Saving money on airfare. He goes to school here, a few states away from home. And he hasn't met you or your father yet."

Xiang snorted. "Baba and I haven't met anyone yet. Are you embarrassed and hiding us from your family?"

"Oh ha ha ha," Arthur sarcastically said. He went over to sit beside Xiang on the staircase.

"You don't mind having your cousin over, do you?" Xiang asked. "You make it sound like you're all annoyed with him or something, but you do care."

Arthur contently smiled, ruffling his stepson's hair. "You're very perceptive, aren't you?" he asked with a laugh. "Don't want him alone for something he finds important."

Xiang patted his stepfather's head. "You're a good cousin."

Arthur laughed, starting to stand from his spot. He helped pull Xiang up as well. "Come on. I need to tell the others about tomorrow's company."

When Arthur told his kids about their Uncle Alfred visiting, to say they were ecstatic would be an understatement. They hadn't seen their uncle in a long time and couldn't wait. Lucky for them, the next day came a lot sooner than they could imagine.

Yao was up preparing for their first Thanksgiving dinner. He had a lot of help thanks to his coworkers and Google. "I think this is right..." the Chinese man mumbled to himself, looking down at dinner preparations.

"It looks right."

Yao jumped when hearing his son. "Xiang! Don't sneak up on me like that ahen! You know I hate that."

"I wasn't," Xiang said, taking a seat at the island. He couldn't help that he was quiet and unnoticeable by nature. "How long is it going to take to cook all that?"

"I don't know..." Yao honestly answered. "First time, remember?"

Xiang was just about to shrug when the doorbell went off. He stood to see who was at the door so early, but trampling footsteps cut him off. Both Xiang and Yao thought the kids were still asleep, but there they were, fighting in their pajamas about who got to open the door. They knew exactly who was outside.

"You four, get away from the door," Arthur yelled, just coming down himself. He was at least prepared for the day unlike his kids. The Englishman shooed the four kids away, opening the door himself.

"Artie!" shouted the man at the door who Xiang assumed was Alfred. "Long time no see man!"

It was clear to the Asians in the house that Arthur wanted to slam the door, but he didn't. "Alfred, what did I say about calling me that?"

"Uncle Alfred!" the younger kids all shouted, cutting their father off as they swarmed their uncle.

"Woah! Look at you guys!" Alfred enthusiastically exclaimed, ignoring his cousin now. "You four were like this tall the last time I saw you!" he finished, exaggerating their height when they were younger.

Xiang and Yao were watching everyone from their spot in the kitchen. So, this was Alfred. "He seems nothing like Arthur," Xiang commented.

Yao agreed with his son. "And the kids are all over him," Yao added with a small laugh as he watched the Kirkland kids pull their American uncle in and hammered him with questions and comments. His son only nodded. "Feeling left out?"

"Are you kidding?" Xiang shot back, turning back to his father. "This means I'm free for the day." No matter how much Xiang loved his stepsiblings, he still missed being on his own once in a while. Especially during his stepsiblings' craziness.

"Free to help me cook?" Yao asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha..." Xiang laughed sarcastically as his father just laughed. "Ba, just give me one day to myself like old times sake." Yao would've let Xiang go, but nothing was ever in the teenage boy's favor.

"Yep! That's Xiang!"

Xiang flinched when hearing Peter call out who he was. He could only guess what led up to the English boy calling that out.

"Xiang!" Wendy appeared beside the Chinese teen. "Come and meet Uncle Alfred!" she said, pulling him over.

"So, this is the famous Xiang?" Alfred ask as Xiang sat down with the group.

"Yes," Arthur answered. "He, uh, doesn't talk much..."

"Thanks..." Xiang blankly let out.

"Nice ta meet cha, man!" Alfred said, holding a hand out. Xiang took it into his, shaking the American's hand. "Arthur mentioned you a bit to me when he and your dad were dating, but, uh," Alfred paused and Xiang had a really good feeling what he was going to say next. "He didn't mention how old you were."

"Alfred!" Arthur hissed, smacking his cousin.

"What! No! I'm not judging or anything!"

"I'm sorry about my loudmouth cousin," Arthur apologized to Xiang while still glaring at this cousin.

"14 years and you get used to it," Xiang bluntly responded, getting up to leave.

"Uuuuu," the younger kids let out.

"You made him mad," Wendy started.

"Xiang can be mad for a long time," Peter added to his sister's comment.

"Yeah. When Dylan broke his arm, he was mad for days." Steven shared

"Hey!" Dylan fumed, embarrassed.

"You broke his arm!?" Alfred yelled, gaping.

"No! It was a sprain!" Dylan defended himself.

All the distractions made it easier for Xiang to escaped. Sadly, he wasn't fast enough and was noticed.

"Hey, wait, man!" Alfred called after Xiang. The Chinese teen cringed when he followed him. "Let's start over!" Alfred cleared his throat, holding his hand out again. "Hi, my name is Alfred F. Jones. I guess you could consider me your new step-uncle. I like sports, video games, comics, and superhero movies."

Xiang only stared back at the American, eyes wandering from the other's face to his hand.

"Give it up, Alfred," Arthur called from the couch. "It took weeks for Xiang to open up to me and my first impression wasn't as dreadful as yours." His kids snickered when their stepmother threw his slipper at his head. The other slipper when to Xiang's head.

"Why me, too?" Xiang shouted over to his father. Yao shouted something back in Chinese and the two went back and forth again.

Alfred stared back and forth between his two new family-in-laws. He scooted back to his cousin, who was rubbing his sore head. "Is this normal?" Alfred asked.

"Pretty much," Arthur answered.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Alfred asked another question.

"Nope," Steven answered for his father.

"Uncle Alfred, want to come and see my room!?" Peter innocently asked.

"Our room," Wendy corrected her twin.

Peter ignored his twin. "Then we can show you the game room and play!"

"Sure!" Alfred said, following his niece and nephews upstairs. "Did your dad get you the new Nintendo games?"

"Nope," Steven answered again.

"Lame!" Alfred groaned.

"But Xiang lets us play with his games," Dylan said. "He has Pokémon and Smash Bros."

Alfred looked over the rail at Xiang, seeing the Chinese boy quiet when his name was mentioned. "Really now?" he asked with a sly smirk. "You any good, man?" Alfred asked Xiang.

The Chinese teen turned up with a slight glare. "What's with the tone?"

"Nothing~" Alfred answered in a singsong tone. "Just hoping for a challenge lately, but I don't think you'll be one."

"Oh, you've messed with the wrong Asian kid," Xiang shot back, rushing to his room to get his 3DS. The five of them were right behind him. "Don't go picking fights you can't win."

"Aiya..." Yao sighed. He and Arthur were left alone downstairs.

"Well," Arthur started, making his way to the kitchen. "Now you know my cousin." He was already tired out by Alfred. "Seems like he and Xiang may get along fine." Before Yao could respond to him, Alfred's booming voice cut through the house.

"Is that a limited edition 3DS!?"

"Don't touch it!"

Yao started laughing along with Arthur. "I agree. Those two should get along just fine aru."

Yao had continued on with dinner preparations with Arthur keeping him company since the Englishman wasn't allowed to touch anything. The four kids were watching over their uncle and stepbrother's shoulders, seeing how their constant game play went. They didn't mind not playing themselves; watching the two fierce competitors was amazing. Xiang and Alfred mainly shifted from the two most recent 3DS games: Super Smash Bros. 3DS and Pokémon ORAS. The day went on like so until dinner finally rolled along.

Yao had sent Arthur to fetch everyone, the Englishman entering the game room. "Alright, everyone, our wonderful chef wants you cleaned up and downstairs in five minutes," Arthur said before noticing everyone hunched over the handheld gaming system. "Was that literally all you five did today?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alfred cut Arthur off. "I'm just about to beat‒" Sadly, he wasn't able to finish. Xiang's Smash Bros. character knocked his out the screen, winning the round.

"Now what's the score?" Xiang asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh hush!" Alfred huffed, closing his game to wash up. Xiang did the same and the two of them followed the kids out with Arthur.

After they all washed up, they headed down and were greeted with a set dinner table. Since it was the family's, excluding Alfred, first Thanksgiving dinner, they were pretty amazed.

"Baba, you did all this?" Xiang asked as he took a seat with the others, still surprised.

Yao sighed tiredly. "I don't know how Americans do it every year aru... So how was the competition?"

"Crazy," Alfred answered for Xiang when overhearing the question. He then directed his own question at the Chinese teen. "Seriously, how'd you learn to play like that?"

"A lot of vigorous practice, time, and patience," Xiang answered. "You try going up against my uncle. After continuous streaks of losing to him, I had to shape up. That means hours of training for Smash, and perfect IVs and EVs for Pokémon."

"How much has Kiku influenced you?" Yao asked, groaning a bit.

"Are we going to keep talking or are we going to start eating?" Dylan asked suddenly, gaining his older family member's attention. "Because this all looks really good."

The group couldn't help but laugh, starting to enjoy their Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

_So close to getting this out on time! Hella tired... Sorry this request took a while! Wanted to put Alfred in the Halloween chapter, but I thought Thanksgiving would fit better! I feel Xiang would be a handcore gamer, but EVs and IVs, meh... just cuz his Uncle Kiku's crazy with games and ticks Xiang off when pulverizing him._


	20. Lost Love from Long Ago I

**T for pretty angsty I suppose**

* * *

It was the darkest time of the year. December appeared out of nowhere, but no matter the month, it was still freezing.

Arthur looked out the window to the backyard. The yard was covered in dried leaves with only a few free patches from his kids and Long running about outside that morning. The Englishman didn't understand why his children would want to be outside with the temperatures so cold, even if the scenery was beautiful and dried leaves were fun to jump in. And since Arthur didn't want to go out himself, Xiang opted to take the kids out to the park where there were even more leaves.

Arthur then turned to the clock. He assumed the kids would be back within 10 minutes because of the cold. That or Xiang giving up and dragging everyone home. The Englishman jumped when hearing the doorbell, brows furrowed a bit. That was really fast.

Arthur moved from his spot by the window to the door. He was alone at home with Yao having to work that day and Long with Xiang. He was also curious as to why Xiang didn't just open the door himself, having a key. When Arthur opened the door, he found his answer. It wasn't Xiang and his kids at the door.

"B-Bella?"

"A-Arthur. It's good to see you."

Arthur was utterly speechless when seeing, standing right before his eyes, his ex-wife. She looked more mature than she did years back when they were together, but still had the same blonde hair with a red ribbon and green eyes.

Finally, Arthur found his words. "H-how did you find me? What are you doing here?"

Bella folded her arms, shrinking down from the heavy atmosphere. "I had to ask around. A friend of your brother told me a bit when your brother wouldn't tell me," the Belgian woman answered first.

Arthur frowned at Bella's answer. Of course his brother, didn't matter which one, wouldn't tell her. All three of them were furious when he had told them the reason behind their divorce.

"And I just want to talk with you," Bella finished. "Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Arthur responded, trying his best to keep eye contact and not turn away.

"Please," Bella begged. "I'm not here to argue. As the mother of our four children and as old high school sweet hearts, can't you spare just some of your time?"

Arthur sighed. He took a quick glance at his watch. Yao wouldn't be home for a while and he hoped the kids wouldn't be either. "Fine. Head over to the side gate," the Englishman said, pointing to where he wanted Bella to go. "We can talk around back."

Arthur closed the door as Bella went to the gate. He grabbed a coat before heading for the back door. Sure he rather not go out in the cold, but it was better than letting his ex-wife in his spouse's home.

Once outside, the Englishman went straight to the gate, opening it up for Bella to enter. The two of them walked to the patio, taking a seat on the furniture.

"From what I can see, this is a very lovely house," Bella commented, looking around the yard and back of the house. "There looks like a lot of space inside and a big yard for the kids to play in, a beautiful view, and I see you have a tree house, too." She turned to Arthur. "Isn't this the kind of house we talked about raising our children in together? And grow old together in as well?"

Arthur couldn't help but turn away this time with a solemn look on his face.

"How are the kids?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Arthur bitterly responded. He turned back, seeing the hurt look in Bella's eyes. "They're all very well," he truthfully answered. "Growing up kind, healthy, smart, and loved."

"That's good," Bella mumbled with a sad smile. "What are the twins like?"

Arthur clenched his jaw for a moment. '_You'd know if you actually came to see them..._' he inwardly thought before answering again. "Wendy is growing to be a fine young lady, but still has a very boyish side." Arthur chuckled a bit. "She can be playing very roughly with her brothers one minute, then want to play dress up the next.

"Peter has the biggest sense of wonder. He's always full of energy and just wants to experience everything. He never slows down."

The two of them were silent after talking about the twins. Bella's gaze was down at her hands as she thought about how she was missing her own children's lives. Arthur waited.

"Arthur," Bella finally started again, looking back up tearfully. "I'm so sorry about what happened in the past. Can't we go back to the way things were?"

Arthur was taken aback by his ex-wife's request. "It's been five years‒"

"I know, I know," Bella cut off Arthur. "But we've been together since freshman year before the last five. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It used to," Arthur shot back, unable to hide his hurt tone. "But I've moved on. I've remarried and at this point in my life, I couldn't be happier." Arthur had to take in a deep breath, calming himself down. He could hear his voice quiver for a moment. "What about you? Didn't you remarry the second our divorce was final?"

Bella gulped down her own quivers. "Things have been difficult lately..."

The two of them sighed as the silence drifted back. Not much more could be said at the moment, they couldn't even look each other in the eye, so they sat quietly, listening to the raise and crash of the waves until a new voice filled the air.

"Answer me this: how many times I have been hurt or injured since you four moved in because of something that involved at least one of you?" Xiang.

"Three or four..." a mumbled could be heard.

"11, Dylan," Xiang corrected, clearly irked as he opened the back gate. "One of the nurses at the doctors knows who I am," he had been saying when spotting Arthur stand from his seat on the patio with another lady. The teen went silent, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Xiang, are you limping?" Arthur asked, noticing how his stepson was walking before.

"I'm fine," Xiang answered back, starting to limp back into the house. "Come on, you guys. Your dad has a guest," he mumbled to the four of them.

"Who's that, Daddy?" Peter asked innocently. He, Wendy, and Steven were very young when their parents divorced, not knowing or recognizing their mother, but Dylan was another story.

Dylan's eyes were wide, as if fearful, shaken. "M-Mommy...?" he mouthed.

Xiang had caught Dylan's inaudible whisper, the younger boy moving closer to him. So, the lady before them was his stepsiblings' birth mother. He didn't know anything about his stepfamily's previous life, so this was his first glimpse. The teen chose to bolt instead of learn what happened. Not only did he feel he should get Dylan out with how out of character the Australian boy was, it also wasn't his place to know what happened without consent.

"Come on, Peter," Xiang started, their previous dispute dismissed. He began guiding the kids and his dog inside. "Leave the adults to their boring adult talk," he made up to get his stepsiblings to follow him. They did, the younger three giggling as they left.

The two adults watched them leave, not speaking until the back door closed.

"I'm sorry," Arthur started, sitting back down. "I forgot they usually come in from the back than the front."

"They're all grown up," Bella melancholically said more to herself.

"And you weren't there for any of it," Arthur said aloud.

Bella clenched her hands into fists, refusing to let her guilt get the better of her while she spoke with Arthur. Now was not the time. "So, who's the boy?" she ended up asking about Xiang.

"My stepson. Xiang."

Bella turned back to Arthur, a look of confused disbelief plastered on her face. "He has to be at least 13. How old is he and your wife?"

"Xiang's 14 and my _husband_ is only a few months older than me," Arthur answered, upset with Bella's tone.

Bella's bewilderment didn't lighten up. The fact that Arthur was bi was not an issue or surprise to her, but the fact that Xiang was 14 was. Some judgmental thoughts were subconsciously forming in her mind.

Arthur had a good idea of what his ex-wife was thinking. "Just because he was raising a child in high school doesn't make him any less of a person," he defended Yao. "The fact that he could manage a house like this and raise his son to be a wonderful kid should be enough for you to know what kind of person he is."

Bella was taken aback, but what her ex-husband said did reach her ears. She smiled softly. "Nothing's changed about you, Arthur... You're still that sweet guy from high school." She giggled when Arthur blushed a bit and turned away. "Still easily embarrassed?"

"S-shut it..." Arthur embarrassedly stuttered, making his ex-wife laugh even more.

"Remember how you were on our first date?" Bella asked, leaning on her elbows on the table.

"...It's been a long time..." Arthur lied.

"Well," Bella started 'reminding' him. "You took me to a concert of a band that you loved. You thought I wasn't looking when you were practically air guitar-ing and belting out the lyrics."

"It was a really good band and song," Arthur defended himself, flushed. He didn't notice Bella scoot closer to him.

"That was the exact excuse you made up when I brought it into the light that night," the Belgian woman softly said, eyes partly lidded and leaning. "That night, I knew you were for me..."

Arthur wasn't able to catch what was going on before the thing he should've caught happened. Bella leaned forward and planted a kiss right on his lips. Arthur's eyes widened, frozen and unable to even register what was going on until it was too late.

A metal tin clanking on the ground brought the two adults back to their complete senses. They jolted up and turned to where the sudden noise came from, seeing Xiang standing at the back door.

Xiang had thought he should make tea for Arthur and his guest. His father taught him to be a hospitable host to guests. Right when he got a tin of tea leaves from the cupboard, he realized it would probably be better to ask which blend the adults preferred. So, he headed to the backdoor with the tin in hand only to see betrayal.

"X-Xiang, let me explain," Arthur instantly said when seeing Xiang. "This is all just a big misunderstanding." But Xiang wasn't hearing any of it. Arthur could see multiple different emotions flashing in the teen's eyes: disbelief, grief, betrayal, anguish. But it all ended with one thing: raging fury.

"Xiang!" Arthur shouted after the teen as he slammed the door closed. The Englishman ran after him, only meeting Xiang's spiteful eyes glaring back at him.

Xiang locked the door as he glared at his stepfather. He ignored the man when he continued shouting his name, pulling the blinds. Arthur moved to the next window, trying to explain, but Xiang wasn't hearing any of it. Despite his hurt leg, the Chinese teen rushed to each blind on the windows opened to the backyard. He didn't notice his stepsiblings watching him shut all the blinds and their father out, frightened.

After he closed all the blinds, Xiang rushed towards the stairs, blocking out the shouting and banging on the glass. He wasn't able to make it completely up the stairs, his leg finally giving out on him. He collapsed on the way up.

"Xiang!" the four younger kids called after him, rushing to his side, but froze in fear when their stepbrother turned on them.

"Get away from me!" Xiang harshly shouted. In his eyes, they weren't his stepsiblings; they were the children of the man who just stabbed his and his father's back. Xiang continued to rush to his room, leaving the younger four crying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Xiang! Let me in!" the eldest of the four heard. Dylan pulled himself together, speeding to let their father in. He unlocked the door, and Arthur rushed in. His father's eyes were wide when seeing everyone crying, heading up to Xiang's room with a second objective. "Xiang! I know you're mad at me, but leave the others out of it!" Arthur could be heard shouting.

Dylan turned when hearing another voice coming in through the opened door. "Oh no..." His mother's.

Dylan supported a harsh glare through his tearful eyes, Bella now looking down at him. "You hurt Daddy before, and now you hurt Xiang," the Australian boy said, voice hoarse. "I hate you, Mommy..."

Dylan dashed back to his crying siblings, leaving his mother behind. He started comforting them as much as he could, still being young and heavyhearted himself.

* * *

_Here's some drama to spice up family life! Part I! bc I don't like making these too too long, you know? I don't how many parts. probably just 2. You get to hear a bit of the Kirkland's past. Don't worry, will add Yao and Xiang's family affair in the future! idk when cuz i separate feelsy chapters with bunch of fluff._

_ps, I love all characters, including Belgium! Please don't think I don't cuz of how I made her!_


	21. Lost Love from Long Ago II

The second Yao returned home, he could sense something was off. It wasn't the unfamiliar car in the driveway that let him know something was different nor the fact that there wasn't anyone greeting him once he walked through the door. There was just something in the atmosphere.

"Hello?" Yao hesitantly called. He knew somebody had to be home; Arthur's car was still in the driveway beside the unfamiliar one. By now, usually one of the kids would at least come, but nothing. "I'm home…" the Chinese man said a bit more quietly, curious. Not even Long came.

Yao removed his shoes and set down his backpack. He wandered the floor of the empty house, looking for anybody. He finally stumbled upon someone. Someone he didn't expect to see in a millions years in his house sitting on his couch.

"…Bella…?"

Bella perked up when hearing her name being called, standing and turning to where it came from. Her eyes widened when seeing who was there. "Yao?" The two of them had met before when Bella and Arthur were still together, Yao being just a friend then.

"What are you doing here?" Yao awkwardly asked. He scanned the room a bit, looking for Arthur.

Bella was just about to ask Yao the same thing, but then she thought about Xiang for a second. Xiang was Arthur's stepson and Chinese. Yao was Chinese and standing right before her. She put two and two together, but still allowed her eyes to scan Yao's left hand. A band was present on the fourth finger.

"So," Bella started, not answering Yao's question. "You two got together?"

Yao's jaw clenched, suddenly hiding his left hand behind his back. He coughed a bit to clear his throat before speaking again. "Y-yes…" he awkwardly answered.

A few moments after Yao gave his answer, heavy quick footsteps could be heard rushing downstairs. Arthur. "Yao."

Yao turned to the Englishman. His expression was normal, yet blank. Unreadable. "What's going on here, Arthur?" Yao asked, still no change in his usual voice, which was unsettling for Arthur. "No one told me we were having company aru."

"I'm sorry," Bella started, gaining the others' attention. "I came by unannounced. I just wanted to talk with Arthur."

"Oh," was all Yao could respond before turning back to Arthur. "And where are the kids?"

"They're all in Dylan's room right now, and X-Xiang's in his room with Long," Arthur answered, stuttering when speaking of the only teenager in the house.

"Alright," Yao said with a nod. He wasn't going to question the silence. Yet. "Shall I prepare some tea and snacks?" he offered, heading into the kitchen.

Arthur followed his spouse as he spoke. "No, that isn't necessary. She was just going." Bella wasn't, but Arthur's words hinted her to leave. However, when Arthur entered the kitchen, he froze. Yao was looking intensely at the floor. The tin of tea that Xiang had dropped was still there, forgotten with some of the contents spilled out. Slowly, Yao reached down and brought the can back up, still staring at the tin.

"I can clean all this up, Yao," Arthur said with slight nervousness. He headed towards the spilt tea leaves on the ground with a dust pan and broom, but Yao didn't pay must attention.

"Arthur, what's going on?" Yao finally asked, directing his intense look to his spouse.

Arthur tried to answer, but his words were caught in his throat. He ended up looking like a fish with no words leaving his opening and closing mouth.

"Eh hem," a false cough was made. Yao and Arthur turned, seeing Bella standing before them. "I think I'll show myself out. It was very nice seeing you again, Yao." She then turned to her ex-husband. "Arthur, I'm truly sorry for all the trouble I've caused. All of it. I really hope we can speak again soon. I hadn't said all I wanted to say..."

Bella turned, heading for the door. No one stopped her. After the door was heard closing behind the Belgian woman, Yao started question Arthur again.

"What was she doing here?" Yao instantly asked. He caught that Bella was only saying 'nice seeing you again' out of obligation.

"She just wanted to talk to me," Arthur answered. He could tell his spouse was upset.

"About what aru?"

"Light conversation mainly. How things have been, the kids, the past..."

Yao sighed at the solemn look on Arthur's face as his voice was quieting down. He turned away from him, but Yao only brought Arthur's face back to him with a soft hand cupping his cheek. "I'm sorry. I just remember what happened and don't want you hurt again." Yao brought his arms up, hugging Arthur tightly. He then give the taller man a comforting kiss.

When Yao was kissing him, Arthur couldn't help but think back to what happened earlier. Bella had kissed him as well, sparking Xiang's rage that lead to his own children's anguish. When Yao pulled back, Arthur couldn't help keep his eyes down either. He couldn't tell him about the kiss. Didn't know how to. So, Arthur kept quiet for now. Maybe Yao didn't have to know, didn't have to find out.

As Yao was pulling his arms away, Arthur tightly gripped him back into a tight hug, surprising him a bit. "I love you..." Arthur mumbled into Yao's neck, turning his surprised look into a soft smile.

Yao rewrapped his arms around Arthur. "I love you, too..." he returned softly.

After letting go, Yao headed upstairs. He wanted to see how the others were doing with Bella having been there.

Arthur was a tad nervous. No doubt Xiang was going to be on his father's side. He realized Yao would be even more upset if he heard about the sudden kiss from Xiang and not by his own words.

"Yao, I need to tell you something," Arthur said hastily, even though he didn't quite have the courage he needed. But Yao didn't hear him.

Upon stepping on the second floor, Yao noticed Xiang's door closed. The feeling of something not being right returned. Yao knew Xiang rarely ever closed his door. Only if he was playing his music loudly—which there wasn't any playing now—, if the kids were playing too loud— again, that wasn't the case—, or if he was upset. Ruling the first two out, Yao headed straight for Xiang's staircase.

"Xiang," Yao called, testing the door. Locked. He cursed silently under his breath. "Xiang, it's me aru. Open up."

"He wants to be left alone, Yao," Arthur sadly said, still worried about his stepson.

Yao didn't stop. Even though it was rare, this wasn't the first time his son was upset like this. Yao brought out his phone, sending Xiang a text message. Xiang definitely had his headphones on loudly, thus not hearing him call for him, but Xiang would be able to feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. Not long after the text was sent, Yao heard the lock on the door click unlocked.

"Xiang…?" Yao called, popping his head through the door first. There Xiang was, sitting on the ground beside his bed, Long whimpering on his bed behind him. His son's headphones were on, canceling out outside noises as his attention was focused on his game. A clear sign Xiang was not doing well.

Yao walked up to Xiang, taking a seat beside him. "What's wrong aru?"

Xiang let out an angry sigh, closing his 3DS. When he looked back up, he saw Arthur at the door first. "_Why don't you ask him?_" he hissed in Chinese.

Yao furrowed his brows in confusion, turning to Arthur. "What's going on…?"

Arthur avoided Yao's gaze. He didn't know what Xiang said, but he had a good feeling. "Yao, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Oh, so you haven't told him?" Xiang growled along with Long. "Or were you planning to keep this to yourself?"

"Xiang, not now," Arthur sternly said even with things not looking good for him.

"Tell me what?" Yao hesitantly asked aloud, turning back and forth from his son and husband.

"The kiss," Xiang furiously said, still looking directly at Arthur. "He freaking kissed her!"

"I didn't kiss her; she kissed me!" Arthur couldn't help but yell back.

"So you don't deny there was a kiss?"

"This is just a misunderstanding! It didn't mean anything!"

"But you didn't stop it until I came out."

"Arthur…" Yao quietly started, slowly standing back up. "Is this all true?"

Arthur could feel his insides crumble by the crushed look on Yao's face.

"W-well, yes, but let me explain‒"

"Why didn't you try to explain before aru?"

"Yao‒"

"When were you going to tell me? Or were you really going to keep this from me?"

"Just let me explain!"

Yao didn't want to hear any more. He brushed passed his spouse, unable to look him in the eye, as he headed out of Xiang's room.

"Yao!" Arthur called after him, following out as well. "Please! Just listen to me!"

"I don't want to hear anything right now, Arthur," Yao managed to say with his voice hoarse. He continued down, Arthur still right behind.

"You have to me, Yao," Arthur cried out. "Please, I don't want fight with you or hurt you."

Behind a closed door opening up a crack, Dylan stood and watched in horror. Watching the two of them hurt and arguing just reminded him of his parents' fighting, how it lead to their divorce. He didn't want that to happen again.

Dylan turned back to his younger siblings, seeing them all fast asleep. They had cried themselves to sleep and Dylan was glad they weren't conscious for what was going on now.

When the Australian boy turned back to the hallway, he saw Xiang slowly creeping down his stairway, standing in the middle of the hallway. Dylan could see his stepbrother's eyes were still fueled with anger. When Xiang turned and saw him peeking through his door, Dylan gasped, shutting the door with his back against it.

Dylan was a bit shaky, but he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. After gaining his breath back, the boy reopened the door a crack, but it looked like Xiang had gone back to his room judging by the closed door. Dylan had to bite his quivering lip, doing his best to hold down his whimpering and tears.

* * *

_I'll try to get last part out tomorrow so i can post fluffy holiday chapters! Arthur's past marriage stuff to be revealed! And I'm thinking of adding chapter title and characters in the summary now. Good idea?_


	22. Lost Love from Long Ago III

That night, Dylan laid awake in his bed. He tossed and turned, but couldn't fall asleep. His father had carried his brothers and sister out of his room and into their beds before tucking him in, but that was hours ago. Now it was passed 1 in the morning and all Dylan could think about was the forlorn look in his father's eyes as he tucked him in behind a false smile.

Dylan tossed his covers off, sitting up. He wasn't sure what came over him, but the Australian boy just felt like getting up and out. He wanted to see how things were, even with it being passed 1 AM.

The boy first peeked out at the hallway. Empty as usual for this time. Dylan then headed out, looking at all the closed doors. He was suddenly fearful, thinking the idea probably wasn't one of his best, but swallowed it down and kept going.

Dylan first opened and peeked through the doors of his younger siblings. They all seemed okay, still fast asleep. He then headed to his parents' room, but halted before opening it. He wasn't sure if he should open it. Instead, Dylan slowly backed away. Doing so allowed him to notice a dim light coming from downstairs.

Investigating, Dylan headed down. He noticed the dim light was from a nightlight, but there wasn't one usually downstairs like the upstairs hallway. Walking towards the light, he noticed his father asleep on the couch.

A sad frown grew on Dylan's face. So, his father wasn't sleeping in his bed with the boy's stepmother like usual. He remembered him sleeping on the couch before the divorce a few times, too. The memory caused Dylan to start whimpering. He didn't want another divorce.

Dylan reached out for his father. He wanted him to tell him that that wasn't going to happen. That everything was going to be okay. But he stopped before he touched his father, retracting his hand. Even though the boy's lips were quivering and tears were starting to fall, he couldn't do it. Instead, the Australian boy turned on his heal and rushed back upstairs.

The weeping boy stopped once stepping on second floor. He wiped his eyes, trying to calm down. Dylan wanted someone around him, but there wasn't anyone he could go to. He couldn't worry his siblings any more than they already were; he was the older brother and had to protect them. But, he also had an older brother himself that was supposed to protect him. Stepbrother.

Hesitantly, Dylan turned to Xiang's stairwell. He was really reluctant on going up. His stepbrother hated him and his siblings in the boy's eyes. Dylan couldn't go to him after hear such spiteful words, seeing the hateful spark in his eyes. But, at the same time, Xiang had done so much for him and his siblings. Even that morning his stepbrother got hurt protecting them. Again.

Gulping down his old, resurfacing fears of his stepbrother, Dylan headed shakily up to Xiang's room. After carefully lifting the door up, Dylan peeked through. Xiang was sleeping like everyone else. Long was with Xiang though, previously sleeping on the teen's bed before he picked his head up, spotting Dylan.

Dylan stiffened, scared that Long would go against him as well. But Long didn't. The dog only stared back. The Australian boy watched as Long got off his spot beside Xiang, getting off the bed and heading under the teen's desk instead. It looked like Long decided to sleep under there for the night, but he did it for Dylan. He was now able to confront Xiang.

After taking a deep breath, Dylan tiptoed towards Xiang's sleeping form. "X-Xiang?" he whispered. Nothing. He poked his stepbrother cautiously. "Xiang?" Xiang stirred this time. "Xiang?" Dylan called a bit louder.

Xiang groaned, slowly blinking his eyes open. "_What...?_" he mutter in Chinese, his eyes slowly making out Dylan's form beside him. He sat up, still exhausted as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Dylan? What are you doing here? It's 1:32 in the morning."

Dylan tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out of him. Only more tears. Xiang only watched, trying to stay crossed. Dylan could see the teen's actions, too, making him even more upset.

"What is it, Dylan?" Xiang asked, still irritated.

"I-I don't- I don't want Daddy a-and Mama to get a d-divorce," Dylan managed to hiccup through his sobbing.

Seeing Dylan full on crying now made Xiang's harshness crumble. It wasn't like before where he just ran from the crying. He sighed. "Come here..." Xiang picked his stepbrother up and placed him on his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy. Dylan continued crying into his shoulder as Xiang waited. After a while, Dylan began speaking again.

"Divorce makes Daddy super sad," the Australian boy started. "Before, Mommy would go out for a very long time. Daddy would stay up and wait for her. He thought I was asleep, but I waited with him by my old room door. I would hear a lot of yelling and fighting. Mommy was kissing another man that wasn't Daddy."

Xiang twitched as he was listening to Dylan speak. An affair. He wasn't sure if he should be knowing any of this at all. "Dylan, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"But that's what's happening now, isn't it?" Dylan asked, looking up at Xiang in despair. "You said Mommy and Daddy kissed, which is bad because Daddy's with Mama now." Xiang's jaw clenched. "Daddy was sad for a long time," Dylan continued through his cracking voice. "I don't want him sad again, and I don't want Mama sad either. And I really don't want you upset."

Xiang's eyes grew wide at Dylan's words. He only held his stepbrother tighter. "Dylan, listen to me, okay? You don't have to worry about anything. Our parents still love each other very much. They'll get through this. We all will, okay? So please don't cry. Don't worry. This isn't like before."

Dylan was silent for a while, but slowly nodded his head. "Okay..."

Xiang sighed, eyes drifting shut. "Good boy..." He had to apologize to everyone in the sun risen morning and he knew it, too.

Looking back down, Xiang saw Dylan practically asleep. "Want to stay in here for the rest of the night?"

Drowsily, Dylan nodded his head.

Xiang tucked his stepbrother into his bed beside him, making sure the boy was comfortable before getting resituated himself. "Comfy?"

Dylan nodded again, scooting closer to his stepbrother. Within a minute, he was out like a light.

Xiang still laid awake, watching his stepbrother sleep peacefully beside him. "So your earlier years weren't peachy perfect either, huh...? An affair..." Xiang shook his head. It wasn't his business. But he knew one thing for sure: no kid deserves to sit through and listen to something like that going on with their parents.

The teen couldn't help but hesitantly wrap a protective arm around Dylan. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I won't let anything happen to his family. Not again..." With his last words, Xiang fell back asleep, unknowing the problem was resolving without his need to interfere.

Yao had been laying awake as well, kept up by the same problem. He rolled over in his bed, seeing Arthur not with him. With a sigh, he rose out of his bed and headed downstairs. There, he found his spouse asleep on the couch like Dylan earlier.

"Arthur?" Yao called, shaking the Englishman awake.

"Huh? What?" Arthur grumbled groggily, sitting up. "Yao?"

Yao kneeled down on his knees, taking Arthur's hand into his. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I just couldn't stop thinking about earlier, and I'm just so sorry‒"

Arthur instantly cut Yao off. "Woah, woah, what are you sorry for?" he asked incredulously.

"I should've listened to what you had to say‒"

"No, Yao, I should've told you before you heard it from Xiang. Yao..." Arthur tilted up Yao's chin, kissing his spouse softly but still meaningfully. When they pulled apart, Arthur helped Yao up beside him and continued talking. "I just want you to know, that kiss before with Bella meant absolutely nothing."

"And I believe you," Yao said, still listening attentively.

Arthur nodded before continuing. "She was talking about the past and I didn't realize she was, um, leaning in. The second it happened, Xiang came out, but I would've broken it off anyways."

Yao smiled softly. That explained Xiang's point of view of the story. His smile dropped soon after. "But why let her back into your life? After she cheated on you like that? I'm sorry, but I was there with you, helping pick up the pieces. I've seen how you were then aru."

"She's the mother of my children," Arthur answered. "I would've gladly turned her away, but‒"

"I understand..." Yao interrupted.

"Yao, I still want you to know I am so sorry about all of this," Arthur sincerely said.

Yao offered another smile, giving Arthur another kiss. "I already forgave you, didn't I?"

Slowly, a smile grew on Arthur's lips. He pulled Yao into a tight hug, repeating the same words again and again. "I love you." He then picked up his spouse, much to his surprise, bridal style and headed back to their room.

"Aiya, Arthur," Yao embarrassedly started as he latched onto the other's neck. "I can walk on my own aru."

"I know," was all Arthur responded with a smile. Yao rolled his eyes at him but still rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, whispering his own 'I love you'.

The early morning was filled with nothing but resolve, however there was still one that had to be made.

When the sun had risen, the only ones up and about in the kitchen were Yao and Arthur despite being awake for half the night. The younger kids were still exhausted from last night. But Xiang was awake as well.

Xiang had made sure not to wake up Dylan when he got up. When he found his parent's room empty, he knew they were down in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, the teen headed down. "Now or never..." he whispered to himself.

Upon entering the kitchen, Xiang noticed the two adults. "Have you two... talked?"

The two of them turned to him, answering yes. Yao then excused himself so Arthur and Xiang could talk.

"I want to apologize for my outburst yesterday," Xiang started after his father left. "I'm sorry for not listening to what you had to say, locking you outside, telling Baba what happened without knowing what happened, saying some harsh things to you‒"

"Xiang, it's alright," Arthur interrupted with a soft smile. "I hurt you, too, and I'm sorry for that."

"You did, but honestly, that wasn't why I was so mad," Xiang admitted, confusing Arthur. He continued. "Arthur, I've been with my dad for practically every day of my life. I saw everything he went through. He's been through a lot with me around. No matter where he went, there were people giving him a hard time because of me, but all he would do is smile and tell me everything was fine. I can't stand seeing my dad hurt, so when I saw you with your ex-wife, I saw red. I saw the worst thing that could happen to my dad, stabbed in the back by someone he loves and claims to love him. But I know that's not the case here and I'm sorry for doubting."

Arthur gave a soft smile. He stood from his chair and hugged Xiang tightly despite the teen's tenseness. "You're a really good kid, Xiang," he said though a small chuckle. "But you don't need to worry so much. And I want you to know that I would never hurt your father. That kiss was just one-sided. I don't hold any feelings for my ex-wife anymore what's so ever."

Xiang perked up for a second, pulling out of Arthur's grasp. "There's another thing you should know, Arthur. Last night, Dylan came in my room. He told me very briefly what happened. I know it's not any of my business, but I just thought you should know."

Arthur stared down at Xiang before sighing. "Xiang, sit down." The two of them headed over and sat at the island. "I think maybe you should know what happened. I'm guessing you could piece together how my ex-wife had an affair." Xiang awkwardly nodded his head. Arthur sighed again. "The marriage started unraveling a little after the twins were born. We were out of college and I just got a one in a lifetime starting career at the company I'm working at now. Bella wasn't happy I guess with how things were with us. My life was just about work and the kids, and I guess that's what drove her away. After a while, I caught on with what was happening and‒"

"When you confronted her, things would blow up," Xiang finished. Arthur gave a disbelieved look, about to question how the teen knew before he answered, "Dylan stayed awake during all your arguing."

"That explains his sleeping patterns..." Arthur mumbled to himself. Another sigh. "So, the two of us would fight nonstop, blaming each other up until the divorce. She up and left with the man she was sleeping with, and I was on my own with Dylan and the others. But you know what, Xiang, that's all in the past. The future is very bright," Arthur finished with a smile, ruffling Xiang's hair.

Xiang nodded, still thinking a bit. "But... you and my dad met again in college, and went out when you were like 24. Doing the math‒"

Arthur started laughing. "Okay, how I met your father is another story for another day."

* * *

_Three parts! Now you know of Arthur's past, and the kids forgave Xiang. Bella? She may appear again? Onto Christmas! (Hopefully) post later today!_


	23. Christmas Traditions I

The first holiday season as a family. There first Christmas together. In the past, Xiang and Yao would usually have a very simple Christmas. But this year, they were going to experience a Kirkland Christmas.

A few weeks before the 25th of December, the family had decorated the house literally top to bottom. It wasn't just the usual Christmas tree and some stockings hanging on the fireplace. Lights went around the windows and staircase, festive snowflake cutups ornamented the walls, along with wreaths on the doors, little figures on the counter tops, tinsels all around, so on.

"I still can't believe any of this," Xiang commented, looking around his living room. It was Christmas Eve and he was still not used to so many decorations.

"I told you. Arthur and his family are really into the holiday season aru," Yao said with a cheerful smile. The Christmas explosion wasn't a surprise, having been with Arthur for so many years.

"Mmmhmm..." Xiang blankly said. His father laughed at him, mostly because he was glaring at the decorated tree. He had been doing that since it was set up, halfheartedly decorating it with everyone.

"Xiang, don't hate the tree," Yao said, still smiling.

"I don't hate the tree..." Xiang childishly huffed. "Long hates it." The Doberman didn't, but he was definitely staring a lot at it.

Yao shook his head, ruffling his son's hair. "Don't worry, I didn't forget our own traditions."

Xiang turned to his father, curious. "What?"

Yao motioned a hand wave and Xiang turned to who he was signaling to. Arthur came in with a tree cutout made of wrapping paper held up with one hand while his other hand had blank ornament cutouts. Xiang's eyes widened.

"Now I understand why you always looked so crossed at the tree. I don't think I've ever seen a paper Christmas tree in person before," the Englishman said with a chuckle.

Xiang trotted up to Arthur and the tree cutout. "No way..." It was his and his father's own Christmas tradition.

Xiang had only celebrate a legit Christmas once when he was a few months old, back when his birth mother was still around. The following year, she was gone and his grandparents thought it was a useless holiday to celebrate. Only good for holiday sales. But Yao didn't want Xiang's childhood Christmas-less. So, 15-year-old Yao would cut out a tree with old wrapping paper and hid it behind his door so his parents wouldn't find it. Then, he and Xiang would decorate their own ornaments and tape it onto the tree cutout. Yao would try to give Xiang the best presents he could come up with, still being young and broke himself. The tradition went on, even long after Xiang's grandparents moved out.

"Do you want to hang it up?" Arthur asked, but he didn't even need to finish his question. Xiang had ran to get some tape and rushed back to him to grab the paper tree. The teen then found the perfect spot to hang it up, Yao laughing the whole time. Long was barking with glee as well.

"And you told me you didn't care about having the old tree aru," Yao said.

"Well, I lied..." Xiang childishly huffed again, crossing his arms. "It's tradition," he added when both his parents began laughing, flushing a bit.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" four excited voices rang throughout the house, charging into the living room.

"It's getting dark!" Steven said.

"Can we please open one of our gifts now?" Peter plead.

"And speaking of traditions," Arthur started. "Is it 10 o'clock yet?"

"It's 5," Wendy lamely said.

"But it's just one present!" Dylan whined.

Arthur kept his smile on his face. His kids did this every year. "And you can wait until 10."

"What's that?" Wendy suddenly asked, noticing the paper tree taped up on the wall beside their real tree. Her brothers took notice as well when she spoke, their attention no longer on their presents.

"This is how I decorated as a kid," Xiang answered. "You guys wanna help?" he asked, showing the blank ornament cutouts. His stepsiblings all eagerly nodded their heads, follow the Chinese teen to the table. Xiang explained how he would hand decorate the ornaments, the four of them now excited about the new craft project and running to get their art supplies.

"You know, I really hope I don't regret telling them," Xiang thought aloud when his stepsiblings were away.

"Xiang," both Yao and Arthur said in a scolding tone.

"What? You've seen how they get when they start projects."

A slight and nervous frown grew on the two adults' faces. The kids made awful messes with their projects. But surprisingly, this art project was nice and clean. No erupting mess thanks to Xiang's quick declaration. No paint, glue, or glitter. Strictly markers, colored pencils, and crayons.

Arthur watched as the five of them decorated ornaments, taking part in the activity eventually, too. Yao was unable to, starting dinner preparations. The Chinese man didn't get far, the doorbell suddenly ringing.

Arthur stood, getting the door since Yao was busy and the kids clearly didn't want to stop decorating. Upon opening the door, a burst of enthusiasm flooded through.

"Arthur!" everyone in the house heard.

Xiang looked around at the different reactions. Yao had dropped a metal bowl he was holding while his stepsiblings all dropped their art supplies, rushing to the door. They were all shouting the names of those at the door.

Xiang stood, seeing who was there. At the door were 3 younger looking men and an older pair. Judging from what his stepsiblings were calling out, they were Arthur's brothers and parents.

"What're you all doing here?" Arthur asked, clearly surprised.

"What? Family can't visit family for Christmas?" the man Xiang assumed was Arthur's father asked at the door.

"Well, I'd expect a call or something telling me you'd all be here, Dad," Arthur responded.

"You going to invite us in or not, Artie?" an Irish accented man asked. Arthur rolled his eyes at the man's words, stepping aside and letting everyone in.

"My, my, what a beautiful home," Arthur's mother said, looking around as she walked in.

"It's really big, too, Nanna!" Wendy excitedly said. "Wanna see my room?"

"Our room," Peter corrected.

"You two still sharing a room?" a Scottish man asked. "Artie, why don't you give them their own!?"

"Stop calling me that!" Arthur fumed. "And there aren't enough rooms at the moment."

"Shame," the Scotsman tsked.

Xiang watched as his father took a deep breath, heading up to the Kirkland family. Looked like dinner was going to have to wait. "Welcome to my home," Yao said, gaining everyone's attention. "It's a pleasure to see you all again."

"Yao!" Arthur's brothers shouted gleefully.

"It's great to see you well as well," the Irish brother said.

"I'm amazed you managed to stick with Arthur for this long," the Scottish brother added, teasing Arthur with a laugh.

"Oh, and who's this one?" a Welsh brother asked, the first to notice Xiang still seated quietly at the table.

Xiang stood after telling Long to stay and walked over to the group when his father signaled him to come over and meet everyone.

"This is Xiang!" Dylan called out. "Our brother!"

"Stepbrother," the teen corrected.

"Xiang, these are my older brothers," Arthur started introducing. "Alistair, Lucas, and Trevor," he named in birth order starting with the Scotsman, followed by the Irishman, and finally the Welshman. "And my parents, Evelyn and Merlin Kirkland."

"Aren't you a handsome young man," Evelyn said with a sincere smile, cupping Xiang's cheek. "Just like the pictures my son sent."

"He sent you pictures?" Lucas asked. "We barely hear from him. This is the first time I've hearing of this lad. How old are you, boy?"

"14..." Xiang answered. And then came that awkward pause that follow his answer, everyone mentally redoing the math between his and his father's age in their heads.

"Behave!" Evelyn hissed at her older sons. "He's your nephew!"

Xiang paused a bit himself. Was step-nephew a thing?

"Why don't you all take a seat while I start dinner preparations aru?" Yao suggested. He was going to have to prepare a lot more food.

"Why don't I help out?" Evelyn asked, following Yao as the others sat around the living room.

"No, no! I can manage. You should be spending time with Dylan and the others. You haven't seen them in a long time aru," Yao said.

Evelyn gave an unsure look. "Alright then. Don't push yourself, dear. Call if you need help." Entering the living room area, she found her sons and husband all seated on the sofa while the children sat on the floor, dangerously eyeing the presents. She giggled as her newest grandchild was guiding them away from the gifts.

"So, lad," Merlin started, gaining Xiang's attention. "Tell us about yourself. We haven't heard all that much about you."

Xiang started with a measly shrug. "Well, I'm a sophomore in high school, I play a lot of video games... That's it, I guess," he lamely said.

"Nu-uh!" Peter argued to Xiang before turning to the rest of the family. "Xiang is super cool! He helps us all the time and and and is super nice, even though it doesn't really seem like it, and smart and‒" Peter couldn't go on as much as he could, getting nervous with being on the spot.

Alistair laughed. "A cool, nice, smart gamer. Yes, every parent's dream child."

"How is school for you?" Trevor asked. "You look like you could be in the popular crowd."

Xiang gave an even more blank face. His new step-uncle couldn't be farther from it. "I'm not quite in that crowd."

"How about a girlfriend?" Lucas slyly asked. "I bet you're a charmer with those looks."

Xiang made another look. Was this what it was like to have family visiting over the holidays? Endless spotlight questions? "I'm actually not looking to be in a relationship."

"Aw, shy now, are we?" Alistair teased. The rest of the family went on with some harmless teasing, saying how cute it was how Xiang was shy, that he'll find someone for himself one day. Xiang only remained quiet, not wanting to bother with sharing how he was aromantic and asexual.

"What about you three?" Xiang shot the question back at his new step-uncles. "Any of you have a 'special someone'?"

The three of them were silent once again, Arthur erupting in laughter. He fell over laughing so hard. Looked like the youngest was the only one with a relationship status.

"What's so funny, Artie?" Alistair hissed.

"Yeah," Lucas joined in. "So what if we weren't quite into things that would attract others back in school. By the way, how is that rock star dream of yours, baby brother?"

Arthur's laughter ceased. "That was a stupid high school phase!"

Xiang watched as fighting rose amongst the brothers. His eyes were slightly wider. "Is this normal with family reunions?" he asked his stepsiblings. They shrugged.

"Well, it happens with Daddy and our uncles all the time," Steven said. "Doesn't your family do that, too?" he innocently asked.

Xiang turned away at the question. His father hadn't been in contact with his side of the family in years. He was glad his father called him into the kitchen, allowing him to not answer Steven's question.

"Bring this out to the others please," Yao instructed his son, holding out a tray with a pot of tea and lots of cups.

"Sure," Xiang answered, taking the tray. "Have you met with Arthur's family before?" he asked his father before he headed back to the others.

"A few times," Yao answered. "They don't live close by."

"Do they always fight?" Xiang asked, nudging to Arthur and his brothers.

"Yes..." Yao blankly answered. "Every single time they meet..."

"At least they meet," Xiang shrugged, starting to head back. He then stopped suddenly. "Wait, I didn't mean it like‒"

"It's alright," Yao said with a soft smile. "Just pass on the tea before it gets cold aru."

Xiang sheepishly nodded, heading out. He placed the tray on a side coffee table, but the only one who seemed to notice was his step-grandmother. The grown men were still fighting as his stepsiblings were talking endlessly with their grandfather.

"Aren't you a helpful young man," Evelyn said sweetly as Xiang poured her a cup of tea. "It that just because guests are over or are you always like that?" she teased with sweet smile.

"I suppose you can say both, Ma'am," Xiang honestly answered, taking a seat beside the Englishwoman and handing her the cup.

"No need to be formal, dear. Call me 'Nanna'."

Xiang didn't respond. He'd never called anyone any forms of the word grandmother before. "N-Nanna..." he repeated softly to himself, looking down at his hands.

Evelyn smiled at him. "And him," she started again, pointing to Merlin, "you can call 'Poppop'. Of course if this sounds too childish for you, 'Grandma' and 'Grandpa' is fine. Oh my, I feel so old saying this."

Xiang gave a slight smile. He looked around the room at the many people. He first noticed how much they resembled each other. Everyone had some shade of his step-grandmother's green eyes‒ except for Peter who had his step-grandfather's blue eyes‒ and her thicker than usual eyebrows. Arthur, Trevor, Steven, and Peter all had blonde hair like Evelyn. Alistair and Lucas had ginger hair he assumed was from Merlin, even though the older man's hair was more auburn now. Dylan's and Wendy's brown hair probably followed their grandfather's hair color as well. And then there he was in the group with no real link to everyone else.

Xiang's smile faded. That's right; this wasn't his Christmas holiday tradition. He didn't meet with family members, watch arguments between siblings, sit through awkward questions from relatives. His tradition was coloring paper ornaments and taping them to a tree cutout that had to be kept hidden.

"Please excuse me..." Xiang said softly, walking away from the group. He didn't notice Evelyn's worried look from his sudden mood change. The Chinese teen headed back to the kitchen, staying with his father.

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked, hoping helping his father would keep him out of the living room.

"Oh, yes," Yao answered. "Could you clean up and set the table please?"

Xiang nodded, and went to work. He first noticed Long still under the table before cleaning up the art supplies. The teen gave the dog a treat and had him stay in his room for the rest of the night.

With Long taken care of, Xiang first piled up the paper ornaments, looking a bit dejectedly at them. He put them aside before setting up, placing many more dishes on the table than usual.

Once dinner was finished cooking, Yao called everyone to the table. Because there was a lot more people, the family had to be divided into two groups: the adults at the dining table and the kids at the kitchen island. Xiang thanked god that he got to sit with his stepsiblings. But he had spoken too soon.

"Xiang, why don't you pull up a chair here?" Trevor asked. "There's still some room."

"No, I think I should keep an eye on my siblings," Xiang politely declined.

"Nah, they're responsible enough to eat on their own," Alistair said. "Right, little duckies?"

"Sure can, Uncle Alistair!" Peter enthusiastically answered for his siblings.

Xiang held down a groan, pulling up a chair right next to his father. All he did during dinner was keep his head down as he ate, always good at staying out of the spotlight. Once in a while, the others would ask him some questions, but the answers given were brief and to the point.

As dinner was being finished up, Yao asked, "so, where are you all staying for the night, assuming you'll be here for tomorrow, too."

"With that question, I'm guessing here isn't really an option," Lucas lamely said with a matching smile. Arthur and Yao dropped their utensils, eyes wide.

"Oh, no! I think we can fit everyone!" Yao panicked, not wanting to just kick his in-laws out.

Arthur had a different reaction. "You just come in out of nowhere expecting to have a place!? We don't even have room to give the twin's their own space; how can you assume we have a guest room!?" He was more panicked than angry.

Yao snapped his fingers suddenly. "A good friend of mine owns a hotel aru. I'm sure he can give us a few rooms for tonight." He stood, grabbing his phone. "Let me give him a call."

"You'll all get a nice place to stay," Xiang said as he stood to put his plate away. "Uncle Rome helps my dad with any problems he may have."

After dinner, the Kirkland family began heading out. Yao gave them the address of the hotel after managing to reserve rooms with no charge and they were on their way. The kids wanted to stay with their uncles and grandparents, feeling as though they hadn't spent enough time with them. Arthur allowed them to sleep over, driving the kids in his car to the hotel with some of their things. That left Xiang and Yao at the house with Long.

"Now this is the Christmas I remember," Xiang said aloud as he helped his father with the dishes.

"Peace, quiet, and an empty house?" Yao asked, smiling.

"Pretty much," Xiang answered, finishing up with drying the dishes and putting them away. He then ran out of the kitchen, hopping over the couch and landing on the cushions. Long ran beside him, licking the teen's face as he laid on the couch.

Yao laughed again, following his son. "Want to help me wrap the kids' presents from 'Santa'?"

Xiang sat up again. "Sure."

* * *

_oh gosh said i wanted to avoid over 2500 words and here's 3000... well, holiday special kinda stuff will always be long! and late... you all should know my uploading patterns! sorry for being late anyways... for sure fluff next chapter!_


	24. Christmas Traditions II

**Games + Consols mentioned belongs to Nintendo + Game Freak**

* * *

When Xiang awoken the next morning, he found he was sleeping in his own bed. That was odd to him considering he didn't remember going to bed. He remembered last night, after everyone had left, he changed into his sleepwear and helped his father wrap more presents. They stayed up, just messing around, but that was it.

Xiang looked at the time, seeing it was rather early still. His stepsibling shouldn't be home yet, so he just headed downstairs. He first saw Long by the tree, eyeing his own gift. The teen was pretty amazed how the Doberman knew which was his. Xiang then headed to the kitchen, meeting with his father and stepfather.

"Merry Christmas, Xiang," Yao greeted his son.

Xiang nodded, taking a seat by the island. "I don't remember going to my room last night."

Yao and Arthur exchanged glances.

_Arthur returned a little later than he thought he would. He was amazed at the hotel Yao managed to get his family to stay in. They all were. When the Englishman was about to leave, Dylan realized they didn't have a present to open on Christmas Eve. Luckily, his parents brought gifts for them and still had it with them, so Arthur stayed behind to watch them open their first presents._

_When he opened the door, he was met with silence. It wasn't a surprise considering how late it was. But it was a shock to see Yao and Xiang fast asleep in the living room. Yao was still seated pretty much upright on the couch, resting his elbow on the armrest and his head propped by his arm. Xiang was seated on the floor while resting his head on his arms that were folded on the couch cushion. A truly endearing sight._

_Though he was a bit hesitant, Arthur shook Yao awake. "Yao," he whispered. His spouse stirred. "I'm home."_

_"Welcome back," Yao yawned, wiping his tired eyes. "What time is it?"_

_"Late," Arthur answered. "You two wrapped presents?"_

_"Mmhmm," Yao answered, tiredly stretching. "I guess we fell asleep aru." The Chinese man turned, seeing his son still asleep. He smiled at the familiar sight. "Xiang," Yao called, trying to get his son awake for a moment. "Why don't you head up to your room?"_

_"_I'm tired..._" Xiang mumbled childishly in Chinese. "_Carry me...?_" He wasn't in his right state of mind, not realizing what he asked._

_Yao couldn't help the giant smile on his face. Arthur was confused, asking what Xiang said. "He's too tired to walk up," Yao answered before turning back to Xiang. "You're a little too heavy to be carried, Xiang."_

_Xiang huffed, eyes still closed. Instead of walking up to his room, the teen fell back asleep._

_Arthur laughed softly. "I got him," he said, picking up his stepson. He and Yao smiled even more when Xiang unconsciously leaned his head on the Englishman's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. The boy looked 5 years younger in his present state._

_"We better not tell him about this," Yao said with a sweet laugh. "He'll be so flustered and deny everything." Arthur nodded his head as the two of them headed up to Xiang's room._

"Don't worry about it," the two parents said simultaneously with matching cheerful smiles. This worried Xiang, but he didn't push it.

"So," Xiang hesitantly started. "When is everyone coming back?"

"I think pretty soon," Arthur answered, looking at the time. "I say about‒" Haste knocking on the door cut Arthur off, the Englishman standing with a smirk. "Now," he finished, heading for the door. The second he opened the door, the kids came running in, though was still sure to remove their shoes.

The four kids ran instantly to their stepbrother, telling him of their stay at the luxurious hotel and the gift their grandparents got them for Christmas. Xiang just nodded his head, doing his best to understand everything. It was hard with them all speaking at once, but Xiang learned to listen to everything over the past year.

"How do you know the owner of the hotel?" Trevor asked Yao when they came in. "The Vargas family owns luxury hotels all over the world!"

"I went to high school with one of the current owner," Yao said with a cheerful smile as if the fact was nothing.

"He helped make the tree house in the backyard," Xiang called over his two cents as he headed to the living room with his stepsiblings, shocking the Kirkland family even more.

"Xiang, are these your presents?" Steven asked, looking at the selective gifts by the paper tree.

"Yeah," Xiang answered. It was his tree, so he thought his presents should go there, even if it was just a handful.

"We didn't decorate it!" Wendy yelled, upset.

"No, that's okay‒" Xiang started saying, but the kids were not hearing any of it. They began taping their respective paper ornaments onto the tree. Xiang couldn't help but hide a smile behind his hand.

"What's with the paper tree?" Alistair questioned, confused.

"It's our own tradition," Yao answered.

"I think my tree is decorated enough," Xiang said, stopping his stepsiblings. "Why don't you guys open your presents?"

The four Kirkland kids yelled out their excitement, rushing to their tree.

"Wait a second!" Arthur yelled before his kids started shredding wrapping paper. "Let me get the camera!" He rushed to get his camera, Xiang doing the same with the camera in his room.

"Better hurry!" Yao called. "Long already unwrapped his gift aru," he finished, chuckling at the Doberman chewing on his new toy.

When the two came back and set up their cameras, wrapping paper practically went flying around the room. The kids absolutely loved their gifts. It ranged from plush toys to outdoor toys, clothes to books, even two new sleds that the four were going to be sharing. Arthur had a large family, so even other relatives shipped some things. Alfred even send little gifts to his favorite little niece and nephews.

"Why don't you open your gifts?" Yao asked Xiang as the excitement of the kids opening presents died down. Xiang hadn't touched a single one of his yet.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled, heading over to his little tree. He suddenly noticed there were a lot more presents than before. "What...?" He had never seen so many gifts just for him in all his life.

"You didn't think we'd forget the newest addition to our family, now did you?" Merlin asked, now beside Xiang, patting his back.

"But we just met," Xiang said, turning to the older man.

"Doesn't make you any less a part of our family," Evelyn said, wrapping her arms around her new grandson from behind.

"Open mine first!" Lucas called from the couch. "It's the one with the teddy bear wrapping."

"Nice wrapping paper," Alistair snickered.

"Oi!" Lucas hissed, smacking his brother. "You won't be laughing when I'm appointed his favorite uncle!"

"Who said you're going to be his favorite," Alistair argued.

"I could be the favor," Trevor popped in.

"Don't buy your nephew's love!" Evelyn scolded her sons, smacking all their heads. Arthur laughed, only to be smacked by his mother as well. "Don't laugh at your brothers!"

"Open whichever one you want, boy," Merlin told Xiang, ignoring the commotion.

Xiang looked at his gifts, noticing Long walking up to him with his new chew toy. "Which one do you think, boy?" Long dropped his toy, sniffing around the pile. He nudged over a thin rectangular box, recognizing the scent.

"Who's that from?" Yao asked his son as he was unwrapping the gift.

"Uncle Kiku," Xiang answered, looking at what he got. His uncle usually sent him his Christmas gifts. "Smash Bros Wii U," he said, puzzled. "But I don't have‒" he started, but cut himself off.

"Don't have what?" Peter asked, he and his sibling surrounding Xiang now.

Xiang set the game down, searching through the pile for a certain medium sized box, instantly tearing away the wrapping. The console needed for the game was right before him. His eyes widened. "Wow..." He told his uncle how he wasn't sure if he wanted to buy the console himself, yet there it was, given to him.

"Kiku spoils you," Yao sighed, shaking his head. Even though Kiku worked at Nintendo and gets a lot of the games easily and discounted, it was still much.

"Yeah, he does," Xiang agreed with a cheeky grin. He opened up a card that was from his uncle. " 'Be sure to train hard. We're playing the second one of us visits the other. Kiku,' " Xiang read aloud.

"Looks like the role of favorite uncle is taken," Merlin teased his sons, laughing at their expressions.

"Don't feel bad," Yao said to them emotionlessly. "Kiku manages to send him games that aren't even released yet."

"Majoras Mask!"

"See what I mean...?"

"Then I'll shoot for favorite uncle on Artie's side!" Lucas claimed. "Xiang, Xiang! That one!" the Irishman childishly said, pointing to his gift.

"No, that one!" Trevor cut in, followed by Alistair. The younger kids laughed at their uncle's childish behaviors.

Xiang continued unwrapping his gifts, thanking his new relatives for the things they gave him. He could tell they really tried their best to come up with a nice gift for him since they didn't know too much about him and since he was a teenager. It let Xiang know that they did care despite just meeting him. He really felt like they were all a big family. "So this is a real Christmas..." Xiang mumbled to himself, finished unwrapping his gifts. He turned to the adults. "Thank you. I can honestly say this is probably the best Christmas I've had since I was 5."

Evelyn smiled, hugging her grandson again. "You're very welcome, love."

"What happened when he was 5?" Arthur asked Yao, curious.

"My parents moved away," Yao nonchalantly answered, not noticing the expression Arthur made.

"Hey, duckies," Trevor called, gaining everyone's attention when he called for his niece and younger nephew's attention. "Looks like you missed some presents in your stockings."

"Really!?" Dylan shouted, he and the others running to their stockings. Trevor pulled out their gifts for them, passing it to them.

"Who is it from?" Merlin asked.

"Doesn't say," Wendy answered, she and her brothers looking for a name.

"Maybe Santa gave us more gifts!" Peter exclaimed brightly.

"Maybe," Yao said, turning to Arthur, bewildered. Arthur shrugged, puzzled as well. They then turned to Arthur's family, but it seemed they weren't responsible for it either.

"You don't really think...?" Arthur started wondering aloud to his spouse.

"Really?" Xiang interrupted, popping behind his stepfather and scaring him. "You reasoned Santa Claus got them those before me? Thanks."

"N-no, I didn't mean‒" Arthur started stuttering, but the joyous squeals from his children cut him off.

"Oh my gosh! It's Pokémon!" Dylan yelled, his relatives cheerfully laughing at how ecstatic he was. Xiang had gotten each of them a copy of their first legit Pokémon game as well as made them a Pokémon plush.

"How and when did you do all of that?" Yao questioned as the kids were showing their relatives their gifts. Dylan had Omega Ruby plus a personalized Spinarak (which Xiang had a fairly uncomfortable time making), Steven Alpha Sapphire and personalized Mareep, Wendy X and Corsola, and finally Peter Y and Wingull.

"I waited for deals and saved up _a lot_ of babysitting money," Xiang answered. "The store had a buy two get one free on 3DS games, plus gave a $20 gift card for any purchase over $40, which I used on a fourth game."

"What about the plush?" Arthur asked.

"I asked Mr. Edelstein to teach me how to sew and make them," Xiang answered. "Took me weeks to perfect."

"Best brother ever!" Dylan yelled after overhearing Xiang, tackling him to the ground with a hug. The others joined in, hopping on top of the teen.

"Okay, enough smothering your brother to death," Yao joked. "Why don't you all take your presents to your room, then head out to play."

The kids looked outside the window, heck everyone did. It seemed like Yao was the only one who realized it was snowing.

"Okay, Mama!" Steven called out as he and his siblings did as told. Xiang followed behind.

"What a morning," Merlin said exhaustedly, a smile still on his face. "I must be getting old if I can't keep up with this excitement."

"Yes, but you're not the one making Christmas dinner," Evelyn said, already heading into the kitchen.

"Oh no! Ma'am, I can handle that!" Yao called after her as he followed, only getting a 'I told you, you can call me Mom'.

"Ready!" Peter called, running down with the others. Xiang had already helped them into their snow clothes. Even Long had a warm coat and boots on. "Let's all go sledding!"

"I'm not objecting to that!" Alistair said, starting to get his coat on. Lucas and Trevor followed.

"Maybe we can have a snow war like old times," Lucas added. "Right, Artie."

Arthur glared at the look on his brother's face. His childhood snow days always consisted of snow wars between brothers. "You're on." Sparks ignited between the four brother's glaring, competitive eyes as the kids already headed out with Xiang.

"Can we invite Ulrich?" Dylan asked, stepping onto the fresh snow.

"I don't see why not," Xiang answered. He ended up pulling both sleds to their neighbor's house, one in each hand, Dylan and Steven on one sled and the twins plus Long on the other. He could hear the snow war between the Kirkland brothers starting behind him. Xiang found himself smiling again, hoping the tradition will continue on next year.

* * *

I know! I'm hella late! And need to do New Years! I will! Sorry it seems kinda rushed and not much interaction I guess. Too many characters. But hint hint on future characters hehehe~ **Hope everyone a Happy Holiday though! **And if I don't get a chapter by midnight or something,** Happy New Year!**


	25. New Year's Performances

New Year's Eve. The one night the younger kids were allowed to stay up way passed their bedtimes. The family of seven were supposed to be at home, passing the time as a family until the New Year and live firework display on TV, but instead, they were at Yao's work.

_"Who works on New Year's Eve?" Arthur asked, disappointed that his spouse couldn't stay home with everyone else._

_"Chefs who cook for people who eat out for special New Year's Eve dinners or something," Yao answered, getting ready for work. "And it's not all day. My shift ends at 9 and I'll be home by 9:30 aru."_

_"You'll still be gone for hours, Yao."_

_"If I could stay home, I would, Arthur," Yao sincerely said to his spouse, giving him a quick kiss before continuing to gather some things. "And if I could bring you all to work with me, I would, too."_

_"Why don't you?" a third voice asked. Yao and Arthur turned, seeing Xiang standing outside their bedroom door. He was just passing by. "You did it all the time with me before."_

_"There's six people now, Xiang," Yao answered, zipping up his backpack with his uniform. He preferred changing at work than driving in uniform._

_"Well it is New Year's Eve," Xiang said, leaning against the door frame. "I've seen staff family members there before on New Year's Day and Eve."_

_Arthur and Yao turned to each other. The smaller of the two sighed. "I'll make a call."_

And there they were, looking around the high class restaurant Yao worked at as the Chinese man was in the kitchen. Arthur couldn't believe all the extravagant things Yao was exposed to. The restaurant, the hotel his friend owned, even the house was pretty big.

"See, even Ulrich is here," Xiang pointed out, gaining Arthur's attention.

"Who?" Arthur asked. He hadn't formally met Ulrich or Mr. Edelstein before.

"Our neighbors and the boy I babysit," Xiang explained, pointing to the pianist on the platform and the white haired boy sitting beside him.

"Ulrich!" Dylan softly called as to not disturb the guests. "Ulrich!"

"He's not gonna hear you, Dylan," Wendy whispered to him, but was proven wrong when the Germanic boy turned around.

Dylan smirked at his sister before turning back to his friend, waving.

Ulrich waved back for a moment before turning back to his father. He seemed to have asked something because Mr. Edelstein nodded. Ulrich then left his father's side, trotting over to them. "Good evening, everyone," Ulrich said as he greeted everyone. "You all look nice tonight."

Arthur's thick brows rose at Ulrich's behavior, surprise. The boy was so well mannered at such a young age.

Xiang wasn't at all surprised. "You look really nice, too, Ulrich."

"Thank you," the boy said. Since the restaurant was so upscale, they all had to dress at their best.

"Your dad brought you to work, too, huh?" Dylan asked, receiving a nod from Ulrich. The two boys conversed back and forth, or more like Dylan spoke and Ulrich contently listened attentively. His younger siblings already learned not to bother with them.

"Hello there," a large Turkish man came up to them.

"H-hello," Arthur greeted back, a little intimidated by the man's stature.

"You must be Yao's family," the man said, holding out his hand, shaking Arthur's rather strongly. "I'm Sadik Adnan. I'm the head chef and restaurant owner here at his very fine establishment," Sadik introduced himself to Arthur. He then turned to Xiang. "Xiang!" he called out, pulling the teen into a tight hug, even picking him up with ease. "You've gotten so big!"

"It's good to see you again, too, Sir," Xiang managed to say with being tightly hugged.

"What did I say about calling me 'Sir'?" Sadik asked, putting Xiang down.

"Sorry. Uncle Sadik."

"How many uncles do you have?" Peter asked Xiang, amazed.

"Who are these little one's?" Sadik asked, crouching down to the kids' height.

"They're my stepsiblings," Xiang answered, introducing everyone. Wendy and Steven hid behind him, shy and a bit intimidated.

"I have a son I bet is around your ages," Sadik said, making conversation with the little ones. "He's 9. How about you four?" he asked the Kirkland kids. He had met Ulrich on multiple occasions before, so he knew him pretty well.

"I'm 8, Steven's 7, and Wendy and Peter are 6," Dylan answered for himself and his siblings.

Sadik chuckled. "Really close." He then noticed Wendy softly humming the song Ulrich's father was playing on the piano from behind Xiang. "Do you like this song, Wendy?"

Wendy tensed up when getting caught, hiding more. She still nodded her head yes.

"Do you like music and singing?"

The Australian girl nodded again.

"Do you want to go up there and sing?"

Wendy's eyes widened at the question.

"Oh, no, I don't think that's a great idea," Arthur cut in. This was a high rated restaurant. A young girl singing for the guest wouldn't really match the atmosphere.

"Nonsense!" Sadik exclaimed, standing back up. "You know, many of my staff's children stood on that stage at least one, that is if they wanted to and had their parent's permission."

"Really?" Arthur asked, both shocked and curious. He looked around the room a bit.

"Listen," Sadik started, putting his arm around the Englishman. He knew what Arthur was worried about. He wasn't the first who shared the same concern. "Do you know why my restaurant is one of the best? Not just because of the food, the atmosphere, and entertainment, but because of the confidence to do something different, unique, and fun! And between you and me, I don't mind if my restaurant isn't five stars or anything. I just want a grand place where people can enjoy their time, meal, and entertainment!"

Arthur nodded. Sadik was a strange man in his mind, but he was also a very good one.

"So," Sadik started, turning back to the kids. "What do you say?"

"It's pretty fun," Ulrich told his friends. He played piano with his father once in a while.

"Okay," Wendy answered first, followed by Dylan and Peter. Steven was terrified, not wanting to go on stage with people watching him.

Ulrich lead the three of them up to the small stage. Mr. Edelstein was finishing up his piece when the kids reached him, Ulrich whispering something to his father. The boy told him of the little plan. The Austrian man smiled, nodding his head before standing and walking off the stage. Ulrich took over at the piano with the three Kirkland kids around him.

"It seems like it's their turn to be on stage," Mr. Edelstein said as he approached Xiang and the others. "Sadik, Xiang," he greeted the two before turning to Arthur. "You must be Xiang's stepfather, Arthur. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The Austrian man held his hand out. "I'm Roderich Edelstein, Ulrich's father.

Arthur shook Roderich's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too. You play very well."

"Thank you," Roderich responded before turning to Xiang for a moment. "Are you going up there?"

"God, no," Xiang answered.

Roderich laughed. "For as long as I can remember, Xiang's been refusing to go on stage," he explained to Arthur. "But as a child, he would sit on a clear counter in the kitchen as he waited for his father and hum to himself."

"Oi!" Xiang hissed, flushed with embarrassment.

"I remember those days," Sadik joined in on teasing the teen. "Everyone would try not to be as loud to hear his innocent little songs."

"So you do sing," Steven said up to Xiang with bright eyes.

Xiang turned down to his stepbrother with a blank look. "Humming and singing are different." Steven only smiled at him.

"Why don't you go up there, Steven?" Arthur suggested. "Your brothers and sister look like they're having a good time."

Steven turned to where his siblings were. They were singing a well known song with Ulrich on the piano. A handful of the customers watched, enjoying their singing and cuteness. "No..." the boy mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Arthur smiled softly, ruffling the boy's hair. He understood Steven was shy, but as a father, he still wanted him to branch out of his comfort zone and experience new things. "Alright, but if you change your mind, don't hesitate to say, okay?" Steven nodded his head as an answer.

Steven and Xiang sat side by side at an empty spare table as the adults chatted by the back wall. The two were battling together with their Pokémon games, Xiang being sure to use weaker Pokémon closer to Steven's level.

"You know," Xiang started as he sent out another Pokémon. "It's not all that bad up there. No one's gonna make fun of you or anything."

"Mmm..." Steven hummed, head still down in his 3DS.

"Yeah..." Xiang mumbled, looking over at Steven. He then turned back to the stage when noticing his three other stepsiblings were finishing up. "Your siblings are almost done," he told Steven.

"I-if I went up there, too, would you go?" Steven timidly asked his stepbrother, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

Xiang sighed. "If you really want to," he answered, patting the younger boy's head.

"Okay!" Steven perked up, placing his game on the table before trotting to the stage.

After registering what just happened, Xiang's jaw dropped a bit at what his stepbrother just did to him. He had just been so badly played, and by Steven out of everybody. The teen watched Steven whispering to his stepsiblings before all four turned to him with matching smiles and waving hands. Xiang only frowned, shaking his head. The kids giggled.

"What'd you say to get Steven up there?" Arthur cheerfully asked as he went over to Xiang, sitting down in one of the empty seats.

"I rather not say..." Xiang grumbled, Arthur raising a brow at him.

As the kids were finishing up, Roderich headed back up, his 'break' over. As he stepped onto the platform, the five of them whispered something to him. Xiang could perfectly guess what was said with the Austrian man looking up at him and smiling.

Xiang groaned, standing and heading up.

"Are you‒" Arthur started to ask but Xiang cut him off.

"Yep..." he begrudgingly growled.

As the teenage boy passed his stepsiblings plus Ulrich when they were heading back, he heard them all giggling. "And after I got you four those games," Xiang grumbled under his breath to him. The kids only scurried off, still snickering.

"What will it be, Xiang?" Roderich asked with a smug smile.

"I don't know any songs that would be acceptable in a place like this," Xiang answered, cautious now.

Roderich pursed his lips in thought, coming up with a song. "I know one you'd know. Don't you worry. Perfect for the New Year, too."

"Alright..." Xiang mumbled, looking around. There were a lot more people than he thought there were. He cursed inwardly. The teen nearly cursed aloud when hearing the song Roderich started playing.

Xiang's head shot back to the pianist. "I don't know the words," he hissed, now panicked. It's not like they could stop all of a sudden after just starting.

Roderich made a face. "But you played this at my house on the piano. You had to practice for your school's choir?"

"Doesn't mean I know the words!" Xiang shouted in a whisper. The choir teacher asked him to fill in for her piano playing when she had a cast. He didn't even know where it was from, who sung or wrote it. "I never actually sung‒"

Xiang had cut himself off to shoot back to the mic within a second with the start of the song. His eyes were on the ground, refusing to look up. He was glad he could control his expressions well, but a very light blush still burned on his cheeks.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes~ five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear~ Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes~ How do you measure-measure a year~"_

Very hesitantly, Xiang looked back up, noticing there were more people watching him than he hoped for. A lot more. It seemed like the song was very well-known too when he noticed some people mouthing the lyrics. He then shifted his eyes to the others, regretting it a second later.

"_In daylights- in sunsets- in midnight- in cups of coffee~ In inches- in miles- in laughter- in strife~ Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes~ How do you measure a year in the life~_"

Apparently, Sadik had called Yao out, the Chinese man smiling a toothy smile as he watched his son. Arthur was smiling cheerful himself. His stepsiblings were excitedly hopping in their seats, finally able to really hear him singing. Xiang was so relieved when the song ended. He ignored the light applauding as he rushed off the platform.

Before anyone could say anything, Xiang instantly pointed to his second oldest younger stepsibling. "Steven tricked me."

Steven went rigid, terrified he was going to be in trouble.

"Xiang," Yao started. "You sing so well aru. You don't have to worry about having been up there or anything."

Xiang sighed, Arthur ruffling his hair with a proud smile.

After Yao's shift ended, and random strangers complimenting the standoffish teen, the family went home to watch the fireworks go off at many different locations on TV. As the bright lights flashed across the screen, the younger four started stating their New Year's resolution. Dylan wanted to get better at the sports he played, Steven wanted to be more outgoing, Wendy wanted to prove to everyone she could be both girlish and tomboyish, and Peter just wanted the next year to be filled with even more fun. By the end of the fireworks display, the New Year beginning, all four of the kids were out cold, deeply asleep. Arthur, Yao, and Xiang all carried the kids up to their rooms.

"So, what's your resolution aru?" Yao asked as Xiang was coming out of Dylan's room.

"Ba, you know I don't find a point to those," Xiang answered. "Resolutions only last for the first week."

"Oh come on," Arthur joined in, coming out of the twins' room. "Even if it was for a week, what would you want to improve about yourself?"

"I think I'm perfectly fine the way I am," Xiang sarcastically said. His parents gave him a look, making him crack a smile. "Alright. I'll take Steven's and be more outgoing."

"Fine," Yao said, ruffling his son's head. "And add smile more, too."

Xiang stuck his tongue out childishly before heading to his room. "Night."

Lying in bed, Xiang couldn't help but think about how crazy the end of the year was. Him, singing, in front of people. He sighed, turning in his bed. At least that was behind him, left in the last year. Sadly, the world loved proving him wrong. A few days later, he received a Skype message from an okay friend.

_Singing-Kimchi: did u see this!?_

Xiang rose a brow at the link. He clicked on it, sending him to friend's Facebook page. His eyes widened. Someone had apparently recorded him at the restaurant.

_hk-firecrackers: where did u find this?!_

_Singing-Kimchi: i may be in korea, but im still friends with ppl over there. someone had it on their wall and i shared it! XD_

Xiang dropped his head on his desk. Great start to the New Year.

* * *

_ Song by I think the musical Rents? Not exactly sure cuz I just like the beginning of this song. I'M STILL LATE! AND REALLY HATE SCHOOL! But this is the last 'special' chapter kinda thing for a while, so no more big deadline, but back to boring chapters. Jk! (about boring part right?)_


	26. Substitute Teachers

**Rated T for high school**

* * *

The worst part of winter break is always the end and Xiang agreed with that fact wholeheartedly. The sophomore boy trudged through the busy hallways of his school with every other student. His tolerance for school had already been drained and his second class hadn't even started yet.

Heading towards his English classroom, Xiang noticed some of the previous period students coming out. Girls were giggling about some substitute they thought was attractive who was apparently there today. Xiang sighed. At least that meant he probably wasn't going to do much that period with a sub.

Walking in, Xiang noticed a lot more students remaining from the previous period still around, swarming the wall opposite from his desk. All still girls once again.

"Yes, London is a very beautiful and busy city," Xiang heard a familiar voice and accent, twitching. Standing beside his desk, the Chinese teen stiffly turned his head to the crowd and to his sub.

"Oh please no..."

Apparently, Arthur worked as a substitute teacher as well or something and Xiang had no idea.

"No," Xiang cringed, plopping down into his seat. And he sat in front of the front teacher's desk as well, in the teacher's clear line of sight.

"Shouldn't you all be going to your next class?" Arthur asked from his side of the room.

Xiang could hear more snickering before the crowd finally left. It had been a while since he felt this uncomfortable. A group of girls his age surrounding his stepfather. Xiang dropped his head on his desk with a silent groan.

Slowly, the classroom started filling up with more students. Arthur had made his way to the front where Xiang was, his hood on and his Chemistry textbook probed up, covering his face. The starting bell rang in no time.

'_Just an hour and 40 minutes..._' Xiang inwardly repeated as his stepfather introduced himself.

"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Kirkland. Your teacher caught a cold over the break and is still sick, so I'll be here just for today," Arthur said before beginning to take roll.

'_1 hour, 39 minutes... 1 hour, 38 minutes..._' Xiang counted down, heart racing a bit when his name neared. That fact that his last name was at the very bottom of the list didn't help with the anxious build up.

"Amy?" Arthur called.

"Here!"

"Evan?"

"Here."

"Leon?"

"Here..." Xiang muttered.

"Leon, book down, hood off," Arthur nonchalantly said, looking down at Xiang, the class snickering. "This is English 10, not Chemistry."

Xiang sat silently for a second before hesitantly sitting up. He first took the hood off before closing the textbook . His eyes met his stepfather's.

The two of them stared back and forth for a moment, it just registering in Arthur's head that Xiang was one of the students in the class he was substituting. But the name: Leon.

Arthur glanced back to the attendance roster. 'Wang, Leon X,' it read at the very bottom of the list. When the Englishman turned back to Xiang, the teen was alright sliding back down in his seat, hood back on and avoiding eye contact.

"Alright, class," Arthur began subbing, turning a blind eye on his stepson hiding in shameful embarrassment. "Your teacher set up a small assignment on his webpage for you all to type up. Go ahead and begin."

Xiang was right about there not being much with the teacher gone and it being the first day back. It was a simple assignment, but he didn't finish as fast as he usually would, too busy repeatedly glancing back the clock. An hour and 40 minutes went down to 15 minutes painfully slow. It was an agonizing time for Xiang with his stepfather and classmates conversing so casually within earshot. '_Why does the world hate me...?_'

"Hood off, Aac," a boy behind Xiang mocked, pulling his hood back.

Xiang held down his irritation, only turning his iPod up and pulling back on the hood. He hated that stupid nickname the other students gave him. Aac, pronounced like ace, stood for 'Asian accident child', which Xiang pretty much was.

"Don't break the rules, Aac," the boy continued to mock and pull down the hood. The two went back and forth like so until the boy just held onto Xiang's hood when he tried to pull it back up.

"Why so jumpy, Aac?"

Xiang finally turned around. "First off, that bloody name is the worst acronym someone could ever come up with, and people like you who use it are just sad," Xiang sassed, giving the bully a pitiful look.

The bullied glared. "Not as sad as you. Must be hard being a high school accident."

"And yet I'm still wanted by my parent. How has disappointing yours been for you?"

The boy wanted to throw more insults back, but Xiang's hard eyes unnerved him. They always had that affect on people. "Son of a bitch..." he ended up grumbling, slouching back in his chair.

"Takes one to know one," Xiang hissed back, turning to the clock again as he pulled up his hood. 7 minutes of class left.

The sound of shuffling supplies filled the room as the students prepared to be dismissed for lunch. However, Xiang just stayed seated. He tended to pack up while everyone was leaving to avoiding walking out with his classmates.

When the bell rang, Arthur allowed everyone to leave. Xiang finally stood. He was walking around his desk to pack up more easily, but the boy from before tripped him. The Chinese teen landed with a thug on the hard ground, groaning a bit.

"Whoops," his classmate tormented. "Sorry. Here, I'll help you back up faster." The boy proceeded to shove Xiang's things onto the floor with the Chinese teen before disdainfully walking out with a smirk.

"I'll be sure to let your teacher know of how helpful you were to him," Arthur sternly said as the boy walked out, arms crossed. The student's eyes widened a bit before rushing the rest of the way.

Arthur quickly went over to his stepson, helping him pick things up. There wasn't any kids left since it was lunch. "Are you alright?"

"A day in the life of Leon Wang," Xiang muttered, putting his things away into his backpack. He paused for a moment. "What are you even doing here? I didn't know you subbed."

"Well I didn't know your real first name was Leon," Arthur said. "There's apparently a lot we still don't know about each other. And if you're being bullied‒"

"You saw nothing," Xiang hissed, dead serious. He then stood, followed by Arthur. His stepfather handed him the things he picked up so he could put them away as well.

"I'm serious, Xia‒"

"Leon," Xiang interrupted. "And I can handle this on my own. If you tell, it'll only make things worse for me."

Arthur groaned, frustrated with worry. He remembered Yao telling him about Xiang's school life very briefly on the teen's first day, but there wasn't any details and mentions of full on bullying. "But your father and I both want to know if something like this is going on."

"Want to know what's going on?" Xiang started. "My classmates either don't like me or are terrified by me. Most likely both. They call me Aac for 'Asian accident child'. I've had that name since like middle school because some snobby parent probably put something in their bloody kid's mind about my dad and me. I stay quiet about it to stay out of trouble, but that only scares other kids, thinking I'll lash out violently one day or something. School is just a pain in the ass for me, alright?"

Before Arthur could say any more, Xiang brushed passed him and left in a worse mood. He tried to call him back to continue speaking with the teen, but Xiang kept going. Arthur sighed. He could always confront him at home. Hopefully.

Before heading to lunch himself, Arthur straightened up the classroom a bit and locked the door behind him. He towards the stairs, but stopped at the small balcony beside the stairway that overlooked the common. He couldn't help but try to browse around for Xiang. The Englishman knew the task wouldn't be easy, but that didn't stop him.

Arthur scanned each and every table, but Xiang was just nowhere to be found. He wanted to go down and look, but knew that would only anger and embarrass the teen even more, so Arthur continued heading for his destination: the teachers' lounge. He needed to heat up the lunch Yao packed him, meaning Xiang had to do the same with having the same lunch.

Upon entering the teachers' lounge, Arthur saw Xiang standing beside the microwave there. "W-what?" Arthur stuttered, eyes agape.

Xiang turned, seeing his stepfather. "Don't subs just stay in their classrooms during lunch?" he asked as he took his heated lunch out, walking towards a table.

"Don't students eat their lunches in the common?" Arthur asked back.

"Only like popular people and freshmen eat there," Xiang answered, already starting his lunch. "Everyone else is all over the building."

Arthur squinted at his stepson. "But this is the teachers' lounge. Aren't students not allowed here?"

"Supposedly."

Arthur made a face at Xiang's nonchalant answer. He was about to badger him more, but was cut off when some other staff members started coming in.

"What's for lunch today, Leon?" a female teacher asked.

"Leftover dinner," Xiang answered back. "We had fish last night."

The teacher suddenly sniffed the air. "Oh good. You didn't microwave the fish sauce. Don't want to repeat that disaster again."

"That was one time!" a second male teacher of Asian descent called out upon entering. "It wasn't that bad! Right, Leon!?"

"I think I'm a little bias to be answering that, Mr. Tu."

"Ha!" the first teacher exclaimed.

"Lively as ever today," an old custodian came in, grabbing a lunch bag from the refrigerator. He then sat down at one table away from Xiang. "Don't you think, Leon?"

Xiang nodded.

"You regularly come and know the staff?" Arthur asked Xiang, sitting with his stepson, already heating up his lunch. He only nodded again at him.

"Hey look," the first teacher called out. "Matching lunches," she noticed.

"Similar containers, too," the custodian added. "You two know each other?"

"He's my stepdad," Xiang answered. "Arthur, this is Ms. Lora‒ choir teacher‒, Mr. Tu‒ history teacher‒, and Joe, the custodian."

"So this is the infamous Arthur," Mr. Tu jokingly said. "Wish I could say Leon told us a lot about you, but he hasn't."

Arthur chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, that sounds like him. Are you all Xi– Leon's teachers?"

"I wish," Ms. Lora said with a laugh.

"Maybe next year," Mr. Tu said.

"This young man helps me out once in a while," Joe said with a grateful smile.

"It's good to see that Leon's a good student," Arthur said, turning to Xiang. "I mean, I knew he was good in school, but not that all the teachers know him."

"Arthur..." Xiang embarrassedly mumbled. The adults laughed. The teen sighed. "I'm going to class now," he said, standing and heading out with his quickly finished lunch.

"But don't you have 30 more minutes?" Arthur called after him. He didn't get an answer.

"Don't worry about him," Joe said with a soft smile. "He leaves early to study in his class."

"Henry says he's even ahead in his class," Mr. Tu said before turning to Arthur. "He's Leon's history teacher."

"That's what Pat says, too," Ms. Lora added.

"Chemistry teacher," Mr. Tu explained again.

"Not a surprise," Joe started, cleaning up his finished lunch. "That boy works during lunch, after school until he picks up his siblings, during breaks, too young to be a workaholic." The custodian sighed, heading out since lunchtime was usually his busiest time. "Nose always in a book, refuses to talk to anybody."

"Don't mind him," Mr. Tu said to Arthur. "He's just a crazy old man," he added, joking.

"Yes..." Arthur said, in his thoughts. "What is your policy on bullying?" he finally asked.

"Zero tolerance," both teachers answer.

"But it's very hard to catch and a vast majority of kids don't report them," Ms. Lora said.

Mr. Tu sighed. "Kids... Rather be harassed than get help and considered a 'snitch'."

Arthur looked attentively at the two. "Do you see Leon get bullied?"

The teachers exchanged quick glances before answering Arthur.

"We don't see it, but teachers aren't oblivious. We overhear spreading gossip," Ms. Lora said.

"And as we said, it's hard to actually fully catch the bullying act happening if he doesn't say anything," Mr. Tu said. "Though Joe has. That's why we all allow Leon to eat in here. Joe wanted to show the staff who to look out for. The old man's like a grandfather to these kids, especially to those without much of a voice like Leon."

"Wow," Arthur breathed. "Leon's never said anything at home about any of this."

Ms. Lora let out a pitiful laugh. "You're so young to be parenting a teenager. I had three kids and they were always so secretive in their teenage years. If things get to overbearing, Leon will come to you."

Arthur thanked the teachers for sharing their words before heading back to the class he subbed. The last class wasn't as eventful and ended in a blink of an eye. About 10 minutes after the students all rushed out, Arthur decided to leave as well. He decided to find Xiang first since he usually stayed after school until it was time to pick up his stepsiblings. Only, Arthur had no idea who Xiang's teachers were or where their classrooms. Luckily, the Englishman stumbled upon Joe, asking if he had any idea which classroom Xiang could possibly be in.

"I believe he's in his Chemistry classroom. It's right over there."

"Thank you," Arthur thanked before heading straight for the class. When he walked in, he saw Xiang heating a test tube, goggles on and hair pulled back.

"May I help you?"

Arthur turned, seeing Xiang's teacher was the one asking the question. "Uh."

"That's my stepdad," Xiang called from the lab counter, not even needing to turn around. "He subbed here today and is just waiting for me."

"Oh, alright! Feel free to stay in here!" the teacher cheerfully said. "Goggles over there if you want to see what he's doing. Leon is a great student!"

"So I've heard," Arthur said with a cheerful smile himself before putting on goggles and heading to his stepson.

"You can go ahead if you want," Xiang said the second Arthur was beside him. "I'll walk home later."

"I'll wait," Arthur responded. "Then we can drive and get the others.

The Englishman quietly watched and waited as Xiang thoroughly did his lab work, learning from his teacher that he was at least 3 weeks ahead of the class. He felt he learned a lot more about Xiang that day.

"You know," Arthur started. The two of them were in the car, driving to pick up the others. "If you really don't want to go to your teachers and if the everything's too much–"

"I'm not moving schools," Xiang interrupted. This wasn't the first time he was hearing this. "I've been here since kindergarten, I'm not leaving now."

Arthurr sighed. Xiang was as stubborn as his dad. He frowned when overhearing something Xiang ominously mumble to himself.

"I will not be victimized; I'll graduate from this hell hole... They'll all see..."

* * *

_Xiang's school is based off how mine is run, so sorry if it's weird. Only difference is I hate biology and replaced it with chemistry. So done with word limits... btw, any suggestions? I feel there's been a lot of drama-y chapters, and I just really want to get back to fluff. This was supposed to be funny, but idk what happened._


	27. Games, Gifts, and Greetings

**(c)****mentioned ****games and systems - Nintendo, Gamefreak**

* * *

It's been weeks since Christmas, meaning weeks since the younger kids started their first Pokémon games. Xiang would have finished his game within days upon starting, but that was because he was older, more experienced with games, and a huge gamer nerd. The younger kids weren't any of those, games still not beaten. Sadly, the youngest of the four had an extra reason as to why he was so behind compared to everyone else.

"You guy's been playing all day!" Peter whined to his older brothers. "It's my turn!"

"I'm battling someone right now, Peter," Dylan said, ignoring his younger brother.

"Why don't you ask Wendy?" Steven suggested, nose still in his 3DS.

"Who do you think Dylan's battling?" Wendy asked, more focused on her game.

Peter groaned. It was so unfair. There were three 3DS's, but four of them. Their father had gotten them two systems to share, one red and one blue, but their grandmother got Wendy a pink one, thinking all the boys had their own for some reason.

"Come on! I barely got to play my game because of you guys!" Peter continued to complain. His older siblings only ignored him, making the English boy more mad. "I'm telling Daddy that you doo-doo heads aren't sharing!" he yelled out of frustration.

"You're such a tattletale, Peter!" Wendy yelled back, setting her game on her lap to glare at her twin.

"Can't you wait a little longer?" Dylan asked, irked as well.

Peter huffed at how his siblings were making him the bad guy when he was the victim.

"Here, let me save Peter," Steven gave in, saving his game.

"No, I don't want to play your stupid DS!" Peter yelled, stomping off.

"Is he gonna get Dad?" Dylan asked, worried about getting in trouble.

"Well he better not be a tattletale!" Wendy yelled after Peter. The three of them heard a loud door slam, no doubt Peter. "Doesn't sound like it."

Peter had went into the game room when he slammed the door, growling. "Dumb, stupid, dirt heads!" the younger boy roared out his anger, breathing a bit heavily when getting out of breath. When he turned, he saw Xiang already in the room, staring back at him. "Oh, I didn't know you were in here," Peter sheepishly said, looking down as he rocked on his feet.

"Is everything okay?" Xiang asked awkwardly, taking one side of his headphones off.

Peter opened his mouth, about to tell his stepbrother, but the thought of being called a tattletale cut him off. Instead, he asked, "can I use your DS to play my Pokémon game?"

"Yeah, sure," Xiang said, but he turned back to the TV. He was playing his Smash Bros game. "Give me a sec."

Peter walked over to Xiang, watching what he was doing. There were three players on the screen: Marth, Zelda, and Villager. When Marth blasted the other two characters out of the screen, Xiang dropped his Wii U and quickly got up. Peter jumped, surprised from the sudden act.

"Gotta do something real fast," Xiang said. Peter thought this was directed at him for a second, confused, but then noticed the mic attached to the teen's headphones. "Be right back." Xiang then took off the headset, rushing out.

Peter turned back to the screen, seeing Zelda and Villager back on screen. The two characters were attacking each other, but left Marth alone on a platform. Peter assumed Xiang's character was the swordsman, unable to help himself with picking up the Wii U and moving the character around a bit.

Zelda and Villager suddenly paused. "_Xiang? You still there da ze?_" Peter heard someone very quietly ask.

"_It could be Long sniffing at the system,_" a second voice said.

"_Long knows not to touch Xiang's games,_" the first voice responded.

Peter slowly put the game back down, staring at the headset connected to his stepbrother's laptop beside him. He then scooted away. He was always told not to talk to strangers, especially if he was on the computer. Maybe Xiang didn't know that. Peter made sure to tell him that later.

Right then, Xiang returned. "Here," he said as he closed the door behind him, passing his 3DS to Peter.

"Thank you!" Peter excitedly said. He put in his game and turned on the system. He only got to the third gym because he couldn't play that much.

"Yeah, no problem," Xiang said, not thinking much about why Peter needed his 3DS. He was too busy playing Smash Bros. "Back," he said through the mic, headset back on. There was a bit of a pause as both boys were playing their games. "No, Long's not in the roo‒" Xiang paused midsentence, turning and giving Peter a blank look.

Peter could feel his stepbrother's gaze on him, only sheepishly coving his face more with the 3DS. Good thing it was an XL as well, blocking more, but that didn't stop Xiang from asking him,

"Did you play when I was gone?"

Peter twitched. "I-I just wanted to see. I'm sorry..."

Xiang shook his head, the corner of his mouth slightly up. "Want to play?" he asked his stepbrother. The round was over, Xiang placing second.

"You sure?" Peter nervously asked. The older teen held the Wii U out as an answer. Smiling, Peter took the console and plopped down on Xiang's lap, surprising his stepbrother.

"Uh, Peter...?"

"Yes?" Peter innocently asked, looking up at Xiang.

The teen sighed. "Nothing." He then redirected his attention to his headset and friends on the other side of the world as Peter was picking a character. "Guys, my stepbrother's taking over for a bit, alright?"

"_You have a stepbrother!?_" both boys shouted through their mics, hurting Xiang's ears. Even Peter heard a bit, turning to his stepbrother again.

"Shut up!" Xiang yelled back, giving his friends earaches as well. "Gosh..." Then, when he saw Peter's attention back on the TV, the teen sent the two a message instead of talking aloud.

_hk-explodingfirecrackers: go easy. he's 6_

"_Yeah, sure,_" one friend said after reading the message.

"_Awww! You're a big brother!_" the second added.

"Shut up, Yong Soo," Xiang hissed, watching the battle start. Peter picked Pikachu. His friends did a good job not going all out.

After watching a bit and noticing Peter not doing so hot, even with his friends really holding back, an idea came into Xiang's mind. Silently, he tapped on Peter's shoulder, the boy turning up to him. Xiang held a finger over his own lips, signaling his stepbrother to be quiet because his friends might hear them. He then signaled Peter to pass the Wii U. Curious, Peter did as told. When the boy saw Xiang wink, he understood what was going on and giggled.

Xiang unplugged his headset from his laptop so Peter could hear his friends' reactions before he took over for Peter. It looked like Peter was suddenly super good, Pikachu attacking mercilessly.

"_Woah, woah, woah!_" one friend shouted. The stepsiblings could tell he was gaping.

"_No! Stop! What's going on!?_" the second yelled out as well.

Peter couldn't help but laugh aloud. He watched Pikachu take out Zelda and Villager, the two still thinking of going easy. It wasn't until the end did they start attacking back for real, but too late. Pikachu was the winner for that round.

"_Xiang, you took over, didn't you?_"

"How could you accuse me of such a thing, Hyung Soo?" Xiang slyly asked.

"_You little__‒_"

"You're on speaker," Xiang quickly interrupted Hyung Soo in case the Korean was going to curse. He rolled his eyes when the two Koreans started arguing a bit to each other in their native tongue, ignoring them now. The teen turned back to Peter. "So, why did you need my DS again?"

"Dylan and them won't share," Peter answered, eyes widening when he realized he 'tattled'.

"Wait, you guys only have three DS's?" Xiang asked, a brow raised.

"Yeah..." Peter answered with a small pout. "Daddy bought two so we could share, but then Nanna got another one for us, and since I'm the youngest, I always have to play last."

"_Know that feeling,_" Peter heard, perking up.

Xiang sighed, clicking some things on his laptop. Suddenly, the webcam turned on. "Peter, these are my friends, Hyung Soo and Yong Soo. Hyung Soo, Yong Soo, Peter."

"_Hey,_" the one identified as Hyung Soo greeted after a small pause. His eyes had widened for a second when noticing Peter wasn't Asian like he guiltily assumed. He didn't catch the accent at first.

"_Why's he introduced first?_" Yong Soo huffed childishly.

"Twins?" Peter asked Xiang, turning to his stepbrother.

"Yeah, like you and Wendy. Except, they look the same."

Peter nodded, turning back to the Koreans. He perked up once again, remembering what he planned earlier. "Xiang," Peter started in a whisper. "You shouldn't talk to people on the computer. It's not safe."

Xiang gave an even more blank look, his Korean friends breaking down in laughter, having overheard.

"_Yeah, Xiang,_" Hyung Soo teased.

"_Watch out for predators da ze!_" Yong Soo added.

Xiang rolled his eyes. "I know how to be safe online, Peter. And these two are actually friends I know in real life. They moved back to Korea a long time ago."

"Oh," Peter embarrassedly said. His stepbrother gave him a reassuring head pat.

"_Peter,_" Yong Soo called, gaining the boy's attention. "_So, I overheard you're the youngest. I'm the younger twin, too. Don't get me wrong, it stinks, but there are some perks!_"

"Like what?" Peter asked.

Yong Soo twitched, blanking a bit when really put on the spot. "_Like..._"

"You get to wait until something better comes along," Xiang answered for Yong Soo, standing from the ground. "Be back in a sec."

"_W-wait!_" Hyung Soo called after his friend, but Xiang already left. That left awkwardness in the air between the Koreans and Peter, though the latter didn't feel odd at all.

"What time is it where you are?" Peter asked.

"_About noon,_" Yong Soo answered, still feeling nervous.

"Oh... You speak English very well."

"_Apparently you do, too,_" Hyung Soo commented, noticing Peter's more proper grammar for a 6 year old.

Sparing any more awkwardness, Xiang returned with something behind his back. "Got something for you," he said, sitting back down beside Peter. He pulled out the thing he was hiding, a 3DS. Not only was it still new in the box, it was also a limited edition one.

"It's a Pikachu!" Peter yelled, eyes wide and sparkling.

"_You have a Pikachu 3DSXL and you're just giving it away?_" Hyung Soo incredulously asked, gaping.

"Was gonna sell it, but this is a better cause," Xiang answered, helping his stepbrother open the box and system. Seeing Peter hopping with excitement was priceless.

"Look what Xiang gave me!" Peter yelled, running out with his new 3DS.

Xiang laughed a bit when hearing the boy bragging. "I better go before fighting arises," he said to his friends.

"_You seem a bit different, man,_" Hyung Soo commented.

"What?"

"_Yeah,_" Yong Soo agreed. "_More happier and relaxed or something da ze._"

Xiang brushed them off. "Whatever. I'll talk to you guys later and maybe introduce the others, too."

"_Awesome!_" Yong Soo cried out.

"_It's a plan,_" Hyung Soo added.

The three teenage boys said their goodbyes, Xiang closing his laptop. He then headed into the other room where the others were, seeing the three older Kirkland kids admiring Peter's Pikachu 3DS. Peter looked so proud. They then began playing side by side, talking about their Pokémon.

Xiang leaned on his shoulder against the wall, watching his four younger stepsiblings. He couldn't help but let a smile form. He then thought about what his friends told him about seeming a bit different. Xiang sighed. "These guys are making me soft..." he said to himself with a shaking head, still smiling.

* * *

_Sorta __Im twins i__ntro! At the point where I can introduce characters. Who else shall appear~ Returning random happy chapters!_


	28. Party for Four

Another early Friday morning for the kids. At least, that was what Steven thought.

The 7-year-old was still fast asleep in his bed, unaware of his door creaking open.

"Steven," a whisper called, but said boy didn't stir. "Steven," the culprit whispered again after coming in, poking the sleeping New Zealander. This time, Steven did react. "Steven, Steven, Steven, Steven."

Drowsily, Steven finally blinked his eyes open. "Wah…?" Blurrily before him was his big brother, Dylan.

"Happy Birthday, Steven!" Dylan called out.

"Wha?" Steven repeated, slowly waking up as he blinked his eyes a few times. It didn't take long for the now 8-year-old's mind to be fully awake. "Oh!"

"Yeah!" Dylan cheerfully said with a laugh.

"Happy Birthday to you, too, Dylan," the soft-spoken boy said to his brother with a smile.

Dylan chuckled. "Mine was last week." January 26. It was February 6 that day.

"But Daddy said we'll be celebrating it together today," Steven innocently said.

Dylan plopped down beside Steven. "Yeah, but isn't it going to be kinda weird? We've never celebrated our birthdays together before."

"Well, we were kinda busy last weekend…" Steven sheepishly said.

Dylan smiled again, ruffling his brother's head, having a good idea on what Steven was thinking. "I don't mind celebrating together! Double the fun!"

Steven softly smiled, nodding his head.

"Come on! It's time for school!" Dylan said, pulling his younger brother out of bed.

After Steven quickly got ready, the two of them headed down to meet the rest of their family.

"Happy Birthday!" their father called out first. "Let me see my big boy."

Steven smiled brightly, standing tall and proud.

"Why, you look like a whole new person!"

"And it hasn't even been 12 hours," Xiang sarcastically called from the kitchen island, his father smacking the back of his head at his retort.

"So, what's planned for our birthday!?" Dylan asked excitedly. He had been waiting an extra week.

"I do think it's kinda weird to share our birthdays," Steven timidly said as a special breakfast was placed in front of him and his older brother. They had got special smiley pancakes.

"Why? We do it every year," Peter nonchalantly said about him and his twin.

"You know, when anyone actually remembers," Wendy added, she and her twin both shooting their eyes at their father.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, brows furrowed. "We always celebrate your birthday."

"No," all four kids said with different emotions.

"How old are we, Daddy?" Peter asked.

"6," Arthur answered, arms crossing.

"Xiang, how old were we when you first met us?" Wendy asked their stepbrother.

"6..." Xiang answered unsurely, not sure where they were going with this.

"And when's our birthday?" Peter asked their father.

"September 2," he answered.

Everyone in the room paused. The kids were waiting for their parents and Xiang as Yao and Xiang were mentally comprehending everything and Arthur was still wondering what their point was.

"We didn't do anything in September," Yao said aloud, Arthur twitching.

"And you said the twins were 6 when we all first met a year ago," Xiang added. "If that's the case, they should be 7 now or, when we first met‒"

"5!" the twins yelled.

"What!?" both Yao and Arthur exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Arthur yelled, guilty.

"How could you forget your own children's age and birthday?" Yao incredulously asked.

"Worst dad ever," Xiang teased. "And my biological dad doesn't even know who I am," he added silently so his stepsiblings couldn't hear.

"Go to school," Yao monotonously said unamusedly as he smacked his son's head with his lunch.

"Don't I have to wait‒"

"Get," Yao interrupted.

Xiang raised his hands in mock surrender, getting up to leave. "Love you, Ba."

"Demon child."

Xiang snickered, heading out.

"What about us?" Dylan asked since they usually went to school with Xiang.

"I could drive you four today," Arthur answered. "Then, after school, we're going to have the grandest celebration for all four of you. Whatever you want within reason."

"Really!?" all four of the Kirkland kids exclaimed, surprised.

"Really?" Yao asked at the same time, curious.

Arthur nodded his head. "It'll be all your best birthdays yet."

"Daddy, it's last minute," Steven commented.

"Even so!" Arthur called out. "What do you four want for this special day.

"Bounce house!" Wendy answered first.

"Sheep!" Steven.

"Fireworks!" Dylan.

"Four layered cake!" Peter.

"No, no, no, and reasonable," Arthur said, receiving three pouty faces plus one smile. "I did say within reason."

Yao began laughing a bit. "We'll see what we can pull aru."

"I think our birthday should last two day," Wendy suggested.

"Maybe three," Peter added with a hopeful smile.

"We'll see," Yao repeated. "Now finish your breakfast and get your things. I know you four didn't back your bags last night."

The kids all gave sheepish looks and smiles, finishing their breakfast in silence.

Around the time it was about to go, the four kids quickly gathered their things and headed for the car. Because it was a special occasion, they managed to get both their parents _and_ Long to drive them to school.

"Mama, can Long pick us up, too?" Peter asked as his father pulled into the school.

"I don't see why not aru."

"Why?" Steven asked curiously as the four of them got out of the car.

"Some boy in our class has been bragging about his new bird," Wendy said first.

"Long will shut him right up," Peter finished with a nod, hearing Long bark a bit behind them.

"So, what do you have planned today?" Yao asked Arthur, knowingly crossing his arms.

"I have no idea," Arthur admitted, defeated. He had an idea when it was just for his older sons, but to make it better to make up for the twins, he was lost. "What did you do for Xiang when he was their age?"

Yao had to think for a moment. All he remembered was summer quarter of college during Xiang's birthdays and studying. The Chinese man groaned at the memory, guilty. "It's probably best not to refer to Xiang's childhood..."

Arthur glanced over at his spouse for a moment with a bewildered look before turning back to the road. "Well one thing's for sure, we have to get gifts for the twins now. Perhaps something will come to mind when we pick everything up." Yao nodded and the two began running errands together.

The two first went to pick up the gifts they had in mind for Dylan and Steven. An alligator ottoman they also filled with wildlife figures for Dylan, and a little sheep themed bookshelf with new books for Steven. They also found a nice art set and easel for Wendy, and a little boat for Peter.

In the end, even after picking up the gifts and cake, they still had no idea how to make the four way birthday party grand.

"I'm sure they'll like the original plan," Yao said. "All four of them are the type to see the cup half full than half empty.

"I guess you're right," Arthur sighed. "At least the weather is warm. We can do a lot outside."

"There you go," Yao said with a smile. "Now hurry up and help me put this together. Who would've thought there'd be a sheep bookshelf out there."

Arthur laughed, helping his spouse assemble Steven's gift. "There were a lot of animal themed bookshelves there."

By the time the two of them finished and ate a late lunch, it was around half passed 2. They decided since they were both home to pick Xiang up from school. Long sprinted towards the car when Yao opened the door, wanting to come along as well. Neither adult minded.

"Alright, I messaged Xiang to come out after school," Yao said, putting his phone away.

A few minutes passed and the dismissal bell could be heard. Less than a second later, swarms of teenagers disbursed from the building, heading towards cars, buses, bikes, and so on. Arthur and Yao had parked at somewhat of a distance because there was already of crowd of parents, scanning the horde of teens.

"See him?" Arthur asked.

"No," Yao answered, still looking. "How is he going to find us though? Should I go out there‒"

"No!" Arthur instantly answered. "That is the worst thing you could do to him." Yao only glared at Arthur as the Englishman stiffly turned away. "Eh-hem.. L-Long, stop barking."

The Doberman didn't listen, having barked since the bell rang. He stuck him head out the slightly opened window, browsing around for Xiang as well. Suddenly, Long managed to open the car door on his own, running out.

"Long!" Yao yelled, both he and Arthur gaping in horror. They watched as Long located Xiang amongst the crowd, jumping and knocking him over.

"Long?" Xiang questioned after falling back, his dog happily licking his face. "Ew, off boy." The Doberman did as told, but Xiang's attention wasn't entirely on him. It was on the stares. "Let's go," he grumbled, following the dog to the car. On the way back, Long growled at nearly all the staring students, scaring them off. "Really, Ba?" Xiang asked when getting in the car.

"He got out himself," Yao sheepishly admitted as Arthur started driving in his own silence.

"Hey, Xiang," Arthur started. "Do you have only ideas that'll help today be better for the kids?"

"Why?" Xiang first questioned, petting Long. "What's wrong with what you planned?"

"Nothing, I just want things to be better to make up for the twins."

Xiang paused. "Wait, now we're celebrating the twin's birthday?" He groaned when answered yes. "I don't have anything for them! I barely managed Dylan and Steven's presents."

"Oh. Oops..." was all Arthur managed to say.

Xiang sighed again. "Well, they like creative stuff, right? Get some plain sugar cookies, frosting, and sprinkles and there you go. Then they can run around outside after the sugar high. Afterwards, instead of just cake, add some ice cream."

Yao stared back at his son. "How did you come up with all this on the spot?"

"They were stuff I thought about as a kid," Xiang nonchalantly said. "So, are we going to the store or what?"

The three of them followed through with Xiang's plan, heading to the grocery store to pick up the cookies and such. Afterwards, they went to pick up the kids, who were excited to see Long with Xiang standing out as usual.

"So far, best birthday ever," Peter sneakily said after seeing the face on the boy he was talking about before.

"Really? Long showing up at your school makes it the best?" Xiang asked with a raised brow.

"We haven't had all that many birthdays," Wendy said.

"Daddy and Mommy's divorce was around their birthday," Dylan whispered to Xiang as the five of them headed for the car. Xiang's eyes widened a bit, keeping his mouth shut now.

"You know, yeah, this will be the best," the teen ended up saying, opening the door. When they got home, the four way celebration started right away.

The little party started with Xiang's cookie decorating idea in the backyard, the kids loving personalizing their own cookies. Afterwards, the family ran off the sugar, playing multiple outdoor games from badminton to soccer to just regular running about. No bounce house, no fireworks, no sheep. Just a normal birthday that all four Kirkland kids loved so much.

Arthur had to take a small break, sitting on the porch as he watched his kids tackle his stepson to the ground. "Feeling old?" he heard, turning and seeing his spouse taking a seat beside him.

"A little," Arthur answered truthfully with a chuckle.

"Aiya," Yao chuckled, ruffling Arthur's hair. "Dylan's not even in his double-digits yet, and you're not even 30 either."

Arthur laughed. "Right as always, Yao." He smiled at the boastful smirk on Yao's face.

"Looks like they're having a fun time," the Chinese man said. "Even Xiang. Finally experiencing a childhood birthday, even if it's not his aru."

Arthur patted Yao's back. "You were doing your best that time and Xiang knows it."

"Uh, hey..."

Arthur and Yao turned, seeing Xiang standing in front of them, unsure if he overheard them.

"It's getting kinda dark and the kids wanna see their presents," he said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Arthur asked aloud, standing. "Who wants to see their presents first?" he called, his four kids dashing and following behind him as he went inside. Xiang and Yao followed behind.

"Way to set the bar so high," Xiang grumbled to his parents as the four kids exploded over their gifts.

Dylan was naming all the animals figures he had gotten aloud as Steven examining how the structure of his bookshelf was made to look like a sheep, and Wendy was already brainstorming what to create with her new art set as Peter was already playing with his boat.

"What did you get them?" Yao asked his son.

Xiang pulled out a gift bag and a small wrapped box. "I'm still trying to earn back the money I spent on Christmas, so they're not as big," he said as Dylan and Steven came forward.

"No worries!" Dylan said, opening his little box as Steven pulled his gift from his bag. Even though they weren't 'big', the two still loved their gifts from their stepbrother. A real shark tooth necklace for Dylan and a cute little Sheep hat for Steven.

Xiang turned to the twins. "You're gifts will come," he said, guilty.

"It's okay," Peter said.

"We already have something in mind you can do for us," Wendy added.

Xiang frowned, a little worried now.

"We wanna see the photo albums in your room," the twins said simultaneously.

"What?"

"Oh! Me, too!" Dylan yelled, popping up.

"Why don't you show them?" Yao asked with a smile.

"I'm curious to see myself," Arthur added.

"But your birthdays mean it's all about you, not me."

"Please!?" all four pleaded with bright smiles.

Xiang groaned. "Fine. only because it's all your 'birthdays'."

The kids cheered, excitedly following behind Xiang. Best birthday ever.

* * *

_I'm hella late as usual. Sorry about the weirdness of the twin's actual age. I had to twist things around so they'd still be a year apart and everything. Confidence in this fic has been going down a bit, which is partly why updates have been slow. Sorry! DOBs from I believe significant days.  
_


	29. Valentine's Day

_Chapter suggestion by **AnimeFreak**! Sorry for lateness!_

* * *

It's been said that romance practically dies the second a couple gets married. At first, Arthur and Yao didn't understand the meaning, not thinking much on it. However, they couldn't help but ponder the saying. Not that they stopped loving each other; they've been busy with their responsibilities. That was why they planned to put everything on hold and go out together like old times for Valentine's Day. But the day finally graced upon them, second thoughts arising.

"We'll be gone for hours. Are you sure the kids will be fine?" Yao questioned, anxious. He and Arthur were in their bedroom, getting ready for their day.

"Yes, I'm sure," Arthur answered. "Xiang has babysat them plus an extra boy countless of times."

"But for only three hours max! Hours, Arthur!" Yao responded. "What if a stranger knocks on the door? What if they try to cook something and cause a fire? What if all four of the kids get into a huge fight? There's only one Xiang!"

"Yao, take a deep breath," Arthur instructed, taking both his spouse's hands into his. "In. Out." He took deep breaths along with Yao before answering the Chinese man's panic filled questions. "The kids know never to open the door to strangers, and Long would probably scare anyone off. Xiang knows how to use the stove and oven, and even so, you've already made them dinner they could heat up in the microwave. A fight... well that may happen, but Xiang's dealt with plenty of them before without our help. Okay now?"

After a couple of deep breaths, Yao nodded his head. "How are you not over concerned?"

"Because I trust the kids won't go crazy when we're gone and that Xiang will take care of them," Arthur answered. "Besides, I know for a fact you've left him home alone countless of times before when he was their age."

"Yeah, but he called literally every half hour," a voice called from the door. Yao and Arthur turned, seeing Xiang. "One time I fell asleep and missed a call, he came speeding home."

"You can't sleep when you're home alone! What if someone broke in?" Yao accused.

"Not much of a difference would've been made if I was awake," Xiang argued.

Yao's uncertainty returned. "We can't leave them home alone aru. Too dangerous."

"Ba, no," Xiang groaned. "We're gonna be fine. It's not like we're going to do anything different when you guys leave."

"He has a point," Arthur agreed. "So can we go please?" he asked with a charming smile.

Yao gave a slight smile himself. "Alright fine. But‒"

"‒if anything happens call immediately," Xiang started mimicking his father word for word. "Nothing is too small. Other emergency numbers by the phone, but it doesn't matter because call you first. If a stranger breaks in, use the wok in the kitchen. Wok first, questions later."

Yao's list went on and on as Arthur watched his spouse and stepson go on and on. He knew it wasn't the first time Xiang's heard all of this with how the 14-year-old matched his father's words spot on.

"Are we done now?" Xiang monotonously asked.

Yao sighed, patting his son's head. "Okay, fine."

"And no calling every 30 minutes," the teen added as the three of them headed downstairs. "That's just going to ruin your night. And frankly, mine too."

"What? Have a party planned?" Arthur joked, putting his coat on.

"Ha ha," the teen sarcastically laughed.

"We're leaving, everyone!" Yao called, grabbing the car keys. He waited before opening the front door, hearing four sets of feet patting on the floor towards them from all around.

"Have a nice night," Wendy called first.

"We'll be sure to be good," Steven added.

"Remember what we said?" Yao questioned sternly.

"No fighting and Xiang's competely in charge," Peter answered.

"Did you hear that, Dylan?" Arthur asked the eldest.

"Yes, Dad..." Dylan answered with a slight huff.

"Alright," Arthur finished before kneeling down. "Last hugs?" His kids all crowded him with hugs before he stood, walking out with Yao.

"Be good!" Yao called. "Dinner's on the counter!"

"Bye, Ba," Xiang responded before closing the door.

"They'll be fine, Yao," Arthur reassured once more as they pulled out of the driveway. "Prepare for a worry free, work free, and child free afternoon and evening."

"What do you think they're doing?" Yao asked, Arthur's previous words flying right over him.

"Yao..."

"They're all in the same room, right? Because Xiang can't possibly watch everyone all at one with them spread out aru."

"Yao."

"What if Long gets out?"

"Stop right there," Arthur finally interrupted. "What part of worry free, child free night do you not understand? It's Valentine's Day, Yao. Let's enjoy our first date night in forever."

"You're right, you're right." Yao took another deep breath. "Okay. Movies?"

The two of them first went to the movies for their date night, ending up rewatching a movie they've already seen because there was not anything else they wanted to see. Not that they minded. They then drove and parked downtown, taking a stroll along the streets and pier. They carried a nice conversation, but not for long. They found they didn't have much to say outside of work, home, or the kids.

"What do people our age usually say and do?" Arthur asked with a lame laugh as he leaned against the railing by the water.

Yao shared a laugh as well. "I know what you mean aru. We grew up a lot faster than normal people our age."

"We can still act our age," Arthur said. "Like, go to a bar‒"

"No," Yao instantly shot him down. "We haven't even gone to our dinner reservation yet. How long until then?"

Arthur checked his phone. About 40 minutes until their reservation. "How shall we spend our remaining time?"

"I thought you were always the 'romantic planner'," Yao teased, crossing his arms. "You always used to put together the most cheesiest clichés aru."

"Don't pretend you didn't like them," Arthur said with an arrogant smile. "You loved them."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Yao responded childishly, linking his arm around Arthur's as they continued walking down the pier. He laughed at the scrunched up face his spouse made at him, kissing his cheek afterwards.

"Well I'm sorry all my romantic gestures seem 'cheesy' and 'cliché' to you, but you can't argue that they go a long way."

Yao rolled his eyes lovingly. "I was just kidding with you, Arthur."

"And I'm not when I say that you deserve all the wonderful clichés in the world," Arthur whispered into his lover's ear. His smile grew when seeing the other turn away, no doubt hiding a smile and cute blush from him. "In fact," the Englishman added, stopping their walk for a moment.

Yao looked around, seeing a street performer with a keyboard and guitar. He had just finished playing a popular love song, thanking some listeners for the money they gave him. "You're not going to ask me to dance, are you?"

"Well not after that," Arthur answered, making Yao laugh more. "Wait here, love."

Yao watched as Arthur trot up to the performer, a smile still on his face. Arthur had first given the man some money before talking with him. A huge smile grew on the musician's face as he nodded his head, Arthur laughing a bit. Yao caught that it was his nervous laugh, growing curious. He continued watching the two talk, the musician passing Arthur his guitar before moving his mic up a bit and starting to play the keyboard.

Yao's hand instantly went to cover his mouth when Arthur started playing, serenading him. No matter how hard to tried, he couldn't hide how happy we was when listening to Arthur, not that Yao really tried that hard.

A little crowd formed around the music, recognizing the tune of the older albeit still very popular song Arthur sang, even when he tweaked the lyrics a bit for Yao. When the song finished and the last chord died down, the audience applauded, but Arthur didn't pay much attention to them, eyes only for Yao and the sincere smile he had for him. It felt like it was just the two them.

Yao hid another soft laugh when Arthur snapped back to reality, flushed. Arthur thanked the musician, returning his guitar. The musician only thanked him back with a handshake, Arthur helping him raise a lot more money. They waved goodbye as the Englishman trotted back to his spouse.

"How's that for cliché?" Arthur asked, joking and making his lover laugh.

Yao kissed Arthur softly on his lips. "I love the song, the clichés, and most of all, you, Arthur."

Arthur smiled brightly, tightly embracing Yao. "I love you, too, Yao. Happy Valentine's Day."

When they let each other go, they continued walking side by side, hand in hand. Neither of them could stop smiling. "So," Arthur started. "What do you think the kids are doing?"

"Who?" Yao joked.

Arthur chuckled, pulling out his phone and sending a text to their eldest. It was the first time they checked up on the kids. '_What r u four up to?_' he texted. Almost immediately, they got a response. A picture message.

The picture showed the kids laying 'dead' on the ground with toy knives 'stabbed' into them, Long still standing with a toy knife in his mouth. '_Killing each other_'was Xiang's response.

Arthur rolled his eyes as Yao laughed a bit. They noticed from the window in the background that the picture had been taken hours ago. '_Okay. What r u doing now? Did u eat?_'

A few seconds later, another picture response. It was of all five of them plus Long under what looked like some blankets. '_Yes. We made a fort._'

"And you were worried," Arthur said, pocketing his phone. "I told you they'd be fine."

"Alright," Yao responded. "So we can do this more in the future then?"

Arthur chuckled at Yao's hopeful tone, smiling. "Of course, love."

* * *

_Hope you found this hella fluffy! Song thought: _Just The Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars!_


	30. Bed, Bath, and Beyond

Arthur and Yao were still out for the day, but Xiang knew they wouldn't be back until later. They had alerted him before hand. That meant he was in charge of the kids' evening routines.

"Alright, guys," Xiang called out. "Bath time." He received four whines.

"But we're still playing," Peter complained to his stepbrother.

"Hey, I already pushed back your usual bath times," Xiang responded, crossing his arms sternly. "I actually think you'll have to go straight to bed after you shower." More whining complaints. "Wendy, you go up first while the rest of you three clean up."

"Why do I have to go first?" Wendy pouted.

"Your hair's the longest," Xiang answered first. "And would you rather be cleaning?"

"No..." Wendy complained softer, heading up.

Xiang followed his stepsister, calling to his dog, "Long you're in charge."

"What?" the boys groaned. They turned to the Doberman, seeing the tough dog already giving them his own stern look. The boys decided not to see what Long would do if they didn't do as told.

Back upstairs, Xiang was helping Wendy pick out her pajamas, questioning why it was taking so long. "Wendy, you're just sleeping in them. How about these ones?" the teen asked, pulling out a long pink shirt with Sleeping Beauty on it along with matching pants.

"Okay," Wendy answered, taking her pjs along with a pair of undies to the bathroom.

"You can bathe by yourself, right?" Xiang asked, following behind.

Wendy paused. "Y-yeah..." she lied and Xiang knew it. She and Peter still had their father help.

Xiang sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Great..." He thought about what to do as he filled the bathtub with water, remembering what he did when babysitting Ulrich. The Germanic boy would wear his swim trunks when Xiang helped him with his bath. "Give me a sec."

Xiang quickly headed out, leaving Wendy back in the bathroom as he grabbed one of her swimsuits. He explained to her the plan before patiently waiting outside for the 6-year-old to change. Afterwards, Wendy called Xiang back in, the girl already hopping into the warm bath.

Wendy happily played with some of the water toys as Xiang shampooed her hair. "You wash my hair a lot more better than when Daddy does it," she suddenly said, looking up at her stepbrother. "Daddy always pulls and scratches my head really hard."

Xiang chuckled. "After washing Ulrich's hair, it's not hard to do anyone else's." That and he had an idea on how to properly wash long hair without hurting someone from when he was Wendy's age and his father bathed him. His own hair was rather long back then.

Wendy's eyes widened when recalling Ulrich's very long hair. She then went back to playing as her stepbrother carefully rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

"Okay, you can wash your body yourself, right?" Xiang asked, standing and drying off his hands with a towel.

Wendy nodded her head. "Yes."

"Alright, you do that while I go check on your brothers," the teen said as he started to leave. He was just about out the bathroom door when three little boys in their swim trunks came rushing in. Xiang's eyes shot open when they ran passed him and hopped into the bath with their sister. "What are you three doing?" he called out in a scolding tone, glad the bathroom was remodeled and made a lot bigger than before.

"Well, we saw that Wendy was in her swimsuit and wanted to do that, too," Dylan innocently answered.

Xiang groaned. "This was how she was taking her bath."

"Why?" Peter asked.

Xiang held down another groaned. "It doesn't matter. Downstairs' clean, right?"

"Yes," Steven answered.

"Okay, I guess you three needed to take a bath anyways..."

Xiang then began helping Peter with his bath, Steven and Dylan able to bathe themselves. Though, most of the time, the four of them were playing around. Xiang had to warm up the water a few times.

"You four are crazy," the teen said as he started drying his stepsiblings off one by one. They all giggled. Xiang first helped Peter dry off before having the boy change into his pjs in the mini room that just had the toilet. He then helped Wendy, wanting to deal with her hair last. When Peter left the mini room, Wendy went in. Once again, the older boys were able to help themselves. To an extent.

"Why are both your hair's still soaked?" Xiang asked, ruffling Steven's hair first with his towel.

"We thought it was fine," Dylan responded as his stepbrother moved to him, finished drying Steven's hair.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep with your hair wet," Xiang said as he ruffled up Dylan's hair.

"Really?" Steven asked.

Xiang shrugged before calling over Wendy to blow dry her hair. Since it was longer, it took more to dry. "That's what my dad always told me," the teen explained as he used the hairdryer on his stepsister's hair. "Why don't you three head to bed first?"

All three of the boys groaned, whining to stay up longer.

"Long," Xiang called, the Doberman already by the door. He watched as his dog nudged the boys along to their rooms like a nanny dog, noticing Wendy shaking with giggles. "You know you're going straight to bed, too, right?"

"Yes..." Wendy grumbled with a pout, her giggles ceasing. She then trotted off to her room when Xiang was finished drying her hair, leaving the teen behind.

Xiang hung all the towels back on the rack. He then noticed that he was pretty wet himself from his stepsiblings splashing around in the water. With a sigh, Xiang removed his wet t-shirt before heading back to his room to fetch a new one.

"Xiang!" the teen heard Peter call, heading back down after putting on a dry shirt. He walked and stood by the twins' door, seeing each twin in their respective bunks. "Daddy usually tells us a story before bed," Peter had softly said.

"No he doesn't," Wendy called from the top bunk.

"He used to," Peter huffed with a pout.

Xiang tilted his head, curious. He knew Peter's reading level was high for his age, heck so were the others. Even so, Xiang shrugged. It didn't hurt to go along with Peter's request. "What kinda books did he used to read?"

Peter shrugged. "Usually Daddy would just make up his own story."

Xiang sighed, thinking once more. First, the teen glanced out into the hall, seeing Steven and Dylan's room light off. Looked like they were fine. He then turned off the twins' light before entering their room. "Alright," Xiang started, pulling up a small chair by Peter's bed, switching the side table lamp on. "Let's see what I can come up with."

Xiang started with the cliché 'Once Upon a Time', creating a world off the top of his head. He told of a magical kingdom with a prince's disappearance. The prince's younger twin siblings, unrelated to Wendy and Peter, were sent to find their brother for their father, the king, was growing weak. The adventure followed the twins and their journey across the vast land, developing their powers, encounter other magical beings, and fighting sky pirates.

"And then..." Xiang paused his story for a moment, looking around the room. He was so engrossed in creating the story that he didn't realize his stepsiblings were still wide awake, waiting with anticipation. All of them. Peter was beside him with wide eyes, Wendy was leaning against the metal railing on her bunk, and both Steven and Dylan had left their rooms with their comforters when overhearing the story, leaning on Long, who was also paying attention.

Xiang turned to the clock and groaned. They were supposed to be asleep a long time ago. If their parents caught awake, he was dead.

"And then...?" Peter repeated, wanting to know what happened when the twins were captured on the sky pirate ship.

"And then you four go to bed," Xiang said, standing.

"What!?" all four of the kids cried. Even Long whined.

"You can't stop now!" Dylan protested, upset.

"Tomorrow. You four are supposed to be asleep," Xiang said, putting the chair back.

"We can't sleep now," Wendy whined.

"We're too awake," Steven added.

Xiang took another deep breath, looking around in hopes of an idea to get his stepsiblings to sleep. He noticed some of the princess themed things in the room and quickly thought up another plan to get the kids to fall asleep. "Fine. Grab your pillows, blankets, whatever you need, and follow me."

Xiang led the four plus Long to the game room. In the corner of the room was his old piano. His stepsiblings questioned what they were doing, but Xiang just had them lay on the ground or cough as he sat on the piano bench. The Chinese teen took a deep breath and stretched out his fingers, hoping his idea would work. He also hoped he wasn't too rusty, beginning to tap his fingers across the worn keys.

The four kids were completely silent, listening to the beautiful melody that the piano emitted from their stepbrother's fingers dancing across the keys. Xiang was softly playing a number of classical Disney songs. The music was so perfect, so soothing, that they could barely keep their eyes awake. Their eyes slowly closed as their mind drifted to a land of pure blissful fantasy.

Somehow, Xiang was once again lost in what he was doing. He continued playing for himself, long after his stepsiblings and dog were asleep. Even so, the soft melody was even too much for him. A number of times Xiang would hold down a yawn, eyes constantly blinking to be kept open. Eventually, the teen gave in himself. He rested his head on his arms against his piano, being sure not to hit the keys, telling himself it was just for a moment. It was a outright lie, Xiang fast asleep as well.

A little later that night, Arthur and Yao finally made it home. They noticed the dim light shining in the game room, taking a peak in. A soft, content smile graced their lips. There their children were, dreaming in their own wonderland.

* * *

_This chapter pretty much ties in with the last, but doesn't have to. Can you believe it? 30 chapters! Hope you enjoyed what was hopefully a very fluffy chapter! Future fic with "Xiang's" story hopefully~_


	31. Another New Year

**BYR** \- _based off how I, a Chinese-American, celebrates. if I read one comment about how LNY isn't 'celebrated like this', istg..._

* * *

Steven looked around the house as he walked down the stairs that morning, partly unsure if it was even his. His home was usually fairly clean with his stepfather always wanting it neat, but that day the house looked absolutely spotless. And red.

Continuing to browse the living room from halfway down the stairs, the New Zealander noticed some red decorations ornamenting the room that wasn't there when he went to bed.

"_Gong Hey Fa Choi, Xiang,_" Steven heard when heading towards the kitchen. There his stepfather and stepbrother were, speaking in Chinese like they do once in a while. It looked like his stepfather was trying to stay cheerful as the two of them spoke, his stepbrother grumbling complaints. It ceased for a moment when Steven's father stepped in.

"I didn't know you'd decorate the house this much," Arthur had said as he walked passed his son, patting the boy's head as he said good morning to him.

"This is nothing compared to what you did for the holidays last year," Yao retorted.

Arthur chuckled. "Touché."

"Besides, it's not like how my grandparents did it," Xiang added, his head tiredly resting on the island countertop, bored. "_Do we have to go this year?_" the teen asked after turning his attention back to his father. "_We go every year._"

"_It's tradition,_" Yao answered back to the groaning teen, clearly irked through his smile. "_Don't you want a prosperous life and year?_"

"What are they talking about, Daddy?" Steven asked, he and his father also sitting at the island beside Xiang.

"Most likely New Years stuff," Arthur sighed, having to listen to the two of them argue last night as well. They were speaking Chinese then, too, but Yao vented to him before bed, so Arthur knew what was going on.

"What?" Steven questioned, clueless. "New Years was two months ago."

"Lunar New Year, Steven," Arthur answered. "Many Asian countries I believe celebrate this, including China, hence Xiang and Mama."

"_Alright, I'll go,_" Xiang groaned, getting up to get ready for the day.

"What did you say to convince him to go?" Arthur asked his spouse when seeing the triumphant smile on the Chinese man's face. He could assume the outcome.

"Firecrackers," was all Yao answered.

"Go where?" Steven asked. "Firecrackers?"

That's when Yao finally noticed the quietest child in the family. "Oh! Good morning, Steven. Xiang and I were just talking about going to a temple for Lunar New Year aru. And Xiang just can't help himself when it comes to firecrackers," the Chinese man answered. "God knows why he's so obsessed, the little pyromaniac..." he added softly to himself.

"I heard that," Xiang deadpanned. He was ready to go like his father, who was already prepared for the day.

"Go where?" Dylan called out, finally coming down as well.

"A temple," Steven answered.

"What for?"

"Can we go, too!?"

Wendy and Peter asked, following behind their brother.

"N-no, no," Arthur quickly answered. "I think it's best if you four stayed home."

"Why, scared?" Xiang teased, earning a frown from Arthur.

"It's not a problem if they go," Yao quietly said to Arthur after falling for their pouty, huffed faces. "Why don't you see what New Years' about, too? Experience a new cultural outlook or something?"

And that was how a small celebration for two grew to seven. Arthur had given in, sending his kids to get ready for the morning.

"Dress warmly," Xiang said as he helped his stepsiblings get ready. "It's cold and we're outside most of the time."

"What's it like?" Steven asked, he and his siblings heading downstairs after getting dress.

Xiang paused for a second. "Uh, the one we're going to is big. We go up a lot of stairs that's like on the side of this giant hill. There's a bunch of big, some even giant, statues of people that we pray for with incense." The more he tried to explain, the more the teen was unsure about everything. He barely knew what he and his father did either, always just doing as told. "Know what, go ask my dad," Xiang finally said as they began putting their shoes on and leaving.

The drive to the temple was a rather exciting one as well. For the kids that was. Xiang was still hammered with questions he could barely answer. All his parents did was watch him suffer in silent laughter.

"I thought you guys were gonna ask these to my dad. Baba," Xiang called to his driving father, holding down a groan.

"Okay, kids, that's enough aru," Yao called back with a chuckle. "You'll get to see what we do for New Years and at a Buddhist temple very soon."

"Buddhist? Buddhism," Steven said aloud, remembering learning a bit about different cultures in class.

Xiang shrugged, if anything, not actually much of a follower. "Yeah. You guys anything?" he asked just for the sake of it.

"Protestant," Dylan answered.

"I thought we were Catholic," Wendy argued, confused.

"We have a religion?" Peter asked, completely lost.

Arthur's head shot to his kids with an incredulous look. "What?!" He then turned to his spouse with an embarrassed huff. "What?" he repeated.

Yao was shaking more in laughter, glad they reached the temple so he could pull over and park, safely not laughing while driving. "I'm sorry," the Chinese man breathed out. "I was just thinking of this one time back in college where you asked‒"

"Alright, I get it!" Arthur quickly interrupted, recalling a drunken moment. "Look, we're here," he pointed out the obvious so to move on from the subject.

The kids hopped out of the car, gasping at all the bright colors and beautiful decor.

"Stay close," Yao said as the family started heading in. That was when everyone finally saw the statues all around. Yao laughed again when the kids followed Xiang like ducklings, asking his son even more questions he didn't quite have an answer to.

"Okay, I don't know specifically who each and every one of these people are, okay?" Xiang exhaustedly let out about the statues. "Please, no more questions."

"What are you doing?" Peter asked anyways.

Xiang took a deep breath so he wouldn't explode. "Just burning incenses to put in those big incense holder for each statue."

"But you don't even know who they are," Dylan casually said.

"Oh my gosh, Dylan, please," Xiang groaned, pinching the ridge of his nose. After burning a handful of incense, the Chinese teen turned and spotted his father still with his stepfather. His father had burned incense of his own at a different station and looked to be explaining the story and culture behind everything to the other as he was praying to each statue. Xiang frowned, irked that his father didn't bother helping him out when he clearly knew everything. "Thanks, Ba," the teen grumbled as he began placing incenses before the statues as well.

The Kirkland kids followed very closely beside their stepbrother. They watched him continuously silently stand before a statue and wave the incense a bit with his eyes closed before placing one with a bunch of others already placed from other people. It wasn't until Xiang was close to being out of incenses that Wendy asked, "can I try?"

Xiang turned to his younger stepsiblings, noticing not only did she want to try, but the others as well. "I'm almost done out here, so you guys can do the big one inside the temple. Alright?" He received four head nods and 'okay's.

Though, before heading in after praying to all the statues outside, Xiang guided his stepsiblings to a fountain that had some other statues as well, but explained that they didn't pray with incense with these one. "You use this," he started explaining, picking up a stick with a cup attached to the end, "and scoop up water to pour on the statues. It's like cleansing away the past year for a new start." He at least knew that.

The four all followed his lead, pouring the water over the statues, before heading into the temple building when their parents called for them. The inside of the building was even more colorful, but mainly ornamented in gold. As Xiang burned and handed each of them an incense, he pointed out that he at least knew that the giant statues in there were Buddha.

"Okay, now we go over here," Xiang started explaining again, leading his siblings to the middle of the room, "and sit down on your knees facing the statues. Hold the incense like this," he continued, showing them how he held the incenses before, "and pray for like good health, being good at school, or, you know, stuff like that," he finished unsurely. The teen frowned at himself, but noticed his stepsiblings still did as told before praying himself.

Yao and Arthur were off to the side, watching the five of them endearingly. Arthur even had his phone out for pictures.

"I really do think it's great that Dylan and the others love to branch out and experience new things," Yao said to his spouse, watching their five kids get up and head over to the incense holder. "They really get a sense of the world. Xiang never wanted to try anything new at their age, a really shy kid."

"He's still pretty open minded though," Arthur said as he continued to take pictures.

Yao laughed a bit as he watched his son help the kids. "Very true."

Xiang had placed the incense with the rest in the holder before turning to his stepsiblings. He had each of them pass their incense to him so he could place them in the holder as well, the holder a bit too high for them to easily place their incense in. It was also fairly tricky, many incenses already there. Sadly, the youngest of the group was too stubborn to hand over his incense.

"I wanna do it," Peter huffed childishly.

"Peter, you can't reach it," Wendy argued with her twin. "Just give it to Xiang."

"No!" Peter whined back, that much more determined to do it because of his twin's words. "I can do it!"

Nervously, all Xiang could really do at the moment was watch. He knew how his stepsiblings could be. Even so, he still wanted to help. "Uh, Peter..."

Peter stood on his toes, reaching to put his incense in the holder. "I got it," he strained to say, but sadly couldn't. He instantly pulled back when ashes fell onto his hand. "Ow!"

"Peter," Xiang flinched. He sighed, first taking his stepbrother's incense to put in the holder to get it out of the way.

"Owie," Peter whined again, tearing up because of the burn.

"See," Wendy huffed, slightly worried because her twin was hurt.

"Wendy," Dylan sternly said.

"How come you didn't get hurt when the gray stuff landed on you," Peter pouted to Xiang.

"Fire can't burn dragons," Xiang softly said when turning back, hoping to make his stepbrother giggle a bit. Peter did, but was still sad. Xiang kneeled down to his height. "Let me see," he said, holding the English boy's hand in his to examine it.

"Your hands are freezing," Peter exclaimed. When they were outside, the kids' hands were always in their pockets because of the cold temperatures while Xiang's were out in the cold, which was why the burns never hurt him. His hands were too cold to feel the falling ashes.

Xiang glanced up at Peter for a second with a brief smile before turning back to his hand. "It's not bad. Here." He boy squeezed Peter's hand with his cold ones. After a few moments, he let go. "Better?" Xiang asked, wiping a stray tear he saw on Peter's face.

Peter nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Great," Xiang said, standing back upright. He noticed the others were already back with their parents, probably to move for others to place incenses in the holder. He and Peter headed back as well, maneuvering passed by a few people.

"Are you alright, Peter?" Yao asked, kneeling down to the boy's height as well. "The others said you were burned. I know how much that can hurt aru."

"I'm fine," Peter answered, back to his smiley self. "Xiang made it all better. See!" He held out the hand that was burned.

Yao chuckled. "That's great to hear." He then stood and passed out some red envelopes to each of them. When asked what it was, the Chinese man explained. "There's money in each of them and you all slide it in that box," he said, pointing to a donation box.

After sliding the lucky red envelopes into the donation box, the family headed out of the building and continued on. There were more statues and a few more buildings to reach there. When they were finished, the family went back to their car, finished for the day.

"That was a lot of statues," Wendy said at the dinner table, hours after they got home. They were eating a special New Years dinner.

"And stairs," Dylan added.

"No firecrackers though," Xiang grumbled more to himself, eyeing his father.

"I'm sorry we didn't catch the firecrackers in Chinatown, Xiang," Yao responded. He knew he was going to have to make it up to his son.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled again, getting up and helping clear the table. Dinner was finished.

Oh, before you all go," Yao started when seeing the other kids starting to leave. He stood and got more lucky red envelopes to pass around. "Be sure to use it responsibly aru."

The kids' eyes lit up as they looked down at the designs on the red envelopes. "Thank you!" they all said before rushing to their rooms to put them away.

"How much did you give them?" Arthur curiously asked, but Yao only waved him off. The Englishman shrugged, heading off to see if his kids were handling the money responsibly and not leave it around.

"Xiang," Yao called over his son, who was in the middle of doing the dishes. The Chinese man went over to his son, ruffling the teen's hair. "I have your _leisi_, too." He smiled, able to tell that Xiang was trying to hide his eagerness.

"Thanks, Ba," Xiang said as he received the red envelope after finishing the dishes. He then went to put the money away himself, heading up to his room after repeating his father's words from that morning. "_Gong Hey Fa Choi, Baba._"

Back in his room, Xiang pulled out an old box from under his bed that held a bunch of past red envelopes. Emergency money he called it.

As he hid the box back under his bed, Xiang noticed Long, who was sleeping on his bed, sit up suddenly. He gave a low growl for some reason, confusion the teen. "What's wrong?" Xiang asked before hearing the doorbell ring.

"Got it!" his father called from two floors below him.

A few seconds later, when Yao for sure opened the door, Long started barking. Xiang instantly went to hold him back. "What the heck? Long, down. Stop it right now." The teen got his dog to calm down, Long knowing full well not to cross him. He then went to see who was making Long go off, being sure to close his door behind him.

"What's wrong with Long?" Steven asked when seeing Xiang walk by his door on the way down.

"I don't know, but don't let him out of my room," Xiang responded before heading down stairs, seeing his father still standing at the door. "Baba? Who's at the door?"

His father instantly turned as if startled by him. The look on his father's face showed how he was pretty anxious, making the teen strain to see who was behind his father. All Xiang saw was a woman peeking in through the door, looking directly back at him.

* * *

_btw, **thanks so much for 100 reviews!** Even though I don't say it much, they really do mean a lot! AND SORRY FOR BEING HELLA LATE as usual... was debating whether to skip this chapter bc of lateness, but glad I didn't~ who got actual quote reference?~ proud of that.  
_


	32. A Parent's Love I

Xiang tilted his head a little skeptically at the two before him. His father had just opened the door, a woman standing out the door. Both adults were staring back at him with different emotions. His father's eyes showed more tense anxiousness. The woman's eyes were more solemn, tears brimming her eyes.

"What's going on?" Xiang asked.

"Xiang, go to your room, please," Yao responded, the woman instantly turning back to him. Her eyes were more shocked now. "You have permission to listen to your music loudly."

Xiang was taken aback a bit, even more confused. "...what?"

"Go."

The teen twitched very slightly at his father's tone. He could already sense something was off from seeing the two adults, but it seemed his father didn't want him around them at the moment. Wordlessly, with a small nod, Xiang retreated back to his room.

"Why'd you send him away!?" Xiang heard the woman shout but brushed it off. If his father told him to go, he'd go. Especially with the serious look that was on the Chinese man's face. Even so, Xiang couldn't help but be curious at who the woman was.

"Xiang?"

The teen turned, seeing his stepfather just coming out of Dylan's room.

"Who's at the door?"

"I don't know," Xiang answered. "But I think Baba wants us all upstairs for now." After saying that, the Chinese teen turned on his heal, heading back to his room.

Arthur watched his stepson's retreating figure, the teen preventing Long from running out before closing the door behind him. Arthur then went in each of his children's rooms to tell them to stay upstairs because of their guest before heading down himself. He assumed it was fine.

Reaching the first floor, Arthur was met with Chinese yelling. He watched his spouse arguing with the woman in the living room. He didn't recognize the dark hair with a particular long curl or the young face. The woman was also a little smaller than Yao.

"Eh hem," Arthur coughed, gaining the two Asians' attention.

"Who's this?" the woman curiously asked.

"I should be asking the same thing," Arthur replied, walking up to the two.

Yao cleared his voice, cheeks slightly tinted. "Arthur, this is my sister, Mei. Mei, Arthur, my husband."

Both adults' eyes shot open and a cacophony of noise followed. Arthur and Mei were shouting at Yao simultaneously.

"Sister!?"

"Husband!?"

"Why is she here all of a sudden!?"

"You didn't say anything about being married!"

"Ai!" Yao yelled, silencing the two. "I don't want the kids coming down right now, okay? So can you please keep your voices down?"

"You have kids?" Mei asked. "As in more than one."

"Wait a second," Arthur started in realization. "This is your sister, as in Xiang's..." He stopped midsentence, looking at the two for a confirmation without needing to finish.

Yao turned away as Mei looked down in shame. "So you told him?" the Taiwanese woman asked. Yao didn't answer. "Can we just start this over?" Mei asked. "I really want to talk with you."

Yao sighed, gesturing her to take a seat on the couch, which she did. They both did, but on opposite sides.

"I'll go fetch some tea," Arthur said, excusing himself.

"He seems like a very kind gentleman," Mei said with a soft smile.

"Where did you go after all these years?" Yao asked. "I haven't heard from you since you left aru."

"I... I've been around," Mei said, looking down at her hands. "I've done many shameful things when I was young. I rather not get into it, but I've gotten back on my feet and been doing well for myself over the past few years. I'm actually a nurse now."

"That's great to hear," Yao legitimately said, glad his sister was okay at least.

"What about you?"

"I'm one of the head chefs at the Lunar Star restaurant downtown," Yao answered.

"Oh, a chef! I'm so happy for you," Mei said. The two of them could clearly tell how heavy the atmosphere between them was. "So, the house has changed. A lot."

"Yeah," Yao started. "It's been remodeled a bit, plus new furniture."

"Where's Ma and Ba?" Mei asked.

Yao had to pause. "They moved back to China years ago," he answered. "Back when I was still 19..."

Mei was speechless herself. Her brother was on his own with a giant house at 19, plus raising a son. Her son. "H-how long have you and Arthur been together?" Mei quickly asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I-I guess we've dated for four years before he proposed last year," Yao answered with a slight blush. "But I've known him for a long time aru."

"Wait," Mei started, squinting at Arthur, who was finishing up making tea. "Arthur Kirkland? Childhood friend Arthur Kirkland?"

"Yeah, same one," Yao answered.

Mei smiled, arms crossing. "Huh. I always did sense that he had a crush on you," she slyly added.

"What? No," Yao argued back.

"Yeah huh! You were just too dense to see it."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

The two paused for a moment before laughing at how childish they were.

"Like old times," Yao said.

"Yeah..." Mei said back as Arthur was returning. The Englishman had handed her and Yao a cup. "Oh, I'm also married."

Yao's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep! My name is Li now," Mei said. "Jun, my husband, was the one who helped me back on my feet over 10 years ago. I wouldn't be where I am without him."

"Well, I need to meet and thank him in person then," Yao said.

"I also have a 6 year old boy," Mei added, smiling. "You're an uncle." The second those words came out of her mouth, her smile dropped. She realized her huge mistake and her brother's next words didn't help her guiltiness. In a matter of second, the mood took an immense turn.

"I've always been an uncle..." Yao said, looking back directly at his sister. His brotherly tone was gone as he placed his cup on the coffee table. "For 14 years, going on 15, I've been an uncle."

"Yao, wait," Mei started in dread. "I didn't‒"

"Did you forget that? Forget that helpless child you left behind to run off on your own?" The Chinese man's voice strained to keep from rising in anger.

"You know why I left," Mei defended herself. "I wasn't going to sit and take all those things Ma and Ba were saying!"

"So you thought it was okay to run away and leave your son alone!?" Yao yelled back.

"What good would bringing a baby along do for anybody!? I couldn't bring him with me!"

"No, you just couldn't deal with the fact that you had him," Yao said, silencing his sister. "15 with a baby. You let everything you hear get to you and abandoned an innocent child who needed you! Left him with his grandparent you knew didn't love him! That's the difference between you and me! I stepped up and raised him on my own!"

"No one asked you to!" Mei yelled as she shot up, letting her emotions get the best of her. "You always had to do everything so perfectly and shame your crazy sister who screws up everything no matter how hard she tried!"

"Yes!" Yao shouted as well, standing with his sister. "You do screw up everything! Just like how you screwed up this family with your thoughtless actions! Do you have any idea what it was like when you ran away? I looked for you for months, even after everyone stopped! And Xiang? You practically screwed up his life the second you stopped loving him."

Arthur sat in complete silence, shocked. By the words exchanged, by the things they kept boiling in of them for over 10 years, by the harsh things he never knew Yao could say. But he was up on his feet a second later when the siblings began actually physically fighting.

"Stop it! Break it up right now!" Arthur yelled, getting in between Yao and Mei as he tried to separate them. "Knock it off!" he yelled out as he finally broke them up. "You two are grown adults! There are children upstairs and I swear to god that they can hear every single thing coming out of your mouths, Xiang included. Now, I suggest you lower your voices at least, or take this completely outside, do you hear me?"

Yao and Mei were silence, turning back to each other after watching Arthur when he spoke his truthful words. They were breathing heavily at the moment, catching their breaths and calming down.

"Why are you really here, Mei?" Yao finally asked.

Mei was hesitant to speak up, but did so. "I want to see my son."

"Why now? After all these years aru."

"Please believe me when I say that I have thought about him countless of times over the years," Mei began. "But I could never bring myself to come back, even with Jun's consoling. But then, for the first time in over 13 years, I saw him. I saw him helping this little boy, I'm assuming your stepson now, at the temple. I saw how much he's grown, how caring he's gotten. After that, I wanted to know more."

Yao paused, gaze going down. His expression was unreadable.

"I want to see him."

Yao looked back up, eyes hard again. "No, I don't want you meeting him."

Mei's eyes widened, shocked by her brother's words once again.

"Xiang's life has been hard because of you. He locks in his emotions and doesn't believe he is worth much because of how his mother left him to uncaring grandparents. For years, he thought he was a burden to me because of how I was raising him while still in school. He had a childhood no kid deserves." Yao's eyes softened a bit. "Xiang's life is on track and I don't want to jeopardize that by resurfacing feelings from seeing his birth mother."

"T-that's not your decision to choose," Mei stuttered, voice going hoarse. "He is my son. I have a right to see him as he has the right to see me." Without another word, the Taiwanese woman turned and sped to the stairs.

Yao quickly followed behind. "No! Mei!" A hand grabbing his wrist stopped him.

"Yao, wait," Arthur started with a serious look. "You can't stop the boy from finally meeting his birth mother. He deserves this."

Yao frowned, and Arthur knew that he understood that already. "Not now and all of a sudden though," the Chinese man hissed, yanking his arm free to go after his sister. He had reached the stairs where Mei was, seeing her standing frozen halfway up.

"He saw me..." Mei softly said. "He was sitting here, listening, the whole time..."

Yao sighed, honestly not surprised. "Mei..."

"I saw his back leaving." Mei then continued on. Stepping onto the second floor, the Taiwanese woman browsed the hallway doors, not recognizing any of them to be her son's. They all had names on them. Wendy and Peter, Dylan, Steven. No Xiang. Mei then noticed the unfamiliar staircase leading up the attic, setting out for it.

"Mei, wait a minute," Yao started, trying to stop his sister. "You can't just pop into his life out of nowhere."

Mei wasn't hearing it, opening the floordoor to Xiang's room. She looked around the room. It was neat besides the bed, roomy, a few posters on the walls as well as photos, and a large desk with her son sitting right by it in a chair, looking back at her once again. "Xiang..."

Xiang only turned away, expressions unreadable as always. He held tightly onto Long's collar, the Doberman lowly growling.

Slowly, Mei went in, reaching out to her son. She had a smile on her face, but was still tearing up. "X-Xiang, do you... know who I am...?"

"No. No, I don't."

* * *

_Introducing Xiang's birth mother. Next few characters will be drama packed hands down. May take up a lot of chapters, idk. Part of me wants to make this into a separate fic cuz there's A LOT I want to do with this drama and not mash it with fluffy usual chapters, but yeah idk. Introducing Mei and mentions of Macau. Don't ship, just for story conveniences. Hope this isn't similar to the Bella chapters._


	33. A Parent's Love II

Weeks have passed since the sudden visit of Yao's sister, Xiang's birthmother. Since then, Xiang hadn't said much about what happened as if nothing happened at all. Frankly, that unnerved Yao a bit, how things ended that day.

"_No. No, I don't."_

_That was what Xiang answered, silencing his father and crushing his mother's spirit._

"_W-what?" Mei stuttered, throat going dry. "B-but I saw you watching us speak and-"_

"_That doesn't mean I know who you are," Xiang shot back, giving a fierce glare. "This is the first time I've seen and met you since you left; how can you even think of me knowing you or even wanting to know you."_

"_Xiang," Yao cut the teen off. "That is no way to speak to your mother."_

"_What mother?" Xiang shot back as he stood, clearly enraged._

_Yao was about to speak up again, but Mei cut him off. "No," the Taiwanese lady started. "You're right. I haven't been there for you at all. I'm truly sorry for that, but believe me when I say that not a day goes by at that I haven't thought about you in the slightest way."_

"_And in all those days you haven't bothered to call and see how I was?" Xiang asked, not lighting up._

"_It's not like I could, Xiang," Mei responded. "I'm ashamed of who I was in the past and of the things I have done. I didn't even know if you even knew I existed. I didn't think you'd want or a need a mother like me."_

"_You're right. I don't," Xiang said without a blink of an eye. "How do you think I felt all my life wondering why no one, not even my own mother, wanted me?" he shot out when seeing his father about to speak out against his prior words. "Wondering what I did to make you leave. Until it hit me; I ruined your life just as much as you ruined mine the second I was born. No, before I was."_

"_Xiang, that's not true," Mei quickly let out. "I do want you. I want us to be in each others' lives."_

"_Yeah, sure, now," Xiang responded, slowing down and trying to keep collected. "But I sure as hell don't want you in mine. You lost your chance when you walked out the door 14 years ago."_

Yao sighed a bit when thinking about what happened that night. Long had forced him and his sister out of Xiang's room, his son locking himself in the rest of the weekend. When he came out finally, it was only because of school and the teen had went on like nothing happened, though was a lot more to himself than usual. Yao never brought it up in front of Xiang, and neither did the rest of the family. But his sister did call now. Once a day. It was strange actually talking with her again, and she'd always ask the same thing when their conversation was coming to an end.

"_How is he? I want to talk to him again._"

Yao knew things between Xiang and his mother couldn't end like how it did. Xiang may regret things later.

Yao looked up from his spot by the kitchen island, seeing Xiang coming inside after taking Long out. "Xiang," he called, his son turning to him. "Can I talk to you? Take a seat; I'll pour you a cup."

Xiang watched his father grab another mug, about to pour tea into it. He turned down to his dog. "You go on first, Long," the teen whispered before taking a seat beside his father. Long walked away to whoever would give him attention.

Yao handed Xiang his mug. "I want to talk to you about-"

"I don't want to talk to her, Ba," Xiang cut his father off, looking away as he sipped his tea.

"But why?" Yao asked. "She's your mother and you know it."

"But you're the one who raised me," Xiang answered, finally looking at his father. His answer made the Chinese man speechless for a moment. "Our lives were hell because I was born and because she left. No one at school had a dad who was young enough to be their brother; parents judged us both for that. And you had to do so much to look after me _and_ keep your grades up, not to mention your parents giving you a hard time. You stuck with me through all the hard times, and she didn't even bother to call once..."

Wordlessly, Yao pulled Xiang into a tight hug. The latter didn't pull back. "I know how you feel about your mother, even I've grown to have mixed feelings about her, but she is still your mother, Xiang."

Xiang pulled away. "Biologically she may be, but other than that I feel no connection to her."

"Yeah, that's right!" a voice called, gaining Xiang and Yao's attention. There stood Dylan, Long seen behind him walking back upstairs. Dylan trotted over to the two. "I mean, if he doesn't think of his mom as his mom then he doesn't have to."

Xiang stared back at his stepbrother. Sure he looked so young and innocent, but his eyes showed how serious he was. Xiang thought back to Dylan's feelings for his own mother for a moment. He knew exactly how his stepbrother felt. The teen then turned to his father, who had just turned to him. They were both sharing the same empathetic look.

Xiang sighed, getting up from his seat. "Dylan, come here," he started, the Australian doing as told. "I want to talk to you."

The teen lead the boy outside. The day was warm and bright, contrasting the desolate feeling stirring inside. Xiang had went up the treehouse, Dylan following behind.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dylan innocently asked, leaning over the sturdy fence.

Xiang leaned back against the wooden wall, looking down at his stepbrother. Where to start... "Did your dad tell you what happened when that lady came by the other time? What did he say?"

Dylan's gaze drifted away, looking down at the grass. "Oh... He... he told us that she was your mom and that she was away for a long time," Dylan admitted. "Dad also said not to say anything to you about it because it upset you, and I get it. Moms suck."

Xiang couldn't help but chuckle melancholically. He wanted to agree with Dylan, heck he did, but he didn't want him feeling that way.

"Do you really feel that way, Dylan? What if your mom came back and... wanted to be with you again? Wouldn't you take that chance to be with her again? She raised you when you were a baby."

"But what about Steven and the twins?" Dylan grumbled. "When she came by, the twins didn't know who she was at all, and Steven only barely recognized her. He told me he felt he'd seen her before, but that was it."

"Don't you want them knowing their mother, too?" Xiang asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know..." Dylan sullenly mumbled, still looking down.

Xiang sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. "I know how you feel..."

Looking at Dylan's slump shoulders, Xiang's thoughts wandered. Thinking about what they were saying, the teen did want the others to have a connection with their mother. If their mother did still love them and was trying to make amends with what happened in the past, then he saw nothing wrong.

Xiang inwardly groaned, knowing how he was basically telling himself to do the thing he absolutely did not want to do. If this what happened two years ago, Xiang would not hesitate to say no, but now he had the others to think about and consider how his actions would influence them. He hated being an older brother who had to set examples...

Xiang let out another groan. He went over to Dylan, ruffling the boy's hair. "Well, you don't have to worry too much on that. I'm sorry I asked." Xiang stood, his stepbrother looking up at him. "I'm heading back inside to talk to my dad now. Coming?"

Dylan nodded, following after his stepbrother.

After heading inside, the two of them split. Long made another appearance beside Xiang, the teen patting the Doberman's head. "How are you so smart, boy?" Xiang softly asked, Long licking his face. He then went to look for his father, finding him unloading the laundry. "B... Baba...?"

Yao jumped a bit, turning and seeing Xiang. "Hello, Xiang. What were you talking about with Dylan?"

Xiang took a deep breath. "I'll do it..." he said softly. "I'll talk to and see Ma-" he cut himself off. Calling his mother mom was too foreign to him. It made the teen feel even more distressed.

Yao was speechless as he looked back at Xiang. His son wasn't looking at him and he knew he just couldn't right now. Instead of saying anything more, Yao reached out and pulled Xiang into another comforting hug. Xiang was tense, but only for a short moment.

"Are you sure...?"

Wordlessly, Xiang nodded.

* * *

_May take another two chapters. idk why this took time. Hopefully next chapter's posted sooner._


	34. A Parent's Love III

That very weekend, Yao invited Mei to come over for the afternoon. With the plans for Xiang and his mother to reconcile, Arthur decided to take the children out to the zoo for the day.

"Xiang!" Yao called from the first floor. "Are you ready yet!? You've been in your room all morning aru!"

No response.

Yao sighed, now heading up. "You better have at least cleaned your room," the Chinese man said, spotting Long curled up at the bottom of Xiang's stairs. The Doberman perked up and followed him as he continued up. "I've been cleaning all morning-" Yao cut himself off, looking around the tidy room. So his son did clean up. He then turned to the teen.

Xiang was laying face planted on his pillows. His headphones were covering his ears, no doubt blasting music. Without realizing it, him in such a position was a clear sign to his father that he was in a slump. Long knew as well, hopping onto his bed and laying on top of him.

Yao shooed Long away, sitting beside his son. "Xiang," he called once again more softly. "It's time to get up now."

As if he was dead inside, Xiang slowly turned his head over to his father with disturbed eyes.

Yao hid a silence laugh behind his hand. "For such an apathetic, blank boy you sure are dramatic," he teased, ruffling Xiang's hair. The teen's headphones fell off from the act of endearment. Yao watched as Xiang finally sat up and properly hung his headphones on his neck.

"When is she going to be here?" Xiang grumbled, a small amount of his anxiousness seeping through his words.

All Yao could do was answer, "Soon."

Xiang glanced over at his father. "What do I even say? What do I call her? I don't even know what I'm doing..."

"Aiya..." Yao said under his breath, wrapping his arms around Xiang. "You worry too much," he added in a comforting tone. "And the first thing you can do is change your clothes. You're not going into this looking like you've slept through your clothes aru."

"I'm serious, Ba."

"I am, too. You don't need to worry this much, Xiang. She's still your mother and cares about you."

Xiang sighed, keeping his mouth shut this time. All he did was grumbled 'yeah' before getting up to do as his father said.

Yao watched his son leave the room before slumping back against the headboard of the bed with another sigh of his own. He knew what Xiang was anxious about without the teen wording it aloud, or maybe without the teen really knowing himself.

Xiang was scared of opening up to only be rejected again.

Low whining brought Yao out of his thoughts. He looked down, seeing Long resting on his legs and looking up at him. Yao smiled softly, petting the Doberman. "You have to be on your best behavior, too, boy. No barking, no growling."

Long huffed with a low, muffled '_boof_', but he still got the message.

By the time Xiang finished getting himself ready, there was a knock on the door. His mother had arrived.

"I got it," Yao said to Xiang as the two of them headed downstairs.

Xiang stood by as his father opened the door. He took a calming breath as he saw his mother at the door.

Mei came into the house, smiling melancholically at her son. She finally got a real look at him without all the resent. "Xiang."

Xiang had trouble finding his words. His lips were quivering for a moment before shooting out, "_Guma_." The teen can feel the air go heavy at his words. He had panicked and done screwed up, calling his mother 'aunt.' Under his breath, Xiang cursed.

Both Yao and Mei went stiff at what Xiang called his mother with their expressions still the same.

"Xiang," Yao started, practically squeaking a bit from the nerve-racking moments. He cleared his throat. "Why don't you show your... give a tour of the house since it's changed since our childhood." He turned to Mei. "How about it?"

"Yes, I would love to look around," Mei answered, more calm than her brother and son.

Xiang only nodded, keeping his head down as he began showing his mother around the house. They started on the first floor with the game room, then passed the living room to the kitchen. Up the stairs, Xiang pointed out each of his stepsiblings' rooms, and finally his.

Mei didn't have too much to say throughout the tour, deciding to speak at the end. Though, the changes around the house was quite a surprise to her. She couldn't believe how much her brother changed the house over the years. It wasn't upsetting or anything, just a surprise.

"And, yeah, my room," Xiang said, snapping Mei out of her thoughts.

"It's a nice room, Xiang," Mei said, smiling. "It's hard to believe this used to be the old attic." She went over his bookshelf. "And so many books! You must be very smart! How's school for you?"

"Fine, I guess," Xiang hesitantly asked. "I'm pretty ahead since I have to wait after school before picking up my stepsiblings. I study more there and all."

"Really?" Mei was genuinely shocked.

"Yeah, that and Baba used to read me his textbooks and class books at night. All the info just stuck in my head."

Both adults went rigid, Mei turning to her brother. "What?"

"It's not like he completely understood everything," Yao defended himself. "Anything can be a bedtime story if you read it aloud with a humble tone."

"Yeah, no Cat in the Hat, no Winnie-the-Pooh, just the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell and Fahrenheit 451."

"How could you do that?" Mei shot at Yao.

"Well excuse me; I was still in school while raising a child," Yao responded. "Honors, AP, not much time to read three chapters of Harry Potter a night."

The two of them started going back and forth again, arguing about how Xiang was raised. The actual boy himself seemed to be lost within the arguing.

"_At least I was there to raise him!_" Yao began yelling.

"_Really? Because it sounds like you barely were with your 'honor and AP classes'!_" Mei yelled back, using a snooty voice to mimic Yao's previous words.

Xiang shrunk back in his seat by his desk. Even with the two of them switching back to their native tongue, the boy understood them completely. He cursed under his breath. This was one of the factors why he didn't want to meet his mother again.

Xiang stood to leave, not that the two even noticed. They were too busy stabbing their resent of each other at each other through him. He just had to get away.

Some time after the siblings starting their yelling, Arthur and the younger kids finally returned home.

"Daddy, I wanna show Xiang the penguin we got him!" Peter called out excitedly as they entered the house.

"After you take a bath, young man," Arthur responded. "You smell like a zoo."

Peter made a face, Arthur only laughing and ruffling his hair. "Yes, Daddy..."

"Xiang! We're home!" Dylan called, running up to his stepbrother's room first. He didn't even need to stand at the bottom of Xiang's staircase to hear the yelling. Curious, the boy peeked in. He saw the two adults, but no Xiang. He left a second later.

"Where's Xiang?" Steven asked, having followed his brother.

"Not up there, that's for sure," Dylan answered.

"What the heck is going on up there...?" Arthur questioned under his breath, just reaching the top of the staircase. He was carrying a fussing Peter with Wendy right in front of him.

"Dad, where's Xiang?" Steven asked.

"What?" Arthur asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"He's not in any of our rooms," Dylan added after taking a peek in all the rooms.

Arthur was gaping, looking around the empty second floor before up at Xiang's room. "You four look around downstairs. He has to be somewhere there," the Englishman calmly told his kids, but they could sense the ominous undertone. "I need to tell your stepmother and aunt we're back."

"Yeah, okay," Steven responded, he and the twins following Dylan down.

"So she's our aunt? Do we call her something specific like Mama?" Wendy's quiet voice asked.

"I don't know," Dylan answered, muffled. "Do you think we should start calling him Baba like Xiang?"

"Xiang! Xiang!" Peter was calling out, searching for their stepbrother.

Arthur took a deep breath, trying to hold down his growing anger. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?" he sternly asked the second he entered the room, instantly stopping the two and gaining their attention. "No, don't even answer that. Answer this instead: where is Xiang? No doubt you two scared him off with whatever you two were arguing about. I don't know if you know this," Arthur started saying to Mei before turning to Yao, "but I know you do; Xiang has absolutely no self worth when it comes to his past. You two yelling your heads off at each other no doubt made him feel like he was to blame!"

"Dad, we can't find Xiang," Steven shakily said when popping his head in his stepbrother's room.

"What!?" Arthur yelled. He, Yao, and Mei all shared horrified looks before bolting out of the room.

"Xiang! Xiang!" the adults frantically called out, running throughout all the house and to all the rooms.

"Oh gosh, I'm in his life for less than a day and I caused him to run off," Mei couldn't help but cry, on the brink of tears.

"I'm sure he didn't run off," Yao said, trying to calm his sister down. However, his heart was racing in his chest.

"I'm going to go drive around the neighborhood," Arthur claimed, already grabbing his keys. What Dylan called out next caused Arthur to freeze in his tracks towards the door as well as made everyone turn to the boy.

"There he is!" Dylan yelled out, pointing outside. Everyone rushed to the windows, seeing Dylan pointing to Long.

Long was staring up at the tree house, whimpering. There was no way for the Doberman to get up there to where Xiang clearly was to be by his side.

Dropping his keys back on the counter, Arthur stepped up. "I'll go talk to him." He was on his way towards the back door when Mei stopped him.

"No, I'll go. It's my fault, and I'm his mother," Mei said softly yet determined.

"Me, too," Yao stepped in. "It's just as much my fault aru."

Arthur stared at the siblings who turned to each other with a nod. The Englishman sighed. "Alright, but if there's any more spiteful arguing, I'm going straight up there."

Yao smiled. "Don't worry. There won't be."

Mei nodded in agreement before heading outside.

Before following his sister, Yao gave Arthur a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. We really needed that."

Arthur nodded, watching Yao walk out the door. He then turned down to his kids, seeing them looking up at him with worried looks of their own. "Come on now. Let's get you all washed up. By the time you four are done, everything will be alright."

"Are you sure, Daddy?" Wendy asked, still upset, as she and her brothers followed their father upstairs.

Arthur smiled down at his daughter. "I'm positive, my dear." He glanced out the window for a moment, letting out a relieved breath when seeing the siblings going up to the treehouse.

Having gone up first, Yao helped his sister up onto the wooden platform. The two of them took a deep breath before peaking into the doorframe of the treehouse. There Xiang was, laying on the hard floor. His hands were intertwined and covering his eyes as his headphones covered his ears once again.

Yao went in first, followed by Mei. They sat by the teenage boy, hesitant on disturbing him.

"Xiang," Yao said softly, the first to make a move. He gently placed his hand on his son's shoulder, just as softly shaking him.

Xiang seemed to have dozed off, jerking awake. The teen propped up on his elbows, headphones dropping around his neck, before realizing who was there. A second later, he was more calm, properly sitting between them. His gaze was mostly to his lap.

"You gave us a scare there," Yao started, ruffling Xiang's hair. "We couldn't find you for a second."

"Sorry," Xiang mumbled.

"No, we're the ones who should be sorry," Mei said. She wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders. "Xiang, I really do want to be a part of your life. I want to hear everything you have to say and start being a mother to you. I'm so sorry about all the fighting and if it makes you feel bad."

"I'm sorry, too, Xiang," Yao apologized as well. "We had some build up resentment towards each other, but we swear it's gone. And listen to me, Xiang. I'm not going to lie. Raising you was one of the hardest things to do in my life- if not _the_ hardest- but I love you and wouldn't trade that away for anything. Do you understand?"

"And I really wish I could go back in time and be there for you," Mei said. "For now on, whenever you need me, I'll always be there for you."

Xiang gave a small smile, but it dropped immediately. "What happens now?" he asked. "Do I call you _Kauhfu_ now? Do I move in with you? I don't even know where you live."

Yao and Mei turned to each other for a moment. "You don't have to move in with me, Xiang," Mei started. "You have a life here. But... I would love if you stayed over some weekends if you'd like to. If it's okay with-" She cut herself off. It was odd being siblings and both considering Xiang their son. Even so, Mei took in a deep breath. If Xiang wanted to call Yao his father, so be it. "If it's okay with your father."

"If that's what Xiang wants," Yao responded to his sister.

"Thanks... Mama..." Xiang sheepishly said.

Mei smiled brightly, tears of joy building up as she hugged her son even tighter. "I want to hear everything about you, Xiang. What it was like growing up, what you like to do, your ambitions. Don't cut anything out to spare my feelings! I want to know my son."

Xiang smiled slightly.

"Starting with why you speak Cantonese!"

His smiled dropped.

"What's wrong with Mandarin!?" Mei yelled to Yao.

"What's wrong with Cantonese?" Yao huffed back.

"Not every body is fluent in both like you, brother dear."

Despite the two arguing again, Xiang knew it was more of an endearing one. They were siblings; they were born to fight. This kind of arguing wasn't like before. So, Xiang let his shallow smile reappear. Especially with the two laughing.

"You know, I can still understand Mandarin perfectly fine," Xiang spoke up, cutting off the bickering.

Mei's eyes gaped, latching onto Xiang once again. "You are such a smart boy!"

Xiang tensed a bit, still not perfect with so much physical affection, but he relaxed at the head pat his father gave him. The teen then watched him nod with a smile, starting to leave the treehouse and the reunited mother and son.

Climbing down the latter, Yao noticed Arthur standing by the back door. He gave a thumbs up and the Chinese man returned the gesture before continuing down.

Arthur waited for Yao before an innocent voice caught his attention.

"Daddy, is everything alright?"

Arthur turned, seeing Wendy now beside him. He smiled, picking her right up. "Yes, everything is perfect, darling."

Wendy smiled brightly. "Good!"

Arthur chuckled, but a little thought poked at the back of his head. He glanced over at the treehouse before turning back to his daughter. "Wendy... do you ever wonder about who your mother is?"

* * *

_Sorry for the weird pause! Finishing up highschool woo! This was originally going to be longer, but I didn't want to drag on so I changed a lot of things from my original idea._

_ALSO, I'm continuing on with the things I missed the past month or so, so yeah, heads up on weird timing! (it's like still April in the fic)_


	35. Arthur's Birthday

Another important birthday arrive that April day. This time, no one forgot. No one except the one whose birthday it was.

"Aiya, is Arthur still not awake yet?" Yao asked aloud, looking over at the stairs. "He's usually up by now aru."

"He was up pretty late last night," Xiang responded to his father, eating his breakfast. "Later than me I think."

"And how late did you stay up," Dylan slyly asked his stepbrother.

The teen's younger stepsiblings all stared at him with their own smirks. "Leave me alone," Xiang grumbled, turning back to his cereal. He could hear the childish snickering.

"I'll get Daddy!" Peter volunteered, already running upstairs.

"No, I want to!" Wendy called, running after her twin.

"Come on, Steven!" Dylan said, dragging his younger brother with the twins.

"W-wait, Dylan!" Steven whined. "I'm not as fast as you!"

"Well, that'll be some wake up call," Yao said aloud when the kids were gone.

"What do you mean?" Xiang asked despite his attention was now on getting ready for school.

"Peter likes to jump on Arthur to wake him up," Yao answered with a small laugh when hearing his spouse yelping from their room. "No doubt the others joined this morning aru."

Moments later, the birthday boy finally made his way down. He was holding one twin in each arm with the older boys running around him. They were all giggly except for Arthur, who just offered a tired smile.

"Come on, guys," Xiang called, coming to his stepfather's rescue when seeing how exhausted he still looked. "I need to get to school."

"How about, since it's your birthday, Daddy, we stay home?" Peter excitedly suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," Wendy agreed, the twins sharing toothy smiles.

Arthur only laughed as he set them down. "Not going to happen."

"It was worth a shot," Peter giggled, starting to leave with Xiang.

"Bye, Dad!" Dylan called.

"Happy Birthday!" Wendy repeated from when they woke Arthur up.

"Get some more rest, Dad," Steven said. "You still look very tired."

"Will do," Arthur responded. "Have a nice day at school!" With that, the kids were off.

Yao walked over to Arthur, wrapping his arms around the Englishman as he kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Arthur."

"Thanks, love."

"So, when _did_ you get to bed last night?"

Arthur sighed. "I'm not even sure honestly."

"You've been working hard and nonstop lately," Yao brought up. "Couldn't you give yourself a little break?"

"I can't," Arthur sighed again. "I need my work to be absolutely perfect."

"How's this no different than your prior works?" Yao asked, hands now at his hips as he questioned his spouse.

"It's just a work competition I really want to win," Arthur answered, sitting at the kitchen island. Letting his exhausted mind take over, the Englishman rested his head on the table. "No worries, love."

Yao smiled endearingly, shaking his head. "Alright, why don't you head back up. You can sleep for a few more hours."

Arthur picked up his head. "Are you sure?"

"Go, go," Yao answered, shooing Arthur away. "I changed to day shift for today anyways aru."

"Alright," Arthur said with a small smile. He stood, heading back up.

"I'll probably be at work by the time you wake up," Yao called, getting a wave from Arthur as a response.

When Arthur made it back to the bedroom he shared with Yao, he immediately collapsed onto the bed. After straightening himself out, Arthur couldn't help but smile. He was only 29 but had a great life. Loving husband and kids, a beautiful home, and a secure job. Sure there were ups and downs, but the future was looking bright. "There couldn't possibly be any more I need in my life..." Arthur mumbled, though was proven wrong.

The distance sound of metal tags clanking came closer and closer. Before Arthur knew it, Long had hopped into bed with him. The Doberman curled up beside the Englishman, making him laugh.

"Of course. How could I forget you?" Arthur rhetorically asked, patting Long's head. Long let out a relaxed sigh before the two of them drifted back to sleep. They were so deadbeat that they didn't wake up until the kids returned hours later.

"Dad!" four loud voices yelled, jolting both Arthur and Long up.

Arthur turned to the clock as he rubbed his eyes. He groaned when he realized he slept for so long.

"Dad!" the kids all yelled again, running up. They appeared at the door to the bedroom in no time with Xiang behind them. They all came bearing gifts.

"Happy Birthday!" the kids yelled, jumping onto the bed.

"Were you still asleep?" Xiang questioned as his stepfather was being buried alive. Long had gotten out of the way just in time and was beside him. Arthur answered with a sheepish smile. "It's like 4."

"Yeah, I won't be getting much sleep later, huh?" Arthur asked, laughing at bit at himself.

"Open mine first, Daddy!" Peter called, grabbing his father's attention.

"No, mine!" Wendy cut in.

"I think it's oldest to youngest," Dylan arrogantly said.

"You can open mine last, Dad," Steven maturely said, until he added, "Best for last, right?"

Dylan and the twins sent matching deadpanned looks to Steven. Xiang had to hide a laugh behind his hand at sweet little Steven's sly remark.

"How about you guys get my phone downstairs?" Xiang brought up. "We'll use my spinner app."

" 'Kay!" the kids answered before sprinting downstairs with Long behind. That was fair.

"You have a spinner app?" Arthur questioned.

"You know as much as I do how often they fight about who goes first," Xiang answered. "I downloaded that thing within a week of talking to them."

Arthur paused, thinking about the app. "Why didn't I think of that...?"

"Because you're old," Xiang joked, smirking at the look Arthur gave him. "Oh, and you got a package from Nanna," the teen added, picking up a box from the hall and bringing it in. "It's heavy."

"Lovely," Arthur ironically said with a sigh as Xiang brought over the package.

"What? Does Nanna give you weird things?" Xiang asked, watching Arthur open the box.

"You don't know the half of it," the Englishman answered. "My mother's ancestors were known to dabble in magic and her gifts are usually something along the lines of magic. I rarely use them." As Arthur was opening the lid of the box, he turned to Xiang and twitched. The teen was giving his own deadpanned gaze.

"If it's that bad, just say it," Xiang said. "No need to make things up. I'm 14, not 4."

"It's the truth!" Arthur responded as he pulled out whatever it was this time that his mother gave him. He looked at the gift, a large jar of what seemed to be sparkling gold sand.

As Arthur was examining the jar, Xiang pulled out four vials of the same substance. "So, is this pixie dust?"

"It's that truth," Arthur repeated. "I'll prove it."

The Englishman pulled out the card his mother always wrote to him explaining what the magical gift did. "Right after I-" He was cut off by his children shouting downstairs, followed by Xiang charging out.

"I told you that wasn't the passcode!" Wendy had shouted.

"I could've sworn it was 6151," Dylan's loud voice defended himself.

"Are you sure there's even a 6?" Peter had asked.

"I'm telling you all, it's 06150511," Steven said, his voice barely heard from upstairs.

"I told you guys to bring it up," Xiang called as he rushed down, voice clearly raising. "You're going to lock it _again_."

Arthur snickered when hearing Dylan call back that Xiang was too late. He then went over the card, still smiling.

'_Dear Arthur,_

_It's hard to believe my youngest boy is already 29! And you're already deep into such a promising life! It's good to look up towards the future, but if you ever wish for a brief moment in the past, or wish for anything at that, here's something that should help. It took years, but I finally perfected it. Use it as so:_'

As Arthur was reading the instructions on how to use his mother's magical sand, a knock was heard from the opened bedroom door. He looked up after quickly finishing the letter, seeing Yao.

"What did your mother send you this time?" Yao asked, taking a seat beside his spouse. He just got back from work.

"Fine powder that's supposed to turn what you desire into reality," Arthur answered, rewrapping the gift back into the box.

"So pixie dust?" Yao joked.

Arthur stared back at Yao. "...Don't tell Xiang." He sighed. "My mother..."

"At least she got you something," Yao said.

Arthur was about to retort, but then realized something. In all the time he had known Yao since college, not once did his lover get a message of some sort from his parents wishing him a happy birthday. "I'm sorry," Arthur ended up saying.

"For what?" Yao asked, legitimately confused. Before Arthur could answer him, the Chinese man spoke up again. "Oh, by the way, your other gifts are put on hold aru."

"What, why?" Arthur asked. The kids were just downstairs with the handmade presents.

"Apparently the kids are in trouble for as long as Xiang's phone is locked," Yao answered, trying to pull a straight face. It was futile though, the Chinese man shaking in silence laughter.

Arthur began laughing as well, beginning to put his magical gift away. He then went down with his spouse to the living room where their children were. The younger four were seated shamefully on the couch with their heads down as Xiang was glaring down at his still locked phone.

"I told you to try 06150511," Steven muttered to Dylan. "We wouldn't have been caught and in trouble."

"Why would it have been that long?" Dylan grumbled back.

"Because you four are always trying to get into my phone," Xiang answered for Steven, clearly irked. He changed his lengthy passcode regularly because of the four, apparently having to do it again since Steven somehow got the numbers right. "And you would've been caught if my phone was unlocked."

"Alright, how about you four get washed up while we wait for Xiang's phone to unlock?" Yao suggested. "You can get ready for your father's birthday dinner aru."

"Ba," Xiang complained as his stepsiblings dashed off. "They keep doing this."

"I'll scold them later, Xiang," Arthur reassured, though wasn't convincing since he was still supporting a smile.

Xiang let out a frustrated groan, heading up to get ready himself while separating himself from everyone.

"Ai, watch the attitude, young man," Yao scolded.

Xiang shot back a fumed look. "They're the ones who locked my phone. Why am I in trouble?"

"I don't know. Why do you insist on locking your phone?"

Another exaggerated groan from Xiang as he continued up, his father following behind.

Arthur let out another chortle, taking a seat on the couch. He looked at the stairs everyone went up, thinking back to his mother's letter. She said that things were going to get tougher family wise as the kids grow up and that he could use the gift to help cope in a way. Even so, he couldn't picture himself using his gift. Despite the thought of everything changing, Arthur wouldn't have it any other way. He questioned, once again, on what more he would need.

"_Arf!_"

"Right..."

* * *

_I'M HELLA FUCKING LATE AND I KNOW IT! I'M SLOW AND JUST I KNOW! UGH! And sorry this chapter really has no plot, idk what I was thinking... Xiang's passcode has a meaning behind it! Whoever can guess what gets a huge ass price! Maybe... So I have future chapters organized, but still in chrono order and not up to date in our kinda time, and gonna take a while eh heheh... sorry again..._


	36. Rainy Days

Chapter suggestion by **AphIcelandIsBae**! Sorry for slow answers to requests!

* * *

It was one of those rare moments for Xiang when he could actually enjoy laying around _without_ his headphones on. No over played band, no video game soundtrack, no cover of some song, no nothing. Just white noise the teen took in as he relaxed on his bed.

He loved moments when he could listen to the hard rain pouring outside, tapping down on the roof above his head and glass of his window. Sure it rained often where he lived, but the weather had been so sunny as of then and his stepsiblings always made noise to block out the pitter patter.

Xiang took in a deep breath. Being able to lay alone in silence again felt great, but the feeling was short lived.

He was feeling pleasant. It was silent. He was alone.

Xiang groaned, opening his eyes and sitting up from his bed. It was way too peaceful; something was wrong. "What are those guys up to...?" the teen asked himself, begrudgingly leaving the sanctuary of a room.

Heading down the stairs, rain could still be heard against the silence. Xiang scanned the floor. All the rooms were empty, except his parents' with Arthur still hard at work. Xiang didn't want to bother him with asking what his stepsiblings were doing, continuing down to the first floor. Still no kids.

"What the hell...?" Xiang asked himself under his breath as he scanned the vacant floor. He then noticed something when his eyes reached the front door. A few things really: rain boots gone, rain coats missing, umbrellas no more, and the front door unlocked.

As quickly as he could, Xiang grabbed his own coat and slipped on his sneakers. "Why, why, why..." the Chinese teen questioned, rushing out the door.

Xiang stood under cover. Running around the driveway were his stepsiblings, stomping around and jumping in all the puddles. Heck, even Long was with them. Sure they looked like they were having the time of their lives, but that didn't matter right now.

"Why?" Xiang called out loudly, gaining everyone's attention. The kids' eyes were all wide.

Xiang was still standing under cover, arms crossed with glaring eyes. "You guys should not be out here."

"But it's fun playing in the rain," Peter responded, pouting a bit.

"But not in the front driveway!" Xiang scolded back. If it was the backyard, he wouldn't have been so mad. But they were alone in the front and in the open. Even with Long. "Does your dad even know you're playing out in the rain here?"

"Well..." Dylan bashfully started.

"Get in here before you all get sick," Xiang bade, starting to head out into the rain.

"Run!" Dylan yelled, spinning on his heel. "He can't catch us all!"

The Australian boy began sprinting in some unknown direction, but Xiang was faster with his longer legs. The teen slid passed Dylan against the wet pavement, stopping the younger boy. Dylan tried to run the other way, but Xiang already grabbed him and hauled him over his shoulder.

"You guys didn't run?" Dylan huffed as the two of them passed his siblings.

"Where were we supposed to run?" Wendy asked. "This is Xiang, remember?"

"I thought you said Dad was fine with us playing in the rain!" Steven yelled.

Xiang stopped before the door, turning around to his stepsiblings following behind. "Hurry up inside before you get even more cold-"

"_Chuu!_" Peters suddenly sneezed, cutting Xiang off.

'_Crap_...' Xiang inwardly thought with a groan. He calmed himself down; it was just Peter. Sadly, he heard Wendy starting to get the sniffles next, then Steven coughing a bit, finally Dylan sneezing himself.

"This is why you don't play out in the rain," Xiang said with a sigh as he and the others came inside. "You get sick more easily." He began helping his stepsiblings remove their coats and shoes, watching helplessly as they shivered. Another worried sigh. "Alright, first thing's first, you guys need to get warm." Unexpectedly to the younger kids, Xiang picked up both Peter and Steven.

"W-what're you doing?" Steven nervously asked, latching onto Xiang so he wouldn't fall.

"Carrying you two to the bathroom first," Xiang answered before turning to Dylan and Wendy. "And you two stay here. I don't want you all dripping water all over the floor. I'll get you two in a sec." Finally, the teen turned to Long. "Stay."

Long stared back at Xiang. He stayed, but also shook his fur to dry off a bit and made everyone and everything close even more wet.

Xiang took a deep breath to hold down any growing anger, heading up the stairs.

"But aren't we getting you wet? How are you holding us both?" Peter asked, his voice already scratching a bit.

Xiang only shrugged at both questions. "Doesn't matter. As long as you guys are fine and nothing gets wet. Your dad won't be happy if he finds you guys like this."

"Thank you," Steven said as Xiang set him and Peter down in the bathroom. He watched Xiang begin filling the tub with warm water.

"You two start taking a bath first," the teen said, standing. "Steven, help your brother if he needs it. I'll drop off some clothes and Dylan later."

"Okay," both boys said as Xiang rushed out with some towels.

Xiang was just about to head down when he paused. Swiftly, he stopped by his parents' room to check up on Arthur. He entered a bit, thankful how quiet and unnoticeable he was. Peeking over by his stepfather's desk, Xiang saw Arthur out cold and snoring. Looked like the Englishman collapsed from exhaustion again. Xiang also noticed the ice on Arthur's head. Must be sick as well, which explained why his stepsiblings' colds were forming so fast. They were already supporting a virus from Arthur.

Shaking his head clear, Xiang rushed back out and down. Once at the bottom, he wrapped Wendy in one of the towels as well as dried her hair a bit first. He then did the same to Long momentarily before picking up Dylan next.

"Can you stay here for a little more, Wendy?" Xiang guiltily asked. "I promise I'll be right back after I help your brothers. Super fast."

Wendy pouted a bit. She was upset with being last, but Xiang couldn't help it. She couldn't take her bath until her brothers were done, so the girl nodded.

"Thank you," Xiang breathed, quickly heading back up once again.

"Xiang, you're soaked," Dylan noticed, now feeling a bit guilty.

"Don't worry about it," Xiang said, dropping the boy off with Steven and Peter when reaching the bathroom. "Just hurry up a bit for your sister, okay?"

Dylan nodded. It was the least he could do. The two of them split, Dylan closing the door and Xiang attempted to just ride the rails down than walking again.

"Xiang, I'm cold," was the first thing Wendy said when Xiang returned.

"I know, I know," Xiang said gently as he crouched down to continue helping Wendy dry off as much as he could with her clothes still drenched. "I'm sorry."

Wordlessly, Wendy walked into Xiang's person, catching the teen off guard. "You're warm," Wendy whispered. "Carry me, too?"

Xiang relaxed with a content sigh. He did what he was asked, picking up Wendy as well. "Don't see why not. You're lighter than your brothers." He heard Wendy giggle as he spoke. "How about something warm to drink?"

Xiang was just about to head to the kitchen when he heard a low growl. The teen turned, seeing Long sulking.

"Sorry, boy," he apologized. "You know how Baba gets when you walk around with muddy paws. A little longer?"

Long only gave another low growl, laying down on the ground. Xiang made a mental note to give him extra treats later.

Back to heading to the kitchen, Xiang went straight to the fridge. He was about to pull out milk to make hot cocoa for Wendy when the teen noticed a pot of chicken soup. Xiang thanked all the higher up beings that his father happened to make it probably for his stepfather, meaning he could heat it up later for his stepsiblings. It'll definitely help their growing colds.

Back to the actual task on hand, Xiang pulled out the milk followed by a mug and small pot. He had a rather awkward time with Wendy still latched onto him, watching Xiang as he measured the milk and heat it on the stove.

"Want to come down yet?" Xiang asked, beginning to grab the cocoa mix.

"Not really," Wendy answered, supporting a cheerful smile as her hold around his neck tightened a bit.

Xiang rolled his eyes, but wasn't too bothered. "Alright, well I still need to grab your brothers' clothes. Quick trip upstairs?"

"What about the stove?" Wendy asked though was already heading up with Xiang.

"I'll be fast," Xiang responded with a brief, small smirk. And he was.

Xiang was up the stairs in no time. He fetched all his stepbrothers their pajamas before dropping them off in the bathroom. The boys were just finishing up drying themselves, so Xiang started another bath for Wendy. He instructed his stepsister on when to turn the tap off before rushing off with the boys and a hairdryer. He was glad Wendy knew how to bathe herself now.

Curious, Xiang took one more peek into his parents' room. Arthur was still dead to the world. With a slightly concerned sigh, the teen backed out.

Practically jumping down the stairs, Xiang trotted over to the stove. He was relieved to find the milk hadn't boiled over. "Who wants hot cocoa?" Xiang asked when starting to make the first cup. He knew all the answers.

"I do!" all three boys answered once they made their way to the island.

Xiang passed on the first mug to whoever wanted it first, Peter taking the drink. He didn't mind making three more for Dylan, Steven, and Wendy when she came back down. While boiling more milk, he also took the bot of soup out to boil as well.

"Alright," Xiang breathed out. He went to plug in the hairdryer. "Who's first?"

Steven stepped up first, asking as his stepbrother dried his hair, "We don't usually do this though; how come now?"

"You guys are already starting to get sick," Xiang started, Steven sneezing and proving his point. "Don't want you getting worse."

"Oh. Thank you," Steven said. When his hair was dried, he hopped off the chair and Dylan took his place.

Xiang quickly made the rest of the hot cocoa before drying Dylan's hair. When Xiang moved on to Peter and was finishing the youngest boy, Wendy finally came down.

"You're doing a lot, Xiang," Wendy said as Xiang started her hair.

The teen only shrugged. "It's not too much," he said, finishing up with Wendy's hair. He then checked up on the soup. "Anyone hungry?" Xiang asked, already grabbing bowls. He filled up the five bowls, passing them to his stepsiblings.

"I'm sorry," Steven suddenly said, looking down at his bowl of chicken soup.

Xiang stared back at the 8-year-old. "What?"

"If we hadn't gone outside and gotten sick, then you wouldn't be putting up with all this," Steven explained.

"Oh yeah..." Dylan thought aloud, pausing from his meal. It was his idea. "Sorry, Xiang."

"Sorry," the twins joined.

Xiang sighed, leaning against the counter top. "Don't worry about it too much," he started. "We all love rainy days, huh?"

Once his stepsiblings were feeling less guilty, Xiang headed up to Arthur with the fifth bowl of soup he prepared. He also made sure to drop off lots of treats and some toys for Long as he passed his dog.

"Arthur?" Xiang called when entering the bedroom. Arthur didn't so much as stir, but the icepack was currently on the floor. The teen sighed, placing the soup on a side drawer before heading over to his stepfather. He picked up the icepack and tidied up the desk enough for the soup, doing so without really messing up any of his stepfather's work. Xiang then brought the bowl over, shaking Arthur gently awake after setting the bowl down. "Arthur."

"Eh? Yao?" Arthur's drowsy mind questioned. His hoarse and congested voice gave away how ill he was.

Xiang's blank look deadpanned even more. He ignored being mistaken as his father. "You know you shouldn't be working yourself like this," he scolded as he leaned back against the wall, arms crossed.

"No need to worry," Arthur said through a yawn, stretching his arms. He then noticed the soup. "Thank you."

"Yeah, Dylan and them are eating now, they all took their baths, and are probably coming down with something," Xiang updated, purposely not mentioning how the kids played in the rain by themselves in the front.

"Are they okay?" Arthur asked urgently, standing up so quickly with his lightheadedness he wobbled.

"They're fine," Xiang answered, helping keep Arthur upright. "I got it."

Arthur sat back down. "Thank you." He looked up at Xiang. "You took care of everything and everyone, huh?" A smile grew on his face. "You're quite a remarkable kid, Xiang." His smile turned into laughter when Xiang bared his teeth in an ironic smile.

"Finish all your soup then get some rest," Xiang bade, heading for the door.

"Yes, sir," Arthur said with a chuckle. "You're turning into your father slowly every day."

Xiang shot Arthur a look before walking out the room. Another trip down the stairs to check on his stepsiblings.

Back downstairs, Xiang found all four of his stepsiblings out cold like their father before. Xiang let out another breath as he headed over to them. At least they finished their soup.

The teen then quickly placed all the dishes in the sink. One by one, he carried all four of them up the stairs once again. From youngest to oldest, Xiang tucked them into their beds.

_'Finally, a break...'_ Xiang thought after walking out of Dylan's room, stretching his arms. He then heard the front door open, signaling his father's return.

"Long?" Xiang heard his father question, already halfway down the stairs.

"How was your day, Ba?" Xiang asked when seeing his father with Long.

"It was fine," Yao answered, smiling at his son. "How're things here?"

Xiang only shrugged. "Well, everyone ate and slept early. Arthur's probably still working himself to death again. Other than that, fine."

"Then why are you all wet?"

Xiang twitched, looking down at his clothes. '_Oh yeah..._'

Yao hid a silent laugh behind his hand. "Help me carry Long up? I can see he needs a bath aru."

"Yeah."

The rest of the evening was thankfully less work. No more lifting, no more walking up and down stairs. Xiang could finally listen to the peaceful downpour of the rain, falling asleep to sweet serenity.

The next morning, he woke up to aching muscles.

* * *

_Rating now T bc Xiang's a teenager and hard to write without some cursing, even if not in front of the kids! Hope this as fairly fluffy as I think it is! Makes up for plotlessness last chapter-ish?_


	37. Bully Magnet

_Chapter suggestion by **icecream2000**! Finally here!_

* * *

It was too early Xiang decided. Way too early to deal with the problems of teenage life. Somehow, his stepsiblings made him stay with them at their school at morning, making him literally run late. Xiang cursed under his breath. He needed to get to his classroom before his teacher locked the door. Xiang liked and respected his teacher, but he still thought it was ridiculous for him to make all his students arrive when just the warning bell rung.

"Damn it..." the teen repeated, sprinting down the halls and skipping steps up the stairs. Less than two minutes left. With time against him, Xiang neglected to be careful of his surroundings.

"Will you just leave me-"

_Bam!_

Rounding the corner, and neglecting to overhear an incoming voice, Xiang collided with another student.

"Ow!" the student hissed.

"Frick," Xiang grumbled. He and the other student had fallen over, but Xiang did not have time to worry about the scattered textbooks clearly the strange white haired teen's and the other laughing students.

Without even muttering his apologizes, Xiang jumped up from the ground and brushed passed everybody.

"Well excuse you!" Xiang heard but had to ignore. Just a few more doors and he was safe.

"Mr. Wang," Xiang's teacher called the second the teen jolted through the door. "Glad you can make it on time. Never been one to push the time though."

"Sorry, sir," Xiang mumbled, ducking his head as he approached his seat. "A little trouble in the halls." At least the rest of the period was less eventful as well as the others. The rest of the day seemed to be going normal for Xiang, until he stumbled upon familiar white hair in his last class.

Xiang had taken a few steps into the classroom, scanning around the room to see who made it to the classroom first when his eyes caught the eyes of the boy from before. The two of them stared awkwardly for a moment before the white haired teen glared from his desk in the middle of the classroom, not over before. Xiang only turned his head back forward, continuing to his desk in the front corner. So another kid took another disliking to him, nothing new.

Curious, the Chinese teen glanced back for a moment. He was pretty sure the kid was a new student who transferred a few weeks ago, but at the same time Xiang rarely ever payed attention to anything outside the lesson. With a shrug, he turned his attention to grabbing his headphones in his backpack. Sadly, it looked like the chords got jumbled up in the short time he walked from his previous class.

Xiang groaned, doing his best to straighten out the chord. With his ears unprotected from the annoyance of high school, Xiang was inadvertently able to catch the small commotion a few desks away from him.

"So did you actually choose to do that or did your hair freeze over in Iceland?" Xiang overheard a demeaning voice tease. He recognized the voice to belong to some jerk who often annoyed him.

"It's just like that," the new kid grumbled, clearly just as annoyed as Xiang when hearing the jerk's voice.

"So you born like a snow freak or something?" another voice mocked. "Like a pretty, magical Princess Elsa."

"You know it really could be to camouflage in the land of ice and snow," a third.

"You guys do realize you're mixing up Iceland and Greenland, right?" Xiang nonchalantly called aloud, finally getting his headphones untangled. "Sure Iceland is cold, but Greenland is the arctic one."

"Oh, and who asked you?"

Xiang glanced over, already playing his music. The first prick was the one who spoke, all three already making their way towards him. "I'm just saying, if you're gonna let your mouth run, at least get your facts right. And with the amount of Frozen stuff around, I'm surprised you don't know it's based in Norway. Again, not Iceland."

"For someone not worth squat, you sure are running your mouth a lot yourself," number three hissed.

"Are you sure you want to talk about worth?" Xiang asked with false uncertainty. "Remind me what your grade in this class is again? Comparing our GPAs, who do you think is worth more here?"

Ignoring the steam boiling from the three around him, Xiang took one more glance to the new kid. He noticed the Icelandic teen shot his head away when they made eye contact again. Xiang didn't miss the inquisitive gaze the other teen had given. Xiang shrugged, blank look turning back to the three creeps still trying to get to him.

"Alright, class is about to begin," the teacher suddenly called when entering the classroom. "Take out your homework and textbook."

A few last glares were shot amongst the four boys before Xiang was finally left alone. Xiang made a mention note to leave class a little faster to avoid any more headaches, not noticing the pair of inquisitive eyes on him once again.

Xiang focused on the lesson and work for the rest of the period. When it was over, he did his best to quickly pack up his things without showing how hasty he was. Normally, whoever was bugging him would make their way over to him, so the teen hoped to leave before that. However, he noticed the lack of assholes. Xiang paused his packing and picked his head up, finding out why he was alone. The three guys were back to bullying the new kid.

"Just leave me alone," the Icelandic teen grumbled, keeping his head down as he attempted to get away to no avail.

"Gonna run to your little isolated castle, princess?"

"Again, you're just embarrassing yourselves," Xiang cut in once again, resuming packing up. "Norway and queen. Any kid can tell you that."

"Why don't you just butt out?" one of the three shot at him.

Xiang found that he had the attention of all three yet again, allowing the new kid to sneak away. That was all he was going for. So, Xiang gave a measly shrug, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "Could say I'm just trying to be helpful."

The guys were glaring at the Chinese teen, finally leaving the classroom. Xiang let out a breath, already knowing what was coming next.

Xiang was the last one out of the classroom. The hallway was fairly empty. The teen scanned the second floor hallway, ignoring all the lingering students until he spotted the three guys from his class a few classrooms away.

"There you are. We thought you were never coming out."

Xiang cursed under his breath. He shot a glare before rushing to his right where the stairs were. He could hear haste footsteps following him.

The teen sped down the first flight of stairs before rounding the turn to head down the rest of the way. The creeps were just reaching the top steps. Instead of rushing down the remaining flight, Xiang placed his hands on the railing halfway down and swiftly leaped over them. He landed fluidly on his feet, crouched a bit so his ankle didn't get messed up, before lunging for a blindspot corner. He could hear the three guys' stomping the rest of the way down.

"Where'd he go!?"

"This way!"

A few haste footsteps dying down later, Xiang assumed the idiots lost him. Without a care in the world, he walked out of the hidden corner and back up the stairs. He only took a few steps up before noticing someone looking down at him from the top of the flight. The new kid.

"I saw that," the Icelandic teen said, arms crossed. "That... weird jump. Was that really necessary?"

"Either that or put in more effort to get those pricks off my back," Xiang answered, walking passed the other.

"That's another thing," the teen started, making Xiang stop a few steps up the second flight and turn to him. "Why help? Everybody else just turns a blind eye. If you're expecting me to owe you one or something, you're dead wrong."

"Think of it as an apology for earlier."

"Oh, yeah..."

Silence fell around the two boys. It was heavy for the other teen, but Xiang wasn't fazed. Instead, Xiang went on walking up the stairs since there wasn't much to be said anymore. He jolted to a stop at what the new kid asked next.

"Your name's, like, 'Ace', right?"

Xiang whipped around, growling harsher than intended, "Don't call me that." The other boy was taken back a bit, making Xiang sigh, rubbing his temple for a moment. "It's Leon, alright."

"Emil," the other introduced as well. Xiang gave a curt nod in acknowledgement. "Shouldn't you, I don't know, be leaving?"

Xiang shrugged, on his way again. "I should ask you the same thing."

"Touche," Emil responded, following Xiang without realizing it.

"Let me guess," Xiang started. "Waiting for the everyone to leave first to avoid crowds and assholes?"

Emil turned to Xiang with a raised brow. "You, too?"

Xiang glanced at Emil again before turning away. His mouth was clamped in a tight thin line, holding down snickering.

Emil glared at the other teen. He was being laughed at... "Then why _are_ you here?"

Xiang pulled out a clear folder from his bag, turning into an open door. His chemistry class. "Turning in an assignment right now."

Emil gave Xiang another look from outside the classroom. "You don't look like a slacker to me-"

"Already!?" the teacher cut Emil off. "I feel like I just assigned you that report! There really isn't much I can give you at this point other than the final."

"Considering it's early May, I'm guessing you don't have that," Xiang responded.

The science teacher giggled. "Sorry, my dear. Really, a month early? An hour a day really does make a difference."

Xiang shrugged. "I just do well self taught. Have a nice day."

"You, too, my dear!"

With that, Xiang walked out again, seeing Emil still there with eyes slightly agape. "You're still here?"

"What are you? A walking stereotype?" Emil asked, the two still walking together without realizing it. "That why everyone calls you 'Ace'?"

"I told you not to call me that," Xiang hissed.

"I'm not," Emil shot back before picking up his pace. "I was just asking."

"Maybe you shouldn't and keep your nose out of other people's business."

"You're one to talk, Mr. Big-Shot-Hero."

"At least I can defend myself."

"I defend myself fine!"

The boys continued their back and forth arguing. Xiang was the first to stop, having glanced at a street sign. "What...?" He had apparently followed Emil out and was too distracted to realize that as well as how far they went.

Emil finally noticed as well. His cheeks brightened with embarrassment at being so thoughtless. "W-what are you doing!? Stalking me now!?" he made up to save some face.

Xiang only ignored him, grabbing his phone and checking the time. He cursed. "I'm gonna be late..." The Chinese teen took one step before turning back to Emil for a second. "You live far if this is how far we've walked," he commented before taking off in the opposite direction.

"H-hey!" Emil yelled after Xiang, but the latter teen didn't stop running. He stood there, watching the growing distance before turning around and continuing home. "Late for what...?" the Icelandic teen questioned aloud to himself.

A few blocks down, Emil heard a car honk. He turned, seeing his brother slowing to a stop.

"Need a lift?"

Emil groaned. His brother tended to exhaust him as well and he was not in the mood after being with Xiang. Wordlessly the teen hopped into the car.

"Lukas, why're you heading this way? We live over there?" Emil asked when seeing his brother driving the wrong way.

"A book I reserved at the library came in," Lucas answered, continuing.

Emil shrugged turning to look out the window. When they stopped at an intersection, he perked up, seeing Xiang still running. Emil watched the Chinese teen for a moment, seeing four kids a bit ahead of Xiang by the elementary school, running and jumping for him. "What...?"

"What?" Lukas asked, catching his younger brother staring. "New friend?"

"No!" Emil answered a little louder than his usual voice. "Just drive; you didn't need to stop for this long."

"Yeah, yeah," Lukas muttered with a small laugh, still glancing over at his brother. Emil was looking away from the group, but Lukas could tell he was looking in the side mirror.

Emil was just curious, watching the group of little kids who looked nothing like Xiang crowd him. Xiang was piggybacking the smallest boy with one arm, using the other to hold hands with a little girl. Two older- but still younger than them- boys were still right around him. Emil watched until they were out of sight. "Weird..."

* * *

_Please respect my wishes as the writer and _not_ see this as a ship. Xiang is aro-ace here, and I really don't ship Hong Kong and Iceland. Also, I've never written Iceland before, so I'm so sorry if I got his character wrong as well as any facts! Man, I like my school ideas here, but never like how it turns out when written... Too cliche?_


	38. Mother's Day II

Xiang thought long and hard about the upcoming holiday. Mother's Day. It was tomorrow, and usually it'd just pass for Xiang, but not this year. He actually had his mother back in his life, so what now?

With a sigh, Xiang got up from laying on his bed and went to look for his father. "Ba?" Xiang called, running into him in the living room.

"Yes?" Yao responded, turning to the teen.

Xiang bit the inside of his lip, confidence dropping. With a breath, the teen spoke up. "We're not... doing anything tomorrow, right?"

"No, I don't think so," Yao answered, though still glanced at the calender to double check.

"Do you think Ma's busy...?" Xiang almost inaudibly asked.

Yao's eyes widened a bit, what tomorrow was clicking in his mind. He smiled, turning back to Xiang. "I can call and ask aru."

Xiang instantly backed out, turning on his heel. "No, it's okay. It's kinda last minute anyways."

Xiang stopped his retreat when feeling his father's arms tightly hugging him from behind. How'd he reach him so fast?

"I'll call right now," Yao said after releasing Xiang. "I'm sure she'll be happy you want to spend Mother's Day with her, Xiang."

"Yeah..." Xiang muttered, watching his father grab his phone. He sheepishly followed behind.

Yao dialed the number and after a few rings, Mei picked up. "_Mei,_" the Chinese man started. "_What exactly are your plans for tomorrow?... Oh, so you're taking a personal day in the afternoon? How about an extra tagging along?_" Yao turned to his son, seeing Xiang's eyes widened and shaking his head. "_Well, Xiang was asking._" Yao smiled as he watched Xiang throw up his hands in a silent 'unbelievable.' He turned away. "_It's his first Mother's Day._" Next thing the two knew, Yao was holding his phone away from his ear, Mei's voice booming through the phone. "_O-okay. Okay. See you tomorrow... 12:30._"

"If she rather have the day to herself," Xiang started, watching his father hang up, "you shouldn't have had her bring me along."

"Didn't you hear her?" Yao asked with disbelief. "She's excited to spend time with you."

Xiang remained silent. He was still unsure about being with his mother. Especially alone. He sighed, questioning why he did this to himself. "So... 12:30?"

"She's coming over to pick you up," Yao responded.

"And then what?"

"Didn't say."

"Ba..."

Yao smiled, ruffling Xiang's hair. "You'll be fine, Xiang."

"Yeah, yeah..." Xiang said through a breath.

When the following day came, Xiang had no idea what to expect. He sat at his desk, contemplating what he should do. Just follow behind his mother all day? He wasn't given much information on what they'd be doing. What if they just stayed at her house? That'd be fine, but then what?

Another thought snapped into Xiang's head.v"Crap..." he groaned. Didn't kids get their mothers something on Mother's Day?

After a moment of quick thinking, an idea hit him. Xiang began rummaging through some of his drawers. "Come on, please still be here..." he grumbled before pulling out what he was searching for. "Yes!" He turned to the clock. He had time. With another deep breath, Xiang went to work.

Time flew by, but Xiang was too engrossed in his gift that he didn't notice his clock, his father calling for him, or one of his stepsiblings coming to get him until he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Xiang!" Peter yelled as he shook said teen's shoulders.

Xiang jumped, catching himself before accidentally cursing in front of his stepbrother. "Peter, what?"

"Baba wanted me to make sure you were ready," Peter answered.

"What...?" Xiang finally noticed the time, leaping out of his seat to get ready. "Shoot," he hissed, grabbing his clothes and speeding towards the bathroom.

With his task complete, Peter headed down to the first floor. "I think he's almost ready," the boy said to his stepfather.

"Thank you, Pete-" Yao paused when hearing the shower start. He sighed. Well, at least he had some time.

When 12:30 came along, the door bell rang. Yao went to answer, glancing up the stairway beside the front door. Looked like Xiang was ready, grabbing his things. Turning back, Yao opened the door, greeting his sister. "Hi, Mei. Xiang's just grabbing his things now."

"Okay," Mei responded with a smile. It faltered for a moment. "You... You didn't force him to do this, right?"

"I told you, Xiang was the one who asked," Yao answered.

"Alright, I just-"

"He's a good kid, Mei," Yao cut off his sister's uncertainty. "Don't worry so much. He can sense that kind of stuff aru."

Mei raised a brow. Though she didn't have time to question what her brother meant, Xiang coming down the stairs.

"Ma," he greeted nervously. He pulled out the gift he was working on that morning, a beautiful origami bouquet. Thank you, Uncle Kiku. "Happy Mother's Day..."

Mei cautiously took the bouquet, handling it as delicately as it looked. The folds of the paper were so precise and the pastel patterned paper complimented each other perfectly.

Tearing up a bit, Mei hugged Xiang tightly, a bright smile on her face. "Thank you!" she squealed, all her uncertainty gone as she squeezed her son to death. "I love it!"

"Mei, Mei, Mei!" Yao called out, trying to pull his sister aside. "He can't breathe!"

"Come on, Xiang!" Mei enthusiastically started, finally releasing her son. Though she was still holding onto his arms. "We're going to have a great day together!" With that, she pulled Xiang along to her car, waving goodbye to her brother.

Xiang looked back at his father, now nervous for a different reason. All his father offered him was an encouraging smile as he waved goodbye.

The two of them decided to head to lunch first, Mei asking, "Hungry for anything? What... do you like?"

"Anything's fine," Xiang answered honestly, picking up on his mother's guilt for not knowing him much again. "It's your day, so you choose. Really, I can eat anything." The two of them ended up at a local shop.

"I come here occasionally. Does your father ever take you here?" Mei asked as they walked into the small restaurant. "We came here a lot when we were younger."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Xiang responded first, sitting at their table. "He used to when I was a kid I guess," he answered. "But we don't eat out as much anymore. Kinda hard with four little kids."

The mother-son duo continued talking throughout their lunch, slowly learning things about each other. Xiang learned of how his mother was just like any other woman, having no need to feel so anxious around her. He also learned a bit of her childhood, how she had a nice life despite how strict his grandparents were. She did a lot in school, extra curricular wise, and was quite the popular student.

Xiang learned a lot about his mother, however his mother didn't learned much about him.

It wasn't Mei fault she wasn't learning as much. Xiang just gave very little information to her questions. What she did learn was how ahead her son was in school, how close he was to his stepsiblings, and a hobby or two outside of school. Nearly nothing about how he grew up, his social life at school, goals for the future, just nothing.

"We have nothing in common," Xiang flat out said as they excited the restaurant. It wasn't a bad thing; it was his observation.

Mei laughed. "I guess that's true."

"What were you planning to do next?" Xiang asked as they entered the car, buckling up.

"Well, I was planning on doing some shopping with all the Mother's Day sales," Mei started, sounding as if she was going to change her plans.

"Alright, let's go," Xiang cut her off before she could say otherwise. "Don't change your plans because of me."

Another big smile grew on Mei's face. She leaned over to give her son another crushing hug, an added kiss on the cheek this time. "Aren't you the sweetest little gentleman?"

"Ma!" Xiang huffed, struggling against his mother's hug. He wiped his cheek when freed.

Mei kept smiling as she began to drive. She wasn't upset that her son denied her motherly affections. It made her even more happy. It was how boys Xiang's age would usually react to their mothers and it made Mei feel like Xiang was growing more comfortable around her in a way.

"If you want anything, anything at all, tell me, okay?" Mei said to Xiang.

"That's okay; I have a lot of clothes-"

"No such thing as too much clothes!" Mei cut her son off, pulling into a spot in the parking lot. "And not just clothes. Anything!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Xiang said as he followed his mother. That was what he did throughout the whole shopping experience.

Xiang walked behind his mother as the Taiwanese woman shopped. He was mainly carrying everything his mother wanted to look at and try on, not much of a chance to walk off on his own even if he wanted to. The teen looked around and noticed he wasn't the only one. Seemed like another motherly occurrence he missed out on as a kid, tagging along with mom and holding her stuff. Xiang also got a sense of what his mother meant when she said there was no such thing as too much clothes.

"Ma, how much longer?" Xiang called from the waiting area outside the dressing room with a handful of other husbands and kids.

"Last one! I promise!" Mei called.

"You said that last time..." Xiang muttered to himself, regretting not bringing his 3DS along. When his mother finally came out with what she was planning on purchasing, Xiang noticed it wasn't nearly as much as what she took in to try on. He didn't question it, not wanting to see another article of clothing on sale for a while.

"Ready?" Mei asked.

Xiang stood. "Yes, Ma."

"Good! Shall we go to the juniors' section now?"

Xiang paused. "What?"

"You didn't look around!" Mei answered, already pulling her son along.

"I really don't need anything," Xiang distressfully responded.

Mei frown for a moment. "How about games? You said you liked playing video games, right?"

"My uncle got me a lot of games already," Xiang answered.

"...Uncle...?" Mei began to question, but Xiang was already leading her to the cashier.

"You should let me spoil you a little bit," Mei pouted as the two of them left the first store. Xiang only shrugged, following her lead. "Were you always like this?"

Xiang gave another shrug. "Honestly, I think so-"

"Mei!" another feminine voice cut the teen off.

Xiang and Mei turned, seeing a Vietnamese lady trotting up to them.

"Lien!" Mei cheered, her friend halfway. "How are you? Aren't you working today? I know a lot of mothers and daughters go out on beauty days today."

"I just finished my break," Lien answered. "Why don't you take a quick beauty day yourself? I'm sure I can squeeze you in."

Mei let out another cheer of excitement. "The perks of being friends with a beautician."

Xiang stood off to the side for a moment, watching the two women walk to a beauty salon a part of the mall. He glanced up at the elegant sign, then at the patrons in the salon. It was definitely a popular place. With a deep breath, Xiang followed. He did say he was going to accompany his mother throughout whatever she wanted to do.

"And then-" Lien and Mei were catching up as they walked through the salon when the former finally spotted Xiang. The teen was looking around again, noting a vast majority of the different chairs at different stations filled. "Oh, can I help you, young man?"

Xiang turned to the two women who finally noticed his presence.

"Xiang!" Mei yelped. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! This is probably the last place you'd want to be! I'm sorry, Lien! Maybe another time?"

"Oh, is this the brother you told me about?" Lien asked Mei before Xiang could say he was fine with staying.

Instead, Xiang looked curiously at his mother. She had spoken about his father before? What about himself? He wanted to know how she'd answer, and would go along with whatever she said. If his mother didn't want to say he was actually her son, then so be it. Having a child out of wedlock wasn't something to be proud of.

However, Xiang was shocked with his mother's answer.

"This is my first son, Xiang," Mei declared with no remorse. "He's 14 and look at him!" Mei suddenly latched tightly onto her son. "He's a precious cutie and despite not being in each other's lives for that long, I love him!"

"Ma!" Xiang groaned at his mother's display of affection, doing his best to pull away from her kiss on the cheek.

Lien was speechless at the two in front of her for a moment before revealing a kind smile. She cupped Xiang's face in her hand, ending his squirms from being in his mother's arms. Lien got a good look at Xiang before saying, "I can see some resemblance between you two. You have your mother's lips and long eyelashes."

"_I_ have feminine features...?" Xiang incredulously asked, always saying it was his father with the feminine built.

Lien laughed. "If you really tried, you could pass," she teased. "Wanna try? You can have a spot next to your mom."

"I'm good," Xiang answered.

"Yeah, I'm good, too, Lien," Mei added. "I don't want to put Xiang through all this."

Xiang turned to his mother. "I'm really okay with it, Ma. It _is_ Mother's Day."

Lien gave another laugh. "What a good kid. What do you say, Mei?"

"Well, if you're really okay with it," Mei said to Xiang.

"Just go, Ma," Xiang replied, practically shooing his mother away as the Taiwanese woman was lead to another part of the salon by Lien. He smiled softly with another sigh. So his mother was really okay with him, not ashamed.

Xiang twitched when hearing low giggling, turning and seeing some eyes on him. The small laughter was coming from an elderly woman waiting to get her nails done. She was smiling sweetly compared to some other looks from other ladies who now looked away. Xiang cursed inwardly. Seemed his mother's confession wasn't just to her friend.

"I'm sorry about the commotion," Xiang said with his head down mainly to the old lady. He dismissed the other eyes who were silently belittling him and his mother. Like they were so perfect...

"No need to apologize, child," the old lady said. "Come, come."

Awkwardly, Xiang made his way over to the lady, sitting on a low stool beside her.

"You don't see young men now a days willing to follow their mothers like this," she started. "And judging by the bags you're holding, you've been at it for a while."

"Yeah, I have. It's been quite an experience for me. I'm sure you overheard my mom; she just recently became a part of my life and it's been pretty nice."

The old lady's smile widened. "That's wonderful to hear, dear."

Xiang looked away a bit, embarrassed. "So, are you here on your own, Ma'am?"

The lady let out another giggle. "Please, just call me Grandma Ruth. And no, I'm here with my daughter and granddaughter. They're in the back getting all done up even more. They're still young and can get makeup put on them. A little late for me now with all these wrinkles." Ruth let out another laugh.

"Well, if anything, I don't think there's a need. You're very beautiful as is, Ma'am," Xiang complimented, allowing a smile to escape.

"Oh you~" Ruth cooed. "Such a sweet young man."

"Lady's man, aren't we?"

Xiang turned, seeing Lien looking down at him slyly. He turned away again, more embarrassed. "Not really..." Both Lien and Ruth laughed at him. "Aren't you supposed to be helping my mom?"

"Don't worry," Lien said, pulling up another stool to work with Ruth. "She's being helped and will be here soon," she finished, already starting to do Ruth's nails.

Xiang watched curiously at what Lien was doing. There was a lot to it than just painting. He thought about how much work it was, then about how some people paint very detailed and intricate designs, and more.

"Having second thoughts about getting dolled up?" Lien teased Xiang once again when noticing his fixated gaze.

Lien's tone seemed to have flown right over Xiang's head with him so deep in thought. "No," he still answered. "I was just thinking about my younger sister. She's the only girl in a house full of boys, so there isn't anyone who could do this kinda stuff for her."

"So you're watching me so you can do this for her?" Lien asked, a growing respect for the teen. Xiang nodded at her question. "Tell you what, I'll show you some cool tricks to beautiful nail art when I'm doing your mom's nails. How does that sound?"

Xiang gave Lien an appreciative look. "That'd be great. Thank you."

"Sweetie, are you single?" another woman called out to Xiang, followed by a faint 'Mom!'

Xiang finally noticed all the eyes again. This time, they didn't turn away and were filled with awe.

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Another mother.

"How do you feel about cute redheads, dear?"

"Are you kidding me? A boy like that? Probably already taken."

"I wish my son was as kind as him."

"I wish my boyfriend looked as good as him."

The room erupted with similar talk and laughter, making Xiang shrink down with miserable embarrassment.

"Oh hush now," Ruth called out, coming to Xiang's rescue. "You're all embarrassing the poor child." Only more giggling arose along with apologies. "Now," she started again, back to Xiang. "I didn't catch your answer about whether you have a lucky little sweetheart," Ruth brought back. "You and my granddaughter, Michelle, are very close in age. I already told you to call me Grandma Ruth, why not make it official?"

"Grandma! What are you saying!?"

Ruth gave another innocent giggle to two ladies taking a seat next to her. Xiang could correctly guess it was her daughter and granddaughter, who were a little late to the commotion. He inwardly cursed again, recognizing the girl from school.

"Michelle, I was just talking to this sweet young man, Xiang," Ruth explained. "You're still not seeing anyone, right, hun?"

"Grandma!"

"So what do you think?" Ruth asked Xiang, ignoring her granddaughter.

Xiang looked back between grandmother and granddaughter, lost for words, until the latter spoke up.

"Wait... Do I know you?" Michelle asked.

Xiang's uncertainty instantly went back to his usual deadpan demeanor. It could be because they had two periods together...

"Xiang, I'm about to do your mom's nails," Lien said, having finished Ruth's. "You coming?"

"Yes," he answered, standing. Before leaving, he turned back to Ruth for a quick second. "It was nice meeting you, Ma'am."

"You, too, dear," Ruth said as Xiang left.

"Not a lady's man, huh?" Lien teased again, laughing at the look Xiang gave her.

"Best Mother's Day story ever," Mei cheerfully said, Lien starting her nails.

"You saw the whole thing?" Xiang anguished. His mother gave him a wide smile as an answer, making him groan.

"Remember, you're my boy," Mei said. "I finally have you back; I'm not letting another mother or girl take you away from me so soon."

Xiang chortled. "Yes, Ma."

* * *

_Told you all, super behind and slow. Sorry, another 3k chapter. Cut a lot of things down in this. Do you guys mind big chapters? BTW, Lien's the owner of the super successful salon._


	39. French Betrayal

Xiang looked over his assignment for one of his classes. It didn't change from when he first got it that day in class. Normally he wouldn't question his homework assignments and just do them, but this one was a bit odd.

"I'm home!" Yao called from the front door.

"Hey, Ba. How was your day?" Xiang called back. He got off the couch in the living room, walking up to his father as the other was taking his shoes off.

"It was fine."

"Can you sign this?" Xiang asked immediately, showing Yao his homework.

Yao took the paper, skimming over it. He asked as he read, "What is it?"

"I just need you to sign this saying I did the assignment as proof," Xiang answered as he followed his father to get a pen.

"Shouldn't you actually be doing the assignment?" Arthur suddenly came into the conversation. He was just coming out of the laundry room.

"It's just to save effort and frustration," Xiang complained back. "I'm doing fine in that class, and it's not like my teacher's gonna know."

"It says you have to write a paragraph about what you found challenging and what you couldn't do," Yao said, looking over the assignment once again.

"Again, I'm doing fine," Xiang argued. "My teacher would believe me if I said it wasn't hard."

"Just do the assignment, Xiang," Arthur deadpanned.

"Fine," Xiang groaned, swiping the assignment sheet from his father. He checked the time before grabbing a pen and jotting the time down.

"What's your homework anyways?" Arthur asked, heading towards the stairs with the clean laundry basket.

"_Speak French for 24 hours, then write down why it was troublesome, what phrases were useful, phrases you didn't know that you needed, stuff like that,_" Xiang worded in fluent French.

Arthur jolted to a stop, dropping the laundry basket. He looked back at Xiang, eyes wide. His eyes went to Yao for a moment, seeing his spouse's hand overing his mouth, no doubt trying to keep down laughter. When his gaze was back on Xiang, he saw the teen giving him a curious look.

"You told him to do it, Arthur," Yao said, amused.

"Why are you speaking French!?" Arthur exclaimed to Xiang. "Why is he speaking French!?" he redirected to Yao. Before his question could be answered, haste footsteps could be heard rushing down.

"Is Uncle Francis here?" Dylan shouted cheerfully, looking around when he reached the first floor with his siblings.

Arthur clenched his jaw to keep from groaning, forcing a smile. "No, he's not."

"Aww!" the four whined, oblivious of their father's smile being fake.

"We thought we heard him," Peter huffed.

"That was Xiang," Yao explained. "His homework is to speak French for a day aru."

"You speak French?" Steven asked Xiang, eyes wide in awe.

"But that means the only one who'll know what he's saying is Daddy," Wendy said.

Hearing this, Xiang turned to Arthur with a brow raised. "_You understand French?_"

"I have this family friend always around me as a child who's French; I don't want to talk about it," Arthur sighed.

"They don't get along at all. Anything remotely French reminds him of him," Yao whispered to Xiang, explaining Arthur's irritability.

Xiang stared at his stepfather. Arthur was glaring off into space, no doubt thinking about this frenemy the teen didn't know. A devious glint shined in his eyes. This assignment was going to be a lot more fun than he thought.

"_So, I guess I'll be spending most of my time with you then, Arthur,_" Xiang started, snapping Arthur out of his glaring contest with the empty space. "_Since you're the only one who'll understand me._"

"Woah! You speak so well!" Dylan cheered. "What'd he say, Dad!?"

"X-Xiang's going to be with me a lot more since I'm the only one who understands him," Arthur nervously explained, his children oblivious once again to his discomfort. He then turned and glared at his spouse. Yao was silently shaking in laughter.

"Aww! I wanna know French, too!" Peter whined. "Then I can talk to Xiang!"

"You can speak with him in English any other day," Arthur said.

"_But knowing and speaking another language is fun,_" Xiang mocked, making his stepfather tense up.

"Why French?" Arthur asked the multilingual teen. "And why so well?"

"_I'm a good student, remember? And I'm in French IV. Took French since 7th grade. The Spanish teacher in middle school wasn't a good teacher, so wasn't going to take that. Being Chinese and taking Chinese is like cheap or something, and I didn't need more reasons for people to pick on me. Japanese I felt I could learn from my uncle, so I thought I'd take the chance to learn something new._" Finished with his explanation, Xiang bared his teeth in his strange smile. The blank look Arthur gave him could rival his own usual expression.

"What'd he say, Dad?" Steven asked, looking up innocently at his father.

"Xiang can explain tomorrow," Arthur answered. He turned on his heel, on his way again to put the laundry away.

"_Do you need help, Arthur?_" Xiang called, following behind. "_There's a lot of clothes. I can hold the basket. I'm sure you did a good job with the laundry._"

"You couldn't have possibly learned this much in just four years!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Baba, are you okay?" Steven asked his stepfather, his and his siblings' attention no longer on their father and Xiang.

Yao was leaning against the wall to stay upright while holding down his laughter, but slowly slid down and was currently seated on the floor. His silent laughter finally died down, but his eyes were still teary.

"I'm fine, Steven," Yao answered, steadying his breath. "Have you all eaten yet?"

"Well, a snack wouldn't be a bad idea," Dylan said as sweetly as he could.

Yao let out one more chortle as he stood up. "Snack it is aru."

The cheers from the younger four drowned out the groans coming from their father upstairs.

"Really, Xiang?" Arthur deadpanned. He was just walking out the twins' room with Xiang still in tow.

"_You said I should do my homework,_" Xiang mocked. "_I did say it was a waste of effort and frustration. My effort, your frustration._"

"Fine, I'll personally sign the paper," Arthur gave in. "You can stop now."

"_Now what kind of example would that be to my dear stepbrothers and sister?_" Xiang rhetorically asked in a sarcastic tone. "_And I really should be doing my homework honestly, right?_"

Arthur couldn't help but let out another groan. The next 24 hours was going to be hell.

The rest of Arthur's evening consisted of Xiang following him around, commenting on every little thing he could.

"_Don't you think we should put up more pictures on the walls?"_

"_Long has pretty shiny fur, huh?"_

"_How many steps does our stairs have? I can count them. Un, deux, trois..."_

It had gotten to the point where Xiang was just talking aloud in his parents' room as Arthur was working, laying on their bed as his stepfather's back was to him at his desk.

"Xiang," Arthur started after a while of silence. Xiang stopped talking for once as well. "I will pay you to stop."

Xiang chuckled. "_Do you hate it that much? Did this family friend that badly ruin anything French for you?_"

"He's just a very overwhelming person..." Arthur grumbled. "In all seriousness, how _are_ you this fluent? There were words that I wasn't even sure of."

Xiang shrugged. "_My teacher lent me the AP textbook and I've been looking at that._"

"Even so, the fluency? You've only taken four years."

Another shrug. "_I pick things up really easily for some reason. I honestly don't know why._"

Arthur smiled softly, turning back to his work. "Well, you said it yourself; you're a very smart kid."

"_To the point of getting things done with barely any effort? No one's like that, Arthur,_" Xiang mumbled apathetically.

Arthur sat upright at Xiang's tone, an inquisitive expression on his face. Was... Xiang bored without a challenge? It'd make sense, but...

"Xiang, the bathroom's free if you want to use it now," Yao said, coming into the room.

"_Merci__,_" Xiang responded, getting off the bed and leaving. A quiet cough could be heard as he was walking out the door, mumbling, "_I should get water first..._"

When he knew Xiang was out of earshot, Arthur dropped his head on his desk with a groan. "Thank you, Yao. I love Xiang and all, but I was moments away from snapping."

Yao shook his head, albeit still smiling. He approached Arthur, leaning against his spouse's desk. "No you weren't. Distraught, yes. Going to snap at Xiang, no."

"I keep picturing that bloody frog's face..." Arthur muttered bitterly.

"And because of that, you're missing the silver lining aru."

Arthur looked up at Yao, brows furrowed.

Yao sighed before speaking again. "During the whole year you've been here, how often would you say Xiang's spoken to you?"

Arthur thought about Yao's question. "Not very often, but he's never been one for words."

"And now he's actually talking to you, albeit in French and to bug you, but still," Yao pointed out for Arthur, his spouse perking up in realization. He rolled his eyes, still smiling. "You're not going to get this chance again aru."

A smile grew on Arthur's face, the Englishman standing and giving his spouse a chaste kiss. "You're right. Thank you, Yao."

"Aren't I always?"

Arthur chuckled. "I'm going to go check on the kids."

As Arthur walked out into the hallway, he passed by the closed bathroom door. He was about to walk into Steven's room, already able to see the four of them in there with Long, but stopped and took a few steps back. It wasn't unknown to him that Xiang tend to sing in the shower according to his kids, but Arthur never caught him until now. Singing a song. In French.

"French. French music. How does he know French music? It's _Ratatouille_, but it's French," Arthur fussed under his breath, dragging himself back into his room. "Yao!"

The next day consisted of the same shenanigans from Xiang. Once in a while, the children-whether it be one or all- would follow as well. They loved hearing their stepbrother speak French. However, it was just Xiang and Arthur at the moment, back in the latter's room. Xiang was once again just laying on his stomach on the bed with Arthur at his desk, this time turned to the teen. He was listening and responding as well.

"Wait a minute, so you ended up walking home with this boy while you were arguing?" Arthur asked with a laugh.

"_It was an accident. When you're arguing with someone, you lose track of things like that, okay? You should know tha-_" Xiang paused from defending himself. Realization dawned on him. "_You're enjoying this now, aren't you?_"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur feigned ignorance.

Xiang glared a bit. "_You're not annoyed with me speaking French to you anymore._"

Arthur couldn't help the smile growing on his face. "Are you accusing me of something?"

Xiang huffed. "Lame."

Arthur's smile dropped when he heard English. "Hey."

"It's been 24 hours," Xiang pointed out, nudging towards the clock on the wall. Arthur turned to it as the teen got up from his spot.

"What? Where are you going?" Arthur asked when noticing Xiang retreat. They were having such a nice conversation like the multiple ones they had that day. Arthur was learning a lot more about Xiang from the teen himself.

"My room. Still gotta finish up this assignment," Xiang called from the hallway.

Arthur sighed, smiling. He wouldn't mind signing the paper for Xiang now.

* * *

_This came out a lot quicker. I planned very far ahead, but as mentioned like crazy, super behind. So, going to try and update daily this month to get back on track. **Don't hold me to my word!** Might be longer chapters now, too, bc I got the sweetest reviews! Thanks, guys! Hope no one's gonna get bored with crazy a lot of chapters still to come! Btw, Xiang was singing _Le Festin _from Disney's _Ratatouille_._


	40. AU Age Swap

"High school bites, man!" Dylan groaned, dropping his pencil and stretching his arms above his head. He and his three younger siblings were doing homework together on the dining room table.

"Well you're just a senior," Steven hissed back. "Almost all your classes are electives. Junior year is where all the intense classes are."

"You didn't have to pick all those classes," Peter said.

"You're going to take more AP classes than electives next year, too, huh?" Wendy added.

"Oh, and what classes are you going to be taking next year when you're juniors?" Steven asked matter-of-factly.

"Steven," Dylan cautiously started. "You've been pulling a lot of all nighters. I think you should take a nap."

"I don't need a nap! I need to memorize what happened after the Roaring 20's, chemical reactions, and write a three page essay!" Steven snapped out of sleep deprivation, dropping his head on the table.

"There, there..." Dylan awkwardly comforted his younger brother, patting his back. He then turned to the twins. "Learn from this."

Wendy and Peter nervously nodded their heads, staring eyes wide at their brother.

"Don't you have friends in similar classes?" Peter asked, trying to help. "Each person does one subject and everyone shares notes."

"It's hard to make new friends in high school with classwork always sucking your time," Steven muffled his answer, head still down. They transferred when they moved into their stepfather's house.

"Hello, my wonderful children," the Kirklands heard their father call upon entering the door. They winced at the tone.

"What'd you guys do?" Wendy hissed quietly to her brothers.

"Why do you assume us?" Dylan whispered back, brows furrowed.

"You could've done something, too," Peter added.

"Let's just get this over with," Steven sighed. He and the others stood, heading to their father.

"Nice day, huh, Dad?" Dylan asked with a sheepish smile in hopes of lightening up the mood a bit. His siblings matched his smile.

"Reminds you of home, doesn't it?" Peter went along.

"Even when it's raining, London is still so pretty," Wendy added.

Arthur put up a smile, his kids seeing straight through it. "Yes, the pouring rain does remind me of home. Could never leave the house without an umbrella. By the way, where's Xiang?"

The teenagers' eyes shot open. They completely forgot to pick up their 6-year-old stepbrother.

"Let me answer that," Arthur sternly finished, opening the front door more to reveal the Chinese boy glaring at the teens, drenched. "Care to explain why I found Xiang walking home _alone_ over an hour after his dismissal?"

Four consecutive, "uh..." answered Arthur's question.

"Go on up and take a warm bath," Arthur gently said to Xiang. When his stepson nodded and headed up, the Englishman called after him, "don't worry about making the floors wet. Your dear older siblings will clean up." He turned to his kids, seeing them all trying to avoid eye contact. "15, 16, and 17. That's how old you four are! You can't just forget your 6-year-old brother out in the rain!"

"We're sorry, Dad," Steven said for the four of them.

"Don't apologize to me," Arthur scolded. "You four are going to apologize to Xiang the second he comes out. Do I make myself clear?"

The four nodded, simultaneously responding, "yes, Sir."

"It better not happen again," Arthur finished before he headed back to his work. "And clean up the water trail."

The teenagers sighed, doing as told. This wasn't the first time they forgot Xiang, but this was the first time they got caught. They did feel really bad though.

"It's Thursday, Peter," Wendy hissed to her twin as all four of them nearly finished wiping up the water, upstairs. "It was your turn to pick him up."

"Oi, you always forget, too," Peter argued back.

"Stop fighting, you two," Dylan said to his younger siblings, irked. "Just be sure that at least one of us remembers to pick him up tomorrow. It's Friday, so we all have to go."

"Seriously, how hard is it to pick up one kid?" Wendy incredulously asked. Before her rhetorical question could be answered, the bathroom door opened. All four turned, seeing their little stepbrother staring back at them. The five of them were silent.

Steven was first to recollect himself. "We're sorry about not picking you up. Again."

"Yeah," Dylan jumped in. "We promise, it won't happen again."

Xiang squinted at them. This wasn't the first time they made that promise. Wordlessly, he headed to his room, closing the door behind him.

"He hates us..." Dylan sighed dejectedly.

"Can you blame him?" Wendy asked, somewhat down herself.

"I don't think he's said a word to us since we've moved in," Steven added.

"Then let's get him to like us and talk to us!" Peter exclaimed determinedly. "Starting tomorrow, we will act like the best older siblings a kid could ever have!" They couldn't do much that day with homework. Unfortunately, their plan wouldn't work out the next day either, the Kirkland teens running into more issues.

It was the last passing period of the day. The hallways were crowded as usual with people stopping in the middle of the halls to talk to their friends and build traffic. Steven groaned, just wanting to get to class. "Excuse me," he repeated constantly, trying to push through to no avail. He ended up being pushed back, falling on his back with his books scattered around. "Man..."

"Watch where you're walking," Steven heard a guy mock him. The person that made him end up on the ground.

"Or maybe you should stand aside..." Steven grumbled to himself as he was picking up his things. Sadly, he wasn't as quiet as he thought, seeing a pair of feet standing before him. When the junior looked up, he saw the guy who mocked him plus others.

"What did you say?"

"Just trying to get to class," Steven responded, standing with his things and trying to walk passed them. He couldn't leave though, two of the guys stopping him.

"We hear you," one of them said, feigning kindness. "We just wanted to know what you said before."

"He said he's trying to get to class, meathead," another voice jumped in.

Steven groaned. "Will you two get out of here?" he said to his younger siblings. Wendy was the one who confronted the boy with her words.

"Who are these two? Freshmen underlings?"

"Sophomores!" Peter hissed.

"You're not helping," Steven deadpanned at his brother. He perked up when the warning bell went off. "Look at that, we only have five minutes left now," the New Zealander said, attempting to leave. "We should all be on our way‒ Oh, I guess not..." He was stopped once again.

"What's the rush? We have five minutes," one of the boys said.

"And you have less than a fifth of that to let him go," another new voice joined in. Dylan.

The boy confronted the senior with a smirk. "Really?"

"Really," Dylan answered, glaring.

The dispute went back and forth, causing tension in the atmosphere. Staring occurred from surrounding students until a fight broke out between Dylan and one of the guys. Steven had tried to get in between the two as Wendy was holding back her older brother, but that didn't stop the other boys from jumping in as well as Peter trying to defend his siblings. It didn't stop until the security guard stepped in with the assistant principal.

"Hey!" the security guard yelled, jumping into the fray. "Break it up!"

"Classrooms! Now!" the assistant principal yelled out as well. "And I'll be seeing you all after school in my office!"

And that was where they were, sitting in the office and waiting for their father to be done speaking with the assistant principal. The other boys and their parents had done their time and left.

"Did you seriously have to fight back?" Steven asked Dylan, irked.

"He threw the first punch!" Dylan defended himself.

"You didn't have to get involved!" Steven said back before turning to the twins. "You two, too! I was fine!"

"Yeah, sure looked that way," Wendy sarcastically said, mad about being scolded for trying to help.

"What were we supposed to do? Let our brother get pushed around in front of us?" Peter rhetorically asked.

"Yes," Steven answered anyways. "I don't need help from my two younger siblings or my jock big brother."

Before anyone could say anything more, their father and the assistant principal came out of the room. Arthur was giving them a very disapproving look as the assistant principal spoke. "Because all four of your records are spotless and you're all excellent students, you will be let off with a warning. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, Ma'am," all four of them said.

"Yes, thank you," Arthur said as well. "And don't worry, they'll be punished at home for sure."

The four Kirklands shrunk at their father's tone, hesitantly following him out and to the car. It wasn't a surprise to them that the first thing out of their father's mouth as he drove was, "What the hell was all that?"

A cacophony of four teenagers yelling their view of the story filled the car. Arthur tried to calm things down so he could better understand, but his patience was already thin. What he could pick up was his children turning against each other.

"Enough!" Arthur yelled, shooting his head around to the four of them in the back. "We're discussing this at home! I don't want to hear another word!"

"Dad, you splashed someone and their dog," Peter said anyways. When Arthur was looking back at them, he didn't notice the person walking and the giant puddle he drove through.

Arthur cursed. First he got a call saying all four of his kids were in trouble, now he was the ass who drove through giant puddles drenching people.

The older three glared at the youngest. Now their father was in a worse mood.

"A week," Arthur started as the five of them ran inside to avoid the rain. "No extra activities, no TV, no phones, no video games‒" The Englishman ignored all complaining from his kids. "There's no way you'll be leaving this house other than for running errands you four will be given with the extra chores. Now go do your homework."

Begrudgingly, the four teens headed towards the dinner table where they always did their homework. Arthur sat down in the living room, growing tired from the scolding. The house was quiet with everyone working until a loud door slam made them all jump. At the door was little Xiang with Long, both soaking wet. The Chinese boy was worse than yesterday.

"Oh god," Arthur said under his breath as he urgently rushed over to his stepson. "Are you okay? We're so sorry—"

"Don't touch me!" Xiang hissed, pulling away from Arthur's reach. He shot his glaring eyes at his stepsiblings who approached him as well, stopping them in their tracks. "If you're never going to pick me up, fine! The least you could do is tell me so I don't need to wait outside in the pouring rain by myself!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Xiang ran off again with Long following behind. "And watch your driving skills, Arthur!" was the last thing he yelled before harshly slamming a door behind him.

Arthur's eyes widened as his kids turned to him with an aghast look. The person who was splashed earlier was Xiang.

The father then turned to his kids once again. "What does he mean by 'never!?' How many times have you not picked him up!? How is it that Long is more reliable than you four!?" He took a deep breath. "I need to lay down..." With that, Arthur went to his room, making his kids feel more guilty.

"The first time Xiang really spoke to us and it's to tell us how much he hates us…" Steven dejectedly started.

Dylan turned to his brother. "He didn't say he hated us."

"Not out right," Steven responded. "Can you blame him though?"

"Well, we said we would start being better siblings, didn't we?" Peter asked. "So, let's be better siblings!"

"After everything that's happened, the only direction is up now, huh?" Wendy said.

"Alright! Plan 'Get Xiang to Like Us' is a go!" Dylan called, already leading the group upstairs.

Steven sighed. He wasn't as confident about everything as the others.

The four of them waited out in the hall for their stepbrother, sharing ideas on what they could do with him.

"We don't even know what he likes," Steven pointed out. "I mean, he spends his time in his room, and we spend our time with our own things."

"Well..." Peter started, beginning to brainstorm with the others.

Snapping the teens out of their brainstorming, the bathroom door opened. Xiang stood at it once again, looking out at his stepsiblings with furrowed brows. Long was beside the boy, growling lowly.

Dylan was first to speak up once again. "Hey, buddy. I know you've probably heard us say this a thousand times, but we're sorry about not picking you up. Honest!"

Xiang stared back at the four for a moment before wordlessly retreating to his room once again. However, this time he was stopped.

"Why don't we play together today?" Wendy asked with a kind smile. "Even though we've been living together for a long time, we don't know much about each other, huh?"

"When you paint, you always paint pictures of people, but you actually want to paint landscapes," Xiang started all of a sudden, talking about Wendy. "You think your gymnastics captain at school is stuck up. Your best class is art, but worst is Geometry. You hate bell peppers, can't stop listening to Ariana Grande, and want to try dressing more girly and wear makeup."

Xiang turned to Steven. "You still have a toy sheep you've had as a kid. You're in a bunch of clubs, but your favorite is an environment club. Mandarin is your best class, Chemistry is your worst. Eating too much meat makes you feel sick for some reason, favorite artist is Owl City, feel like you have to take care of Dylan a lot, and you've always wanted to own your own book store."

Next was Peter. "You're scared you might need glasses because you stare at a screen a lot. You're embarrassed about wanting to be a part of the school play, so you work backstage instead. You do well in Biology, but don't like the class. You're worst class is World History. You don't eat enough stuff with milk, listen to whatever music you like, and obsess with seeing the world."

Finally, Xiang looked to Dylan. "You like my old babysitter, Ulrich. You like swimming best, but are still mad that you can't do more than one sport a season. You secretly take bugs and reptiles in the house. You like History class the best, but everything else bores you. You tend to throw random foods together to eat, secretly love Taylor Swift, rather work with animals when you grow up than be an athlete like everyone thinks, and way overprotective you your brothers and sister.

"Am I about right?"

The Kirkland teens were speechless. They didn't know Xiang was so perceptive. It only made them feel worse that the boy knew so much more about them than they did of him. While they were frozen with shock and guilt, Xiang and Long retreated to his room.

"What now?" Steven asked.

"We are not giving up!" Dylan called, more determined. "We are his older siblings and we are going to click with him starting right now."

"Oh, you four are all right here," Arthur said, coming out of his room. He handed Dylan piece of paper. "Here's a list of chores for your punishment for this weekend. I'm sure your stepfather will have more added once he gets home. Don't forget to do your homework."

"...How about we just start with picking him up on Monday?" Dylan suggested after looking at the list, their father leaving them again. There were no objections and when Monday rolled around, the four Kirklands made sure they didn't forget.

"Looks like the weather's still gloomy," Wendy said as they headed down the sidewalk, looking up when feeling a raindrop land on her head. She pulled out an umbrella from her backpack, Steven doing the same. Her older brother hopped under her umbrella and her twin wasn't fazed by the rain.

"You two seriously haven't found your umbrellas?" Steven asked as they continued on, the rainfall growing heavier.

"What time does Xiang get out again?" Dylan asked when seeing the school, trying to hide his sheepishness about not having his umbrella.

Steven sighed, pulling out his phone. "About 40 minutes."

"We're waiting in the rain for 40 minutes?" Peter incredulously asked.

"Xiang's been doing that, hasn't he?" Wendy reprimanded. That shut her brother up.

The four of them stood by the courtyard entrance. 40 minutes felt like forever to them, the downpour making it worse. Peter even gave in and stood under Steven's umbrella. When the bell finally rang, the front doors flew open, a number of little kids rushing off.

The Kirkland teens scanned the courtyard, looking for their stepbrother. It was a challenge with the crowd as well as Xiang being small for his age and the boy naturally unnoticeable.

"There he is!" Peter pointed out. Xiang was sitting on the steps, curled up with his head down. The four were just about to head up to them, but overheard some of the parents.

"_It really is a pity._"

"_I know. He's always just waiting there by himself._"

"_I'm glad my children don't hang around him and aren't exposed to something so sad._"

Steven and Wendy glared at the parents as they passed them. Who speaks about a 6-year-old like that? And with their kids right beside them no doubt picking up on their unsympathetic words.

Dylan and Peter were busy throwing their glares at some boys picking on Xiang. They were pushing the boy around, but Xiang still sat sturdy.

"Hey!" Peter yelled, he and Dylan running up to the little boys. "Leave our brother alone!"

The four around Xiang turned to Peter, eyes wide. Xiang also looked up, seeing all four of his stepsiblings.

"Run!" one of them yelled, the bullies disbanding. During the fleeing panic, Xiang was shoved forward and onto the cold ground.

"Yeah, you better run!" Dylan yelled to them, helping his stepbrother up.

"Xiang! Are you okay?" Steven asked, he and Wendy trotting up to the three. He crouched down to the boy's height. "Any injuries?"

"No..." Xiang mumbled, still looking down.

Steven smiled, relieved. "Shall we head home then?"

Xiang nodded his head.

"Are you always being bullied?" Wendy asked as they all stood back up. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Xiang didn't answer. "I thought it'd stop when one of you picked me up, when everyone saw I had siblings now to protect me. No one ever came though and they thought I was lying."

Guilt stabbed all four of the teens.

"We'll pick you up everyday!" Peter cried out. "You don't have to worry about a thing!"

"He's right!" Dylan agreed. "You'll be the first kid picked up everyday!"

Xiang looked up at all the smiling faces. He yelped when Dylan suddenly picked him up, letting him sit on his shoulders. Steven then held up his umbrella high so it'd cover both the young boy and his brother.

"Why don't you have your own umbrella?" Steven asked Xiang as they crossed the courtyard.

"I did..." Xiang mumbled, turning to a tree near the playground. The others turned to where he was looking, noticing three umbrellas hanging from the branches.

"Hey! There's our umbrellas!" Dylan noticed. So Xiang had them.

Peter went over to the tree and easily got the umbrellas.

"I swear, if I run into those brats again," Dylan grumbled, but was cut off when seeing a dog walking up to them. Long.

"What?" Steven questioned aloud for everyone.

Long continued walking up to them, his lease in his mouth.

"I'm not supposed to walk alone," Xiang explained as Steven properly leased up Long and held the rope. "I was waiting for Long to pick me up after everyone left."

"What a smart dog," Wendy commented.

Finally, the family left the school and headed home. Waiting for them was Arthur, standing at the front door looking ready to leave.

"There you all are!" Arthur yelled, relieved.

"We told you we wouldn't forget Xiang again," Dylan said with a cheerful smile, carrying Xiang off his shoulders.

Arthur was surprised that Xiang would let his eldest carry him like so, but shook his shock away when the young boy ran passed him inside with Long. "Xiang, you're still wet! You need to properly dry off before you get sick!"

Dylan, Wendy, and Peter all laughed at the tone of distress, heading in themselves.

"Hey, guys," Steven called, stopping his siblings. They turned to him. "Sorry I got mad at you guys for helping me out Friday," he apologized. "I guess I forgot how great it is having siblings who have your back."

The three smiled at Steven. The twins jumped him, wrapping their arms around Steven as Dylan ruffling his hair. Steven smiled as well, appreciating his siblings' affections.

"You four will get sick if you stay in the rain longer," Xiang's little voice called from the door. The four of them turned to him, smiles growing.

"Come here, you little wallaby!" Dylan started. "You know you wanna be in on the hugs, too!"

Xiang's eyes widened a bit before he turned and ran back inside, his stepsiblings joyfully running after him. They were laughing, ready to be the best siblings.

* * *

_Can you believe it? 40 chapters! And haven't had a weird AU chapter in forever! Please don't question their parent's ages eh hehe... Started this chapter a long time ago, so technically it's still winter in this chapter, hence their ages. Not too weird, right?_


	41. Long Days Ahead I

It was a busy morning like no other. Xiang was in his room, packing his backpack having neglected to the previous night. Long was laying on his bed, watching with downcast eyes.

"Don't give me that look," Xiang said to Long.

Long just gave a low 'humph.'

Xiang smiled slightly, setting down his packed backpack. The Doberman picked up his head when he sat down beside him. Xiang scratched his dog's head. "I'd love to spend time with you, too, Long. Honest, boy, but you know as well as I do I can't bring you to school."

Long gave another whine, crawling onto his owner's lap.

"Get off, boy," Xiang halfheartedly said, laughing as he pulled his legs free. Xiang gave his beloved dog a loving hug, Long returning the love by licking his face.

Xiang laughed more, smile brightening up. "Alright, alright. I get it," he said through his laughter. "I love you, too, boy."

Long jumped off the bed, smiling at his owner. He let out a cheerful bark.

Xiang got on the floor with Long. He scratched behind his dog's ears, much to the Doberman's delight. "Yeah, you're a good boy, aren't you? Aren't you, boy?"

"Xiang!" Wendy shouted from downstairs. "Baba said you're going to be late!"

"Coming," Xiang called back. Long whined again when he stopped scratching. Xiang stood and grabbed his backpack, heading down.

Long followed behind his owner. He walked into the kitchen, looking up at his other owners grabbing their lunches. They trotted passed him, patting his head and saying their goodbyes.

"Bye-bye, Long!" Peter called.

"Be a good boy, Long," Wendy added sweetly.

"Look after Dad, okay, Long?" Steven.

"Don't have too much fun without us, Long!" Dylan.

"Come on, you guys," Xiang said, holding the door open for his stepsiblings. Long tried to follow, but Xiang stopped him. "Stay." He kneeled down one more time. "See you after school, Long." Xiang gave his dog a quick kiss on the head before leaving.

Long let out a whine at being left behind. He scratched at the closed door despite knowing Xiang wouldn't open it. Not for a long time.

"Finally free," Arthur said as he stretched his arms above his head. Long turned to him as he did so.

"Not for long," Yao responded, putting the breakfast dishes in the sink. "It's already June. Not much longer until the kids are on summer break." As he turned back around, he was met with Arthur wrapping his arms around his waist

"Then we should make what time we have left count," Arthur slyly said, holding his spouse close.

"Aiya, Arthur!" Yao yelped.

"Yes, love?" Arthur asked with false innocence.

Yao rolled his eyes, giving in to the other. He wrapped his arms around the other as well, allowing Arthur to kiss him.

Arthur didn't hold back, deepening the kiss immediately. He would've advanced further, but Yao pushed him back. "Is something wrong?" Arthur asked, arms still around his spouse.

"Uh..." Yao started with a sheepish smile. He was looking down, Arthur following his gaze. There Long was, staring up at them with a head tilt. Yao had heard the tags clinking on Long's collar. "Long's watching," he finally answered with a soft laugh.

"So it seems," Arthur grumbled, albeit still smiling at it all.

Long tilted his head to the other side.

Arthur kneeled down, scratching Long's ears. "Long's such a good dog," Arthur said to Yao despite what happened. "Hard to believe he used to be a ferocious dog before."

"It's was all Xiang's doing though," Yao said. "Long used to hate everyone."

"Really now?" Arthur questioned, watching Long again.

Long had wandering off. Yao and Arthur saw him at the door, sitting before it and waiting.

Arthur chuckled. "What a loyal dog."

Yao nodded his head. "Well," he started, heading towards the stairs. "I think I'll take a quick shower before heading to work aru."

"Oh?" Arthur asked, following. "Maybe I'll join you."

"Arthur!" Yao huffed.

"But Long won't interrupt this time," Arthur said with a smile.

"No!" Yao repeated, rushing up. Arthur only continued following, not oblivious to the smile Yao was trying to hide.

"I'll just help you wash up."

Long stared as the two of them rushed by. He followed behind, though not as fast. He ended up staring at another door again. The bathroom door this time.

On his own, Long wandered into Yao and Arthur's shared room. He hopped onto the bed, eyes drifting shut for a short rest. Though, it wasn't too short.

"How is your neck so tense?" Arthur had called out to Yao, entering their shared room to grab a forgotten shirt.

"Dinner rushes, Arthur!" Yao called back.

Long huffed when he was left alone again, having woken up when Arthur came in. He was about to follow Arthur out the door, but something glittering caught the Doberman's eyes.

Long hopped off the bed, walking over to Arthur's desk. The sun from the window was shining on something sparkly in one of Arthur's open drawers.

The Doberman stood on his hind legs, beginning to curiously sniff through the drawer. He stumbled upon a vial of golden sand, nudging it onto the ground. The loose cork cap popped off, the contents spilling.

Long sniffed at the glittering sand. It caused him to sneeze, blowing more sand into the air. More got up his nose, Long throwing a violent sneezing fit. His sneezes ended up blowing the vial under Arthur's desk as well as made him bump into the desk and cause a framed photo to fall off.

After Long rubbed his nose with his paws, the urge to sneeze was gone. He then noticed the photo fallen on the ground. It was a family photo, Long pausing at the still image of Xiang. He whined.

"What happened?" Arthur urgently called, running in having heard something fall. He ran into a sad looking Long, understanding why the dog was so moody and knowing what fell when seeing the framed photo.

Arthur smiled, kneeling down beside Long. "Don't worry. Xiang will be back. He always comes back, doesn't he?" He patted Long's head before putting the photo back. "Come on. How about I take you out for a nice walk? That always makes you happy."

Long instantly cheered up, barking with glee. He ran out of the room, heading straight for the door.

Arthur laughed, following behind. He let Yao know of their plans before heading out with the excited dog. Long continued walking beside Arthur even after their walk until the kids finally returned.

"We're home, Daddy!" Peter yelled from the door.

Instead of Arthur greeting the kids at the door, Long was the one rushing to them. He barked happily, running around them.

"Hey, boy," Xiang cooed, instantly with his dog. "Miss me?" Long barked at his question.

"Yeah, he seemed more down today when you left," Arthur said, finally coming downstairs.

"I noticed that this morning," Xiang commented, not fazed when Long attacked his face with dog kisses. "Nothing's wrong with him, right?" he asked Arthur when Long went to play with the others.

"Don't think so," Arthur answered. "When I got his mind off your absence, he seemed normal."

Xiang let out a relieved sigh. "That's good." He then took his backpack upstairs, going to start working on the things his teachers gave him.

Long instantly picked himself up from previously getting his belly rubbed. He was right by Xiang's side.

Xiang turned, looking down at Long nudging his hand. "No, you can go play with them. I've got work to do." Long whimpered at him, Xiang patting his dog's head again. "I'll play with you tomorrow. I swear. It's Friday tomorrow."

Long let out another huff as Xiang continued up to his room. He turned around, rejoining the younger kids.

The five of them played for hours, not growing bored once. They only stopped when it was time for their baths and bed, Long heading back to Xiang at that time.

"Hey, boy," Xiang greeted when hearing the familiar clinking of tags coming up beside him. He swiveled in his chair, meeting with Long. He scratched the back of his dog's ear. "Have fun?"

Long only plopped down next to Xiang, continuing to wait.

Xiang chuckled, going back to finishing up. When he completed his work, it wasn't even 11 yet. Xiang looked down at Long, seeing the Doberman sleeping. Though when Xiang moved his chair, Long woke right up.

"Bedtime, Long."

Long tilted his head.

Xiang smiled. He then stood and headed to bed with Long beside him. "Yeah, I know, it's earlier than usual. More sleep doesn't hurt though." Xiang turned off his side lamp before climbing in.

Long hopped right on, making himself comfortable. He plopped down, once again on top of Xiang.

"Really, boy?" Xiang halfhearted asked. "You're so heavy," he added, petting Long. Long only took that as 'curl up and squish Xiang more.' Xiang sighed, still smiling. "Yeah, I love you, too, Long..." He yawned drowsily. "Love you, too..."

Xiang was out like a light long before midnight. The light from the high moon shined through his window, Long beginning to glitter just as bright. With Xiang so deep in sleep, he didn't realize what was going on, how his dear pet was no longer a dog. He wouldn't be finding anything out until the next morning.

Before his alarm even went off, Xiang was already beginning to stir. It happened once in a while, but usually the teen would go back to sleep. However, this time something felt off. Xiang squirmed, trying to get comfortable, but felt restricted with something having a tight hold on him.

Finally blinking his eyes open, Xiang was met face to face with the sleeping face of a stranger in his bed. An ear splitting scream filling the house soon followed.

Xiang instantly shoved the stranger away from him, falling off the bed at the same time. He learned it was the guy's arms that were wrapped around him.

The stranger sat up, having woken up after the scream and shove. He looked around, alert. "What's going on!?"

"I should be asking you that!" Xiang yelled, backing up as far as he could. He didn't have a clue who it was; slanted dark eyes, small eyebrows, pointed chin, tan complexion, hair short black except for a thick light brown streak longer in length that started from the top of his hairline to the back. Fearfully looking at the stranger's face, Xiang noticed his ears were slightly pointed.

"Who the hell are you!?"

The stranger's brows slightly furrowed, looking upset. He moved towards Xiang a bit, though still on the bed. "Master?" When he shifted, the blanket previously thrown on him when Xiang jumped away covering his body fell, leaving his top bare.

Xiang screamed again. He held up his hands, covering the stranger's built from his line of sight. Xiang could just tell the other wasn't wearing anything. "Don't move!"

The stranger made another attempted to reach Xiang again, getting off the bed. "Master?"

"Sit!"

Perking up at the command, the stranger instantly sat on the floor.

"Stay!" Xiang yelled, gracelessly rushing out. He slammed his door shut, pulling down on the door handle to keep the stranger from coming out. Xiang was filled with adrenaline. He tried calming himself down, head clearing from the rush and for a moment, he really thought about what happened. Did the stranger really just obeyed him?

"Xiang!" both Yao and Arthur yelled, rushing to Xiang.

"What happened!?" Yao yelled. He never heard his son so alarmed and panicked, even with spiders.

"_There's a guy in my room!_" Xiang yelled intensely. "_I woke up and he was just there! Baba, what the hell!?_"

"What?" Yao and Arthur both questioned again, but for different reasons.

"What'd he say?" Arthur asked Yao, anxious.

"Arthur, get the kids out now," Yao urgently said, running downstairs. Seconds later, the Chinese man came back with his wok. "Now! Xiang says there's a stranger in there."

Arthur twitched, still doing as told. He rushed into each of the kids' rooms as Yao went up Xiang's staircase.

Cautiously, Yao opened the floor door and poked his head through with Xiang.

The stranger perked up when seeing the two. "Master!" he excitedly called out, heading over to the two.

Yao's eyes widened, reflex kicking in. He held up his wok, ready to swing, but something stopped him.

Xiang was just regretting not bringing something as a weapon, too, when the high clinking of tags froze him. Xiang caught sight of the red collar around the stranger's neck, lunging for his father soon after.

"Xiang!" Yao yelled out.

"Sit!" Xiang bade again, the stranger instantly doing as told.

"What are you doing!?" Yao questioned, about to pull Xiang back.

Xiang ignored his father, nearing the stranger. "Stay," he calmly said. His command was followed again.

Xiang kneeled down beside the stranger, looking at the tag hanging from the red collar. "What...?" He then focused at the stranger's eyes. A quick image flashed in his head, Xiang questioning aloud, "Long?"

A second after he heard his name, the 'stranger' jumped on top of Xiang, licking his face mercilessly.

Yao screamed, coming towards Long with his wok again. "Get off him!"

"Ba, no!" Xiang yelled. He held onto his 'dog', stopping his father immediately. "It's Long!"

Yao stared, both eyes and mouth agape. "What!?"

"Yao! The kids are outside and I'm calling the cops!" Arthur yelled, most likely from the front door.

"Don't!" Xiang yelled after him.

"What!?" Arthur yelled out like Yao had.

Xiang sat up, showing his father the tag. "Ba, look. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I do know my dog. This is Long."

Very hesitantly and filled to the max with caution, Yao read the tag. It read 'Long' with their address and his phone number. "Aiya... I-it's Long. L-Long's a person. And he's nude."

Xiang turned back to Long, making sure to keep his line of sight above his shoulders. He gave an unsure look, awkwardly petting his former dog's head. "Oh my god, what did you do, boy?"

"Master!" Long gleefully called out, tackling Xiang over and licking him again.

"No, No! Get off!" Xiang shouted. "Long! You need clothes now!"

"L-Long, off!" Yao tried commanding like usual. It worked at least. He helped his son up, looking uneasily down at Long. "What do we do? This is our dog. Our dog's a human aru. Our dog magically turned into a human."

"I don't know, but first we're definitely dressing him," Xiang said. He grabbed his blanket and covered Long with it first before telling him to stand. He needed to know his size, doing it in a way so he wouldn't see _all_ of Long. "Up."

Shakily, with Xiang helping him, Long stood on his new two feet. He was at least half a head taller than Xiang.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Xiang grumbled, irked that his 'dog' is taller than him. He made Long hold the blanket as he turned to his closet, grumbling his irritability.

Yao stared at the two, energy depleting. He sat down on Xiang's chair, holding his head in his hands. "Aiya_..._"

"Same..." Xiang agreed, handing Long clothes that hopefully fit the dog-turn-human's built, also handing him awkwardly some boxers. "Um, do you know what to do, boy?"

"Yes!" Long happily answered. "I've seen you put clothes on all the time!"

Xiang tensed as Long took the clothes from him. "Don't say that!" he huffed.

Long only dropped the blanket to dress himself, freaking out both Xiang and Yao.

"Long, please!" Xiang shouted again.

"Hmm?" Long questioned again, just as oblivious to what he did as before. He finished pulling the shirt down over his head. He laughed, looking down at his clothes. "I'm wearing Master's clothes!"

"Yeah, yeah," Xiang grumbled again, looking Long head to toe. Despite the dark jeans and gray t-shirt being loose on him, it was fitted perfectly on Long. He finally really noticed Long's fit build, looking down at his own limp limbs. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I'm here!" Arthur shouted, suddenly showing up. He was holding a metal music stand. "What's going on!?" He looked around, noticing the strange look on Xiang and Yao's face. Despite the looks, they were fine. "W-what?"

"Arthur, where are the kids?" Yao questioned.

"I-I dropped them off at Roderich's house," Arthur answered, nervous at how everything seemed fine.

"That explains the music stand..." Xiang mumbled.

"What's going on?" Arthur questioned, now looking at Long. "Who's he? Why didn't we call the police!?"

"Arthur, this is Long," Xiang answered.

Arthur stared, mind going blank. "Eh?"

"This is Long," Xiang repeated. "I woke up and he was human."

Arthur's mind was still blank. "...Eh?"

"Believe me or not, this is Long," Xiang said once again, Long instantly latching on him and leaning against his smaller built.

Arthur's mouth hung open. "Oh my god..." Snapping Arthur out of his shock, Xiang's alarm clock finally went off.

"Oh shoot, I still have school," Xiang groaned, turning the alarm off.

Long perked up once again. "I can go with Master now!"

Xiang's head shot to Long. "What?"

Long went right back to latching onto Xiang. "I am like Master now! So I can go to school!"

Xiang pushed Long away. "No, you're staying here, Long."

Long's cheerful eyes instantly dropped. "What?"

"You can't come to school with me," Xiang reworded. "Y-you have to stay home, okay, boy?"

Long sulked, pouting his lip. He then remembered Xiang's promise from yesterday, making him feel better. "Alright!" Long hugged his owner once again, licking him this time.

Xiang's eyes widened. "Long, no!" he yelled, pulling himself free from the other's grasp. "You can't just lick people like that. Humans don't do that."

Long sulked again. "Oh... But humans do kisses?"

"No!" Xiang immediately shot. He groaned, feeling a headache. "I need to get ready for school."

"Master?"

Xiang brushed passed Long, grabbing some clean clothes and heading off to the bathroom.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I think I'll go fetch the children," he said. "They need to get ready, too, and I have to give this back," he added, holding up the music stand before leaving.

Yao sighed, smiling as he stood and pet Long's head. Long was also taller than him. "Come on, boy. Let's, uh, let's get some breakfast aru." The mention of food snapped Long out of his daze, relieving Yao.

Yao lead Long to the kitchen. "Okay, Long," Yao started. "Now that you're human, I guess it's time to try human food, huh?" He started preparing breakfast.

"Yes, Mama Master!"

Yao nearly dropped the eggs. More 'Mama's, huh...

"Mama Master, how come Master doesn't like licks anymore? Or kisses?" Long asked.

"W-well, Xiang's right. Humans don't lick each other," Yao tried to explain. "And kisses, well, that's only if you really really love one another."

Long nodded his head, trying to understand.

Some time later, everyone finally came down for breakfast. The kids noticed the unfamiliar person sitting at the island.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked outright.

Long was about to jump and hug the kids, but Xiang stopped him.

"Stay," Xiang bade before turning to the others. He contemplated lying, but had a feeling it would somehow blow up in his face with Long being so unpredictable at the moment. "Alright, what I'm about to say to you is top secret. You cannot tell anyone at school, okay?"

All four of his stepsiblings nodded their heads.

With a breath, Xiang answered. "This is Long. He somehow turned human overnight." When he said it out loud, he wondered if they'd believe him or not.

"Woah!"

They believed him.

"That's so cool!" Dylan called out.

"He's so tall!" Peter added.

"We have another brother now!" Steven said.

"It's like magic!" Wendy finished.

Arthur went rigid. "Magic... Magic..." he whispered under his breath, rushing up to his room. Besides Yao, no one seemed to notice.

"Mini Masters look so small," Long commented as the kids started breakfast.

Wendy giggled. "Because we're still kids."

"How come you're not a dog anymore?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Long answered. "I really wanted to be with Master all day and I guess this is my wish come true! I can be with Master like this!"

"Woah," the kids worded their amazement.

After breakfast, the five of them grabbed their lunches before heading towards the door to get their shoes. The kids were running with Xiang right behind, but was stopped by Long grabbing ahold of his wrist.

Xiang turned, meeting with Long's pouty look and whining. Some things never change. "Long, stay home, okay? I know you want to go to school with me, but you can't." Xiang ruffled Long's hair with his free hand.

Long leaned in at the touch. He was about to lick his owner's face again, but remembered that human's weren't supposed to. But humans do kiss. He loved Xiang a whole lot, and Xiang always said he loved him! With his reasoning, Long leaned forward and kissed Xiang's forehead, catching the other off guard.

Xiang pulled back not even a second later. "Long, no!"

Long stared blankly back at Xiang. Did he do it wrong? Long then remembered seeing how Arthur and Yao kissed.

Xiang was in the middle of wiping his forehead when Long suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist. Xiang didn't have time to react, Long already planting a kiss on his lips. His eyes widened in horror, instantly rigid.

"Oooh!" Dylan whooped, covering the twins' eyes.

"No," Steven scolded, covering his brother's eyes as well as he turned away.

Yao had dropped the bowls he was carrying out of shock. He jolted over to pull Long back, but the dog-turned-human already did so himself.

"Did I do it right this time, Master?" Long asked innocently, baring his sharp teeth in a proud smile.

Xiang only stood, still frozen and horrified. His mouth was slightly agape as if trying to say something, but was unable to speak. Instead, he grabbed his backpack and darted out of the door.

"Wait, Xiang!" Peter called, running after him.

"We're not that fast!" Wendy added, doing the same.

"I was just kidding!" Dylan guiltily shouted, speeding up.

"Your shoes!" Steven cried, holding his stepbrother's shoes as he tried to keep up.

"Oh no..." Yao sighed, hand over his mouth.

"I," Long started, Yao turning to him. His voice was wavering a bit. "I did something wrong? I upset Master?"

Yao wasn't sure how to answer.

"Yao."

Yao turned, seeing Arthur coming down the stairs. There was something in his spouse's hand.

"I know what happened," Arthur said, holding out the empty vial previously full of the golden sand his mother sent him.

* * *

_Love messing with my baby, but maybe crossed the line? ehhehehe..._


	42. Long Days Ahead II

Xiang took in a deep breath for the umpteenth time. He was still irritated from that morning's events. He was glad school was ending for the end and his teacher dedicated the rest of the period for studying, also known as do whatever you want until dismissal. However, with the teacher out of the room, trouble found its way to Xiang once again.

Xiang was resting his head in his hand when he noticed a few people making their way towards his desk. It didn't matter that he was blaring music and had his eyes closed, he just knew. Xiang didn't even try holding down his groan, opening his eyes with an annoyed look.

"What?" Xiang hissed.

"Woah, what's with the attitude, Aac?" one of the three feign friendliness. "We just wanted to make sure you weren't asleep. It's not good for your ears if you sleep with headphones on."

"And it's not good for my brain being around pricks like you," Xiang retorted. "Now sod off; I'm not in the mood to deal with shit now."

"Damn," a second boy laughed, ruffling Xiang's hair. "Is it that time of month for you or what?"

Xiang swatted the other's hand away, making him shake off the sting. "Don't touch me."

"Oi." The third creep yanked Xiang up by his shirt. "You better watch it, accident boy."

"I said," Xiang gave the third teen a forceful headbutt, making the other release him and fall over, "don't touch me."

"Why you-!" the third guy started, holding his nose in pain. Before anything else happened, Xiang was pulled away, Emil butting in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emil hissed, looking over at the three bullies. Looked like they were leaving them alone. For now.

"That asshole had it coming," Xiang defended himself.

"Why did I get myself involve...?" Emil sighed to himself. "You're only making things worse for yourself."

"Whatever," Xiang grumbled, dragging himself back to his desk where the three cretins still were.

"Oh grow a pair," Xiang spat. "It's not bleeding or broken."

"You looking for a death wish?" guy number one threw back, the other two agreeing with his threat.

"Please," Xiang answered. "I need to blow off steam."

"Leon," Emil warned, close enough to talk but still distant.

"Fuck off, ice boy," number two barked.

"How's the studying?" the teacher suddenly called from the door, oblivious to the dispute.

The group immediatedly disbanded. Xiang's gaze was down at his textbook, but he could feel the glares from the three headaches as well as a tense one from Emil. Just a few more minutes until dismissal.

Immediately after the bell rang, the class emptied. Xiang was going to wait for the crowd to die down, but was yanked out instead.

"What the hell?" Xiang hissed.

"I'm saving your ass," Emil hissed back, still dragging Xiang. He was following the crowd far away from their classroom to avoid the three jerks.

Xiang pulled his arm back. "I don't need saving. I can take those three easily without a scratch."

"I don't doubt that. I also don't doubt you ending up expelled for that."

The two glared at each other until both turned away with a tsk. Xiang had turned to the window, noticing the crowd. It wasn't the usual end of school horde; the students were crowding one person, Xiang jolting stiff. Long.

Xiang cursed aloud before rushing off. "Yeah, alright, thanks for stopping me, gotta go," Xiang said to Emil in one quick breath as he left.

"What!?" Emil yelled back, exasperated. He didn't get another response.

Xiang agilely made his way down the staircases. In a blink of an eye, he was out the door, trotting up to the growing crowd. Xiang tried to push himself through to get to Long, but no one would budge. They were too into whatever it was Long was saying, stressing Xiang to no end.

"That's so sweet that your family would take you in," some girl said.

"Yep!" Long's voice could be heard cheerfully agreeing. "I was locked up for who knows how long. They said no one would want some animal who'd lash at everything that came near and with my history. I guess that's true, but that was how I was trained before. I had to fight in order to get food and praise from the last person who had me."

"That's so sad," another girl said pitifully. "Fighting for survival and for some gang boss."

"It's alright now," Long shrugged off, still cheerful. "The bad guy got caught, too. And even though I attacked when we first met, my family happily took me in and showed me so much love. I'd protect them with my life!"

Xiang stopped his struggling, backing away a bit. It may have sounded to the crowd like Long was some troubled kid in juvie, but Long was a dog. Xiang never knew much about what happened to his dog before he and his dad adopted him. Brutal dog fights it seemed. It did explain his dog's temperament.

Lost in his thoughts, Xiang failed to noticed three guys walking up behind him. He was yanked back suddenly, dragged for a second time out of sight.

"Thought you could get away, huh?" the bully Xiang headbutted growled as Xiang was thrown against the wall.

"Damn," Xiang hissed in pained under his breath, holding onto his shoulder. "Today really isn't my day..." he continued in a grumble, straightening himself out. "Really? Now?" Xiang calmly started. "Because I'm all for kicking your asses, but a good point's been made about being expelled." Xiang's shirt was then grabbed by the same guy who dragged him off, shoved and held against the wall.

"Who's kicking whose ass again?"

Before Xiang could spit back a remark, he could feel himself being pulled down. It wasn't by the guy who had him exactly. The bully had been tackled down suddenly, dragging Xiang down with him.

"What the-!?" one of the two still standing yelled.

After brushing off the fact that he was on the ground, Xiang shook his head clear and looked around to see what happened. A little off beside him, Xiang could see Long straddling the guy who was holding him before.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Long lashed, one hand holding the teen down by his neck with the other wound up in a fist.

The other two snapped out of their daze, instantly rushing to their friend's rescue. It took both of them to pull Long back, but Long easily threw them aside.

Long turned back to the first boy who was back on his feet. He was after him once again, punching the bully's face.

"Long, down!" Xiang yelled, finally getting up. Long didn't hear him, the teen having to rush over and tackle his enraged dog to the ground. "Stop it," Xiang scolded, doing his best to keep Long down. Long continued to try and shake him off, roaring threats to the running bullies.

Xiang was able to pin Long down, straddling him with both the dog-turned-human's hands behind his back. Long was still ferociously growling, animal instincts resurfacing.

"Down, boy," Xiang softly yet sternly said, trying to calm Long down. "It's okay." Long was starting to calm down, but still tense enough to try and shake him off. Xiang held his ground. He leaned in closer. "It's okay. Good boy," he mumbled, one hand firmly on Long's wrists as the other cautiously went to Long's hair. Xiang gently combed his fingers through Long's hair, the latter noticeably relaxing at the touch. "Good boy," Xiang repeated.

When Long was calm again, Xiang released him and got off. Long sat right up.

Xiang sighed, petting Long's head again. "Let's go home," he said, standing up.

Long did the same, though still had an upset look on his face. "I'm sorry for upsetting Master this morning. I didn't mean to."

Xiang let out another sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's okay. I'm not mad anymore. You didn't know any better as a human. Come on-" Xiang took one step, nearly toppling over. He hissed in pain. Seemed like he rolled his ankle during the fray.

Long was instantly by Xiang's side. "Master!"

"I'm okay," Xiang responded. Now that he knew his ankle was bad, he was more careful.

Long was frowning sadly when another idea came to mind. He always saw Xiang carrying the kids when they were hurt. With that in mind, Long trotted over to Xiang and picked him up, albeit bridal style. "I can carry Master!"

Xiang yelped, holding onto Long for a moment during his shock to prevent himself from being dropped. When he regained composure, he narrowed his eyes at his dog-turned-human. "Long, no. Now I'm mad."

Long yelped, dropping Xiang in the process. Another panicked yelp because of his actions. Luckily for Xiang the teen's backpack broke his fall. "Master!"

Xiang took in a deep breath, holding down his irritability "How about this; crouch down," Xiang bade.

Long gave a confused look, though still did as told. Xiang then got up and hopped on his back. Long wobbled a bit, managing to keep balance. "Master?"

"You wanted to be helpful, right?" Xiang grumbled. "Now let's go."

Long let what Xiang said sink in for a moment before breaking a cheerful smile. "Yes, Master!" he cheerfully called, starting to run off in excitement as he piggybacked his owner.

"A-and stop calling me that!" Xiang exclaimed. "You'll give people the wrong idea! How'd you get out anyway?" Xiang asked as they quickly reached home. Long was still as fast as ever.

"I was playing in the backyard while Daddy Master and Mama Master talked to the laptop," Long answered as Xiang hopped off to unlock the door. "It was about time you get out of school and I wanted to get you like before! I used my hands to learn how to open the side gate."

"Wait, so you snuck off on your own?" Xiang asked, getting his answer the second he opened the door.

"Long! There you are!" Yao had cried, jumping Long. "Thank goodness!"

"Don't scare us like that, Long!" Arthur yelled as well, clearly worried. "Do not wander off on your own, do you hear me, young man!?... Dog..." He shook his head clear. "Just don't do that!"

"I upset Mama Master and Daddy Master?" Long sadly asked.

Arthur sighed, calming down as Yao spoke up. "It's alright. As long as you're safe aru. Arthur shouldn't have let you out by yourself."

"I didn't think he could open the fence," Arthur defended himself. "And he kept blocking the screen before, remember?"

"What were you doing before?" Xiang asked.

"We video chatted Arthur's mother about what happened to Long," Yao answered.

Xiang gave a confused look at his father and stepfather. He then noticed his stepfather's laptop on the dining room table, a familiar vial beside it. Recognizing the vial, Xiang's eyes widened a bit. "Oh my god..."

"I told you magic was real," Arthur said with a smirk. "Luckily it was just one vial. My mother said the effects of using one vial lasts one day."

"After she laughed her heart out at what happened," Yao added, making Arthur blush.

Xiang turned to Long with a pitiful look only to be returned with a still ever cheerful one. He petted his dog-turned-human's head. "Oh god, Long, what did you do...?"

"I wanted to be with Master!" Long answered, wrapping Xiang in a tight hug. The teen didn't even shift uncomfortably this time.

"What happened?" Yao asked Xiang, finally noticing how ruffled up and dirty the two were.

"Nothing," Xiang brushed his father off, attempting to escape.

"Other humans cornered Master," Long started explaining.

Xiang twitched as his parents gaped. Busted.

"Xiang!" both Yao and Arthur exclaimed.

"I protected Master and tried to kill the humans hurting Master, but Master stopped me," Long finished nonchalantly, everyone's eyes now on him.

"I'm going to go shower," Xiang said through a released breath. He needed a break from the craziness.

"Oh, I'll go, too!" Long happily said, following behind Xiang.

The teen froze. "What? No."

"I was just going to help Master wash up," Long pouted. "Don't humans do that, too?"

"Where are you learning this stuff from?" Xiang asked with an incredulous look. After a quick thought, he turned and narrowed his eyes at his parents, the two going rigid. They where rather affectionate at times when no one but Long was around...

"But I've been in the bathroom when Master showered before," Long innocently said.

"Well, both of you need to get cleaned up anyways," Yao said with an unsure smile.

Xiang groaned as he continued upstairs. Long was happily on his heels.

"And while they do that, I'm going to go pick up the kids," Arthur said, grabbing his keys. "Try to keep Xiang sane, alright?" he joked.

"No promises," Yao returned with a small laugh. Arthur joined in on the laughing after hearing Xiang shout from upstairs.

"Long, no!"

Xiang had left Long alone in the bathroom to grab a change of clothes, returning to see him already stripped. While Long was explaining his knowledge of 'humans not wearing clothes when bathing,' Xiang was already grabbing a fresh towel for Long to wrap around his waist.

"Just get in the tub," Xiang grumbled after turning on the faucet.

Long stared down at the water filling up the tub, pouting.

Noticing Long's pouty look, Xiang asked, "What's wrong? The water's fine."

Long only continued pouting, still disliking baths as a human.

Now knowing what was going on, Xiang placed his hands on his hips. "Long, get in the tub."

Long shrunk a bit, staying put.

"Long, I don't have the energy for this right now," Xiang deadpanned. He pushed Long closer towards the tub. "Come on."

"No!" Long yelped.

"Long!"

"No!"

"Get in the tub!"

"Uh uh!"

"Get in there-!"

During the whole back and forth, Long ended up falling into the water filled tub. Sadly, Xiang got dragged in as well, the two of them creating a splash. Good thing the bathroom had a drain in the tiled floors.

Cautiously, Long reached over to Xiang. He pushed away his damp bangs covering his eyes. "M-Master?" Pushing back Xiang's bangs revealed glaring eyes. Long mustered up a sheepish smile.

"Bad boy," was all Xiang said, making Long lower his head in shame.

After getting cleaned up, Xiang and Long came out and found the younger four home.

"Long!" the boys shouted, running and jumping Long as the two of them made it downstairs. Xiang stepped aside when the boys started climbing Long, who didn't mind one bit.

"Let's play outside!" Peter cheerfully suggested.

"Yes!" Long excitedly answered, rushing to the back door with the boys still on him.

"Careful, Long!" Yao worriedly called.

"We're fine, Baba!" Dylan responded, though they were already out the door.

"Come on, Xiang!" Wendy said, pulling her stepbrother's hand as she followed behind.

"Wait, Wendy," Xiang started when they got outside. "Let me sit out for a bit. My ankle's kinda messed up right now."

"Aww, okay," Wendy pouted.

Xiang gave a small smile, ruffling Wendy's hair again. "Get out of here," he said, his stepsister giggling and running to play ball with her brothers and Long. Xiang sat down on the patio furniture, leaning against the fenced railing as he watch the fun. His parents joined and sat beside him.

"Here," Yao said, handing Xiang an icepack.

"You could tell?" Xiang asked, icing his ankle.

"You should be thankful Long interfered when he did," Arthur started. "You could've been hurt worse."

"No, I wouldn't," Xiang denied. "I know how to defend myself if punches start being thrown."

"Yeah, well," Arthur started, "we can't help but worry. You're not the easiest person to get along with."

Xiang frowned at his stepfather, watching him join the others in their game.

"He's right, you know," Yao said, brushing his son's hair out of his face. "Even Long was upset all day because he was worried about you."

"Yeah..." Xiang mumbled. "Did you know Long was forced into dog fights before us? That sweet dog over there." He pointed to Long.

"The shelter did mention that to me," Yao admitted, sighing at the memory.

"You never told me that."

"I didn't think it was that necessary to say."

Xiang shrugged. Fair enough. "Explains why he hated people so much."

Yao smiled, wrapping his arms around Xiang in a tight hug. "But with a little love and compassion, the most misunderstood could grow to be the kindest you'll ever meet."

Xiang stared back at his father, taking in what he said.

"Master!"

The teen then turned, seeing Long waving his arms around.

"Come play, too!"

"Yeah, Xiang!" Wendy shouted as well.

"Your leg better?" Yao asked.

Xiang gave his father back the ice. "Yeah. Thanks." He then stood, swapping with Arthur when joining in on the fun.

The six of them played for hours, even climbing up the treehouse. When it was time to go inside, they still continued their fun. Xiang was currently trying to stay awake as he watched his younger stepsiblings try to teach Long how to play video games.

Right as Xiang was about to call it quits, his father poked his head into the game room.

"Alright, everyone. Time you all get ready for bed aru."

Five whining in unison followed Yao's announcement from the kids plus Long.

"Don't give me that," Yao responded. "Just look at your brother and how exhausted he is after playing all day."

"Thanks, Ba," Xiang tiredly grumbled at being put on the spot.

Yao offered another smile, turning to the kids. "Chop chop."

Everyone trotted out the room after turning off the game, Xiang the last to leave the room. He headed upstairs like everyone else, continuing on to his room. "Night," he called, retiring early.

"Goodnight!" Long mimicked from beside Xiang, making the teen jump.

"What?" Xiang questioned at first, then remembering that Long usually slept in his room with him. "Alright, Long," Xiang started, beginning to toss his spare pillow and blanket on the ground. "You sleep on the floor tonight, okay?"

"Eh?" Long whined.

"Just for tonight," Xiang responded, already tucking himself in.

"But I always sleep next to Master!"

Revolting, Long grabbed the comforters off the floor and jumped into bed with Xiang.

"Long," Xiang hissed.

"Goodnight!" was all Long said, tucking himself in and tightly latching onto Xiang.

Xiang sighed. "You've been a bad dog all day," he said halfheartedly, switching his lamp off. It was just for a few more hours he supposed. It couldn't be too bad.

However, Xiang was wrong. Very wrong. He really did not like being so restrained, Long making it impossible to move. It'd been over an hour and he couldn't fall sleep.

"Long," Xiang hissed again, but the other was already deeply asleep. Xiang cursed, at least able to prop himself up on his elbows. "Really?"

Xiang attempted to pry Long's arms from around him, not caring if he woke up, but Long's grasp suddenly tightened. "What?"

Xiang turned to the sleeping form beside him, seeing Long's face scrunched up as if troubled. "What...?" he voiced curiously. Long began whimpering softly and Xiang could tell he was having a nightmare.

"Come on, boy," Xiang whispered, softening up. He ran his fingers through Long's hair, comforting him if he could. "Whatever it is, it's okay. I'm here, boy."

When Long seemed to calm down in his sleep, Xiang relaxed as well. He laid down on his side as he continued comforting Long, eyes finally fluttering close.

"Good boy," Xiang whispered. "You're okay... I'm here..." Last thing Xiang felt was another tight hug before he finally fell asleep.

When morning came, Xiang was met with a heavy weight on his chest. "What...?" Xiang grumbled, trying to sit up as he rubbed his eyes. When he could see again, he found Long looking up at him, back to normal despite still wearing clothes.

"Long!" Xiang yelled. He pulled his dog in with a tight hug. "You're back to normal."

Long barked, clearly smiling. He began licking his owner's face, refusing to let up when he tried to push him away.

"Okay, okay," Xiang said, smiling. "I love you, too, Long," he added, hugging his dog once again. He gave Long another kiss on the head. "Love you, too."

* * *

_yeah, once a day... meant to say last chapter: please don't ship xiang and his dog haha! jkjk! ish... now you kinda know more about long. had this idea for a while and might mention more in future chapters. also! started college, which sucks bc anxiety hitting back like a bag of bricks and now less updates. sorry!_


	43. Hiphop

It was one of the best moments Wendy had in a while. She was dressed in one of the puffiest, most sparkly dresses she's ever seen and in her very own castle with her stuffed plushes alive and all around her. She was partying, strobe lights brightening up the ballroom turned club she danced in with everyone. Until she was forcefully woken up from her dream by her twin.

"Wendy! You're shaking the whole bed!" Peter crabbily yelled from the bottom of the bunk bed, kicking Wendy's bed from underneath. "Wake up!"

"Peter!" Wendy yelled back, hanging her head upside-down to glare at Peter from her top bunk. "Stop kicking my bed!"

"Then stop dancing when you sleep!" Peter barked. "You woke me up!"

"You wake up around this time anyways," Wendy huffed, sitting back on her bed, right side-up. Her arms were crossed, embarrassed with being caught 'dancing' in her sleep.

"It's 7 in the morning, Wendy," Peter responded, his drowsiness showing through his voice now. "I'm supposed to be sleeping for another hour before Pokemon's on."

"Sorry... Going back to sleep?"

"No, I'm already up."

Peter sat up and stretched. He then jumped out of bed, trotting over to the window to let in the sun. "Must've been some dance party in your head if music was seeping out of your ears."

Wendy gave Peter a confused look. "What?"

"Yeah! I heard the music when you woke me up," Peter explained.

Wendy climbed down from her bunk. "Peter, music can't come out of your ears."

"Yeah huh," Peter fought back. "And obviously it's still coming out of your ears."

"What?" Wendy repeated, thinking her twin was even more weird. She was about to call him out on his weirdness, but the music Peter was talking about became clear to her. There _was_ muffled music playing.

"What're you two yelling about this early?" Dylan asked through a yawn, suddenly coming in. Steven was beside him, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Music coming out of Wendy's ears," Peter innocently answered.

"I told you it's not me," Wendy said with her hands on her hips. "And that that's impossible!"

"Wait a minute," Dylan started, making the twins stop talking. "I hear it, too. Really, it's not you, Wendy?"

"Dylan," Steven deadpanned, giving a matching blank look from his new spot by the window. "And I think it's Xiang," he added, looking out the window. The others instantly crowded by him to look out as well.

Xiang was out on the back porch with his laptop and camera on a tripod. What really caught the kids' attention was that he was dancing. Their Xiang. Dancing. At 7 in the morning in their backyard.

Dylan slowly reached for the latch on the window. Steven instantly took notice.

"What are you doing?" Steven hissed in a whisper as if Xiang could hear them through the closed second floor window.

"I just wanna hear," Dylan answered also in a whisper. And like that, the window was opened just a crack.

It may have opened just a little, but it was enough for the music to come through. It for sure wasn't English, and it didn't sound like Chinese.

"What language is this?" Peter asked.

"Not sure," Dylan answered. "But let's find out."

Dylan turned, heading out of the room with the twins behind. Steven was questioning them, panicked. When it didn't look like they were stopping and coming back, the young boy rushed off after them.

"You guys," Steven started when trotting down the stairs, but was cut off by Dylan at the bottom.

Dylan held a finger on his lips, the twins mimicking. "Shh." The eldest then sneaked over to the closed blinds, silently chuckling. "Doesn't look like Xiang wants us to know. He didn't open the blinds when he came down here."

"M-maybe he just didn't bother to," Steven stuttered. "And this is Xiang, remember? He never wants us to know about whatever he does."

"This is so cool," Peter said in awe as he watched Xiang.

Unable to take being left out, Steven rushed over to the others. He took a peek as well.

The four of them watched Xiang stop dancing. He looked slightly out of breath, walking over to his laptop and camera. Xiang paused the song for a moment and checked the footage. There was a pause before Xiang groaned, clearly not favoring what he saw.

After clicking some buttons on the camera and starting the music again, Xiang went back to his previous spot and started the routine over. He looked even cooler in his stepsiblings' eyes then than when he was being watched from above.

"Xiang really can do everything," Peter said, scurrying over to the back door.

"Peter, wait," Steven called, ever cautious.

"Long," Wendy pointed out, worried about getting caught by the sleeping dog guarding the door.

Peter halted when seeing Long. Instead of backing away, the youngest of the group continued with extreme caution. He tiptoed passed the sleeping dog, slowly opening the blinds that covered the backdoor's windows a bit.

"Peter, isn't it safer to watch from here?" Steven asked, noticing Dylan following Peter.

"You're going to get us killed," Wendy added, brows furrowed.

"Long's not going to kill us," Dylan pointed out, already focused on their stepbrother.

"I was talking about Xiang..." Wendy responded matter-of-factly. Though that was what she said, she still went over to her brothers.

"You guys," Steven repeated in a whine.

"Actually," Wendy started, moving along with the music. "You can kinda pick up the moves from this view." Despite only being able to see Xiang from behind, it was easier to see how the routine went straight on than at an angle.

Right as the kids were beginning to pick up the beat and move along with the music, they noticed Xiang slowing to a stop mid routine. He trotted over to the camera, taking a close look at the camera's monitor. The four kids were about to question what their stepbrother was doing again when the teen shot his head around, instantly narrowing his eyes directly at them.

The kids' eyes widened as they perked up.

"Run!" Dylan yelled, the four of them scrambling to get away from the door.

In the middle of the frantic panic, Long jumped up from being suddenly woken up. Doing so made Wendy fall over while the others escaped. The young girl was the only one caught when Xiang finally came back inside.

Xiang grabbed the back of Wendy's shirt before the girl could run off after getting up. "What're you four doing?" he asked, clearly irked.

"Traitors!" Wendy yelled out to her hiding brothers, Xiang sighing and rubbing his temple with his free hand. Even Long left her for some other place to sleep.

"It's 7 in the morning," Xiang started, more talking to himself. "Do I seriously not have _any_ privacy even at this time?"

Wendy began profoundly apologizing, squirming against Xiang's grip. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"No, you're not," Xiang said as he let his stepsister go, more apathetic again. "You're just sorry you got caught."

Wendy stumbled a bit when released suddenly. She turned around and gave a pout, irked about almost falling, before calming down and speaking again. "How come you always keep all this cool stuff about yourself to yourself? You never told us you can dance."

"Because it's weird," Xiang answered, heading back outside.

Wendy followed behind, watching Xiang start packing up his camera and tripod. "If it's so weird, why do you film yourself?"

Xiang glanced away with narrowed eyes, an unpleasant feeling weighing down on his shoulders. That was one of the main reasons why he said it was weird. He took a deep breath before turning back to Wendy. "Remember my friends you guys met through webcam? Hyung Soo and Yong Soo."

Wendy nodded her head.

"Well, Yong Soo makes YouTube videos sometimes and makes me choreograph for them. I record myself dancing and send it to him to learn."

"Choreograph?" Wendy asked, confused.

"Come up with dance moves," Xiang explained.

"Oh!" Wendy said, amazed. Another thought came to mind. "Wait, so you made up all those cool moves!? Like all you!?"

"Yeah..." Xiang answered, feeling slightly awkward. "I told Yong Soo I didn't want to do it anymore, yet here I am. Still dancing." Yong Soo wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Yong Soo... Oh!" Another breakthrough for Wendy. "So the music was Korean! You know Korean, too?" she asked incredulously.

"Meh," Xiang responded with a shrug, finishing up packing up. Then he remembered why he agreed to come up with the choreography for his friend in the first place; it was in exchange for Korean language lessons. All he learned so far was basically how to flirt with girls or something along the lines, and that was from the music Yong Soo sent him. So much for fair exchange...

"I wanna be able to do a bunch of different stuff when I'm 14 like you," Wendy said in awe.

Xiang gave a slight smile, ruffling Wendy's hair. "I'm only able to do a bunch of different stuff because I'm bored and have a lot of time on my hands."

Wendy giggled, hugging Xiang out of nowhere. Looking up at him, she asked, "Can you teach me how to dance, too? I wanna know how to dance just like you!"

Xiang was taken aback. He glanced away for a moment, unsure. "I don't know..."

"Please?" Wendy plead. "When did you start dancing?"

"About 8 or 9," Xiang answered, thinking back to his younger days. It was back when Hyung Soo and Yong Soo were still around, the latter showing him a bunch of different Korean groups and music videos. He was dragged into learning those choreography along with the Korean twins.

"So I'm only 2 years younger than you were," Wendy said. "It can be something for just the two of us to do together!"

Xiang sighed, albeit supporting his slight smile again. It was hard to say no to such a hopeful look in his stepsister's eyes. "Are you sure? I only do this very early when no one is awake."

Wendy nodded her head determinedly. "I'll make sure Peter and them won't ever bother you and me, too!"

"If you can do that, then it's a deal."

Wendy released Xiang with a cheerful squeal. She hopped around, cheering. Xiang stifled a laugh, unable to help himself from picking up Wendy and twirling her around a bit. Wendy was even more ecstatic, giggling as she held onto her stepbrother.

"Hey, Xiang," Wendy started, still in Xiang's arms and smiling. "Can I see the videos you choreographed?"

Xiang made a look of uncertainty, though it was just for show. "Hmm... It's just going to be between us, right?"

Wendy nodded her head again with just as much determination as before.

"Then... I guess one or two won't hurt."

"Or all of them?" Wendy suggested with a hopeful, toothy smile.

"Nice try," Xiang said lightheartedly, setting Wendy down to open up his laptop again. He sat down on the patio furniture, Wendy hopping down on his lap, as he searched through his friend's videos. He didn't mind being used as a chair by his stepsister.

"Hey, where are the others anyways?" Xiang asked, clicking on a video.

"Probably watching Pokemon by now," Wendy answered, though was more focused on the opening of the video.

Wendy watched with as much attention and amazement as that morning when she and her brothers first found Xiang. Xiang just slouched back in his seat, a little embarrassed with watching his own choreography. Even so, the sparking look in Wendy's eyes was worth it.

* * *

_only mentioned hiphop like once... so i haven't really been into kpop and stuff for _years_, so i'm _really_ out of date when it comes to songs. if anyone's curious about dance moves, then try _LUCIFER_ by SHINee. hella old (5ish as of now), but i love the dance. yes, xiang has to choreograph for multiple persons dance; he so stereotypical asian boy~ more about korea twins youtubers to come probably! and cute big bro-lil sis fluff with xiang and wendy!_


	44. Office Hours

Summer was just around the corner, June starting off perfectly. However, a few days after the first day wasn't as perfect as it could be.

"Ba, I can't be late to this test," Xiang said to his father. "You said you'll drop me off on the way to work."

"I know, I know, Xiang," Yao responded, clearly stressed.

"Give us a minute, Xiang," Arthur said to his stepson, the teen only groaning and slumping down on the couch.

"My junior year sanity relies on this test," Xiang called somewhat over dramatically. He wasn't necessarily wrong though.

That day, Xiang had scheduled to take a test at the local community college to allow him to take college classes next fall. Taking these classes meant never having to set foot in his school with his oh so friendly classmates. Yao was going to drive him with Arthur home with the kids, however the Englishman was suddenly called into his office at the same time Xiang had to be at the college and Yao had to be at work. There wouldn't be anyone at home to look after the kids.

"Can't you reschedule for tomorrow?" Yao asked Arthur. "You rarely ever have to go to the office." Typically, Arthur worked at home.

"It's best not to jeopardize being on my boss' good side right now, Yao," the writer explained. "I can't explain it right now, but being called into the office like this is very important."

"More important than the kids?" Yao remarked, clearly crossed with his arms folded.

"Oh for pete's sake," Xiang groaned again, forcefully getting up. His exclamation made his parents stop glaring at each other and turn to him. "Can't you two take two each? It's not a secret that you two are working parents, I'm sure any of the two can sit quietly at whatever office space your work has, Arthur, and Uncle Sadik was perfectly fine when you took me to work all the time as a kid, so I know he won't mind you taking two of four for one shift, Ba. Now, pick your pairs."

Arthur and Yao stared back speechlessly at Xiang for a moment before turning back to each other. The idea wasn't too bad.

When it didn't look like his parents were going to pick within the next minute, Xiang took things into his own hands. "Guys! Meeting in the living room, please!"

Less than a second later, all four kids came rushing in. Before they could ask what the meeting was for, Xiang spoke up again.

"Pair up; who wants to go with who to work?"

Dylan let out an excited gasp. "I wanna go with Baba! I always wanted to see what it's like in a real kitchen!"

"I wanna go with Daddy!" Wendy also decided, latching onto her father's arm. She was the picked up and carried in his arms, both father and daughter sharing matching smiles.

"I'll go with Dylan and Baba," Peter said as well. His eyes sparkled at the thought of food.

"Then I'll go with Dad, too," Steven finished. "I like seeing how people make books."

Xiang nodded "Then it's settled; let's go."

No one had time to question or respond to Xiang, the teen already rushing to get his shoes on. He knew he should've just taken the bus. The kids all cheered and giggled, rushing out with Xiang not a moment too soon. Yao and Arthur grabbed their car keys and headed out as well.

"Xiang," Arthur called to said teen. "You can drive with me. My work place is closer to the college than the restaurant."

"Whichever gets me there faster," Xiang responded, hopping into the passenger seat of Arthur's car.

The split family went their separate ways for the afternoon. Xiang and Arthur's route luckily had nothing but green lights, the former reaching the college barely on time.

"Do you need me to go in with you?" Arthur asked as he pulled around the curb.

"Nope," Xiang briskly answered, practically jumping out of the car.

"Wait! When are you done!" Arthur called out the window.

"Two and a half hours!" Xiang yelled back, already darting through the campus. Just like that, he was gone.

"Two and a half hours," Arthur repeated, starting to drive off. "We should be done by then."

"Woah. I haven't seen Xiang run that fast since that time that big wagon almost ran over Peter at the park," Wendy commented, she and Steven looking back. Her brother nodded his head in agreement.

"What?" Arthur instantly questioned.

"What?" Wendy repeated just as quickly.

"Peter was fine," Steven sheepishly explained. "Xiang ran super fast and got Peter out of the way." He and Wendy exchanged side glances. "Xiang on the other hand..." he mumbled just loud enough for his sister to overhear.

"How much longer until we get to your work place, Daddy?" Wendy asked, changing the subject.

"It shouldn't be too much longer now," Arthur answered.

After the drive, Arthur pulled into the parking lot of his office building. Wendy and Steven looked up at the tall structure. It wasn't their first time at their father's work place, but that didn't stop them from still being amazed.

Arthur lead Wendy and Steven inside, checking them in at the front desk before riding the elevator up. Once stepping out of the elevator, the Englishman was bombarded with office workers.

"Arthur! Nice to see you again!"

"How have you been! Haven't seen you in forever!"

"Aww, you brought Wendy and Steven along? Where are the other two?"

"How are those pages coming again, Kirkland?"

"Wow, you know everyone here, Dad?" Steven asked, still looking around.

"Yes, I do," Arthur answered, guiding the two to a young looking man by the copy machine. "Hey, Lukas."

The Norwegian intern turned. "Hello, Mr. Kirkland. Didn't know you were coming in today."

"Yeah, it was pretty short notice," Arthur explained with a sheepish look on his face. "Do you mind doing me a favor? I'd really appreciate it."

Lukas was about to question the favor when he took notice of Wendy and Steven. He stared down at the kids as they stared up at him before looking back up. "That's not a part of my job description."

"Lukas, please, they're harmless," Arthur said. "You won't even know they're here. Just until my meeting with the chief is over."

Lukas took in a breath, frowning slightly. He gave another look down at the kids, the two of them smiling as sweetly as they could. "Alright," Lukas breathed, giving in.

"Thank you," Arthur said before kneeling down to his kids' height. "Lukas here is going to watch over you two for a bit, okay? Be sure to be on your very best behavior. Promise?"

"Promise," Wendy and Steven genuinely responded. They gave their father quick hugs before following Lukas.

The two of them took both Lukas' hands. "We have an uncle named Lucas," Steven said.

"Spelt with a 'c' or 'k'?" Lukas asked, continuing with the light conversation.

Arthur chuckled a bit before heading over to his boss' office. He walked up to the secretary outside the office first, letting him know he was there for a meeting.

"Arthur Kirkland, right on time," the man said. "Elizaveta can see you know. However, we have been having technical problems all day."

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, we called tech support and all, thinking everything'll be fixed by now, but nothing yet. You're still free to go in."

Arthur thought about the technical problems for a moment before heading in. There could be a chance his boss wouldn't need her computer for their meeting. Turned out she did though.

"Come on, you dumb piece of trash!" Arthur heard once opening the door and stepping.

"I don't think banging on it is going to make it work," the Englishman said, closing the door behind him.

"But nothing's working!" Elizaveta, Arthur's boss, groaned. "Every computer in the building crashed for some reason after lunch! Some of them started working up again, but this piece of junk isn't one of them." Another frustrated bang on the monitor came from the Hungarian woman.

"I'm sorry to hear," Arthur said, taking a seat.

"No, I'm sorry," Elizaveta responded with an exhausted sigh. "I called you in, but this stupid thing won't work! Your work's really good though, Arthur. You're one of the finalists in our little competition. Nice job."

"T-thank you," Arthur stuttered a bit.

Elizaveta smiled. "No thanking yet. You're just one of the finalists. All that's left is for you to answer some questions before a decision can be made. If only this stupid machine worked!" The chief began shaking the monitor now, making Arthur gape. He kept his mouth still shut though.

Elizaveta sighed. "I'll tell you what I told the others at least. The final decision is very close. If you can answer your questions well, our answer could shift to your favor."

"Wait..." Arthur started after taking in what his boss said. "The questions aren't just going to be on our work?"

Elizaveta only smirked. "You don't mind waiting too long before we actually start everything, do you? Another guy was supposed to come in and check this stupid thing."

"Not at all," Arthur answered. "Maybe I'll go visit everyone while waiting."

"Great," Elizaveta said. "Sorry again."

Arthur smiled, standing up. "No worries."

Arthur walked out of the office, releasing a breath. He didn't notice how nervous he really was.

Scanning the floor, the Englishman went to look for his kids. He found them still with Lukas, the intern explaining part of the book making process. Arthur chuckled a bit. Steven looked to be very interested while Wendy was more caught up with the view outside from way up.

Arthur's phone began vibrating all of a sudden, the buzz and beep alerting him of an incoming call. Checking the caller ID, Arthur's brows furrowed in confusion. It was Xiang. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Arthur,_" Xiang started. "_Just wondering,_ _when are you done?_"

Arthur glanced at the clock on the wall. "Did something happen? Shouldn't you be testing for another hour or so?"

"_Yeah, uh, I finished early and I don't have my key on me,_" Xiang awkwardly said. "_So I can't get in the house if I bused._"

"How do you finish over an hour early?" Arthur asked, not expecting an answer. He was clearly troubled on what to do next. He knew Yao couldn't get off work, and he wasn't done yet himself.

"_Should I wait here? I'll just walk around; everything's closed and empty since it's their break._"

"No," Arthur instantly answered. He felt that was very unsafe.

"_Well sounds like you're not done and won't be done for a while,_" Xiang said, picking up on Arthur's tone. Always the perceptive one. "_I'll bus to you then. Text me the address._"

"What?" Arthur questioned before giving up. "Yeah, alright. See you in a bit."

The two hung up before Arthur send Xiang the address. For now, Arthur went over to his kids until his meeting could start.

After some time had past, Arthur received a text alert. Xiang had just arrived and was waiting in the lobby for him. Excusing himself for a moment, Arthur went down to fetch his stepson.

"How was the test?" Arthur asked as he walked up to Xiang, who waved at him as he approached.

"Fine. I can take, like, anything fall quarter," Xiang answered, following his stepfather back up.

"That's great to hear. A college environment would probably be best for you."

"There's no 'probably' about that. It _is_ the best for me."

Arthur chuckled, though a sheepish smile was on his face. Xiang's school life really wasn't that great.

"So when are you done?" Xiang asked again as Arthur guided him to Lukas. Before he could get an answer and before they made it to the intern, Arthur's boss popped out.

"Oh!" Elizaveta started, spotting the two. "You're who tech support sent, right?"

"Excuse me?" the teen questioned, Arthur's eyes widening.

"E-Elizaveta, no-"

"You look really young," the Hungarian woman curiously noted, cutting Arthur off. "Not an issue! I'm sure you know what you're doing."

"Wait!" Arthur called out as Elizaveta pulled along his confused stepson. He hastily followed behind.

"This thing's been trouble all day," Elizaveta explained to Xiang, having him take a seat at her desk. "I have absolutely no idea what happened. Think you can still fix it?"

Xiang just furrowed his brows in more confusion.

"Chef, he's not tech support," Arthur cautiously said, finally gaining his boss' attention.

"...Eh?"

"That's Xiang, my stepson."

Elizaveta stared back at Arthur blankly for a moment before turning back to Xiang.

"I'm a 14-year-old boy," Xiang said, straight-faced.

"Eh!?" Elizaveta yelped, gaping in horror. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I just assumed that- oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"

"No worries," Xiang brushed off, finding the situation rather humorous. Especially how panicked the older woman was. "But let me see what I can do about your computer."

The two adults stared down at the teen clicking away at the computer. "Eh?" they both questioned.

"You need it fixed, right?" Xiang asked, most of his attention still on the computer.

"Xiang, stop, you don't have-"

_Crash!_

"Ahh!"

A sudden commotion stirred outside the room.

Reflex kicking in, Arthur looked out the door. A large, old bookshelf had toppled over. "Oh god, I'll be right back," Arthur urgently said, seeing Wendy and Steven by the shelf, shaken. The door closed behind him.

Elizaveta had an alert look on her face as well. She took steps forward to check out the commotion as well, but turned back to see Xiang typing away. Curious, the Hungarian woman walked back to the teen's side. "You know your way around computers?"

"Yep," Xiang measly answered. "My uncle is like a huge tech junkie and showed me a lot of this stuff."

Elizaveta nodded. It sure looked like Xiang knew what he was doing. "So... 14?"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll be 15 next month.

Elizaveta laughed. "It does a bit. Tell me, was it strange getting a stepfather Arthur's age at your age? I'd picture it'd be harder for teens to adjust than children."

"Not really," Xiang answered first. "My dad's the same age. As for been a teenager with a stepparent, it's been over a year; I'm good."

"Ah, that's good," Elizaveta nodded, what Xiang said slowly sinking in. 15. 29. Her head shot back to the teen. "Wait, what?"

"And done," Xiang announced, sitting back in the chair. The monitor turned black for a moment for a loading screen popped up.

Elizaveta then shot her attention to the computer, even more lost for words.

"It might take a little longer for it to load since it had to restart, but everything should be fine. Shouldn't be any lost files or anything."

"Incredible," Elizaveta breathed. She looked back at Xiang. "Say, do you know what your stepfather has been doing here?"

Xiang shrugged. "Not really. All I know is that he writes pretty popular novels and articles or something. Thought it'd be weird to ask if I could read them, so I didn't bother."

"That's all you know? Nothing else?"

"Nope."

"Interesting..." Elizaveta said to herself. "So, nearly 15, huh?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Lady," Xiang commented. He knew the context behind the question; he always did. "Look, if you're gonna judge my dad because of our ages-"

"No, no, no!" the woman cut him off. "Nothing like that! But, tell me, what was it like growing up? I mean, obviously you grew up great. You did normal kids stuff like played with other kids, goofed around, went on summer trips?"

Xiang tsked. 'Normal' his ass. "Sure."

"What do you mean 'sure'?" Elizaveta snarked, leaning against her desk. A smirk was clear on his face. "You got some attitude, kid. Not that I hate it."

"You get used to it. Mind if I check your system? See if I can get into whatever happened?" Xiang asked, attention back on the turned on monitor.

"Be my guest," Elizaveta said, typing in her password. "But seriously," she started, pulling away so Xiang could work. "No, like, Disneyland trips? Every kid had to have gone at least once."

"Or more than once," Xiang said under his breath, glancing at all the Disney merchandise on the woman's desk. "Can we have a subject change? I rather not talk about that."

"Oh, touched a nerve, huh? I'm sorry," Elizaveta legitimately apologized.

"Nah, that's my problem. Don't worry about it," Xiang brushed off. "I mean, of course I thought about it as a kid. What kinda kid wouldn't? But when you're a kid like me, stuff gets in the way. You learn early not to ask for too much or get your hopes up."

Elizaveta looked at Xiang with a disturbed, pitiful expression behind the teen's back. It just sounded sad.

"Alright, looks like your computer is clean," Xiang said, regaining Elizaveta's attention to her computer.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, there was a bug or something," Xiang nonchalantly explained, standing and stretching his arms. "Gone now."

"Incredible..." Elizaveta breathed. "How?"

"Like I said: learned from the best," Xiang answered, beginning to go find his stepfather and stepsiblings. Elizaveta followed behind, watching Xiang from the door as he walked up to Arthur and the others. Arthur was carrying Steven for some reason, the look on the boy's face showing absolute terror.

"What happened?" Xiang asked, noticing the stacked books on the ground plus the broken bookshelf.

"Steven almost died," Wendy answered, still shaken as well.

"I never wanna see another book again," Steven croaked, sobbing.

"Aw, you don't mean that," Xiang comforted, having Arthur pass the boy onto him. "You love books."

"They almost killed me!"

"The shelf looks really old; I'm sure it was an accident."

Arthur watched as Xiang comforted Steven, shocked to see him more successful than himself. He then noticed his boss motioning for him to come over to her.

"That's some kid you got there," she started when Arthur went over to her, talking about Xiang. "He fixed my computer."

"Really?" Arthur asked, shocked for another time that day.

Elizaveta nodded. "We can go on with our meeting, but I think I already made a decision."

Arthur blink. "P-pardon?"

"Why do you want to win this contest, Arthur?" Elizaveta asked.

Elizaveta asked simple questions, one after another, and Arthur answered them to the best of his abilities. Though the questions may seem simple, the Englishman couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Alright, I think we're done here," Elizaveta announced.

"W-wait a second," Arthur stuttered, eyes widening a bit. "That's it?"

"I told you, this is more of a... personality section of the contest for persuasion purposes. You can be considered lucky my computer was faulty today."

Arthur watched cluelessly as Elizaveta gave him a wink and excused herself. Slightly bothered, the Englishman went back to his kids. He found Xiang had calmed Steven down and was currently talking with Lukas.

"Wait, isn't your name Leon?"

"Depends who's asking," Xiang retorted, giving a cautious glare. Steven and Wendy giggled.

"You're Emil's friend, aren't you? I'm sure I saw you talking with him once," Lukas explained. "I'm his brother. He talks about you."

"Alright, do you mean actually talk or complain?" Xiang asked. "And did he personally say 'friend,' because I guarantee you we're not."

"I can really see his appeal in you now..." Lukas grumbled. They had the same snarky attitude in his mind. "Well, thanks for talking to him anyways. Emil can be terrible with people."

"I said we aren't friends."

"I didn't say anything about being friends this time, now did I?"

Xiang didn't snark back; Lukas wasn't too bad.

"Alright, time to go," Arthur announced. "Say goodbye and thank you to Lukas."

"Thank you, Lukas. Bye," Steven and Wendy said as they started following their father.

"Yeah, no problem. It was fun," Lukas responded, smiling. He and Xiang then made eye contact, both nodding their heads with mutual respect.

"Xiang," Elizaveta suddenly called as the four of them headed for the elevators, said teen turning around. She trotted up to him, handing him something. "As thanks for fixing my computer. It's one of my favorites. Be sure to wear it." Elizaveta smiled brightly before returning to her office.

Xiang looked down at the gift: a Disney pin from _Up_. The grape soda bottle cap. He smiled himself, pocketing the pin.

When the family all returned home, stories of what happened that afternoon to evening exploded. Dylan and Peter had a blast at the restaurant during the dinner rush, even given some dessert to enjoy. Steven shared his knowledge of book making as Wendy described the perfect view for a new paining. Xiang told his father about how he put his Uncle Kiku's teachings to good use and his high test scores. All in all, it was a busy day for everyone, but was worth the experience and effort.

Especially with the email Arthur received from his work about the contest winner.

* * *

_Explanation to Arthur working like hell! And I'm so done with late chapters/catching up. You all get what you get! Starting summer in mid fall! Sorry for lacking updates; school sucks. Any guesses for contest prize? hehehe..._


	45. Silent Treatment

The four young kids sat in tense silence, shooting looks at each other. They were in the game room, sure to be out of their stepbrother's presence.

"Alright, who made Xiang mad?" Dylan finally spoke up.

"Why do you assume it was one of us?" Steven asked. "You could've done something."

"I was with him the whole time he was walking Long," the eldest started explaining. "He didn't get mad at me or anything once."

"But did he talk to you?" Wendy asked matter-of-factly.

Dylan pouted a bit. "Well he wasn't mad!"

For some reason, Xiang had not said a word to any of the younger four that day. Sure the day went on like usual, but the teen was just silent.

"Maybe he's sick," Peter suggested.

"No, then he'd be, like, dying," Dylan rebutted.

"Well I know I didn't do anything," Peter started again. "We played together earlier."

"But still no words?" Steven asked.

"No..." the youngest sadly answered.

"So it's definitely not me or Peter," Dylan defended. "What about you two?"

"First off, we don't know if that's true yet," Steven started. "He may be just hiding that he's mad at one of you. And second, Xiang was patiently helping me with my math homework earlier."

"I bet that's it!" Dylan exclaimed.

"What!?"

"He was so annoyed that you couldn't understand everything yourself!"

"Nu uh!" Steven huffed. "He stopped talking before that! And I could understood fine when he explained to me!"

"But you didn't understand the first time through when your teacher explained in school," Dylan argued. "And I bet you're lying! No one can explain math without talking!"

"Xiang did!" Steven fought back. "Just with writing numbers. I'm smart enough to understand him, unlike _some people_," he hinted at his older brother.

"You try third grade math and see how easy it is!" Dylan yelled.

"Stop it! This is not the time to be turning against each other!" Wendy shouted.

"Wasn't that what we were doing in the first place?" Peter asked. "Seeing who's fault it was that made Xiang stop talking? And what about you, Wendy?"

"Xiang helped fixed my Anna doll's hair after _someone_ ruined it."

"I told you it was an accident and that I was sorry, Wendy," Steven responded.

"It was so messed up; how could that've been an accident!?"

"It was!"

"Okay, time out!" Peter called, halting the commotion. "When did Xiang stop talking exactly?"

"Well, he spoke last night," Wendy explained. "But nothing this morning."

"Nothing happened yesterday though," Dylan recalled.

"This is really weird..." Wendy mumbled.

"Alright, let's forget about who did what for now," Steven said. "We'll focus on Xiang again."

Everyone agreed.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Peter called. "Follow me!"

The English boy quickly scurried out the room, everyone taking a moment to realize what he was doing before following. Peter rushed upstairs towards Xiang's room, knocking on his stepbrother's door once up. Everyone was right behind him.

"Xiang?" Peter called through the closed door. "Can you come out for a sec?" He trotted down Xiang's stairway after asking.

Moments later, Xiang came out. He sat down once near the bottom of his stairway before turning to Peter. He noticed the others around as well, growing confused.

"My teacher wants us to do a project on our most favorite person ever," Peter started, grabbing Xiang's attention again. "So I have to ask you some questions, okay?"

Xiang hesitated for a second, but Peter went on anyways.

"What's your favorite color?"

Xiang only shrugged.

"Come on. You can say whatever color," Peter pressed on.

Xiang sighed, glancing down at his shirt. He tugged on the fabric as if saying the color of his shirt was his favorite.

"Red... Right..." Peter mumbled. "Okay, uh... favorite song!" That was something that couldn't be answered without talking.

Xiang's lips made a thin line before he took a breath. The four weren't expecting him to start whistling.

"I don't know what that song is or is called," Peter responded. He wasn't lying.

Another sigh came from Xiang, the teen running his fingers through his hair. He then waved his hand a bit, signaling to forget what he whistled. He whistled another song he knew Peter had to know.

"Immortals, Big Hero 6..." the youngest mumbled again.

Xiang nodded. The teen loved his Fall Out Boy.

"Favorite book?" Wendy asked next.

Xiang drew out a quick lightening bolt on his head with his finger.

"Harry Potter!" Dylan instantly guessed, Xiang snapping and pointing at the boy. He was right.

"Dylan," Steven softly hissed.

"It was right there," the eldest of the Kirklands defended.

"Animal?" Wendy asked, feeling desperate.

Xiang whistled once more, this time for Long to come. The Doberman appeared, Xiang now gesturing to him.

"Dog..." Wendy mumbled.

"Why won't you say anything?" Peter spat out, clearly upset.

"Peter..." Steven started.

Xiang turned away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was Steven, wasn't it?" Dylan asked.

"Hey!"

Arguing erupted amongst the four once again. Xiang's eyes widened. He stood and reached his arms out to them, trying to get their attention and calm them down. He tried pushing them apart, but they continued stepping forward to each other. Irked and losing patience, Xiang stepped back. He balled his hand into a fist and with one hard bang on the wall, the younger four jumped. Silence filled the hallway.

Xiang glared at his stepsiblings, arms crossed. He really didn't need to say anything.

"Why won't you say anything...?" Peter repeating, tearing up this time.

Guilt struck Xiang this time again. He took one step forward, but everyone started sobbing and running away. Xiang froze in his place, eyes agape as his stepsiblings fled. When they were gone, he glanced down to Long. The Doberman looked up at him with disappointment in his dog eyes. Xiang groaned, running his fingers through his hair once again.

The rest of the afternoon could easily be considered the quietest since the kids moved in. The silence continued during dinner time with only the sound of silverware clanking on dishes filling the air.

Arthur and Yao glanced at each other, uncomfortable with the silence. Yao nudged his head towards the younger kids, signaling to Arthur. The Englishman took the cue.

Arthur clear his throat. "So, how was everyone's day."

Grumblings of 'okay,' 'fine,' 'great,' and so on came incoherently from the kids.

Arthur raised a thick brow before turning back to Yao. He then nudged towards Xiang like Yao had to the kids earlier.

"Xiang?" Yao asked, narrowing his eyes a second later. "Xiang, music off during dinner aru..."

Xiang glanced over at his father for a second, clearly annoyed. He didn't argue, taking off his headphones and pausing his music.

"Well?" Yao tried again.

Xiang only shrugged, continuing to eat. Well, it wasn't entirely out of the ordinary for him not to say anything during dinner time...

"Xiang wouldn't talk to us all day," Peter finally admitted, looking down at his dinner.

"Peter," his siblings whispered, against him.

"What?" Arthur questioned, turning to Xiang. The teen had his eyes narrowed, looking away. "Xiang?"

Xiang was still silent. He quickly finished his meal, gulping down his tea and hurriedly putting everything in the sink.

"Xiang," Yao called after Xiang's retreating figure, getting up himself and going after him.

"So that's what's going on..." Arthur mumbled to himself, watching his spouse and stepson heading upstairs. He could hear some Chinese, though only on his spouse's part. The Englishman turned back to his kids, seeing them sinking down a bit more. "Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this."

The conversation went on for a bit longer, though Yao's voice could still only be heard. Out of nowhere, Xiang could be heard, obviously irritated. However, that wasn't what was noticeable with the teen. What was was the sudden crack partway through whatever he had said. It was silent once again before Yao's muffled laughter could be heard.

"Oh..." Arthur let out. His cheeks were slightly dusted pink, embarrassed for Xiang.

Moments later, Yao returned without Xiang. He tried to keep his smile off his face.

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

"It's nothing. No need to worry about Xiang," Yao said sweetly and reassuringly. "He's not upset with you four or anything; he just needs to be by himself for a bit aru."

Arthur feigned a cough to gain Yao's attention. He scratched the base of his neck, asking an unsaid question.

Yao nodded his head, having a really hard time keeping down his amusement. "We'll talk later."

"Talk about what?" Peter asked.

"Is Xiang really okay?" Wendy added.

"Xiang's perfectly fine, dear," Arthur answered. "Just some... grown up things."

"But Xiang's still a teenager," Dylan pointed out.

"Really, there's nothing to worry about," Yao reassured once again. "Now finish your dinner."

After dinner, Arthur went up to check on his stepson himself. "Hey, Xiang," he greeted upon opening said teen's door.

Xiang instantly groaned, dropping his head on his table.

"So, a little frog croaked to me your voice is acting up a bit."

"Ha ha, very clever," Xiang hissed sarcastically.

"I thought it was clever," Arthur teased with a chuckle.

Xiang shot his stepfather a glare.

"Oh come now. It's not too bad," Arthur said, walking up beside Xiang.

"You try going through this _a_g_a_i_n_-" Xiang froze in horror as his voice cracked.

Arthur started coughing violently, covering up his laugh like his spouse earlier.

"Arthur, this _i_s_n_'t _f_u_n_n_y_," Xiang said as harshly and seriously as he could with his voice betraying him. Sadly, things only worsened for the teenage boy, his stepfather neglecting to close his door before.

"Xiang!? What happened to your voice!?" Dylan's booming voice asked from the floor below.

Xiang dropped his head on the table once again. Arthur felt guilty for not closing the door, but still couldn't help his light laughter. He really should've closed it, everyone rushing up into Xiang's room soon after.

"Does your throat hurt?" Wendy asked, worried.

"You sound like a toad," Peter added, eyes widened.

"Do you need cough drops?" Steven suggested.

Xiang was banging his head on his desk the whole time.

"Alright, you four," Yao started from the bottom of the steps. "Lets leave your brother alone aru."

"But his voice," Peter brought back, he and the others still troubled for their stepbrother.

"It's just something that happens to boys when they reach a certain age," Arthur briefly explained, embarrassing Xiang further.

"_S_t_o_p," the teen groaned, giving up on his cracking voice.

"Does it hurt?" Dylan asked.

"No, it really shouldn't," Arthur answered.

"Wait, so when is that going to happen to us?" Steven asked.

"Well, it really depends. Everyone is different," Arthur explained.

"I'm glad I don't have to go through that," Wendy said.

"Well..."

"R_e_a_l_l_y_?" Xiang lashed. "You _h_a_v_e _t_o have the _p_u_b_e_r_t_y_ talk in _m_y room? _O_u_t_! Out! Get _o_u_t_!"

Xiang instantly kicked his stepfamily out of his room, slamming the door behind him. Everyone kept their mouth shut at the awkward outburst, staring back at Xiang's door.

"Daddy," Peter started, regaining everyone's attention, "what's puberty?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "Uh..." He turned to his spouse. "Yao?"

"Yeah, not my place," Yao responded nonchalantly, heading back up to Xiang's room, entering to calm his son down.

Arthur groaned under his breath, turning back to his children. They all looked up at him with curiosity. '_Wonderful..._'

* * *

_The first song I was thinking Xiang was whistling was _Centuries_ also by Fall Out Boy btw. And those things weren't necessarily his 'favorite' things; they were just answers he could give while not talking. What his favorites things really are, not sure atm hehe. Two at once! Wow! And voice cracking doesn't really hurt, right? I wouldn't know for obvious reasons. Finally, hope I made it clear which words Xiang cracked at and it wasn't too weird. Baby Xiang so cute to mess with~_


	46. High School Days

**(c)I Am Alive - JJ Lin ft Jason Mraz  
****Disney songs listed belongs to Disney**

* * *

It was routine by now that Xiang would pick up the kids every day after school. The kids loved the plan and no one questioned it. Except for that morning, when the elementary school had a half day and the high school did not. No one at home noticed there was one today and it slipped all four Kirkland kids' minds. Now they were waiting outside, watching their fellow schoolmates either head to the buses or get picked up, waiting for no one.

"Wasn't there a bus stop near our house?" Peter asked.

"But we've never ridden the bus here," Wendy responded.

"This is why Dad should get me a cellphone," Dylan commented.

"You'd lose it within a week, Dylan," Steven deadpanned. "If one of us were to get a cellphone _for emergencies, _it'd be me."

"What do we do now?" Peter asked a second question.

Dylan took in a deep breath, scrunching up his face in thought. "Why don't we go to Xiang's school?"

"What?" Steven incredulously questioned.

"Yeah, it's a closer walk than home," Dylan began explaining.

"But we've never been there before," Wendy said.

"Which is another reason why we should go!" Dylan excitedly added. "Anyone else curious about what high school's like? Or what Xiang's like at school?"

"I am!" Peter answered, just as excited.

"Alright! Let's go!" Dylan called, taking his youngest brother's hand and leading off to the high school.

"You dumb dumbs are going to get in trouble!" Wendy yelled to her brothers.

"Rather 'in trouble' or safe inside?" Dylan responded, still smiling brightly.

Wendy puffed out her cheeks, growling lowly for a moment. She then ran after her brothers, refusing to admit aloud she was curious, too.

"Shouldn't we just tell a teacher to call home?" Steven, left behind, called. His siblings were too far to hear him. Panicking a bit because he was left alone, Steven sprinted after them. "Wait up!"

The four of them took their time getting to the high school. It was quite the walk, but was still a lot closer than home.

"It's so big up close," Wendy shared aloud, her brothers nodding in agreement.

"Whelp, what are we waiting for?" Dylan rhetorically asked. "Let's go find Xiang." He lead the group in, the twins each taking one of his hands as Steven was right on his back. They were all nervous except for the eldest.

"Where do you think Xiang is?" Steven whispered, looking around. The hallways were empty.

"That is a very good question," Dylan responded just as quietly, continuing to roam around the hallways. He didn't answer Steven.

"It's so much bigger than our school," Peter whispered in awe. He tried to glance in one of the classrooms through a side window by the door. All he caught was a glimpse of tall table legs and chairs.

"And so many rooms," Wendy added. "How're we going to find him?"

"Another good question," Dylan responded again. Like before, he didn't answer the question.

The four of them reached the end of one corridor before turning into another one at the end.

"So this is the school we're going to be going to in the future," Wendy commented.

"My tummy feels weird," Steven cried, extremely nervous. From whether it was because they were sneaking around or fearful that the big place was going to be his school in a few years, he wasn't sure.

"It's not as nice as our school," Peter said.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Well, we have pictures and stuff up on our walls at least," Peter answered.

"What about those?" Dylan asked, pointing out some projects from high schoolers. They had some drawings, but were mainly words. The four of them went to check them out, inadvertently standing in clear view of one of the classroom windows. Xiang's classroom.

Xiang was inside his English class, studying his notes. His teacher allowed some extra time to study before taking their final test. A majority of the class was helping each other with the studying, but Xiang was good on his own.

Xiang took a deep breath, glancing at the time. They still had a while before their test (because a final essay apparently wasn't enough). The teen stretched a bit after having sat still for so long. Doing so made him spot something in the corner of his eye. Xiang glanced out the window to the hallway. He was prepared to brush whatever was out their off and turn back to his notes, but did a double take.

Xiang's eyes were agape. There his stepsiblings were, standing right outside his classroom.

Xiang instantly turned back forward, looking around the classroom. Looked like no one happened to glance out the window like he did. He then turned to the back of the classroom where the teacher's desk was. Thinking quickly, Xiang stood and made his way to his teacher with brisk strides.

"Ms. Manchester," Xiang started once reaching his teacher.

"Yes, Leon?" the English teacher kindly asked.

"It's getting a bit loud in here. May I continue studying in the hallway?"

Ms. Manchester looked around the classroom for a moment. It definitely was loud with the verbal studying. She had a feeling that if it was loud for her, it had to be deafening for Xiang. "Sure thing. Just make sure you watch the time and come in when it's testing time."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." With that, Xiang quickly grabbed his study material and rushed out.

Xiang stepped out into the empty hallway, forcing the door shut the second he crossed the threshold. The noise startled his stepsiblings, making them turn around and see him.

"Xiang!" Dylan and the twins called out cheerfully and obliviously. Steven, on the other hand, stepped back knowingly.

Wordlessly, Xiang forcefully gathered the four of them to the end of that corridor. He lead them to the stairwell, hiding in the secluded area underneath. The four of them looked up to him as he only took in a very deep breath, no doubt trying to keep down his anger.

After letting out a breath, Xiang only asked, "Why?"

"We had an early dismissal," Dylan answered for the four of them.

"Why would you think of coming here because of that?" Xiang made sure he censored himself, no matter how badly he wanted to curse.

"It's closer than home," Dylan added as if nothing was wrong. Everyone else hid behind him though.

Xiang was clearly showing signs of stress, hands unable to stop fidgeting. He had no clue what to do. Arthur told him he was going to be busy at the office today, and his dad was always swamped at work. "Oh my god..." he grumbled with a hint of despair in his voice as he pulled out his phone for the time. There wasn't much time before he had to go back.

"Alright," Xiang started, pocketing his phone. He clamped his hands on the back of his neck, taking another breath as he frantically thought of what to do. The second a plan came to mind, Xiang acted. "Come on."

Xiang rapidly had Steven on his back and the twins under each arm. Dylan was holding onto his study material as the younger boy followed the teen. Xiang was rushing, but knew Dylan would have no problem keeping up.

The five of them raced down two corridors, across the empty commons, then down another closed off corridor. They stopped at one of the doors, hearing music coming through. It amazed the kids how stealthy Xiang was.

Catching his breath a bit, Xiang knocked on the door. He peaked through the window, seeing the teacher inside. She noticed him as well, smiling brightly as she motioned for him to come in. Swallowing down his feeling of overwhelm again, Xiang stepped in. He kept the four hidden behind him.

"Leon!" the teacher enthusiastically started before realization dawned on her. "Wait, shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Ms. Lora, I have never asked for anything in my life here at school," Xiang hastily voiced. "But I'm asking you right now, please help me this one time."

A look of concern was plastered clearly on Ms. Lora's face. She was going to ask what was wrong, but then noticed the four young kids peeking from behind the sophomore. She gaped.

"Please!" Xiang instantly cut in, the first time Ms. Lora heard him speak out. "I know they shouldn't be here, and they don't have a visitors pass right now, but I really don't know what to do with them and I have a final in," he checked the time, "five minutes. Please, it's only for this period. They're really good kids and they can sit quietly in the corner." Xiang turned down to his stepsiblings. "Right?" he asked, voice strained to keep from sounding too threatening. The kids nodded their heads.

"Uh, who–?"

"They're my stepsiblings," Xiang instantly answered Ms. Lora's unfinished question.

Ms. Lora looked back and forth between Xiang and the kids. She had never seen Xiang so worried. And he was right; the teen had never asked for help before, even with his bullying. She knew it must be huge for the boy to come for help.

Ms. Lora smiled and a huge weight of worry was lifted off Xiang's shoulders. "Well, usually my students have to perform a verse or so from a broadway number as payment for any request," the choir teacher started.

"W-what?" Xiang questioned.

Ms. Lora giggled. "I guess you don't know many broadway musicals since you don't take my class. I'll let you off with a Disney song since our party today is Disney themed." That explained all the Disney music everyone was singing together to.

"...what?" Xiang repeated.

Ms. Lora gestured to the rest of the classroom, where a majority of the students were finishing up the song they were on. A few of them were staring at them, noticing the kids. "Go on. This song is ending, so it's the perfect time."

Xiang turned back to the clock again. His hands and jaw were clenched.

Ms. Lora giggled softly, only playing with Xiang a bit. She was about to tell him it was a joke and to hurry out, but froze in eye-wide shock.

Xiang broke out in song. Despite it being a very hastily sung version, it was still _Go the Distance_.

If he didn't have the attention of the choir students before, he had it now. But since it was the reprise version, Xiang was practically done right as he started.

"Good?" Xiang asked. Ms. Lora didn't answer quick enough, still speechless. Before Xiang was given an answer, he turned back and kneeled down to his stepsiblings' height. "I gotta go now. I swear, I'll be back after class ends. Listen to Ms. Lora, okay? And don't bother anyone." Another glance at the clock and Xiang swallowed another curse.

Xiang stood back up, quickly giving Ms. Lora his thanks. Dylan gave him back his notes and Xiang sprinted out the door.

"He really should sing more," Peter said to his siblings, snapping Ms. Lora out of her astonished stated.

"S-so you four are the stepsiblings I've heard about," Ms. Lora said, kneeling down to the kids' height. "Leon really looks after you four, huh?"

The four looked to each other before nodding.

Ms. Lora's smile grew. "Feel free to join everyone. I'm sure you know the songs."

They nodded again, but only rushed to the corner.

"Why'd she call Xiang 'Leon'?" Peter whispered. Everyone else shrugged.

Despite hiding in the corner, the four of them captured a lot of people's attention. Sure the class was having fun singing along together to beloved songs, their eyes still wandered back to the kids the school's black sheep brought in.

"Do you think they're okay?" one girl asked her friend.

"Why don't we talk to them?" the friend asked back. "Come on."

"N-no, I think we should leave them alone, Michelle," the first girl stuttered, though followed behind her friend.

"Hi," the girl known as Michelle greeted cheerfully to the kids. They stared back up at her. "Um, my name is Michelle, and this is Lili."

"H-hello there," Lili greeted as well. "Would you like to sing with us?"

The four kids turned to each other before Dylan spoke up. "Our brother said we shouldn't bother you guys."

"Brother?" Lili repeated incredulously.

"You won't be a bother," Michelle reassured, though was thinking the same thing. The kids continued to look unsurely at each other.

"If you like, you can at least sit where we all are and listen to the music," Lili suggested. "What do you say?"

One more glance at each other before Dylan answered. "Okay."

Lili and Michelle shared matching smiles before guiding the kids to the musical circle, who welcomed them with open arms. They sang songs ranging from _I Won't Say I'm in Love _to _Hakuna Matata _and _I've Got a Dream_. The kids were easily found singing and dancing along happily with everyone else.

Lili giggled at the hyped up kids. They were loving the choir atmosphere. "Actually, I don't think we've caught your names."

Steven paused. "Oh, I guess not," he bashfully said.

"My name is Peter!" Peter started. "This is Steven, Wendy, and Dylan."

"It's very nice to meet you all," Lili officially said.

"You guys don't look much like that brother of yours," Michelle commented, Lili elbowing her for what she deemed a rude comment.

"Technically stepbrother," Steven clarified.

The girls turned to each other. "Never would've thought he'd had stepsiblings," Michelle said.

"You know our brother?" Wendy asked.

"W-well," Lili started. They didn't know Xiang personally, but the rumors...

"What's he like at school?" Peter started, beginning to talk in fast pace. "Is he super cool here, too? I bet he has a bunch of friends!"

"Remember who we're talking about here, Peter," Steven said, hushing his brother.

"N-next song!" Michelle quickly changed the subject. She turned to her shy friend. "Please, Lili? Solo one song?" Lili looked unsure, but Michelle only hopped over to the laptop controlling the music. "A simple one!" she cheered and _Snow White_ began playing.

Lili smiled softly before singing just as lightly. Many of the choir students listened because she really did have a soft voice like no other.

The four kids listened, amazed. Lili sounded just like a princess to them. They listened intently, swaying back and forth, until they saw Xiang peeking into the classroom again. He finished his final and his teacher let them out early for lunch time. The second Xiang was spotted, the kids rushed over to him, though quietly to not disturb the choir circle.

Curiously, Lili watched the five of them as she sung. Xiang walked over to Ms. Lora, carrying Peter when the youngest jumped into his arms. Xiang began exchanging words with Ms. Lora softly, who returned some of her own with a giggle.

During the Disney song _I'm Wishing_, a second song blended in and another boy began singing that part. Lili jumped a bit from the sudden voice, the circle cheering and laughing at the singing boy. Lili giggled as well when listening to him, but another quiet voice caught her attention. Looking around, it seemed Lili was the only one who heard the second voice. She searched for the voice, spotting Xiang once again. Ms. Lora had talked him into singing another verse for her. Lili was stunned once again, snapping out of her shock when the choir circle applauded and Xiang walked out with his stepsiblings.

"It was so fun!" Peter cheerfully told Xiang as they made their way to the office to get visitor badges.

"Sounds like it," Xiang responded, walking into the office and signing them in. "Do you guys have your lunches?"

"Yep!" Dylan chirped, holding up his lunchbox.

Xiang lead them to the same stairwell as before to eat their lunch in peace. Or at least as much peace as he could get with his four stepsiblings in high school.

"How was your test, Xiang?" Steven asked.

"It wasn't hard," Xiang nonchalantly answered. "They were multiple choice questions."

"Why do people call you Leon?" Wendy asked.

Xiang paused, remembering the kids didn't know about his name. "That's actually my first, English name."

"What?" the kids yelled.

"How did we not know this?" Dylan huffed.

"You call me 'Xiang' at home," Xiang responded.

"How come you go as 'Leon' here, but 'Xiang' everywhere else?" Peter asked.

"You guys ask way too many questions," Xiang sighed. "Look, my parents both agreed that it'd be easier for me to have an English name to use in official kinds of stuff, but they always used my Chinese name outside of school and everything."

The kids still looked a bit confused, but they could tell Xiang was done talking about it.

"Where are all your friends?" Peter asked next. Didn't mean they were going to let Xiang stop talking completely.

"Peter," Xiang groaned. "Korea," he answered about the twins.

"How do you not have friends here?" Dylan incredulously asked. "You're super cool."

"Dylan," Steven called softly. At least he could tell this was a subject Xiang didn't want to talk about.

"Let's just eat, alright?" Xiang responded. "I still have one more class after this before we get to go."

"Okay," all four drawled, starting their meals.

After a few moments, the ever curious boy Peter was asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Xiang choked on a piece of rice. He gulped down the water bottle Steven offered him. "Peter! No."

Another awkward pause before Wendy asked, "Boyfriend?"

Xiang threw his head back against the wall as his stepsiblings began snickering. He sighed. "School's just school for me, alright?"

The younger four turned to each other, all noticing Xiang's tone. They gave smiles, making Xiang very nervous, before giving a nod and turning back to the teen. Xiang knew they were up to something; his stepsiblings always were.

"We'll stop," Steven said. "Sorry, Xiang."

"No worries..." Xiang hesitantly responded, eying them as he continued eating.

"Can I fill up my water bottle?" Peter called out suddenly. He held up his empty bottle.

"Um, sure?" Xiang unsurely answered. He was going to question why Peter didn't just share with one of his siblings, but Dylan already hopped up.

"I'll help him!" the Australian boy claimed, he and Peter running down the corridor to where they saw the water fountains were.

Another question that Xiang was about to ask was cut off once again by Wendy jumping him.

"My ponytail's loose. Can you redo my hair, Xiang?"

Wordlessly Xiang did as asked, oblivious to his stepsiblings' plan.

While Peter and Dylan were filling up the water bottle, they kept an eye out for any other students they deemed worthy enough to be Xiang's friend. They knew Xiang wouldn't do anything on his own, so it was up to them to help their beloved stepbrother out.

"Hey, look," Peter pointed out, spotting Lili and Michelle. He and Dylan turned to each other, giving another nod in mental agreement.

Dylan ran up to the two girls, shocking them for a moment. "Hi again!"

"Dylan?" the girls asked, shocked.

"Can you help us for a sec?" Dylan started, pointing over to where Peter still was by the fountain. "Peter really wants to use the taller fountain for his water bottle and I can't hold him up."

"Oh, sure," Lili answered first. She walked over to Peter, who was smiling cheerfully up at her. She easily picked him up, Peter holding his bottle and the button as the bottle filled up.

"Thank you!" Peter said with a giant smile.

"Where's your stepbrother?" Michelle curiously asked.

"With Steven and Wendy," Peter nonchalantly answered, beginning to skip off back down the hallway.

"Thank you for helping my brother. He can be really weird sometimes. Like youngest child sickness. He's the youngest. I'm the oldest. Well, the oldest of the four of us." Dylan continued talking nonstop, following behind Peter. He was walking backwards so he could face the girls as he spoke and make them follow him without asking.

Dylan turned around for a moment. It looked to the girls like he was just making sure he wasn't running into anything, but it was to see if the next part of their unspoken plan commenced.

"Hey, Xiang," Steven started when Peter skipped back to them and when he saw Dylan nearing. "How did that one song you were listening to yesterday go again? I really like it. Like," Steven began singing the song he was mentioning, purposely butchering it up.

Xiang held down a wince at the butchered song. He politely corrected Steven, but the younger boy purposely messed up more until he tricked him into singing the verses for him. Steven was always the trickiest amongst the younger four with his innocent act.

Right when Steven tricked Xiang into singing, the girls and Dylan were just around the corner.

"_The wind is in my face~ And I'm feeling out of place~ It's me against the entire human race~ I know the dreams I chase~ They will not be erased~ They are my saving grace~ I'm gonna make it~_"

Dylan smirked when seeing the girls pause. He then trotted back to his siblings, sitting and listening to Xiang.

"_I know, I know life's worth living~ I keep on, keep on giving~ I'm giving it all I got~ Giving it my best shot~_"

Lili and Michelle peeked around the stairway quietly. There Xiang was, singing to his stepbrothers and stepsister as he was doing the latter's hair in a mini french braid. This was definitely not what they pictured 'Leon "Aac" Wang' to really be like.

"_I get up, get up and keep on trying~ There is no shame in crying~ Yesterdays are gone~ I have what it takes~ I have what it takes to hold on~_"

Xiang stopped singing the moment he finished Wendy's hair. "Better?"

"Lots!" Wendy answered, giggling as she patted the braid. "You always make my hair so pretty! Thank you!"

"Anytime," Xiang said with a small smile of his own, happy his stepsister was happy. He then directed his attention back to Steven. "Got the song down now?"

"Sorta," Steven answered. "I think I'll be able to get it completely if you keep going!"

Xiang ruffled Steven's hair when seeing the hopeful smile on the younger boy's face. "Yeah, nice try. I'll let you listen to it at home."

"What, that's it!?" Michelle suddenly spoke up.

Xiang went rigid, instantly turning to the girls. Lili was just giving Michelle a scolding look. The kids all giggled, and Xiang knew what they did. Oh they were gonna get it later...

Brushing off her friend, Michelle spoke again. "That's some show. You really should've joined choir, 'Ace.' "

Xiang noticeably tensed up, but Peter just asked, "You have another name?"

"No," Xiang hissed. "It's something that people call me that I _don't _like."

The younger four frowned sadly, upset that other people would call their stepbrother something he didn't like.

"What?" Michelle questioned. "But didn't you get that name because you're smart or something?"

"And how would you know what?" Xiang harshly responded. " 'Aac' is an annoying derogatory name some jerk gave me back in middle school." Oh how Xiang wished he could curse...

Michelle and Lili tensed. Though everyone called Xiang that, only a number of people actually knew it was an acronym and what it stood for. The girls weren't within the number count.

"Come on, guys," Xiang started, packing up the finished lunches. "I need to talk to my teacher about you four being in the class."

"Okay," the kids drawled, doing the same.

Lili and Michelle wordlessly watched as the big family got up to leave. They overheard Steven say, "We're sorry. We just wanted to help..." Xiang just patted Steven's head for that, heading for his next class.

Xiang's next class with P.E. Learning this, Dylan absolutely exploded. The others rolled their eyes at this while Xiang went up to his teacher. He explained things to the man, who looked perfectly okay with having the kids with them. Xiang thanked the smiling man before calling his stepsiblings over.

Xiang crouched down to their height. "I have to change really fast for P.E., so you four follow Mr. Douglas to the gym first, okay? Do not bother anyone. Right, Dylan?" Xiang looked directly at the eldest.

"Since when have we been a bother?" Dylan asked back. Xiang didn't answer him.

Xiang soon split from the group to get changed as Mr. Douglas lead the kids to the gym. The gym teacher had the kids stand to the side for a moment so he could get the bleachers out for them to sit. The kids ran around in circles beside the door as they waited, instantly being spotted by passersby.

"You four are here, too?" Michelle asked from the hall with Lili.

Wendy turned first, trotting up to the girls. "Yep."

"We're just seeing you guys everywhere," Lili giggled.

"Xiang's in this class!" Peter cheerfully called.

" 'Xiang?' " the girls repeated.

"Leon," Steven corrected, remembering everyone called him that at school.

"He's in our class?" Michelle confusedly asked.

"Do you not have other classes with our brother? I know he's in a French class," Wendy added.

Lili turned to Michelle, knowing her friend also took French. Michelle only shrugged.

"We should go," Steven mumbled to Wendy, coming up to her and holding her hand. "Leon said not to bother anyone, and Mr. Douglas already got the bleachers out."

"He told that to Dylan," Wendy responded, following her brother as he guided her to the bleachers.

"Go get changed, girls," Mr. Douglas called when seeing his students from the door.

Lili and Michelle jumped at being caught, scurrying away.

The P.E. class started normally with warmups. Only, it wasn't really normal. Dylan and Peter decided to run the perimeter of the gym along with the high schoolers, who weren't bothered by their presence whatsoever. Xiang just groaned in embarrassment. At least everyone just thought they were their teacher's kids visiting for now or something...

Mr. Douglas blew his whistle. "Alright! Break into your assigned teams!"

"I wonder what they're going to be playing," Wendy shared, watching Xiang halfheartedly trudging behind a group three other guys.

"Basketball," Dylan whined. "I wanna play, too! Their gym is so much bigger than ours!"

"It can be fun to watch Xiang," Peter tried to help.

"Not as fun as playing," Dylan huffed, crossing his arms.

"Shh, Xiang's starting to play," Steven pointed out. They sat on the same bleacher side as their stepbrother's small court. Steven and the twins were excited to watch their stepbrother, but noticed something off.

Xiang's teammates weren't passing to him or anything. Xiang was just jogging back and forth. Again, obviously halfheartedly.

"What!? That's not fair!" Wendy whined.

"Come on, Leon!" Peter suddenly called.

Xiang stumbled on his feet, turning to his stepsiblings with wide eyes. They were all cheering, making him even more embarrassed. Xiang shook his head, trying to get them to stop.

"They're here for you?" a classmate on the other team asked. He laughed in a demeaning tone, "Wow, Aac."

Xiang narrowed his eyes and instantly swatted the ball from the other player. The basketball bounced on its own as everyone was shocked by Xiang actually playing, the kids cheering more. When Xiang ran after and dribbled the ball, the other boys finally snapped out of their trance. Only, Xiang was already by the hoop, going for a layup.

When the ball fell through the hoop, Xiang caught and passed it back to the guy who demeaned him. "It's Leon," Xiang hissed, walking passed the guy.

The boy holding the ball grumbled under his breath, running off the court to throw the ball in and start again.

Steven gasped. "Xiang's so good."

"Oh course he's good," Peter proudly responded. "It's Xiang!"

"The other guys are finally playing with him," Wendy noted aloud.

"Pssh, not like he needs their help anyways! He's powering through the other guys!" Dylan added.

"Sports are team play, remember?" Steven asked, keeping Dylan grounded.

"Go, Leon!" the twins cheered.

That was how the remaining P.E. period went. Multiple times during their short transition breaks to switch opponents, Xiang would tell his stepsiblings to calm down. They claimed they would, but only got over excited again. Everyone knew of the Kirkland kids being Xiang's stepsiblings now.

"I never realized we were in the same class," Michelle, who was on the team Xiang's team was against at the moment, said as she tried to block him.

"This class and French class," Xiang responded nonchalantly, faking a left and going right. He took a shot, the ball flying through the basket.

"We do have another class together!?" Michelle incredulously asked.

"I'm not a noticeable person if you haven't realized," Xiang responded, already running after his teammates and opponent with the ball.

The opponent shot the ball, only to have it bounce off the rim. Lili was running after the ball, but Xiang was faster. He quickly passed the ball to his teammate, who dashed down the half court.

"I didn't know you... were good at basketball..." Lili tiredly huffed, having not great stamina.

"I just know how to score points. I've never played before," Xiang responded, waiting on defense after his teammate made the point.

"Eh?" Lili chirped curiously.

"It wasn't like anyone ever passed to me, and I made it no point to play," Xiang casually added, going after the ball again.

Lili attempted to keep up. She was curious as to why the sudden effort and change– she at least noticed Xiang was her classmate in P.E. Lili then turned to the bleachers after Xiang made a point, hearing the kids cheering. She smile; so that was it.

The final whistle blew, a majority of the class thanking god P.E. was over. Mr. Douglas released everyone to change in the locker rooms.

Xiang ran up to his stepsiblings. "You guys stay here; I'll be quick."

"We'll be here!" Dylan called, he and the others wearing the biggest smiles.

Xiang chortled, following his classmates to the locker rooms. The kids saw how his teammates complimented his playing and called him by his name instead of the hated nickname.

"Xiang was so cool!" Peter sparklingly said.

"I don't think I've ever seen him play sports like that," Wendy said. "Just hiphop and martial arts with Baba."

"Maybe we can make him try out for basketball," Dylan sneakily suggested.

Steven smacked his brother's arm. "Don't do that to Xiang."

"What? It'll be helpful," Dylan reasoned. "Those other guys he played with started being nice to him after he played and all."

Steven only sighed.

"You four still waiting for Leon?" Lili asked, coming back into the gym with Michelle when seeing the kids.

"Our teacher is talking with him a bit right now," Michelle explained to the kids what was keeping their stepbrother. She and Lili sat down next to the kids on the bleachers. "So," Michelle started, turning to Wendy, "your brother does your hair? It's really pretty."

Wendy nodded her head, patting her braid again. "Because my dad only knows how to do ponytails. My brother learned a bunch of stuff to do my hair and," she held out her fingers, "learned how to paint pretty stuff on my nails, too!"

"Wow, that _is_ really pretty," Lili complimented, amazed.

Michelle was as well, but was also instantly struck with realization. She actually remembered meeting Xiang once when she was out with her grandmother and mother for Mother's Day.

"He really is the best big brother ever!" Peter enthusiastically claimed.

Lili giggled.

"Guys, let's go," Xiang called from the door, finally making an appearance. "We need to return the visitor badges."

" 'kay!" the kids called, jumping up and scrambling towards their brother. The twins both grabbed each of his hands.

"Bye-bye," Dylan said to the girls.

"Please take care of our brother," Steven added.

The girl's giggled, hearing Xiang's muffled voice from the hallway, "Don't tell them that."

"He's not at all like how everyone puts him out to be," Michelle said.

"The way they talk about him," Lili started endearingly. "Reminds me of how I talked about my big brother..."

Michelle stared back at her friend, noticing the look in her eye. She started giggling. "Oh, hon~"

"Huh?"

Michelle stood, a smirk still on her lips. "Nothing~" She took Lili's hands. "Let's go!"

"Michelle!"

* * *

_how long has it been? X3x giant chapters take longer to write and edit! sorry! updates probably gonna be alot slower bc of college and jumping between writing for different fandoms. again, sorry! hope you'll still stay with NCND. i still have endless ideas for this (oh my)._

_btw, hua, if you see this, i had the idea of xiang playing basketball way before that anime! don't judge me!_


	47. Melodies Way Back When

_Chapter suggestion by **PhantasmalEminence**! Piano story!_

* * *

**(c)River Flows in You - Yiruma**  
**(c)Summer - Joe Hisaishi**

* * *

It was a fine summer like day despite it technically still being spring. Not that it mattered much; it was mid June, the sun was shining brightly, the weather outside was warm, and Xiang was over babysitting at Ulrich's house. It was just him with the twins at a friend's birthday, Dylan in trouble for bringing in snakes again, and Steven not wanting to be alone.

"Xiang," Ulrich whined, laying dramatically on the living room couch. "I need inspiration!"

"Mmhmm," Xiang hummed, flipping the page of his newest book. Ulrich having artist block wasn't anything new.

Ulrich sighed dramatically again.

Xiang let out a sigh as well. He knew first hand he wasn't going to get any peace when Ulrich was like this. He placed a bookmark within his book before shutting it. "Alright, how do you usually get inspiration?"

"I don't know," Ulrich answered with a pout. "Art comes to me whenever it wants."

Xiang stared blankly at Ulrich. Artists could be so pretentious. With another breath, Xiang stood and headed over to the grand piano in the room. Roderich never minded him playing the piano. "Here's an idea," he started, sitting at the piano bench. "Close your eyes. What do you picture when you hear this?"

Xiang began playing a string of melodies. The house was absolutely quiet except for the beautiful notes that poured from the piano, Xiang's fingers dancing across the keys.

After a few verses, Ulrich suddenly sat up. "I got it!" He jumped off the couch and ran to his paints and easel. "Don't stop playing, Xiang!" Ulrich called, his voice traveling throughout the house.

"You want me to loop this one song?" Xiang shouted back, distraught with what he got himself into.

"It's my inspiration!" Ulrich called back.

Xiang groaned, but did as told. At least Roderich's piano was much better than the old one he had at home.

As Xiang played, he couldn't help but think about how much better his piano playing was compared to when he first started. He was just a kid without a teacher at the time, tapping at a garage sale electric keyboard. Then, Roderich took him under his wing...

_Little Xiang hopped up the sidewalk from the bus stop, his father right behind him. His little seven-year-old legs jumped over each crack on the pavement._

"Slow down there, Xiang,_" Yao called, trotting up to the boy and taking his hand. He laughed a bit. "_Don't want you going too far off on your own._"_

"Yes, Baba,_" Xiang responded, looking up at his father with his big eyes._

"What was that you were humming?_" Yao asked Xiang. "_The new song I gave you that you're trying to learn?_"_

_Xiang nodded his head. He continued humming _River Flows in You _by Yiruma._

_Yao gave another laugh. "_I'm glad my friend suggested a good song for you._"_

_The two continued walking home that evening. When they neared their empty house, Yao spotted an empty moving truck a few houses passed theirs._

"Looks like the new neighbors finished moving all their big furniture, Xiang,_" Yao said down to his son. "_Do you want to go over and say hi?_"_

_Xiang pouted, shaking his head. He wasn't into being social and meeting now people._

_Yao chuckled, leading Xiang anyways. He really wanted Xiang to branch out more. "_Come on._"_

_Xiang let out a whine, but followed beside his father._

_Xiang and Yao continued up the street. When they saw a highly esteemed looking man coming from the front door, Xiang hid more behind Yao as Yao waved his hand. "Hello."_

_The man spotted the two of them. They met halfway at the end of the driveway. "Hello. You must be one of the neighbors."_

_Yao nodded his head, giving a friendly smile. "We live a few houses down aru."_

"_We?"_

_Yao then ushered Xiang from behind him. "_Say 'hello,' Xiang._"_

_Xiang turned down to his feet, quietly offering a 'hello.'_

_Yao shook his head, though still smiling endearingly. He patted his son's head. "Sorry. He's really shy. My name is Yao Wang, and this is Xiang. Welcome to the neighborhood, Mr..."_

"_Roderich Edelstein," the other man answered, holding his hand out for a handshake._

_Yao's eyes widened, shakily taking Roderich's hand. "Roderich Edelstein? The composer and pianist? The Roderich Edelstein?"_

_Roderich let out a small laugh. "Yes, yes. So you've heard of me? Not many people know of orchestra musicians."_

"_I've attended one of your concerts downtown years ago and I'm been a fan ever since. You were the youngest in the whole orchestra at the time aru."_

"_I'm flattered. Thank you for being a fan."_

_Yao nodded his head, still amazed. A little idea came to mind when he felt Xiang hide behind him again. "Actually, Xiang here plays a bit of piano. He doesn't have a teacher or anything and is learning more on his own. Do you think it's possible for him to learn from you?"_

"_I'm sorry," Roderich answered with a sad smile. "I don't take disciples."_

"_Oh, alright," Yao responded._

_Roderich crouched down to Xiang's height, who held onto his father even tighter. "So your brother is playing the piano? I'm sure you'll find a talented formal teacher for him so he can advance even more than being self taught."_

"_R-right," Yao stuttered. "Xiang's actually my son though."_

_Roderich tensed, standing back up. "I'm sorry! You looked so young, I just assumed–"_

"_Well, I am still fairly young," Yao responded. He wasn't quite supporting his smile anymore. "I'm 21."_

_Roderich's eyes inadvertently widened. "And he's...?"_

"_Just turned 7."_

"_I see..." Judgmental thoughts unintentionally began forming in Roderich's head._

_Yao's face was blank now, though his eyes dared Roderich to say more. He was very familiar with the look forming on Roderich's face. He may have admired the older man, but he refused to allow anyone look down on him and his son._

_Yao soon relaxed when turning back to Xiang. "Shall we get going, Xiang?" He turned back to Roderich, giving a curt nod. "Mr. Edelstein." Without another word, Yao turned on his heel and guided Xiang back home._

_Xiang glanced back at the bewildered man for a moment before continuing on with his father. He turned back forward when Roderich went back into his new house. They all had a good feeling they weren't going to be meeting anytime soon._

_They may not have met soon, but they did meet again eventually._

_One summer day, Roderich's seven months old son was being extra fussy. To try and calm Ulrich down, Roderich decided to take his son out for a stroll. It was nice and warm outside, the sun shining high in the blue sky._

_Roderich took a deep breath of fresh air when he walked out the door with his son in his baby stroller. They began circling the neighborhood, Roderich doing his best to calm down his fussy son. Having to take care of a baby was already stressful as is, but that wasn't the only thing Roderich was stressed about. He also hadn't been able to compose any songs in months, his playing seemed to be off somehow, and he just really needed a break._

"_Come on, Ulrich," Roderich cooed, still trying to sooth his son. "You like our walks."_

_Ulrich only continued whining and fidgeting, until they stumbled upon some music._

_Roderich's eyes widened at how his son's whines began shrinking into nothing but some sniffles. "G-good boy, Ulrich," Roderich cooed, surprised the fussy baby was calming down. He hastily looked around for the source of the music, spotting Xiang and Yao out on the lawn a house up._

_Little Xiang was tapping away at an old, beat up keyboard. Laying under a summer parasol beside him was Yao, sleeping with a thick textbook next to him._

_Curious, Roderich continued strolling towards the Wang family. He stopped right in front of their lawn. Xiang, still playing a bit, looked up at Roderich. The child's eyes went back and forth between the keys and the other man before slowing to a stop._

_Xiang's blank stare was fairly unnerving to Roderich. "You play very well for being self taught."_

"_Thank you..." Xiang mumbled. He continued staring back, not forgetting how the older man upset his father._

"_Yes..." Roderich responded, knowing full well Xiang didn't forget._

_They continued staring back at each other until Ulrich began getting fussy again. Roderich was just about to excuse himself and take Ulrich home, but a breeze picked up. One of Xiang's music sheets flew from the piano stand, the boy instantly on his feet to chase after it. It flew over to Roderich, who instantly caught the sheet._

_Xiang ran up to Roderich as the older man was reading the title. "_Summer _by Joe Hisaishi. I've never heard this name."_

"_He's Japanese," Xiang mumbled as Roderich handed him back the music sheet. "Kiku gave it to me..."_

_Right then, Ulrich began being at his fussiest. Worried, Roderich rocked the stroller back and forth. "Oh, come now, Ulrich."_

_Xiang peaked into the stroller, both large pairs of eyes meeting. Xiang tilted his head a bit, never seeing a baby with red eyes before. When the baby began crying more, the child wanted to help. Xiang began waving his hands a bit, singing a friendly Chinese song his father always sang to him when he was younger._

"Oh my friend, please listen listen listen~ To me sing my regards to you~

"Why don't you ask ask ask~ Me to help you with anything~

"In the spring and summer oh and, oh and, oh and~ Autumn and harsh winter~

"I say I say I say that you that you that you~ Have to have to have to be happy~_"_

_Ulrich began calming down, staring innocently up at Xiang. Xiang gave a little smile and continued singing and swaying back and forth in a little dance. Ulrich began giggling happily as little Xiang sang and comforted him._

_Roderich stared, shocked once again by the boy. He may not have been able to understand the Chinese song, but his son was certainly enjoying it._

"_You're a very musical boy, aren't you?" Roderich asked once Ulrich was completely happy and Xiang stopped singing._

"_My dad taught me the song though," Xiang responded. "He wants me to be happy."_

_Roderich glanced over at Yao for a moment. "All fathers do... Why is he sleeping there?"_

"_Well he's supposed to be studying," Xiang answered, looking back at his father. He shook his head with a sigh, hands on his hips. "It was nice outside, so he thought it'd be nice for the both of us to sit outside."_

_Roderich turned back to Xiang. "Studying?"_

_Xiang nodded his head. "My dad's still in school. He has to get a good education to help provide for me in the future, even if it means having less now," he explained, obviously quoting someone else. Even so, Xiang still knew what that meant._

"_What about your mother? And grandparents?"_

"_It's just us," Xiang answered again. He held a finger over his lips. "Don't wake him up. My dad works endlessly too outside of school, so he doesn't rest much."_

"_What about you?" Roderich asked Xiang. "What do you do with your father working and studying?"_

_Xiang thought about his answer for a moment. "Stay quiet. Read. Kiku gave me Pokémon to play. But when my dad's okay with the noise, I like to practice piano. It's fun and makes my dad really happy hearing me play."_

_Roderich smiled softly. "That's very nice. Music has that ability to help pick up your mood, especially performed by a loved one."_

_Xiang finally gave Roderich a smile._

"_Actually," Roderich started, "would you like me to teach you? I can help you improve your already skilled playing."_

"_That's okay," Xiang politely declined, shocking Roderich. "I don't think my dad should use his money on me like that. Save it up for something super important or emergencies."_

_Roderich stared down, wide eye at Xiang. He understood not wanting to waste money and all, but hearing that from a child. It was just so sad. Roderich thought up an alternative. "How about this," he started with a kind smile. "I teach you piano and you help me with Ulrich here."_

_The two of them turned to the giggly baby._

"_You see, I don't think I've ever seen Ulrich calm down so quickly when you sang to him," Roderich explained. "You wouldn't mind helping me look after my son, would you?"_

_Xiang's eyes widened, shaking his head. "I can do that."_

_Roderich smiled wider. "Beautiful."_

_Roderich finally excused himself after writing his phone number on a spare paper he had and handed it to Xiang, the three of them parting ways. As Roderich was leaving with Ulrich and Xiang trotted back to his father, Yao was just beginning to stir. Xiang explained his and Roderich's agreement, passing on the phone number. Yao's eyes widened at the paper, turning to where he noticed Roderich's retreating figure was. The Austrian man turned around for a moment, smiling and waving his hand. Both Xiang and Yao waved back, the latter still shocked._

_Xiang's first lesson with Roderich was the next evening. It was agreed upon that Roderich would go over to Xiang's house to pick the boy up so Yao wouldn't have to worry much about taking him over to his house and have more time to study or rest. Roderich would then take Xiang home afterwards as well._

"_How long have you been teaching yourself, Xiang?" Roderich asked, their lesson finishing up. "I'm very impressed with how much you know already."_

_Xiang shrugged. When Ulrich, in the same room, began getting fussy again, Xiang was the first one off the piano bench and by the baby's side. He began singing the children's song again, the boy giggling more._

_Roderich let out a laugh as well. He watched as his wife pick Ulrich up, Xiang following behind her with Ulrich. His wife was so kind and despite just meeting Xiang, loved his company._

_Suddenly itching with an idea, Roderich turned back to his grand piano. He poked around with his keys before a melody started forming. Quickly grabbing blank music sheets, Roderich got to work. When Xiang came back into the room, Roderich had gotten at least a chorus done._

"_Are you writing, Mr. Edelstein?" Xiang asked, hopping back onto the bench._

"_Yes, I am," Roderich happily responded. "Want to hear?"_

_Xiang nodded his head and listened. Despite it still being rough, the melody was lovely. "All while I was gone?"_

_Roderich laughed, nodding his head. "Yes. Thank you, Xiang."_

_Xiang tilted his head, confused._

"_You see, I was stuck for a long time, but I think after meeting you and your father, I got some inspiration."_

"_Wow..." Xiang said in awe. "If you make money off of that, I want a part."_

_Roderich laughed even more at Xiang's joke, ruffling his hair. "I'll be sure to add you in the credits, son."_

_That was just the beginning of Xiang's time with Roderich and Ulrich. As time flew by, the boy learned many more skills and songs, and gain a great talent for the piano. Roderich also gave him his old upright piano to practice, it being a lot better than the beat up keyboard._

"Ulrich," Xiang called from the grand piano. "Are you good now?"

"Yes, Xiang!" Ulrich responded.

Xiang let out a relieved breath. He flexed his fingers, having played for who knew how long the same song over and over again.

A bit curious, Xiang actually began playing a bit again. Not the same looped song though; the old children's song his father taught him when he was young. After going through it once, Ulrich made an appearance.

"I heard that song before," Ulrich said, hopping next to Xiang. "I don't really know it though."

Xiang chortled, patting Ulrich's head. "You'd stop crying when I sung this to you as a baby."

"Really?" Ulrich asked in awe.

Xiang nodded, beginning to play again. "Want to learn it?"

Ulrich nodded enthusiastically.

After Ulrich came back from washing the paint off his hands, Xiang began teaching Ulrich the lyrics. Even though it was in Chinese, the young boy was slowly getting the words, meaning, and pronunciation. The two of them were just finishing their first perfect go through when Roderich finally returned home.

"Oh my goodness, I haven't heard that song in ages," Roderich said, walking up to the boys.

"Xiang taught me a new song," Ulrich said. "_Wen Hou Ge_."

Roderich smiled down at his son, patting his head and suddenly remembering Xiang at his age. "You both did well."

Ulrich smiled proudly as Xiang nodded his thanks at the compliment.

* * *

_finally got another flashback chapter! in the past, i know i said xiang knew ulrich for 5 years, but i kinda tweaked that here. i'd recommend listening to all the piano songs xiang was playing bc they're really pretty._


	48. Visits and Vlogs

The day everyone swore never came fast enough finally did come: the last day of school. The dismissal bell just rung on the half day, the whole building cheering and rushing out the doors and hallways.

Xiang did his best to weave through the crowd with some other students still loitering around with their friends. Able to maneuver around the halls without really needing to see where he was going, Xiang pulled out his phone to double check the time to see how long until his stepsiblings got released. Doing so, plus with his headphones on, made Xiang even less aware of his surroundings. He neglected to hear the fast pace footsteps charging behind him.

"Xiang!"

Upon hearing his name being shouted, Xiang was jumped from behind. Luckily, he had enough strength and balance to keep himself from falling over.

"What the fuck–?" Xiang yelped, feeling the sudden weight on his back. He turned his head a bit, meeting face to face with a familiar and huge smile. "Yong Soo?"

"Did you miss me da ze!?" Yong Soo shouted, hugging the other teen tighter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Xiang asked, still shocked to see his friend. "At my school, in the U.S.?"

"Our parents got some work here again," a second voice answered.

Xiang turned and met with a Yong Soo look-a-like. "Hyung Soo."

"Get off him, idiot," Hyung Soo hissed to his twin, yanking Yong Soo off Xiang. "You know he hates that."

"No!" Yong Soo whined when being held back. "I haven't seen Xiang in forever!"

"Did you guys just wait here until school was over?" Xiang asked Hyung Soo, ignoring Yong Soo and his continuous whines.

"Well we looked online and found out when you got out today," Hyung Soo answered once again.

"And you guys rather jump me than tell me you were coming back? You gonna be here next year?"

"No, our parents want us to go to the private school instead. And Yong Soo wanted to surprise you or something."

"Don't carry a conversation like I'm not even here!" Yong Soo yelled, jumping in between Xiang and Hyung Soo with a huff. He turned to Xiang, back to normal a second later. "But isn't that great!? Even though we won't be in the same school, we'll still get to hang out again da ze! Let's start now!"

Yong Soo grabbed Xiang's arm, already dragging him out. Hyung Soo tried to get his younger twin to let go again, but Yong Soo ignored the older twin.

"Yong Soo, let go," Xiang bade, finally pulling back his arm. He forgot how strong his friend's grip can be and how much it hurt.

"But, Xiang," Yong Soo whined as Xiang rubbed his sore arm, "we have so much catching up to do! Did anything change around here? Is that video game shop still open? How's your dad? Did you make any new friends?"

"Nothing's changed. The video game shop is still open. My dad's fine. Friends," Xiang paused for a moment, noticing Emil walking down the stairwell beside the three of them. The two of them made eye contact for a second, instantly glaring at each other before Emil continued walking and Xiang turned his attention back to the twins. "No."

"Glad to see that the only thing that's changed about you is your height," Hyung Soo joked.

"Now that we're back," Yong Soo started again, "where are you taking us?"

Xiang gave a blank look. "What? You two pop out of nowhere and expect me to instantly have something planned?"

"Well he did," Hyung Soo responded, nudging towards his twin.

"I have four stepsiblings to pick up, so pardon the lack of plans," Xiang answered, starting to walk out the building and leading the Korean twins.

"Oh yeah!" Yong Soo chirped. "You have stepsiblings! I wanna meet them da ze!"

Xiang didn't respond right away. The thought of introducing Yong Soo to the others... Sadly, it was too late with the idea in the younger twin's mind. Xiang sighed. "Alright, sure. I'm sure they'll like to meet you two in person anyways."

Yong Soo cheered while Hyung Soo looked more hesitant on the idea of meeting four little kids.

Xiang lead Yong Soo and Hyung Soo to his stepsiblings' elementary school. They waited in the courtyard Xiang typically waited by himself in, talking. Even though they messaged each other and spoke through webcam, it felt so different catching up face to face. The time flew by, the dismissal bell for the elementary school going off before the teenage boys realized how much time past.

"They're all so tiny," Hyung Soo commented when hundreds of little kids poured out of the building.

"You were that tiny before, too," Xiang responded, scanning the crowd for his stepsiblings.

"Xiang!"

Xiang finally spotted the four when the youngest of them called his name, the second person to charge up and jump him. At least this time Xiang could see Peter coming and was able to catch him.

"Hey, Peter," Xiang greeted as he held as child. "Nice last day?"

Peter enthusiastically nodded his head as his siblings ran up to Xiang as well. "Yeah! And now it's summer break!"

"No school!" Dylan cheered right after Peter's remark.

"No homework!" Wendy cheered along with her older brother.

"Who're these two?" Steven hesitantly asked, backing behind Dylan. That was when everyone else noticed the Im twins.

"It's Yong Soo and Hyung Soo!" Peter yelled, recognizing the twins. Excited, he leaped from Xiang's arms into Hyung Soo's. The older twin was scrambling to catch the youngest boy.

"You have a lot more energy in person," Hyung Soo commented with Peter in his arms. The younger boy just giggled with a toothy smile.

"Glad you remember us, kid," Yong Soo said, ruffling Peter's hair.

Peter redirected his smile to Yong Soo before turning back to his siblings. "They're Xiang's friends. The ones who he always plays online with."

"Oooh," the kids responded. Dylan and Wendy went right up to Hyung Soo and Yong Soo, ready to get to know them, while Steven hesitantly followed behind. Though, he was leaning closer to Xiang.

"Alright, let's start walking home," Xiang started, taking Peter back. "I'm sure our dads want us home and no one wants to be around their schools anymore."

"Oh my gosh!" Yong Soo instantly perked up. "Let's go!"

The younger Korean twin instantly charged off in the direction of Xiang's house. He somewhat knew the way from when they were kids, but it still had been years.

"Yong Soo!" Hyung Soo yelled after his brother.

"Dylan, can you catch up to him and help him home?" Xiang requested of Dylan.

Dylan nodded his head happily, charging off after Yong Soo. It didn't take much for the athletic boy to catch up.

On the way back home, Xiang and Hyung Soo continued talking amiably as the younger three listened. They supplied an occasional question to Hyung Soo, who had no problem answering. Along the way, Peter somehow ended up being piggybacked by Hyung Soo while Wendy was held by Xiang. Steven held one of Xiang's hands.

"I never would've thought I'd see _the_ Xiang Wang like this in a million years," Hyung Soo teased, talking about how Xiang coddled the kids.

"Xiang does this all the time though," Peter shared.

"I'm sure you know your brother wasn't the most friendliest kid," Hyung Soo started.

"Still not really actually," Steven added, partly joking. His siblings laughed. Xiang rolled his eyes at his words.

"Xiang!" Dylan called when the group finally caught up to him and Yong Soo, outside their home.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Xiang responded, putting the twins down to pull out his key. The door opened and all Xiang would see next was a giant blur.

"Yao-_Hyungnim_!"

From his spot in the living room, Yao tensed. He barely had time to turn and get his words out. "Yong Soo–!" In a matter of seconds, Yong Soo was on him, causing the Chinese man to collapse unlike his son earlier that morning.

The Kirkland kids stared gaping as Xiang and Hyung Soo rushed and struggled to get Yong Soo off their stepfather.

"_Hyungnim_! You said you were gonna wait for me! How could you get married!?"

"He never agreed to that, idiot!"

"Get off my dad!"

Once the two boys finally managed to get Yong Soo off Yao, things began to calm down. Just barely.

"Y-Yong Soo!? Hyung Soo!?" Yao yelped, finally seeing the two. "When did you two get back aru?"

"Recently apparently," Xiang answered for the Korean twins, helping his father up.

"You got married?" Yong Soo asked again, teary and wide eyed.

"Your over 10 years younger than _Samchon_. It was never going to happen," Hyung Soo bluntly said. "And stop calling him _Hyungnim_!"

Yong Soo turned to his twin. "Just 13 years! _Hyungnim _is young!" He turned back to Yao. "You promised!"

Yao stared unsurely at Yong Soo. "I don't remember that."

"That's because he probably dreamed it up," Xiang said, just as bluntly. "There was no way you were gonna be my stepdad."

"It could've happen da ze!"

"No!" Xiang and Hyung Soo yelled.

Yao began laughing. "Nothing's changed much, huh?"

"You know Hyung Soo and Yong Soo, too, Baba?" Steven asked Yao.

Yao nodded. "They used to be just as tall as you when I last saw them." He turned back to the Im twins, patting their heads. "Now look at you two. You grew so tall."

Both twins blushed, Yong Soo smiling brightly as Hyung Soo avoided eye contact.

"Oh oh oh!" Peter called all of a sudden. "Let's all play Wii! There's now seven people to play Super Smash Brothers!"

"You challenging _us_, kid?" Hyung Soo joked. He smiled down at the determined look on Peter's face.

"After your lunches," Yao cut in.

"Food!" the younger four cheered, rushing to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I can whip up something more for you two," Yao said to their guests.

"No worries, _Samchon_," Hyung Soo said. "We ate before we went to see Xiang."

"Oh. Are you two going to stay for dinner?" Yao asked.

Yong Soo's eyes widened. "Can we!? We haven't had your cooking in forever"

Yao chuckled at the teen's excitement. He nodded his head.

Yong Soo glowed even more. "And sleep over!?" He pounced on Xiang. "I miss being here da ze!"

"You can't just invite yourself to spend the night," Hyung Soo scolded.

"I didn't invite myself over. I clearly asked." Yong Soo stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"Well, I don't mind," Yao answered.

"Yay!" Yong Soo cheered.

"And, once again, I get no say," Xiang commented. Whatever, it should be fine.

"Should we head back home to get our stuff then while you have lunch?" Hyung Soo asked Xiang.

"Sure," the Chinese teen answered.

"Then we all play together!?" Peter called over to Yong Soo and Hyung Soo as they were leaving.

"Heck yeah!" Yong Soo called back.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get hit by a car on your way," Xiang said, shooing the twins away.

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to us," Hyung Soo teased, Xiang rolling his eyes as he closed the door.

"Well, I'm sure this house is going to be livelier than ever now," Yao said, bringing more food to the younger kids. "Especially with summer break starting."

"Yeah!" the kids cheered.

"No more school!" Peter called.

"No more homework!" Wendy added.

"No more waking up early!" Steven.

"No more sleeping early!" Dylan.

"No more classmates," Xiang finished with a breath.

Yao couldn't help but chuckle at what everyone was relieved of with the start of summer break.

The five finished up their lunches, the younger four already planning how they were going to spend their days. Xiang was cleaning up a bit for when his long time friends returned.

A few hours later, the house now cleaned up, a knock on the door signaled the arrival of the Im twins. Xiang got up from his spot on the couch, pocketing his handheld, to get the door.

"Yo–" Xiang began greeting, but was cut off when Yong Soo shoved his phone in his face. Xiang let out a groan. "Yong Soo, I don't want to be in your YouTube videos."

"Aw, come on! My viewers want to meet the face behind the choreography da ze!"

Yong Soo latched his arm around Xiang's neck, holding his phone so his camera can capture them both. He had filmed like so many times before, not needing to look at the screen to know he was nicely in the shot.

"Hey, guys!" Yong Soo said to the camera. "Guess who's back in good old America!?"

"Yes, tell millions of strangers where we are," Hyung Soo snarked, carrying his and his twin's things inside.

Yong Soo ignored the other. "The awaited day has finally come! See this good looking nerd!?"

"Yong Soo," Xiang hissed, squirming free and running.

Yong Soo chased after him with the phone. "He's the one and only official ImTheSingingKimichi choreographer, Hong Kong Homie!"

"That is the second worst name you could've called me!" Xiang yelled from upstairs, where he ran to.

"Then let me say your name on my vlog!" Yong Soo whined, chasing after him. Sadly, he was stopped halfway up the stairway.

At top of the stairs was Xiang, holding back Long momentarily. "Long, pin." A second later, he released Long, the Doberman sprinting down.

Yong Soo screamed, scrambling down. He barely made it back to the ground floor before Long jumped him, pinning him to the ground. As he fell, Yong Soo accidentally released his phone. Luckily, Hyung Soo was there to catch it, continuing to film his twin being pinned down by a dog.

"And I think that's enough for this clip," Hyung Soo said before stopping the recording.

Xiang thanked Hyung Soo when coming back downstairs, Long hopping off Yong Soo to be praised by Xiang.

"You're mean!" Yong Soo whined, but was only ignored by the other two teenage boys.

"Where are the others?" Hyung Soo asked Xiang.

"One of our neighbors invited them to go to the park with them," Xiang answered. "They'll be back later."

"The neighbor's whose kid you babysit?"

"Yep."

"Don't ignore me da ze!" Yong Soo whined again.

"Yeah yeah, you big child," Xiang teased. "Now," he pulled out his 3DS a second later, "I think it's time to settle something."

"And no internet lag," Hyung Soo said, smiling as he grabbed his 3DS as well.

"Dude, if I beat you more than half the games we play, I get to formally introduce you to my viewers!" Yong Soo declared.

"Fine," Xiang agreed, sick of Yong Soo always asking. "But this is the end of it!"

Yong Soo cheered, following Xiang to the game room with Hyung Soo. The three of them stayed in there for a major of the rest of the day. A fight for a name. Even Hyung Soo opted out of the video game matches, not wanting to interfere with the intense matches of Smash Bros., Mario Kart, Pokemon, and so on. It wasn't until a bit before dinner did the final match take place.

At the same time, Arthur was just returning home from work.

"I'm home," Arthur called, closing the door behind him as he removed his shoes. Before he could hear a response from anyone, a loud scream came from the closed game room door beside him. Arthur jumped, nearly falling from fright. "Xiang!?" he called, eyes wide. Arthur was just about to rush in to see what was wrong when Yao quickly intervened.

"No need to worry about him," Yao said. "There are just some friends over, and you know how Xiang gets with his games."

Arthur's jaw dropped open. All he needed to hear was 'friends' before he barged in. Xiang, his stepson, the antisocial outcast of his high school, had friends over.

Opening the door, Arthur and Yao were both met with the chaos within. Yong Soo, who had just won their final match after countless tie breakers, was on the brink of joyful tears. Meanwhile, Xiang was ready to kill a man for his name. Sadly, he was being held back by Hyung Soo. When Xiang had lunged for an oblivious Yong Soo, Hyung Soo luckily intervened, catching him and holding him on his shoulder.

"Finally, the video we've all been waiting for," Yong Soo dramatically said, ignoring the bloodlust aura behind him. Unfortunately, Yong Soo's happiness was sort lived when he noticed who was at the door.

Arthur and Yong Soo stared back at each other for a moment. No words were exchanged until Arthur finally shook himself out of his thoughts of Xiang finally having friends. "M-my apologies." Arthur smiled. "I didn't mean to barge in. I just heard–"

"You're the one who took Yao-_Hyungnim _away from me!?" Yong Soo yelled in anguish, cutting Arthur off and scaring him at the same time. His face turned childishly crossed a second later. "How dare you!?"

Arthur stumbled back again when Yong Soo looked like he was about to jump him. Luckily Hyung Soo cut in once again, grabbing the back of his twin's shirt while still carrying Xiang over his shoulder.

"Give him back!"

"Put me down!"

"He was mine first da ze!"

"I need to kill a man, Hyung Soo!"

Arthur stared gaping at the teenagers, turning to Yao. His spouse gave a lopsided smile.

"Will you two knock it off!?" Hyung Soo roared, yanking Yong Soo onto the floor while throwing Xiang onto the couch. "I hate being the oldest, sanest one!"

"Arthur," Yao spoke up to Arthur as the teenage boys argued. "Meet Hyung Soo and Yong Soo. They and Xiang were close when they were young aru."

"I can tell," Arthur responded, following Yao out and leaving the boys behind. He paused for a moment though. "Wait, what did that one mean by giving you back and taking you away?"

Yao smiled unsurely again. "No need to worry."

Yao and Arthur began setting the table, calling the boys out for dinner. The three of them came out rather ruffled and salty, neither adult questioning anything. They were enjoying their dinner when Roderich returned the four kids, who dung in after cleaning themselves up and taking their neighbor for the fun afternoon.

Because of the head start, the older boys finished their dinner a lot more earlier than the kids.

"Hey, wait for us!" Peter whined. "We were supposed to play together!"

"We will," Xiang responded already leading his friends up to his room. "Get us when you're done, alright?" He didn't wait for an answer before heading up.

Peter gave a pout.

"Come on now, Peter," Arthur said with a chuckle. "Your dinner's not going to finish itself. They're not going anymore."

"Yes, Daddy..." Peter muttered, pouting as he ate. His sulkiness was forgotten a second later when he joined his siblings on telling their parents what they did at the park.

Inside Xiang's room, the Korean twins were setting up some of their video equipment as Xiang made more room for them.

"I already agreed to be in your stupid videos; does it have to be made now?" Xiang asked, irked, after shooing Long out of his room.

"Don't want you chickening out later on!" Yong Soo said with a big grin. "He finished setting up his camera before instantly hitting the record button.

Xiang had never been around when Yong Soo and Hyung Soo made their vlogs. All the quirky mistakes, retakes, improvs. He was pretty amazed, but would've been even more amazed if he wasn't pulled into his friend's shenanigans.

"And then–!" Yong Soo stopped mid antidote when a knock could be heard on the door.

"Xiang!" It was Peter. "Are we going to play yet?"

"Oh my god," Xiang mumbled, forgetting about the promise. "Sorry," he said to Yong Soo before going to Peter. He felt back for messing up his friend mid take.

"No worries!" Yong Soo responded as Xiang went to Peter, turning back to this camera.

"Peter–"

"What are we playing first?" Peter innocently asked.

"A little later, alright?" Xiang asked. "We're kinda doing something right now."

"But you said you would play when we finished eating," Peter whined.

"I know, I know. And we will. Just until things are finished up."

Peter frowned, but nodded his had. "Okay..."

Xiang smiled, ruffling his stepbrother's hair. "Thanks, Peter. Why don't you and the others start playing first?"

"Okay," Peter repeated, doing as told.

Xiang chuckled silently to himself before heading back into his room. He was met with a camera in his face once again. His smile dropped instantly.

"Aw, aren't you the best big brother?" Hyung Soo teased.

"Shut it," Xiang grumbled.

"Look at what a big brother he is," Yong Soo teased as well, talking to his camera.

"Oi!"

The majority of filming went like so, Yong Soo sharing random antidotes as he introduced Xiang to his viewers while he and his twin teased the younger teen. It went on for a while until the filming process was complete and editing took place.

"I don't think you two made a great first impression on my stepsiblings," Xiang said as Yong Soo and Hyung Soo nearly finished up their editing. It was late at night now. "Already going back on something you said you'd do. I mean, like, I can still play with them after you leave, so I'm good."

Hyung Soo made a face at Xiang.

"We still have tomorrow morning, right?" Yong Soo asked after realizing the time and thinking about how the kids were probably asleep by now. Each one of them came to get them a few times during their vlog making process, and he was now feeling bad about having them shooed away.

"Xiang! Hyung Soo! Yong Soo! Lights out!" Yao called from the floor below.

" 'Kay," Xiang responded, getting off his bed to hit the lights. He waited for the twins to save their work before turning off the lights.

"Posting tomorrow?" Xiang asked once they were all situated.

"Yep! Just need to finish up some final things," Yong Soo answered. He had a cheeky smile on his face, which Xiang sadly didn't notice in the dark.

After an hour or so of waiting, Yong Soo popped right out of his sleeping bag when Xiang was finally asleep. He grabbed his phone before shaking Hyung Soo awake. "Hey, hey, Hyung Soo." He was already filming again.

Hyung Soo groaned, rolling onto his side. "Yong Soo, I swear to god, if this is one of your stupid 'Hyung Soo Half Past 2' segments–"

"It's not," Yong Soo responded in a whisper. "Well, not quite messing with you." He turned the camera to himself again. "Hey, guys. Just as Hyung Soo guessed, it's a 'half past 2' segment. But, since Mr. Grumpy Puss is with us, you can pretty much guess who our victim is tonight."

Hyung Soo was instantly sitting upright. "Oh you wouldn't?" Even though he hated being the victim to the stupid segment, being part of the perpetrating side was another story. He was now wide awake, a sly smile on his face.

Yong Soo and Hyung Soo crept over to Xiang's bed, ready to start messing with their friend like what any best friend would do. Right when they were about to poke at Xiang, a quiet creak from the door scared them out of their skin.

The two scrambled silently to get back to their sleeping bags. With their hearts still racing, they pretended to be asleep. During their whole three seconds of panic, Yong Soo neglected to turn off his camera phone, pressing the screen against the side of his pillow to block the light.

"Xiang?" a tiny voice called. It was Peter.

Peter peeked in more, tiptoeing into Xiang's room. He was careful not to bump into anything as he made his way to Xiang's bed. He poked at his sleeping stepbrother's form, the teen stirring a bit. "Xiang?"

"Hmm?" Hearing the shaken voice of one of his stepsiblings, Xiang sat up. "Peter?"

"I... I had a bad dream..."

Xiang wiped his eyes, blinking them to clear his vision. There Peter was before him, eyes red and sniffly no doubt from tears.

Xiang patted his lap. "Come here."

Peter didn't need to be told twice before crawling into Xiang's lap.

Xiang shifted his blanket to make it so it wrapped both him and Peter. "Want to talk about it?"

Peter shook his head no.

"Alright, that's fine." Xiang leaned back against the headboard of his bed, holding little Peter close. "You don't have to. I'll always be here to beat up any monsters, remember?"

"B-but it wasn't a monster," Peter said shakily. He sniffled again. "You didn't like us and wouldn't play with us."

Xiang paused for a second before inwardly cursing. "Because of earlier?"

"N-no," Peter stuttered. "I mean, you said you will play with us, but..."

"Well, some way to start summer break, huh?" Xiang joked. "A broken promise and bad dream. But, it is still just the beginning." Xiang shifted so he could see Peter face to face. "That means whatever do don't get done today, we can do tomorrow, and nothing like school or homework can get in the way. Right?"

Peter nodded his head, leaning back against Xiang.

"Good boy."

Xiang began rocking Peter a bit to help him go back to sleep, even humming a tune. He was that tired, not knowing what he was even doing. Right when it looked like Peter was falling asleep again, Xiang stood and carried the young boy.

"Better?"

Peter nodded with a yawn, smiling. He leaned his head against Xiang's shoulder as he was carried back to his room.

When Xiang left with Peter, Yong Soo and Hyung Soo sat back up. They turned to each other, giving guilty looks.

"I feel bad now," Yong Soo said, guilty for breaking the promise with the kids.

"Y-you should be," Hyung Soo stuttered, turning away.

"Hey, you, too," Yong Soo huffed before realizing his phone was still on. It captured everything. Well, this was definitely more interesting for his vlog. He can see Xiang's fanbase now. Of course it wouldn't surpass his or anything.

Before any more words could be exchanged between the twins, they heard footsteps coming back up the stairway. The two of them scrambled to fake sleep again, Yong Soo managing to turn off his camera this time. Xiang went back to sleep without realizing a thing.

The next more, Yong Soo woke up early to finish his video editing despite not getting a full night's rest. By the time he finished and posted the video, the kids were just waking up.

"Let's all play for sure today!" Yong Soo exclaimed during breakfast. "We'll play all day and have lots of fun da ze! Make up for lost time!"

The kids stared, puzzled by the determined look on Yong Soo's face.

Dylan was first to recover. "Yeah!"

"And we can show you tips on how to beat your big brother," Hyung Soo added.

"We do that all the time though," Wendy responded with a proud smile.

Hyung Soo turned to Xiang, who suspiciously avoided eye contact with him while drinking his juice.

With a total of seven kids in the house, the noise level was fairly high up. Not that the adults minded much. It was plenty of fun for all of them, the noise mainly of friendly arguments on who cheated or laughter. However, the noise wasn't as loud as later on when Xiang finally watched Yong Soo's vlog and the snippet with him and Peter during the middle of the night.

* * *

_Hyungnim _\- Korean - older brother  
_Samchon - _Korean - uncle

* * *

_ohmygod it's been forever... sorry, guys. some of you can probably tell a different fandom has kinda taken over. BUT THIS WILL NOT BE ABANDONED! Get ready for summer chapters!_


End file.
